To be a Gryffindor
by NightzSong
Summary: "You're a Gryffindor, girlie!" Her grandfather rasped, but even his old eyes could see his little lamb did not believe the words. It was plain in her manner as her sad eyes slipped to the floor, head bowed as the weight of her self-disgust overwhelmed her. "I don't even know what that means..." She whispered. Slight AU, FWxOCxGW.
1. To be thoughtful

_Alright, I'm slightly nervous to be writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction and just this type of relationship in general so help me out._

_First by telling me, after you read this chapter, if I should continue or not….because I'm not really sure if I should…_

_Also: I did what I wanted with Peeves. Creative fanfiction love and all that._

_Disclaimer: I only own Lyra. Nothing else haha so sad too. Maybe if I really, really plead with J.K. Rowling I can own the twins._

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor.**_

She doubted they had ever noticed her, would ever notice her. But that was no one's fault but her own really, something she knew _all_ too well. But she was content, somewhat, in the invisibility she held within the halls of Hogwarts to other students aside from her few acquaintances. Lyra McKade knew very well she was painfully shy, not overly loud (or loud at all really), and preferred to allow others to handle the spotlight. So it had come to her great surprise when the sorting hat, back in her first year, with its infinite sorting wisdom placed her in Gryffindor. The table, unaware of her shocked disbelief, had cheered loudly as another was added to the legacy of Goedric Gryffindor.

Though she was easily forgotten once she'd taken her place as the next name was called (not that she minded really, there was more first years to be sorted after all). But there amongst her new peers and the chatter of others, she'd allowed herself the moment to wonder how shy little Lyra had been placed in the house renowned for the courage its occupants displayed when she had none to begin with. The McKade girl actually believed she'd be placed into Hufflepuff and had accepted her fate as such. Even her grandfather, Daniel McKade, had pointed out on numerous occasions how fiercely loyal his little lamb was. And the Mckade heiress completely agreed that courage was something she greatly lacked. So just what the hell had the old dusty hat ben thinking!?

Of course being placed in the honored house of the lion wasn't all bad. The others were extremely nice, when she'd gathered enough will to open her mouth and talk to them, but she was only really comfortable enough with Neville to squeak out more than a few words. And of course, it meant she shared a common room and house name with…._them_.

_**The Weasley Twins. **_

_Oh yes, their title deserved to be bolded, italicized and underlined to emphasize the summery of all that they were…._

She'd noticed the pair almost instantly at the table, cheering for their little brother, Ron, vigorously with their large smiles and twinkling blue eyes. Captivated her instantly and with that the little eleven year olds heart, that lasted (and seemed to be lasting, annoyingly) even in her fifth year. Though really, who could blame her for her choice in the mischievous twins? They'd grown to be devilishly handsome with their spiked ginger hair and sharp features. Both of which were complimented greatly by the sharp hue of blue, she'd fancied was close enough to the oddly named 'Dodger Blue', eyes and the smooth drawl they always spoke with. Honestly though, it was more than looks that drew her to them the looks were what first caught her attention. It was known by few she always had an obsession with people with eyes a lighter shade then her own. Lyra's eyes, of course, are the deepest shade of brown which looked black unless you invaded her personal space to notice the actual shade (a sore point for her). Though her best friend, the Poltergeist Peeves, assured it they were the color of chaos and destruction. The closets to a compliment the little ghost would allow.

But she digressed. Back to the twins...

What truly confused her late at night behind the heavy drapes of thee provided for poster bed, was who she felt more drawn to. Fred or George. It was so _tiring_ for her heart to pull in two directions with no relief especially if she saw them execute a perfect prank her heart would go crazy all again at their smug smirks just when she convinced herself to ignore her affections when they wouldn't get her anywhere. But her indecisive mind! They drove her crazy and they didn't even know it!

Damn them, and her over-thinking mind! They were both so…so…she didn't even _know_!

Fred was easier to distinguish from his twin in the way he commanded more attention. Often he would set about being boisterous and dramatic in his retelling or bragging of a prank. The louder twin held no problem being the center of attention, a spotlight he graciously shared with his beloved twin. He could waltz into a room oozing self-confidence and such an over-powering sense of self that made others envy and her admire how well he knew his own power and was comfortable with it. No other opinion, save his twin, seemed to matter.

He excelled at each course, despite what Hermione Granger said, though lazy because he didn't need or want to exert more effort than necessary. Unless it came to his dream of running their joke shop which lead to he and his brothers plan to only get the OWLs necessary to run the shop. Fred was skilled in potions even though he favored charms, he was never afraid to get his hands dirty and she could see the pride in his eyes when he spoke of another invention he and his brother created because of their skill to their best friend, Lee Jordan.

Brilliance aside, there was a notoriously cruel streak about him and the curve of his mouth that made most pause in angering him. Crossing this half of the Gemini was never advisable because of his quick temper and instinctive streak to reach for his wand to fight even the smallest battles with a lazy smile and flat dangerous eyes.

And what a wicked smile he had. He could seduce anyone if he directed that smile the right way she knew. And when he crept into her most intimate dreams his husky voice and rough hands had her fancying him to be a demanding lover. (Oh come on, she stayed away from people but she was still female and knew when a dangerously handsome bloke was out and about) He'd pull responses from a willing body in a blatant show of fiery demanding passion…

And fire he was. Fred seemed as if he were forged to contain the element. He was a flash of warmth, or a wickedly slow burn when he desire to be. But there was still that seductive allure the heat of passion threw off of him and the cackling capability of deadly rage of a wildfire could set, all curled into one cleverly chaotic flame….

When George swaggered into a room (because let's be honest here, he did swagger, neither of the boys seemed to walk but swaggered and waltzed in a way that held confidence and power and maybe if you were lucky something hot and dangerous…) he didn't need to be as loud as Fred to gain attention. George had a _presence_; he could draw the eye with his quiet cool confidence. He was grounded calm laid back guy who didn't get riled like his brother and even when they fed off of each other's energy he still held that easy tone to his drawl. Where his twin could be cruel, George could reel him in; he was more willing to listen to any pleas of mercy (unless you were an annoying Slytherin…then all bets were off) where Fred was unconcerned.

And when his dodger blue eyes brighten and his lips curled into the sweet boyish smile that had made her want to fall into a stuttering mass of jell-o (if Lyra ever gathered enough courage to say hello, another of her many proofs she should be a Hufflepuff!). But Lyra didn't dare fool herself into thinking George was a complete saint. There was something deeper there; ever illusive in his eyes the whisper of danger that could be there. Fred was quicker to temper, but Lyra truly feared the day George became enraged…

It was probably that slow intensity in his eyes that had her fashion him as an even more intense lover. (Lyra sighed to herself, she really needed a boyfriend. Or a dreamless sleep potion…) His skill at observation, and his intuitive nature has Lyra believing he'd be anyone's undoing with slow touches, searching to draw the best responses from his all too willing partner. Where Fred would just know, George would seek; listening to mindless begging and pleas drowning them in a slow torturous pleasure…

_Right, so…one dose of dreamless sleep potion before bed sounded like a damn good idea…_

Brilliant as his twin in his course studies, he was incredible at Arithmancy even if he, like Fred, favored charms. But she could tell he felt incredible building formulas for their latest products, the pride in knowing the complex inner workings or each dash of their ingredients.

And to her, where Fred was like fire, George was like the earth. Though she'd originally thought him to be water, Lyra knew without a doubt he was earth. A rock for all his siblings, but there were deep caverns in his mind that housed secrets for more than just his own. He loved and nurtured his twins' temperament. But the rocky edges of a cliff alluded to his chaotic, mischievous nature and when a storm approached an earthquake raged so bad that even the hellish fury of fire would be put into its place.

And _together_?

Together they were utterly _brilliant_. The embodiment of the courage Godric Gryffindor himself hand-picked from his pupils all those centuries ago fired behind their eyes and actions always ready for battle, never backing down. Dreams clung to them, purring and rubbing themselves pleadingly against their legs like sleek cats, hoping to seduce the twins into offering enough attention to make them a reality. They were a force to be reckoned with because impossible was tucked into their back pocket for safe keeping while they chased after the howling of imagination and creation.

* * *

It was all that and more that pushed her to do something incredibly _stupid_ to start off her fifth year. So stupid, in fact, she wondered when and how and who and just _how hard_ she'd been dropped on her head as a baby. It was only that type of trauma that would completely explain why she'd gone and opened her mouth which was usually welded shut! And for good reason too when it got her into messes like this.

She'd been in the hall after scurrying by the twins silently, doing a daring glance up to catch just a peek of their latest prank (oh Merlin's swirly blue knickers she was _pathetic_!) before ducking around a corner only to freeze in horror spotting Umbridge strolling primly down the hall, Flich licking at her heels like some kind of panting stray. And the twins were unaware. The pink monstrosity would give them detention for sure!

But…but…Umbridge _couldn't! _They didn't _know!_ Didn't know what happen with that illegal quill! Even Lyra had found out by accident. Dropping off a parcel for Umbridge, she'd spotted it, recognizing it for the cruelty that it was! And oh! Lyra could only guess the old toad was practically salivating for someone to get detention like the awful women did to Harry! As Umbridge stopped to primp her coiled hair, Lyra spun around knowing she was quickly running out of time to save her twin crushes.

Tossing her bag to the side she spun around rushing back down the hallway where the twins were tossing playful banter back and forth as she called out just loud enough to catch their attention. "Fred! George!"

They turned; equal looks of confusion on their face once they'd caught sight of her. Obviously they were trying to place her, and while ordinarily that thought would have delighted her…she had bigger problems.

"Hello-"  
"What can we-"

"Do for you?" They volleyed the sentence back and forth, as Fred's hands played with a package of fireworks. Panting she looked at them biting her lip. "I'm so sorry!" And with a wave of her hand, before they could question it, Lyra hexed them in a full body bind, quickly shoving them behind the tapestry nearby. Frantically she picked up the small box, her eyes darting this way and that to get rid of them somehow.

The window! Brilliant!

As relieved smile curled on her lips as she tensed, rushing forward ready to unlatch it and (regrettably) send the works flying, Lyra was stopped by a sickly sweet. 'What do we have here..?'

The gods clearly hated her. Completely, if her today was anything to go by..

Stifling a groan, Lyra turned around to face the music her smile more of a grimace than anything. "Professor….Mr. Filch…" She greeted softly despair creeping up her gut as she fought the urge to break down and cry heavily at her bad luck.

At least the twins were hidden right? That was slightly comforting…

* * *

So…what do you think? Continue, don't continue? I can't decide…

And all you Hufflepuffs out there, I didn't mean to make it seem like they were wimps. Lyra just has no confidence and believes she would have done much better in a house that house because she doesn't believe she can live up to being a Gryffindor. It was more her loyalty to her housemates and crushes that caused her to speak out, and maybe a dash of courage. But anyways…yeah…what do you think?

-NightzSong


	2. To be insane

_I've decided to break out of my writing shell and write about things I normally wouldn't. I like the challenges of it so the rating of this story may eventually change can I have a very dark theme for later. But later. And there are no instant relationships here, ugh that's one thing I won't ever do. Attraction? Sure, a crush? Yeah. But no one is getting with anyone the moment someone grins (Even if it is a devilishly handsome Weasley smile). Chapter will be long or short depending on my whispering ginger muses._

_**KrAzY-LiTtLe-ImP-** Thanks for the encouragement! My first reviewers are always important to me. So hopefully you'll stick with the story and enjoy it! The quick update is for you!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Lyra. And Wicky the house-elf.

Introducing: Chadwick (A/N: the name used because my best friend is awesome to tell me this name!) the House-elf; though will almost always be called _**Wicky**_. He is affiliated with the McKade family, and was brought to Hogwarts at the McKades' Patriatch, Daniel Mckades', insistence to watch over his granddaughter Lyra. Like most house-elves he is prone to over reacting and will punish himself as he sees fit. Though technically freed from service (Lyra once had knitted him an emerald tunic that he still wears) Wicky stays by his 'Lie' and continues to be of service to the girl; much to his delight. Wicky has large green eyes and droopy ears like most elves the only difference is Wicky was taught to use and control magic aside from the apparition and low level protection he original offered. Instead of a wand like witches and wizards, Wicky uses an agate crystal wand, thin and small like a pencil to perform spells.

Let's see how I do for first person, shall we?

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

'_**Stupid, Stupid, Stupid..' **_

Umbridge hadn't believed me. Not at _all_. Because I couldn't think of how the hell I'd found the fireworks to begin with. I couldn't say I'd gotten them at Zonko's because they didn't have that goofy little seal on them that copy-righted them. Umbridge seemed to sense a conspiracy in the works, raising a thin brow in an annoying manner that made me grind my teeth, resolve firm to protect the twins. And then Filch and his big crooked nose had brightened and a sense of complete dread filled me. A grinning Filch was never a good thing. His strokes the Ms. Norris back increasing enthusiastically, as he recognized the twins product. And damn those two for playing so many pranks that Filch could recognize their work from a glance!

Though…now that I take a second to think about it…they probably enjoyed it the cocky pranksters they are. Because while Filch knew it was them, the Squib could never stick the pranks to the witty gingers, so they walked away free wizards..

_Cheeky bastards. _

Well need-less to say Umbridge scented opportunity to take the objections of my completely awkward affections down along with me, questioning me for several minutes. Right, like I was going to give them up after going through all of this. But her temper waned quickly against my hard eyes and refusal to speak other than the repeating of 'no ma'am' as she tried to con me into giving something away about any 'accomplices' I may have.

'_**Stupid, Stupid, Stupid' **_

However since the twins did not appear (at least my hexes and silencing charms were still working like a charm…ugh I'm in trouble if Im making bad magic puns now...), there was nothing pinky could do about it. Yeah I felt a little triumphant, only to be bitch-smacked down to reality when Umbridge gave me detention for my troubles.

I didn't even bother to ask for what, just immediately went to the window I hadn't unlatched fast enough, once Filch and Umbridge disappeared, and knocked my forehead repeatedly against the glass. Maybe once the cold seeped into my cranium and rattled my brain around a bit I would finally understand myself. But so far, nothing going.

"Wicky…" The croaked moan escaped my lips calling for my eccentric house-elf. Hm…house-elf. _Maybe I was part house-elf._.. I mused resting my head on the cold glass for a bit of a break. He appeared instantly, looking up at me with those gorgeous moss-green eyes of his as his lips stretched into a wide toothy smile. "Lie! Wicky has come!" He announced gleefully waiting any instruction. It was rare I called to the peppy elf for a task, any task; I preferred to do things myself for the most part. But seeing him looking deliriously happy I'd called made me rethink a few small things I may ask him to do.

But for now he'd have to deal with freeing the twins.

"Wicky-love." I cooed softly turning from the window for a moment to pat him on his head brushing the few wispy strands of hair he had on his head. "I need you to free the boys I trapped behind the curtain…once I make a run for it..." He eagerly nodded withdrawing his agate wand the item looking odd in his long fingers but I turned back to the window repeating my personal punishment.

Forehead, meet window; again, and again, and again…

I didn't take heed of the noises behind me and perhaps I should have when-

"Well look at this Georgie…" Fred sang in that low mocking tone.

Oh,Merlin,no. Now I might be crushing (_hard_) on the twins, but I did not wear rose-colored glasses to their faults. But I had to cringe at that for several reasons;

One, Fred spoke first; and he did not sound happy. He was like the wicked witch of the west sometimes with his temper and right now I felt like a terrified munchkin. (Yes, I have a love for Muggle films. Wizard of Oz? Classic, muggles are fascinating really…). He was using that '_I just found someone new to prank_ drawl of his. Two, he was directing that sexy drawl at me. And Three….I absolutely hated it when he referred to George as _Georgie_.

Cue the cringe. Oh Godrics _beard_ did that grate on my nerves; it was right up there with Umbridge's simpering laugh. Yeah, that bad; just like that old nursery rhyme 'Georgie, Poorgie…' It was so disgusting! There was something mocking and nauseatingly cute about the way he said it almost as if he were about to start speaking in that baby voice and Fred should never do that**. Ever.** George never seemed to mind it but hell I _minded_ it enough for the both of us…. (Most words that ended in 'ie' had that effect on me though to be honest. Except for 'Freddie' that was kind of cute…oddly enough)

_**Reality: **_

"Our own little _**angel.**_." He sneered, making me cringe again, that cruel edge to his upturned lips was back and George only hummed in reply crossing his Quidditch-toned arms as they advanced and I turned around to meet my fate. I could almost hear the weepy tunes of my funeral march as I eyed them both miserably.

Looking at Wicky I whimpered. 'Wicky…you were supposed to wait until _after_ I ran away…' Yeah ignoring them wasn't the brightest idea but it was keeping me sane for a brief beautiful moment before my certain doom. Poor Wicky's grungy lips trembled, his glossy eyes filled to the brim with tears, recognizing the pained look on my face, as he wailed and went through biting his hands horribly in punishment. I felt terrible making the young elf cry and most certainly would have stopped him, if the twins weren't still here.

"Run away?" George gasped mockingly, arching a ginger brow. "Why do that?" He cooed so sweetly, Lyra was even more on edge eyeing them wearily. 'I…" "We just want to talk to you…" Fred continued silkily taking another step and I reacted jumping and pointing down the endlessly empty hall. Why was there no one ever around!? "Oh look! McGonagall!" I tried, nearly hysterical. Though could you honestly blame the act of stupidity on my part? There seemed to be a theme here today.

Neither of the twins bothered to turn around, only paused and raised identically amused eye-brows. Obviously I was born a terrible liar. I deflated quickly in kind. "Oh right…" I mumbled, pushing my bangs from my eyes with trembling fingers. "Forgot who I was talking to...so…plan B then?" My lips twitched into a slightly maniacal grin, and gathering every bit of my Gryffindor courage-_so none_- I darted past them grabbing Wicky along the way and running like hell down the hall.

"Wait-"George yelled, the two crazy carrot tops actually giving chase (but really I didn't expect anything less), causing me to do the one thing I seldom (never) ever did. Resorting to my secret weapon, I yelled frantically to the only person…er…ghost that _would_ and _could_ gladly stop the twins.

"_**Peeves! I need you" **_

The shriek ripped out of my throat causing him to appear instantly (I could have cried with relief and kissed his ghostly cherub cheeks if he'd been alive!) his concerned eyes masked by the large grin and cackle. The bells on his hat chimed as he tilted his head. "Lyra-" But seeing me dart past without a greeting must have given an indication of why I needed him. "Oh! Itty, bitty, ickle Weasels giving chase! Watch me, watch me, stop them race!" He sang happily hurling what I recognized as the orange juggling balls I'd presented to him on my first day back at Hogwarts.

Juggling balls that just happen to explode when you threw them.. (please don't ask what I was thinking...right now, I don't even know.) and he was hurling them directly at the twins. I nearly fainted at the idea. Oh…Merlin…I was in trouble when the twins caught me..

But the distraction was enough to allow us to stand still long enough for Wicky to snap his long willowy fingers and apparate out of there to another, twin free, section of the school. Panting against the wall as a dozen curious portraits stared me down; I really had to ask myself...

Why,why, **_why_** had I opened my mouth?

* * *

First and probably the only chapter I will do in first person. I don't really like to do that, I feel like it's a bit chatty at times. But I think this was a good indication of how frazzled Lyra was about how the twins would react to her. She didn't know how they would react so she was building up a bunch of nervous energy over their reactions but left before finding out what it was…

And what will their reactions be?

Read and Review. They make me feel all magical


	3. To be a runner

_**To be a Gryffindor.**_

Lyra had never been more grateful that she had so few friends (for good reason, but secrets were meant to be kept!). Few enough friends, whom would be hard for the twins to find and use her schedule to play some ghastly prank. They probably didn't even know what _year_ she was in, which would work out to her advantage seeing as they never bothered their brother, Ron, who just happens to be in most of her classes. Of course she was cautious enough to deviate from her normal routine slightly to be at least somewhat unpredictable.

Though lunch in the second floor girls' bathroom with Moaning Myrtle, Wicky and Peeves was something she hadn't been willing to part with. (Hermione Granger may have said a couple of years ago no one ever goes in there, but the seemingly brightest witch of the age hadn't known about Lyra.) It was a highlight of her day despite Myrtle and Peeves bickering and Wicky laughing at their antics.

Rummaging through the basket Wicky brought her for lunch (she swore the little elf almost exploded in excitement when she asked him to bring it to the food for lunch) she withdrew an apple, wincing as her hurt hand banged against the little flap. Pain spread up her arm, quick and sure like a wild fire causing her to whimper. "Lie still hurt…" Wicky whimpered by trying to burrow into her side, wailing.

Lyra rolled her eyes good-naturedly patting the distraught elf on his head, pressing the apple to her nose breathing in its crisp scent; she'd always had a love for apples. The big crimson ones that looked so red it caught your eye from fifty-paces. "Ickle elifie stop your tears!" Peeves demanded, narrowing his eyes.

He too was upset Lyra was hurt, but he didn't need the reminder of what that horrid pink cow had done. He already planned to sweet talk Lyra into more burst juggling balls so he could show Umbridge his skilled aim. The mischievous poltergeist had already locked that bloody cat, Ms. Norris, in a suit of armor in the third floor corridor. Cackling aloud Peeves rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Myrtle glared at him from her spot floating next to Lyra. Wicky stood up indignantly already reaching for the green cylinder of Agate. Peeves blew a raspberry in return, spinning around and around the insulted house-elf.

"If Lie didn't like the meanie ghost, Wicky would have banished you!"

"Ickie, bittie, wittle elf. Lyra won't let you make me toast!" He taunted in that awful rhyme of his. Wicky scowled his ears flopping as he pointed the wand, shooting off red sparks. Peeves hooted taking off his hate to wiggle the bell around mockingly. "Won't catch me smelly elf!" "Wicky is a most clean elf!"

Ignoring the fight behind her, with an ease that came with years of practice, Lyra smiled at Myrtle. The ghostly Ravenclaw wasn't so bad to talk to, until she slipped into that ghostly depression of hers. Lyra could tell she enjoyed being a ghost, but was upset that no one came into this bathroom to speak with her. If it was one thing Myrtle craved, it was attention. "How are you today, Myrtle?" She asked rubbing the skin of the apple with her thumb.

Myrtle sniffed, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears that hadn't been able to fall in fifty years, and with a pitiful whimper she ducked her head, looking up at Lyra through her bangs. "How would you feel…if you were dead..?" The girl hiccupped and Lyra sighed, knowing it was going to be one of those : _everyone hates Myrtle' day._ "I don't know Myrtle.." She sighed biting into her apple, now she'd be stuck here for a good twenty minutes listening to Myrtle's woes again. "I'm not dead. I wouldn't know…"

"Moping Mertie's always sad, Lyra! Nothing cheers her up! The ickle Ravie only sad cause the only way anyone comes to talk to her is if she floods the floor!" Myrtle growled , quickly appearing in front of Peeves, who'd left Wicky along after ducking his head a couple of times in the sink" Oh sure!" Mrytle roared. "Let's all gain up on poor, moaning, moping Myrtle! No one ever comes to see her because she's too ugly and sad to get any attention!" With a wail she floated high above to the ceiling arching over and diving into her favorite toilet, completely ignoring Lyra's calls for her to come back.

Lyra sighed using her wand to dry a quivering, soaping wet house-elf. "Peeves." Shaking her head. "Why can you and Myrtle never get along?" Her hands going to pick up the remains of lunch and fold the blanket she'd been sitting on. Wicky gasped in horror, nearly having a heart attack once she began, the house-elf immediately rushing over to pick up.

Peeves pouted crossing his arms, the bell jingling as he thrust his nose into the air. "Because she's so ickie." Wincing at the use of the dreaded 'ie' ending word, Lyra glared at him in response. Oh that ghost knew those words made her skin crawl. He only snickered his hands fixing the ruffled collar of his turning to lounge on his back as he floated in circles around her.

"Maybe you could try anyways?" But his face puckered up in distaste as his tongue lulled out disgusted by the mere suggestion of him and Myrtle being friends. Laughing as she hugged Wicky before he disappeared to return to the kitchens, she spoke again giving up her tries of getting Myrtle and Peeves on friendly terms. That was a thousand year job in the making.

"Alright, lemon head, don't get your ghostly knickers in a twist." Peeves grinned wickedly grasping the back of her robes as she squealed, the poltergeist giving her a taste of flight before dropping her outside the door of the girls bathroom. He dropped her and she easily caught her balance laughing merrily as she did so. "Peeves!" "You enjoyed it!" The ghost cackled gleefully, rubbing his hands together. Sticking her tongue out she twirled in a circle, making the expression follow Peeves as he whirled around her.

Until the Bloody Baron crashed the party. He floated into the open expanse of the hall way searching, his face twisted up in anger as he pointed to Peeves. 'You!" Lyra backed up in surprise as the bloody ghost (really she still wasn't sure how that worked out for him, but to each their own she guessed). "Peeves go!" Lyra said frantically, and the ghost needed no further instruction turning invisible to float off down the hall. Not that it helped with the Baron in ghostly pursuit.

Lyra bit her lip staring at the wall the Baron had passed through for a few moments before turning to continue her way down the hall. Peeves hadn't done anything to the Baron lately -he would have dramatically retold and reenacted the thing at least several times- So what had happen to make the ghost so angry?

A soft scoff of a shoe caught her attention and almost instinctively she knew who was around. Slowly she flicked her eyes over to the wall where the Weasley twins stretched out casually against the wall, George's leg bent at the knee his foot propped up on the wall behind him.

They were like freaking cats! How had they snuck up on her!? Oh she was so sending them a couple of bells for Christmas. Even if she had to tie them down and put it around their necks…Her cheeks heated at the image of her actually tying them down.

But why were they her-oh she was _stupid_. Completely and utterly idiotic. How could she not have _realized_…How obvious! And she fell for it! Damnit all!

"You sent the Baron after Peeves didn't you?" Lyra squeaked, a heavy sigh escaping her with another rise and fall of her chest. Fred turned that wickedly slow smile on her as George nodded in agreement lips quirked up at the ends.

Cheeky bastards were probably pleased their plan worked so well. "Should I even ask how you found me?" Lyra questioned in exasperation edging back down the hall.

Fred winked. "Ask us no questions-"

"And we'll tell you no lies." George finished in a sing-song voice, before he pushed off the wall strolling toward her. "Look, we need to talk-"

Nope, nu-uh, she was not staying along with them! She wasn't ready for them to get revenge. It wasn't going to happen not as long as she had two legs and a will. So she put them to good use, spinning on her heel to run down the hall.

Good thing her grandfather had trained her in endurance and dodging, both of which she'd become exceptional in. Groaning to herself, Lyra huffed pumping her legs to push herself faster she had to get far away. It was almost as if they thought it was a game she was playing or something. But she had to get away, and quickly. She didn't dare turn back to see if they were following. That's how you get caught, at least that's what usually happen in the muggle movies…

"Gotcha!" Being scooped up by one lean arm, her feet lifting off the ground she squealed and struggled. Damnit her grandfather forgot something in his lessons of avoiding the enemy; what did you do when your opponent _cheated_ –because it was completely cheating!- and used secret passage ways to caught you off.

"Let me go!" She pleaded thrashing about in Fred's arms (she would recognize that deliciously spicy scent of his anywhere) flailing her arms and kicking her legs.

"No can do sweetheart!" He grunted from the effort of keeping her still, flashing a strained grin. Good obviously she was putting up more of a fight than he thought. "We…stop it…blimey, calm down-ow!"

A well placed elbow to his gut had him dropping her. She landed and geared up to run again but George reacted quicker grabbing her hand.

The hand Umbridge made her use to bloody quill with!

Her _injured_ hand.

With a strangled scream/yelp she collapsed to her knees cuddling the hand. It shook as pain burned through her, pain shocking up her arm jumping from nerve to nerves. She hugged the injured appendage to her chest whimpering in pain, tears burned up her eyes as the salt stung relentlessly. She rubbed her cheek comfortingly against her wrist. Cursing herself and her low pain tolerance she didn't bother sparing a glance at the boys.

George shared a pained, guilty look with his twin. He hadn't meant to hurt the little bird, they had honestly only wished to talk to the girl. They followed her example, falling to their knees. Fred scooted closer to the injured fifth year, tossing a comforting arm over her shoulders. George, who taken his place in front of her, offered a soft smile as she eyed them both suspiciously. "Let me see.." He coaxed, holding out his hand wiggling his fingers in invitation.

Stubbornly Lyra shook her head, ducking her head to shield the hand from his gaze. She'd always had a low pain tolerance in her hands and scalp. No way was she letting George hold her hand (no matter how much she wanted to let him, and Salazar's birthday pajamas did she want him to! oh…and _oh_…Fred was holding her. Focus! Focus...) when even the simplest touches caused her to wince. So no, she wasn't 'letting him see' she wouldn't be handing over her hand willingly.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Lyra missed the silent conversation between brothers in a mixture of eyes and shifting brows. Only when Fred's arms tightened and he slipped his arm around her waist did she think something was up. She struggled half-heartedly against them as George successfully pride her hand away from her chest, the tips of his ears burning as his fingers brushed against her chest once he curled his fingers around her small wrist, marveling at how small it was.

He undid the bandages with a few careful flicks of his fingers (magic undid bindings a bit rough) and frowned deeply. She stiffened instantly at Fred's small growl, feeling the vibrations through her back, once George maneuvered her wrist to allow his brother a better vantage point.

**_'I must not tell lies'_ **was etched deep and angry into her hand. The skin was still red and tender despite the slight beginnings of a scab over the words. They would scar for sure, as Lyra suspected, was Umbridge's intent. The lesson could never be forgotten that way.

What a bitch.

But both boys were staring at her hand, not speaking. Though she could certainly feel Fred shaking in rage or something else Lyra wasn't exactly planning on asking the boy. Distraught by their lack of response she spoke feeling as if she owed an explanation for the words she had to carve into her skin. "She…she didn't believe me." Lyra said softly, flushing as George's finger tips gently traced the angry skin. She winced and he sent her a tender apologetic smile. "About the fireworks…but I..Filch…" Turning her head she gasped softly, unaware of how close Fred face had actually been to her.

So close the tip of her nose skimmed the soft skin of his pale cheek and she quivered from the contact. It seemed so…intimate. And then he did something he shouldn't have done because her poor racing heart just couldn't take the abuse; he turned his head so they were nose to nose his blue eyes dark and heady with anger. "Filch what?" He asked softly, his breath fanning her lips and she was hyper aware of George's loose fingers still on her hand.

Oh they were both so cruel! But to their credit, Lyra grudgingly conceded just this once, neither of them realized they were affecting her so much. She would have argued otherwise, if she weren't injured. Both twins were a meddling gift/curse to the witches of the world.

"Filch knew they were yours." -cue arrogant matching smiles- "But I didn't tell them anything." She said half pleading, as if that would get her off of any prank they were going to pull on her later. But it was worth a shot. Maybe being this close to Fred, he could see the sincerity in her puffy completely unattractive eyes and convince George they should leave her be.

She probably had a better chance of asking Filch to tango with her while wearing Ms. Norris as a mink.

But his eyes seemed to soften, lightening to the original dodger blue and not the dark navy they'd become in anger. "Of course you didn't." George soothed and the spell she'd been under gone as she looked at George flushing slightly. She was feeling a bit light headed now, and both of them had to let her go or else she'd become a stuttering fool again.

"Come on." George cooed after a moment, his voice alluring as she stared up at him, reminding George of a new kitten ready to see the outside world for the first time. Fred smiled in encouragement as they both stood up. "What? Where?" She asked dizzily that spicy scent clogging her mind and making her all fuzzy and distracted.

And she was not going to be one of those girls, despite feeling as if she were the damsel in distress at the moment.

"Just come on..." Fred said impatient, insistently tugging on the sleeve of her uniform robe. "No." She said pulling her hand from George's drip, side stepping Fred. "I'm not going with either of you." But she wanted to. Oh Merlin did she want to follow them just to see where they would be going.

Five years she'd wanted to talk to them, five years of trying to convince herself they wouldn't start laughing if she attempted a conversation or a compliment on one of their brilliant inventions.

And all it took was for her to injure her hand. Well, that certainly did wonderful things to her ego._**Not.**_

But that did not mean she was going to just walk off with them! She was tired (endurance or not, she just kept running from them) in pain, (thank you so _fucking_ much Umbitch!) and embarrassed (Godric knew _why_, she just was) and she had double potions next. Joy, as if today couldn't get any worse…

So she did what any black sheep Gryffindor would do in her place; she ran. And this time, there was no great chase of the carrot tops. Running all the way down to potions, clumsily re-tying her bandages, Lyra hid in the back (a place Snape tended to overlook).

Brewing her antidote quietly, Lyra couldn't stop the feeling that clawed at her, making the girl believe she was being watched. Rather intently too.

Yeah, that tingle-y eerie feeling that had all the baby fine hairs on the back of your neck standing up making you go batty as you try not to look around but you know you're going to anyways?

Yeah, that's the one.

Cautiously she raised her head searching the room to see if someone was actually watching her or if she was just being paranoid.

Nope, someone was clearly staring at her. The one and only Harry _freaking_ Potter was staring her down.

The boy-who-lived, was staring her down with his large emerald eyes (that bastard and his gorgeous eyes!) curiously as if seeing her for the first time.

Then again, giving her reputation, or lack of, it was no surprise that Harry might actually be seeing her for the first time.

Question was; _why _he decided to star her down harder than the potion he was working on. He offered her that incredibly messy, yet cute crooked smiled. At least that's what it seemed like he was trying to do it came off more as a grimace than anything as he nodded to her hand. Lyra flicked down in surprise to see the bandaged hand was holding a small vile of newts feet. She gave him a soft coy smile and thumbs up. He chuckled softly and nodded to her returning to his potion.

She was still confused as hell on what that was about though. It was obvious he knew about her injury from Umbridge seeing as they had a matching scar now. But…what? Had the twins told him? But Harry hadn't ever looked in her direction since the sorting ceremony years ago. What…was happening?

"Lyra…the newts feet." Neville whispered, her potions partner. Flushing she nodded putting a foot into the cauldron letting the mixture turn a soft rose color, before shifting to brown. "I think we'll pass this for sure Nev!" She whispered excitedly as he nodded with a sigh. Snape always seemed to have it out for poor Neville…

* * *

After class she looked out in the hall cautiously. No Harry and no twins. Relieved and mildly confused Lyra stepped out making her way down to Muggle Studies. Today was beyond weird, and the most excitement shed had in ages!

"Ow!" An apple fell from the sky, hitting the top of her head. But apples didn't fall from the sky (except that one time in charms…) so that meant- "Peeves!" Lyra rolled her eyes leaning down to scoop up the offered fruit dusting it off.

"Hehe! Better watch out Lyra! That's how you lose your head! Just ask ol' Nickie!" Peeves grinned, wide and toothy in delight as she lobbed it back to him. He tossed it back and she smiled tiredly at the ghost catching the fruit with ease. "Today has been weird, Peeves." She declared spinning on her heel to walk backwards as she caught and tossed the apple back. Scowling at her words, he narrowed his eyes. "Are those ickle weasels bothering you again?" He pouted.

He may have a soft spot for the mischief and mayhem the twins caused, he favored Lyra and her tinkling laugh and bright chaos colored eyes. "No, it was Harry this time…he gave me the oddest look today…" She murmured absently catching the apple again, and with a lazy flick of her wrist tossed it over her shoulder turning to face front again.

Making a face, the poltergeist kept the apple juggling it in one hand. "Potty!?" He scoffed. "Potty so boring and nice!" He whined tossing his ghost head side to side as if shaking anything nice he had on him. Stopping before the turn off to her class, Lyra gave her a wide smile her eyes brightened considerably. "Well good thing we have you to break up the day then, huh Peeves?"

He sputtered in surprise before grinning and with a loud rooster call (she knew explaining Peter Pan was a bad idea) he disappeared.

Lyra laughed and scurried inside the class, unaware that Hogwarts resident Book worm was staring her down. Settling back Lyra glanced at the clock in the corner. Muggle studies, dinner and then detention with Umbridge…

How many languages can you say a sarcastic 'lovely' in? I can only think of one and it definitely gets the job done...

Lyra sighed looking down at her hand, her cheeks tinting in a soft pink. But…today hadn't been able bad, had it? Biting her lip she tried to hide her smile had Fred and George really been concerned for her? It had been…nice to be so close to someone. More than nice, actually. She'd more or less quietly craved affection…but she'd felt…not safe exactly, but thrilled in a way as she sat on the hall floor between the twins. A small moment had been shared. And that was enough.

Her secret hadn't allowed her close contact with anyone really; she'd always been so jumpy that if someone even _touched _her, her secret would be out in the open. A silly fear, seeing as only seers might discover it and the Weasley boys were not seers, but it kept her silent and invisible for the most part.

Glancing at the clock again, Lyra decided that the warm feeling would help her get through Umbridge's detention.

* * *

Next! Detention! And Lyra stops running from the guys haha!

-NightzSong

read &review.


	4. To be thankful

Squaring her shoulders, her eyes hardened staring down the door to Umbridge's office as if the walls would decide to hide the room. But it was time to face the music, so Lyra extended her hand knocking politely on the door. (What she_ really_ wanted was to blast it open and laugh manically as if splintered possibly injuring Umbridge in the process, maybe she could pass that idea off to Peeves later…)

"Come in." Umbridge called sweetly, almost singing the word in anticipation and Lyra cringed and opened the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

Eyeing Umbridge and that awful cat picture she held tightly within her meaty hands, distastefully, Lyra waited patiently for instruction. Setting it down purposefully next to similar pictures, Umbridge smiled sweetly, her plastic face staying smooth and unmoving aside from the twitch and curve of her lips.

But she met Lyra's solemn eyes confidently. "How good of you to come on time. Being on time is one of the first makings of a proper lady." She said bringing her hand up to hide her mouths as she gave that sneering laugh.

Lyra discreetly bit the inside of her cheek, trapping her tongue between her teeth as well to keep herself from saying anything further.

"Are you ready to tell me who you gathered those fireworks from? There is no need to protect them Mr. Filch is quite certain he knows who they belong to, very determined man that he is, and they'll be in my office soon enough." Placing her hands delicately in her lap, she turned eager eyes to Lyra. "There is no reason for you to do tonight's detention if you'd be kind enough to tell me…who."

There was a pause, a thick silence blanketing around them as Lyra stared Umbridge down expressionless. Inside she raged at the idea that Umbridge thought she could be swayed with a delicate promise to skip out on her detention tonight. She honestly felt like ripping her own brown waves from her head and shrieking the damage was done as she shoved her scared hand into Umbridge toad/plastic face!

But Lyra continued to stare, her lips firmly held shut. "Very well." Umbridge murmured, deflating, and to Lyra's pleasure broke the eye-contact first.

She settled down at the desk in front of Umbridge, reaching for the quill to just get it over with when a teacup set down in front of her with a delicate 'clink'. It was delicate, pretty, pink, and looked so _fragile_ and _innocent_ that Lyra was instantly weary of the piece of china wear. "How about a cuppa before you begin your lines?" Umbridge questioned stirring her own tea. But the supposed disarming smile on Umbridge face only led Lyra to the conclusion she should not under any circumstances allow a drop of tea anywhere _near_ her mouth.

"No thank you ma'am.." Lyra said a polite smile on her face though mentally sneering at the women. "I stop drinking liquids of any kind after dinner. My grandfather says caffeine before sleep keeps the mind up and alert when it can do what it does best." Like she needed something else to keep her up all night.

"And what is that dear?" Umbridge asked, clearly disappointed her efforts had failed and with a flick of her wand the cup and matching saucer sat back on the tea-tray.

Meeting her eyes Lyra smiled mysteriously but didn't answer. "Begin your lines, same from yesterday." Umbridge replied frustrated with the lack of responses the girl had given her.

Sitting at the desk, her eyes locked on the quill that sat ready to begin. Well she wasn't entirely ready yet. "You may begin." She repeated, a touch of steel in her voice that Lyra knew she didn't exactly have a choice in the matter.

Her hands weren't up to cooperating though, as it shook in her lap bunch and twisting in her skirt. _'Move.'_ She urged her unwilling body silently. '_Move, dammit!'_ Finally her hand slowly reached out toward the quill as if it were going to bite. No, biting she could handle. This quill was pure evil and she was about to do much worse.

As her hands curled around the writing utensil she idly wondered if You-know-who had a couple hundred of these in stalk.

Weary, Lyra mentally grumbled why she couldn't have been born ambidextrous just to give relief for one hand. Hesitantly she began to write.

Hissing in pain as the quill dug deeper she tried to continue quickly enough so she wouldn't feel the burn. Over and over she wrote the words burying them deeper and deeper into her skin as her nerves shrieked in protesting agony. Her hand was on fire and she was on the verge of breaking down and just weeping. Her vision blurring as tears begged to just slide down her cheeks to offer watery comfort a small relief from the pain.

_'Don't you **dare**!'_ She silently ordered herself even as one large tear dripped down her cheek. _'No more!'_ Lyra commanded mentally, willing the water from spilling. She may not have had blinding courage but she had her pride! And damn it if she would weep like a babe in front of Umbridge!

Despite the pain her dangerously tense body complied and not another tier escaped despite her eyes being red and puffy from suppressing them. "I think you've gotten the message." A clear dismissal and Lyra tossed the quill unceremoniously on the desk grabbing her bag and stumbling blindly out the door.

Once it shut, her tense posture seemed to melt away. Stumbling into the wall she sagged down to her knees cuddling her bleeding hand again. Her vision blurred again and Lyra allowed herself a whimper. _'You did well.'_ She praised herself, tenderly stroking her wrist. '_You didn't completely bawl your eyes out in front of that despicably vile woman.'_ Using the wall she stood shakily pushing her hair behind her ear messily wiping her eyes before taking a breath and grabbing her bag.

Shakily she took a step. But Lyra had to admit she was just a bit tired, exhausted even. Between running from the twins, her sleeping problem, and being tense and tortured. Stumbling again she gritted her teeth, watery eyes blazing void fury. _'dammit move!"_ She ordered herself viciously pushing off the wall before she'd gotten her balance. Tiredly she stood for a moment.

There was no way around it; she'd have to call Wicky. And as much as he'd appreciate it, Lyra knew he'd still be busy in the kitchens. "Hell..."

An arm slid around her waist. "Don't run this time. You're not up to it." George said with one of his soft boyish smiles. She made a soft strangled noise in surprise but nodded her head in agreement as Fred tossed a familiar arm around her shoulders; she couldn't run even if her life depended on it in this very moment. "Come on." He said quietly and Lyra found she was simply too exhausted to try to escape again.

Besides, as much of pranksters as they were, no matter how cruel one half seemed, neither of them would kick her while she was down and injured.

"We'll bring you to the common room." They said in quiet unison and she nodded as they guided her back toward the Gryffindor common room, stopping so Fred could scoop up her bag tossing it over his shoulder before they continued.

Silently while cradling her hand she chanced looking at them through her bangs.

George was more transparent in his worry. His eyes would flick down to her every so often to check to see if she was still conscious, this thumb idly stroking her waist in silent comfort.

Fred kept his eyes stubbornly straight. He may have looked like he was simply strolling down the hall with a bird wrapped in his arm, but Lyra could feel the way his fingers would tighten on her shoulder every so often giving her a small glimpse of his angry thoughts.

"Who.." She had the word out before she could fully process she'd actually spoke. In a whisper, but technicalities, she'd spoken to them. So meeting George's encouraging eyes she licked her dry lips before speaking again. "Who told you about.." Trailing off as they stood before the Fat Lady, who eyed them curiously.

"Licorice Twist." Fred said sharply and the Lady inclined her head with a soft 'correct' and allowed them entry to the common space.

They led her to the couch stationed before the fire, and she looked around briefly only to roll her eyes. Really did anyone else live in this old castle? It seemed like when the twins found her there was no one around.

And usually this would be like a fantasy come true, but now she had no clue what they were going to do to her.

Once situated, Fred disappeared up the stairs and she turned her head eyeing George wearily as he studied her. "Harry told us." He finally answered watching as she clutched the wrist of her injured hand, making a mental note of it absently.

Nodding for him to continue he gave a slightly wry smile. "After Peeves little show – thanks for giving a mischief-making ghost exploding balls by the way-" Lyra winced and he chuckled shaking his head waving off her apology. "we came back here-"

"Ranting, raving and cursing you for stealing the show." Fred said with a cheeky grin as he reappeared behind her and she gasped jumping up in surprise.

Ignoring her reaction he sat beside her on the couch, mixing the bowl full of something in his lap. Giving her a cheeky grin he winked. "We were just a tad put out a little bird stole out prank. And so effectively too. But once the _boy-who-keeps-on-living_ heard you took our detention he showed us his hands-"

"Right nasty one too." George agreed and lazily smiled. "Our lil' Harry's getting the collection."

"Course, we had a hell'o'va time trying to find your disappearing self." Fred rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Half'of them thought you were a ghost, Angel." Her cheeks flushed rapidly, and Lyra curled into herself. "Lyra, my name is Lyra, Fred." The twins only grinned playfully at her but didn't comment on her correction. "It was Neville who helped us out in the end." George finished the tale with a satisfied smile. But that didn't explain how they _found_ her. Neville hadn't known about her lunch rendezvous with the ghosts. Lyra didn't think it was wise to bring that up. Instead, he motioned toward the bowl. "Here, Granger uses this on Harry. He says it works like a charm." Fred urged reaching out to grasp her hand but Lyra pulled it away wearily.

Fred let on an exasperated sigh rubbing his forehead. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you. It's just Essence of Murtlap, yah? Jeez, you third years…" Lyra frowned shaking her bangs out of her eyes. "Third year!?" She sputtered indignantly. "I'm a fifth year Fred Weasley!"

"Fifth year?" George questioned his brows furrowing together in mock confusion but his eyes twinkled in suppressed laughter. "But you're so…small." Scowling Lyra huffed. "I'm short not small, George! And I'm 5'5. Average height."

"To what? Cornish Pixies?" Fred teased holding her injured hand delicately. Lyra gave him a bewildered look. How in Merlin's bloody awesome name had he done that? With a sly wink he brought it down to the potion, sticking it in before she could protest. She hissed at the initial pain, her eyes filling again. But she banished them quickly and let out a small purr as heer hand was quickly soothed. "Oh that's good." She cooed softly closing her eyes and relaxing. Opening them again, they widened comically as both George and Fred were staring at her intently.

"Um…" She shifted uncomfortably biting her lip in her usual unsure way. "Did you know she would do that if you took the fall for us?" Fred, ever the blunt one, shot off the question before she could ask anything else.

Her eyes fell to her lap. _Whoa_. Holy Merlin's ghost that was a _fantastic_ skirt they picked for the uniform! It was comfortable; of course not as nice as the tie wrapped in Gryffindor colors. And she'd always liked ties and maybe just maybe if she kept up this mental rant of nothing they would get bored of her silence and leave her alone. Almost like some predators did if their prey played dead.

Until George hooked two lazy fingers under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his waiting until she nervously met his eyes. "You did, didn't you?" Did he have to be so _close_? Him and his damn alluring scent. It wasn't spicy, like Fred's, but more refreshing kind of scent. Like the mist of an ocean that sprayed up as the waves crashed along a jagged rock. And she could feel the soft puffs of his breath fanning her chin. "Didn't you?" He probed gently and Lyra remembered he'd asked her drunken mind a question. What was it? Didn't she what?

Didn't she know? Oh yes, that.

Licking her top lip she nodded once a short barely noticeable motion, and George's eyes were just so blue and encouraging that she felt comfortable enough to continue her explanation. "I…I noticed Harry's hand. Not many noticed he is good at hiding it. And when I delivered a parcel to her, I recognized the quill on her desk…" She explained quickly her voice soft, though caution lacing every word. What did it matter, really? She'd done the time for their crime and that was that. They didn't need to talk about it anymore.

Apparently seeing the only way to talk to her was to invade her personal space, George's fingers dropped from her chin only for Fred to gently grasp her jaw tilting her head to meet his gaze. Fred's eyes burned with curiosity, glowing brighter from the light of the fire as it caught across the angles of his face. "But you took the fall anyways, why?"

Lyra furrowed her brows trying to force herself to concentrate on the why that she could give them. She would have to transfer schools if she suddenly said _'oh I've only been practically in love with you both since the second half of my first year and Umbridge was going to use that nasty quill and I wasn't about to let that happen..'_

They would probably think she was joking. And them laughing at her was not something Lyra believed she could handle.

"Because…" Really was hard to concentrate with his fingers on the delicate skin of her jaw. "Because you didn't know what she would do."

Oh, that was good. She could live with that reply. That was the truth without all the schoolgirl details. And now that she thought of it, she would have switched places with anyone who was on the receiving end of that quill. Umbridge was a bully. Plain and simple. And the Ministry had given her a false sense of security, making the plastic toad believe she was untouchable and therefore could rule over the student body. The fact Umbridge was using an illegal device only confirmed this theory.

It had been so easy to act, Lyra decided, was because of her deep admiration of the twins. She couldn't have, in good conscience, allowed Umbridge a chance to break their spirits if they hadn't known the punishment. Of course, Lyra had no illusions that the twins would stay away from detentions. Neither Fred or George could simply sit back without doing something monumental. But now they knew.

In her silent musings, George had slipped her hand from the murtlap and with exceedingly gentle movement cleaned the hand and began to wrap it again. Fred had dropped his fingers too as he searched her gaze. "And…that's it?" Well hell it was almost as if wanted more.

"I also believe I'm part Hufflepuff, if that helps?" She added helpfully, tearing her gaze from watching George's quick and sure movements, glancing up to give Fred a coy smile.

The twins chuckled, and Fred winked playfully. "Earned your undying loyalty, have we?" He questioned dramatically clutching at his chest. Lyra smiled slightly but didn't comment allowing them to lapse into a small silence.

"There." George said after a moment, finished with her hand. She drew it closer, chancing just a small brush of her fingertips against his wrist. His eyes shot up to hers in surprise, but he didn't comment. "Thank you…" She said gratefully motioning toward her hand.

"No problem, Angel-"

"It's the least we could do." George finished the sentence grinning. Lyra frowned narrowing her eyes at Fred. "Lyra, my name is Lyra, Fred." She repeated only to have them give her nearly identical cheeky grins. The one they gave out like candy when they were up to something.

Grabbing her bag she hugged it to her chest, smiling shyly. "Thanks again…" And turned running up the steps to the girls' dorm as if you-know-who himself was after her.

Glancing in her bag, she spotted a familiar orange package and paused, trotting back down the stairs cautiously.

Fred and George were still there, and they looked deep in a serious conversation. So it surprised her when George noticed her presence and beckoned her over. Fred turned his head watching her curiously.

Digging in her bag, she withdrew the box of fireworks she'd stashed in her bag with every intention of returning them. Their eyes seemed to shine brighter in recognition as she handed them to Fred's eager fingers. "I meant to give them back." George opened his mouth, but Lyra already turned around darting up the stairs.

Looks like she wasn't done running quite yet.

* * *

"Well look at this Georgie…" Fred said with a grin tossing the package back and forth. 'Really is an angel, that one." George rolled his eyes with a playful smile. 'Lyra, Fred, her name is Lyra." He teased and Fred chuckled nodding his head. "Right, Lyra."

They were quiet as they gathered the bowl and extra bandages turning to go upstairs to their own dorm, where Lee was already in bed. "Why she keeps running from us, ya think?" Fred asked opening the door to their dorm. "Don't know…have we pranked her before?" "Nah…we would have remembered it." Fred said jumping on his bed.

George frowned using a cleaning charm on the bowl before stashing it away. "Have a grudge on us?" "Nah, we didn't even know who she was until the other day…" Fred countered opening the package, amazed to see all five were still in perfect condition. "No one really did…" George said slowly kicking off his shoes. "Isn't that odd?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt to change for bed. "What is?" Fred asked absently digging through his trunk for his own clothes. "No one really knew who she was. Five years in this school and Neville helped us out, Freddie, _Neville Longbottom_." Fred paused turning to look at George frowning. "What are you saying? " George shrugged hoping on his bed. "Not saying anything, really. Just pointing out a few things…" Fred nodded slipping under his covers, until something nagged at the back of his mind.

"Hey…" He called to his twin not caring Lee was already asleep; their roommate could sleep through an invasion anyways. George grunted opening his eyes and sitting up. "What?" Fred cocked his head to the side staring at his mirror image. "Did you notice she could tell us a part? She called me Fred, without even second guessing." George waved him off. "Lucky guess, sometimes It happens. Even mum gets us right on occasion."

Fred shook his head. 'No you git, it wasn't a lucky guess. I don't know…its like..she just knew which one of us were which." George nodded slowly in understanding. "We can test it tomorrow." He said finally, dropping back down to his covers.

"If the bird stops running." Fred retorted pulling his covers over his head.


	5. To be a Voice

Ha! Chapter 5! I'm doing good, neh? I thought so, anyways haha short chapter. Not filler, kind of important. Secrets, secrets and a mystery I like a good mystery…

**Purplepenguin12: **I made Lyra younger to limit myself a bit; I want to keep this in the T rating as long as possible. Once she's seventeen though…who knows? haha. And I might be just a bit of a Fred and George fan…there may be a tiny fan girl in me somewhere that squeals every time they're mentioned…ok, Im a big fan. Can you blame me?

Onwards! Haha

Disclaimer: I don't own the twins or Harry Potter, no matter how many letters, emails and video messages I leave J.K. Rowling…

_**Bold/Italics**_- Mysterious voice.

**Bold**- Lyra's thoughts.

Regular- Lyra talking out loud.

* * *

**To be a Gryffindor**

The old grandfather clock in the common room struck three, its gentle chimes filling the Gryffindor dorms softly as not to wake the occupants. All except for Lyra, the sound seemed magnified in her ears the gongs deep and ominous as she sat up a deep gasp leaving her throat causing her to choke until she groped along her bedside table for the glass of water, sipping it until the tickle in her throat disappear; her chest heaving.

Breathing easier she looked to her dorm mates, pleased to see she hadn't woken them up. Coughing she smoothed down her wrinkled skirt and dress shirt. She'd been too exhausted and filled with nervous energy to change, so she'd taken out her notebook and then….nothing.

'**Probably should get up and change...'** She absently noted grasping the notebook and pulling it into her lap, slipping her wand from under her pillow, drawing the drapes around her bed closed while casting a silencing charm with a few flicks of her wand.

Rubbing her eye she looked down at the neat calligraphy on the page. As usual, it was the same riddle she always woke up to, with no memory of writing it, at the top corner of her page since her fifteenth birthday. Rolling her eyes in exasperation she tossed the book to the end of the bed reciting it scornfully.

"_**What force and strength cannot get through**_

_**I with a gentle touch can do**_

_**And many in the street would stand**_

_**Were I not a friend at hand..'**_

Not that she had to guess what it meant. She knew the answer just like she knew she'd awoken at exactly three a.m.

'_**So what does it mean then?'**_ A silky voice purred in her head and Lyra groaned falling back burrowing herself in her pillows. "It's you…" A groan of annoyance escaped her, and briefly she wondered if she could smother herself to stop the voice. No, probably not.

"_**Of course it's me…did you expect anyone else? Those two boys you seem to fancy, perhaps?"**_

Lyra sat up quickly, glaring at the drapes as if they hid the one talking to her. "Leave them out of this…oh Merlin. Now I'm talking back…I'll be sent to St. Mungo's for sure…" She whimpered rubbing her forehead as he chuckled deeply, a rumble that seemed to shake her bed.

"_**I'm very real, little one. You know that, you've seen me**_." The voice pressed softly, utterly male as the deep tenor burrowed in her ears, causing Lyra to scowl.

"**You only think I have." **Lyra retorted pulling the blankets up over her head as if to shield herself. **"It's not normal, even in the wizarding world, to hear voices in your head in the dead of night." **Unless you were Harry bloody Potter, then it was a regular cake walk.

"_**Night is my father's time. He allows me its usage because you take great pains to ignore me during the day…"**_

"**Because, again, voices in the head? Not normal." **

"_**And you fit this description of normal?"**_ He said, and Lyra suddenly had the impression of a large grin filled with the sharp razor teeth of a predator. Lyra snorted**. "Obviously not, I'm talking to you aren't I?" **

He chuckled, amused by the child and added. _**"I would leave you if you would speak my name."**_ He prompted going silent for a moment.

Lyra scowled siting up turning her furious eyes to the ceiling. **"I don't **_**know **_**your name." **

"_**It's not polite to lie, little one. "**_ He replied with a soft dangerous growl and Lyra grasped her necklace in response. **"It's not polite to wake people up at 3 in the morning either. And I'm not lying! I don't know your name."** She said and he snorted_**. "As you will….and now little one? The riddle, before you slip off into sleep?" **_

As soon as he said the word Lyra yawned gently falling back snuggling deep into thee pillows that surrounded her. "It's always the same….same riddle, same answer. Always the same." She murmured rubbing her cheek against the silk like a cat searching for its favorite place.

"_**The answer then…"**_ He prompted. "Key." She said aloud, sleepily lifting one lid of her eyes. "It's always '_key'_ every time. Never changes…why is that?" Dropping her lids back down, she purred softly curling into a ball.

"_**You tell me…"**_ He chuckled deeply as she finally drifted off again.

* * *

Wicky trembled as he entered the girls' dorm, not long after Lyra fell asleep for the second time. He sniffled as he padded toward her bed. Pushing the curtains aside his little body trembled as he hugged himself before hoping up on the bed, pausing hunched over as Lyra shifted a soft sigh escaping her.

"Oh…Bad Wicky.." He murmured softly huddling in the corner of the four-poster bed, watching her with teary green eyes. Banging his head against the post a few times, he wiped his running nose on his sleeve. He still had work to do. Fumbling he reached into the large tunic he wore and slid the agate wand free pointing it at Lyra. He trembled, his awkward mouth fumbling with the words as fat tears rolled down his tough cheeks. The wand shimmered green, brightening until it turned silver and he closed his eyes tightly, finishing the spell he'd been taught.

His Lie whimpered her eyes opening to show black, the white gone from her eyes as well as the deep chocolate-brown that usually resided there. Only the black of the void remained. He stowed the wand away biting on his fingers as Lyra whispered something in return, her eyes shifting to normal before closing.

She hadn't even stirred, and the guilt ridden house-elf almost wished she had. Wicky hated keeping secrets from his lie! With a choked sob he snapped heading back down to the kitchens where he could punish himself properly for keeping secrets while Lyra laid in bed safely.

Her dreams made no sense to her that night. A menacing laugh, dodger blue eyes which shifted quickly to large black ones the true color of the void; as if night its self had folded up and stored itself into their sockets. A flurry of colors followed, and though she couldn't make sense of them it was only a dream.

But dreams had purpose, most knew, even little house elves down in the kitchens knew they were important if you knew to watch and listen.

* * *

Poor wicky! Oh, what the hell did I just make him do!?

Next up! Lyra finally questions the twins motives….


	6. To be a rabbit

Whoa, so sorry about the wait. My internet crashed and then suddenly the library was like 'hey…We're going to be un-expectantly closed today and then have off the holiday tomorrow! Yay!' Well that was all well and good, but I wanted to update!

So…yeah.

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Lyra awoke as soon as someone laid their delicate hand on her shoulder. She sat up, wand pointed at the would-be assailant only to meet with Ginny Weasley's curiously surprised eyes. "I'm sorry." The fourth year apologized quickly, glancing at the wand in her face.

Cheeks heated embarrassed by her knee-jerk reaction and she slowly lowered her weapon, stowing it back under her pillow. "No, I'm sorry. Did you need something?" Lyra asked politely, pushing her covers to the end of the bed.

Ginny Weasley; pretty as a fire sprite and just a volatile. Lyra had saw the way the angry red-head whipped out her wand and sent a bat-boogey hex quick enough to make your head spin. Shyly smiling at Ginny, Lyra had to admit that the younger girl was a true Gryffindor. Better than one Lyra would ever be.

Even after the Chamber of Secrets incident (and Lyra was only privy to that information by accident. It helped her grandfather was friends with Arthur Weasley) Ginny had fought tooth and nail with those memories refusing to let them beat her. The fire in her hadn't allowed itself to be tamed by the memory of Voldemort, and no darkness seemed to have ever touched her. Lyra could see it in the song that surrounded Ginny, in notes of glittering gold and red hues.

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully. "My brothers said they're waiting for you to head to breakfast." Ginny must have noticed the blank expression because the girl elaborated slowly; suddenly unsure with the task her brothers had given her. "Fred and George asked me to come upstairs and get you. I'm sorry I just assumed…" Trailing off shifting uneasily Ginny allowed a finger to play with a strand of fire silk.

It occurred to her that her eyes might be making Ginny nervous, so she dropped them to her lap. "Oh…Oh! Right. Fred and George." What the hell is going on? Fred and George were waiting for her downstairs to head to breakfast? Ok, something was up! "Would you mind telling them I'll meet them later?" There was no way in hell she was going down to breakfast with them. It was a new day, her hand healed, and they knew how to find her. Yeah…not walking with them to breakfast, they had something planned and Lyra would not be a willing participant.

Ginny nodded slowly giving one last friendly smile before turning down the stairs to go speak with her brothers.

Silently Lyra slipped from her bed, creeping toward the door opening it a crack to listen to the conversation downstairs.

"She comin' Gin?" George's voice danced up the stairs and Lyra hid further behind the door as if he could see her.

"No. She told me to tell you she'd meet up with you guys later. I doubt it. The poor girl looked terrified." Ginny retorted and Lyra could picture her putting her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed suspiciously at her twin brothers.

Lyra blushed guiltily, had she'd been so transparent?

"Terrified? Gin, I think you misunderstood her expression. We have the Weasley charm on our side." Fred purred playfully at his baby sister. Ginny huffed, obviously annoyed. "Just go down without her, and leave her alone. Obviously she wants no part of you two."

"She said she'd meet us later." The twins chirped merrily before they disappeared presumably off to breakfast.

Lyra shut the door with a quiet click, pressing her back against it for a few moments pushing off the wood to pad back toward her bed. Utterly confused she pulled out her trunk to dig through for a fresh uniform.

They had actually sounded as if they _wanted _her to go with them to breakfast. But that idea was completely unfathomable. She simply couldn't wrap her head around the idea. Essentially the twins had sent their sister up to fetch her, so they could walk, sit together and eat at breakfast.

_What? _

It was highly suspicious to her paranoid mind, Lyra concluded as she buttoned up a fresh shirt, but had they actually wanted to walk with her or lie in wait for the opportune moment?

But that didn't make sense either. Lyra was so preoccupied by thinking they wanted to prank her in return. She'd been building them up so much in her mind as vicious pranksters (when she knew very well that was not the case) and had ignored the possibility that the boys just wanted to check on her because of the injury she received at the point of the blood ink quill. Knotting her tie, Lyra frowned biting her lip. It was unnecessary. The wound was healing, the detention served. So what else could they want?

Nodding to herself she absently followed another Gryffindor silently toward the Great Hall. She quietly assured herself that she could duck in, eat, and leave without the twins' knowledge. Fred and George both had enough friends to keep them more than occupied to add some substance to her hopeful plan. There was just one tiny detail Lyra forgot to factor in about the twins; something that made them completely dangerous wild cards; their unpredictability.

Entering the hall Lyra almost paused in embarrassment as the chorus calls of 'Angel, over here!' reached out to her. She glanced over to see Fred grinning widely and waving his arm as if he were trying to land a muggle plane, with George sipping from a goblet and expectant look on his face.

Damnit she wished she could stop the blush that was sure enough heating up her face completely. Luckily she'd entered with that other Gryffindor, and to avoid the curious looks sat at the end of the table ducking her head, groaning. '_Why, why, why?'_ Glancing at the polished wood of the table she considered banging her forehead against it a few times, just on the off chance this was an absolutely horrid nightmare.

'_Do not look over there.'_ Coaching herself, she shakily reached for the pitcher of orange juice. _'Do not look away from your plate._ _Do not look up.'_ And maybe if she were lucky (Lyra almost laughed hysterically, she couldn't tell if she was lucky or not yet) and pretended she didn't exist, pretended they didn't sit at the table (because they existed alright, like she could forget it!) then there was no reason to notice them or get caught up in playful smiles and tones.

But let's be honest here, when did the twins ever do anything someone wanted them to, unless they deemed it worth it? "Angel!" they greeted sliding in on either side of her. Fred, slightly more impatient, started a frown etched on his face. "Didn't you-" "Hear us call you over?" George inquired cutting off Fred's sentence, the latter looking expectantly. "Lyra, my name is Lyra." She said softly curling into herself wrapping her arms protectively around her middle, bewildered.

Ignoring her correction, Fred reached out snagging a grape from her plate popping it in his mouth, as George reached for a biscuit from the platter in front of them. "Well? Did you?" Fred sighed.

Lyra nodded slowly. "Yeah..." "Yeah…well, why didn't you come over?" George questioned casually.

"I didn't think there was any room…" Lyra said softly, mentally berating herself for the white lie. If they believed her or not they didn't say.

"Saved you a seat." Fred said dismissively waving his hand as he snatched up another grape since she didn't protest. He winked playfully. "Try again." Ok so they didn't believe her. But they weren't giving up either.

_Lovely. _

"I don't know any of your friends." Ok, that reason was true. No lie there. Better! Lyra thought brightening up. They couldn't deny she didn't know any of their friends. Happily she spread jam over the butter on her toast.

"Introductions are easy enough." George said with a shrug, his lips twitching at the corners. "Next." Fred snickered as Lyra frowned, setting down the toast motioning for him to pass the platter of biscuits.

"I didn't want to." Lyra finally sighed setting two biscuits on her plate and setting the platter back down gently. There, she said it.

"Why not?" Fred asked, frowning as if the idea she wouldn't want to never occurred to him. And it shouldn't have because she desperately wanted to sit with them and perhaps even be friends.

But friends led to being closer, and closer meant curiosity and questions she couldn't answer. Her secret_ was meant to be kept._ George raised a brow in question as she deliberated. "I…well…"

Damn, she didn't have a good reason. There was no way she could redirect their attention either, and couldn't be rude. Worst part was, if their smirks were anything to go by, they knew she didn't have a good enough reason either! "No reason?" George supplied watching in amusement as her shoulders slumped shaking her head pitifully. "No reason." She sighed in agreement.

"Great! Come on!" Fred said gathering up her plate, George gently wrapping his hand around her upper arm to keep her from bolting. A few Gryffindor's looked up at the spectacle, obviously surprised and bewildered at Lyra's appearance. She unconsciously huddled closer to George, trying to hide within his larger presence, not catching the flicker of his eyes as they warmed briefly before turning his eyes to the front.

Setting her plate down between two full ones, her lips curled into an amused smile as she sat snugly between their larger frames. The Weasley appetite was legendary.

Across the table, Fred and George mutual best friend, Lee Jordan sat with a scowl. "Oi, where did you lot get to?" And once his dark eyes locked on Lyra he tilted his head, thrusting one calloused finger in her direction. "And who's the bird." She flushed, annoyingly she noted this was becoming a habit, ducking her head wondering if Fred would mind if she tried to hide in his side.

"Lee, Angel. Angel, Lee." Lyra scowled as Fred made a hasty introduction between bites. She tugged on his sleeve to his amusement. "Fred!" She hissed. "Lyra, my name is Lyra." Lee chuckled in response, hiding behind his goblet as she did this cute glare/pout at the red-head.

"Yeah." George started fondly patting her head. "This is the bloody mental bird who took detention with Umbridge." He explained grinning as Lyra pushed his hand away from her head, briefly eyeing the appendage wondering if it was too childish to bite his hand for touching her head. But Lee began choking catching her attention.

Worriedly she leaned across the table. "Are you going to be alright?" But it looked as if his choking was no concern as Fred and George continued shoving food in their mouths. Did they even stop to chew? Lyra watched in disgusted amazement as Lee finally caught his breath leaning toward her in awe. "You took a detention for these two pranksters?" The red heads paused, wondering if they were insulted.

Idly Lyra snatched up a grape, giving Lee wry smile. "I'm sure it would have been three if you hadn't been busy." Freezing she panicked, oh sometimes her mouth just ran away from her! Opening her mouth to frantically begin a wealth of apologies she stopped as all three burst out laughing. Now it was her turn to stare in awe at the elder boys. Had she done that?

Lee composed himself quicker than his usual accomplishes, smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head over his dread locks. "Heh, too right. It's hard to resist when it will annoy the toad. Worse than Snape, that one." He muttered gravely giving an in conspicuous nod where Umbridge sat with the rest of the professors.

The boys shuddered in unison as her beady eyes scanned the great hall. Lyra ignored her and shifted uncomfortably her hands beginning to shake as reality set in. She was sitting between Fred and George Weasley. At breakfast. And they didn't even seem to mind! Though of course that was just the guys really, they were just so comfortable around people where Lyra was not.

And it was more that she was completely surrounded by people who were making her nervous. She never sat with people at breakfast. She always squeezed on the end, ate something and rushed off to find Peeves. It made her edgy and paranoid that she was about to give something away. Shakily she spoke. "W-well this was nice, but I've-" Standing she whimpered as the twins lazily reached out each putting a hand on her shoulder and carefully pushing her back down in her seat while Lee watched in amusement.

"Classes won't even start for another twenty minutes." George murmured after swallowing, he glanced at her curiously his eyes zero-ing in on her shaking hands.

"And you haven't eaten anything." Fred said waving his fork toward her plate. Lyra closed her eyes briefly, feeling overwhelmed as the noise in the Great Hall seemed too drowned out everything but her frantic heartbeat. George accidentally brushed his arm against hers reaching for his goblet, but the simple touch was enough to ground her as she reached out to her plate picking up the apple with shaky fingers taking a large bite out of it dropping it noisily on her plate as she grabbed a biscuit scrambling off the bunch and hurriedly out of the hall with a quick. "Ok, I'm done."

Leaning against the wall of the hall way she took deep calming breaths getting her heartbeat back down in her chest and not in her throat. That had been too much for her all at once. For the recluse it was too much, too many people, the noise, the paranoia. Lyra bit her lip straightening out it was no one's fault but her own, she knew, there had been the possibility that Fred and George would want to talk to her after she'd helped them out (she refused to think of it as 'saving' them) but it was something Lyra had convinced herself wouldn't happen.

"Good, you waited!" Fred said cheerfully tossing an arm over her shoulders with a grin. George nodded grinning before stuffing the biscuit he had in his hand in his mouth. "Waited?" Lyra parroted, bewildered as she ducked out of his arm to stand in front of them putting up her hands as they took a step forward. "Why would I be waiting?" She asked slowly, genuinely confused.

Fred, who didn't seem bothered she'd ducked out of his arm, allowed his arm to drop as he smirked impishly. "So we could walk you to class." He said as if this were an everyday tradition.

"Walk me to class?" Lyra repeated in a high-pitched voice. They wanted to _walk her to class_!? Her mind was a pile of mush. The squealing girl in her mind was practically giddy as she squeaked out 'yes, yes,yes,yes walk with me!' while the more practical Lyra was silent because she was completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah." George said cheekily. "It's when our legs move with yours as we all walk toward your class room. And then." He paused dramatically. "You will be in your learning environment and we'll skivv-off."

They grinned obviously waiting for her to laugh at their genius. It wasn't going to happen, but they both looked cute awaiting her reaction so eagerly. "But…your both seventh years, I'm a fifth year." Fred nodded bemused. "Yes, thanks for clearing that up. There goes my confusion…" Ignoring him she continued. "There is no reason for you to walk with me to class." She finished helplessly.

George smiled turning her around, with a hand on the small of her back so they could resume walking. "Listen rabbit-" "_Rabbit!?_ George! Honestly!" Lyra complained and tried to ignore the warmth of his hand on her back. She envied they could give away touches so freely.

"Careful rabbit." Fred crowed gently pinching her cheek. "You sound suspiciously like Granger-" "And no one wants that." George agreed with a playful horrified shudder.

"Well…" Fred trailed off, blue eyes twinkling merrily. "Except our Ronniekins. He seems to get off on Grangers orders…" Blushing furiously Lyra squeaked and darted off toward her class, the twins following as they laughed heartily at her reaction.

"Run rabbit, run rabbit, run.." Fred sang his tune only half mocking as they dropped her off at her class.

* * *

Alright, so her morning was beyond weird. Lyra admitted that as she sat hiding out in the bathroom playing with the necklace she usually wore wrapped twice around her wrist like a bracelet. She'd sat with Fred and George at breakfast and their partner in crime, Lee Jordan. Even still, she'd made them laugh! Score one point for the black sheep Gryffindor! Breakfast had been pleasant enough until she'd become overwhelmed and rushed out.

Not to mention she was kind of put out that neither of them would actually call her by her _name_, but the two seemed especially fond of calling her 'rabbit' more so than Angel. Which she was slightly thankful for. Angel seemed a bit too much for her; Lyra decided biting into the apple Peeves had given her.

They were just so…intense. True to their word, Fred and George had walked her to class, and shown up after almost every class of hers even if it was just to call out and wave to her as she ducked past. Luckily, before lunch, Ron had gotten tired of seeing his twin brothers and promptly blew a gasket allowing Lyra the chance to duck into the second floor girls bathroom pale and panting because she'd run like hell indirectly living up to her new nickname. But she'd had a quiet lunch (as quiet as it could be with Peeves, Wicky and Myrtle all in the same room) and time to sort out her thoughts.

They were driving her completely mental. Showing up with their playful smiles and greetings, actually talking to her, making jokes (Fred telling a few raunchy ones, Lyra suspected, just to see her turn into a tomato). So caught up in it all she was at the point of reveling in it all or ripping her brown waves out by her paranoid roots and laughing hysterically. As she sat their wide-eyed in awe watching them conduct themselves around her as if they'd always been friends. Why did they have to affect her so?

And why did she want to keep them knowing it would be impossible if they ever discovered her?

The nagging, logical side, she let out only once in a while just didn't stop though. They wanted something. There was a price, their just had to.

So instead of prolonging the torture of not knowing, Lyra tried to steal herself to question their motives and not to feel too miserably heartbroken when her suspicions proven correct.

As the twins found her just before heading down to dinner (she'd managed to avoid them after lunch with the help of Wicky and Peeves) they grinned. "Rabbit! You disappeared on us." George said teasingly though his eyes were curiously observing. "Yeah, we saved you a spot at lunch. But you never showed up!" Fred accused putting his hands on his hips reminiscent of the place Ginny had taken earlier that day.

She blinked owlishly, before hugging her wrist closer to her chest nervously stroking the charm on the chain wound about her wrist. "What…what do you want from me?" She asked softly stopping short in the hall way. The twins shared a confused look meeting her gaze. "Rabbit-" "Lyra." She corrected in frustration. "We don't want anything from you." George reassured her gently.

Snorting she shook her head. "No. I _know_ you two. You wouldn't hang out with just anyone…so you must want something, or you want to prank me." She said quickly taking a half step back glancing behind her to see if the hall was clear.

Seeing how distraught the girl before them was, Fred motioned for George to continue. He was the one that usually dealt with an emotional crisis, and Fred was slightly nervous he'd say something to cause the girl to bolt.

She really did look like a scared rabbit just then, he mused to himself quietly, and he could practically picture a set of long flurry ears perched on her head. The brunette ears would probably flop over to cover her face now.

"If you want to prank me, or hex me for the body bind I won't stop you." She trembled but lifted her chin, squeezing her eyes tightly waiting for some kind of magic to rattle her.

Fred stared at her in astonishment. And she would just let them? Stand there and take it?

George reached out, brushing his fingers across her cheek, frowning slightly as she flinched but opened her eyes showing off the extra sheen they'd taken. "And you'd let us?" George asked her softly watching her nod unsure. "Its…it's only fair." She conceded biting her lip. "I did hex you-"

"And took the fall for us, letting Umbridge use that quill on you." Fred argued, no longer able to keep silent. George sent him a look that clearly said 'go easy' and Fred nodded his head slightly to show he understood. Reluctantly she agreed and Fred continued.

"The way we see it, we owe you one." He declared as she blinked, and Fred shot George a questioning look as the girl looked almost devastated as he said the words. What was she part house elf? Had she not wanted any thanks for the deed? Fred's hands twitched for his wand in case he had to stop her from punishing herself…

"We've also been trying to figure out how you can tell us a part." George supplied slowly, with a sheepish grin even though Fred could see he was slightly nervous about her reaction as well. Looks like Fred wasn't the only one stuck on the part house elf theory…

She whirled away from them, not running (for once) only turned her back and she seemed, defeated almost. Turning again she seemed to have a new resolve. "You owe me one, right?"

They nodded, sharing a cautious look. There was so much…hurt in her eyes, which confused them. Hurt and acceptance flickered in her dark eyes. As if she'd expected it which left Fred slightly ticked off. Why had she expected hurt?

"Good, give me two canary crèmes." She said hand on her hip, one palm out waiting for the candy. "What?"

"You _owe me_. That means, you pay me back and the time I ask and fulfill that debt to the best of your ability. Two canary crèmes, hand'em over." She demanded then paused hesitating as she squeaked out a soft 'please'.

"That doesn't count!" George protested and Fred shook his head. "Anything you could ask for, and you ask for candy?"

"No, I asked for brilliantly invented canary crèmes that turn people into canaries when you eat them." She said softly, with a sweet sad smile nodding her head after a moment when they didn't move. "Yes, that's what I want…."

George looked over at Fred with a pained look. Merlin's soggy shorts she was killing them with sadness. Forget kindness, she was simply drowning them completely with large watery eyes and a soft sweet smile. Fred roughly carded his fingers through his hair nodding to George who reluctantly dropped two brightly wrapped pieces of candy in her open palm.

"And now you don't owe me anything…" She whispered putting them in her pocket, patting it fondly as she turned around. Looking over her shoulder she continued. 'As for telling you apart…I just can." And she just walked away muttering something about not being hungry and a big lunch leaving two thunder-stuck gingers behind.

'Georgie…" "Yeah Freddie?" "Were we just brushed off…?" Fred asked looking at his twin, who mirrored his gob smacked look perfectly. "Think so mate…" George agreed, nodding grimly.

Breaking out into two wide grins they looked back down the hall where Lyra was still walking, Peeves joining her trek presumably back to the dorms. "Guess we'll have to try harder?" George said crossing his arms over his chest with that special smirk the twins used when they had a new project. "Brother'o'mine….I think we're onto something here." Fred agreed with an impish grin turning to head into the Great Hall for dinner.

But not before they both turned, looking over their shoulders one last time. Yeah, the girl was certainly a mystery. Only thing was….what could she be hiding?

* * *

Haha poor Lyra! If it's one thing the twins hate its being brushed off. Now they'll just keep badgering her until they figure it out? Will they?

Probably not! But they will corner Lyra into being attached to them! Want to see how? Good, next chapter then!


	7. To be a secret

So….Not that I've given any big hints (well actually that's a lie, I've given three) but does anyone have a guess to what Lyra is? She's no normal witch, obviously. But what exactly is she? Any guesses? No, yes, maybe so? We'll see.

And here we are….chapter 7! Awesome…Since I've decided to do a double update! Because I missed two days!

_**I4got2004-**_ Welcome, welcome! I'm pleased you're enjoying the story so far! Hopefully I can keep that interest! Also, I hopee you enjoy this chapter.

_**Purplepenguin12**_- Thanks! I'm starting to look forward to your reviews! And haha, I'm not giving any secrets away...well not true! I've been dropping hints! And as for what Wicky did...you'll find out, promise. But not just yet! Read on!

Disclaimer: I was so close to finding the copy-right pages in J. vault. Unfortunately she still owns the twins. Fortunately, fanfiction lets me do what I want with the characters! Yay for dreams that can be written out, haha

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

3a.m. again..

She was up, wide awake curled in a ball in the middle of her bed. Her quill and notebook were discarded somewhere up above her head with the familiar riddle she couldn't remember writing. But she ignored it in favor of moping behind the heavy drapes of her bed.

'_**Don't tell me you miss them, little one?'**_ He asked with such an annoyingly amused voice Lyra closed her eyes tightly to banish her irritation before answering. **'I don't miss them, I saw them a couple of hours ago..' **

But tomorrow she would, and that's what made it all bittersweet. They wouldn't have a reason to seek her out anymore. The debt was repaid.

'_**I don't understand you little one, why not talk to the ones you seem fond of…humans find it pleasing to interact with one another do they not?'**_ She sighed pushing herself up to sit cross-legged huddling a pillow to her chest. If the voice in her head wasn't going to shut up, she might as well use it for the opportunity he provided…

'_**Humans yes, they do like interacting. But not with girls who purposefully make themselves invisible.'**_ Lyra commented, fingers absently plucking at the corner of her pillow.

'_**Gryffindors are ones renowned for their courage…'**_ He began soothingly and Lyra snorted burying her face into the cool silk. **"Obviously that doesn't apply to me" **

"_**And why is that, little one?"**_ Lyra rolled her eyes**. "Courage. I have none. This is all just some sick joke the universe wants to play on me. If Dumbledore hadn't asked me….forget it."** She moaned lying down again, huddled on top of the pillow she refused to release.

"_**So you'll just keep running, little rabbit?"**_ He deliberately used the name, conjuring an image of the grinning two his little one was enamored with. **"Not you too!"** He chuckled, the rumbling she was beginning to grow accustomed to, soothed her with its familiarity.

"_**Answer…"**_ He probed gently and Lyra could almost feel his hot breath fanning the side of her face, his large eyes (which she could never picture) would be staring patiently waiting for the answer he knew would come given a bit of patience.

"**You…you know what I am?"** Lyra sighed staring stubbornly at the wooden frame, tracing over the leaf patterns carved into the wood absently. He grinned, a flash of white fangs accompanied by a soft growl of agreement.

"**Wizards don't….wizards don't like my kind. We're hunted and killed just for living. It's a risk being here, staying here. Wanting them, and their friendship it's all a risk…"** She muttered trying to convince herself to get rid of this pain, the pang of loneliness that accompanied it when she spoke of it aloud. **"I'm gambling with my life."** But weren't they all with the war looming overhead?

"_**And you believe they would turn on you? Hunt you like the game they affectionately call you?"**_ He asked evenly and Lyra pulled her covers over her head. **"You can't lo-like. You can't _like_ something you've been taught to hate since birth."** She retorted tiredly, the drain of the conversation pulling her into the darkness sleep provided.

He hummed in return, making her feel silly and childish for the reasons she'd given him_. _But Lyra knew she was right. There was no denying all that she's said._**"And what if you chose them for a reason little rabbit?"**_She sighed heavily. **"I don't get my hopes up…" **

Lie, lie, and lie. She was always hoping. It was just so hard to teach yourself to stop…

He growled softly, rousing her enough to ask one last question. _**'And the answer to my riddle? What is it?"**_ Scowling she snapped back drowsily. '**Key. It's always the same."** He laughed at her then before crooning. _**'Sleep now..'**_

'_Like I need your permission…' _

* * *

She didn't go down to breakfast. Call her a coward (she'd agree wholeheartedly), scoff at her as she threw away her small chance to get closer to them. But she couldn't face them as they went back to ignoring her. She'd force them to repay the debt they believed they'd owed her and she'd been unable to use that to station them by her side.

So Lyra took her time dressing, brushing out her hair, gathered her books and assignments as she checked and double checked (triple checking in her nervousness) . And it was only when she had just enough time to get to class did she rush down the dorm stairs and out the door, keeping her eyes downcast as she weaved between students.

Classes seemed to drag, and she fretted between them working herself up as her eyes unconsciously darted this way and that to catch a glimpse of tall red heads. But her paranoia only grew as they seemed to disappear, and she jumped at every chuckle waiting for the unified playful calls of 'hey rabbit' but they never came.

When lunch rolled around she was considerably calmer, accepting the fact she wouldn't see them, trying not to feel disappointed, as she made her way to her usual spot, starving. Lyra made a mental note to at least call Wicky to bring her an apple if she was going to skip out on breakfast again. Reaching out to push the door open she paused paling considerably as Lee Jordan spoke up.

And that wouldn't be a problem, except for the fact he was inside the girls bathroom and if he was there….

_'Someone want to tell me why we're eating lunch…in the middle of the girls bathroom."_ He protested and Lyra stifled a whimper, pressing a hand to her mouth.

They were in her spot! Hers! Stuck between furious that her sacred spot had been invaded and scared witless they'd actually found out her spot and were most likely waiting for her, Lyra turned to her basic instincts; fight or flight.

And flight was winning out.

Turning to flee, _again_ (it was getting a bit ridiculous to the poor girl) she bumped into a firm chest(Merlin she loved Quidditch…). Looking up she groaned nearly groaned aloud. Instead she stammered out a soft. "Ge-George…" Damnit why couldn't all three of them be in the damn bathroom so she could escape!

He smiled easily reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear in what seemed an almost unconscious move on his part. "Rabbit, where you hopping off to now?" He asked playfully, giving her that heartbreakingly handsome boyish smile.

'The Great Hall for lunch?" She said, fretting as it came out as more of a question. _'Damnit Lyra be more confident!'_ Chiding herself she stiffened up hoping her posture gave her answer some credibility.

Another resolve crushing smile was sent her way, and she could practically feel her knees turn to jell-o. "Why? That elf…Wicky already set up lunch in there…" He took a half cautious step forward. "What are you running from, pretty rabbit?" He cooed softly.

* * *

George cocked his head to the side, his eyes raking over her trembling form as he observed her taking in all the ticks she was displaying.

He took in her black- _'Not black, brown'_ he corrected as the light bounced off her eyes lightening them enough for him to take in the dark chocolate. Her lips were trembling at the corners as if she didn't know whether to laugh or cry, as she watched him cautiously.

Her hands were shaking too, he noticed, like they had the day before at breakfast. _'She's overwhelmed.'_ He noted in surprised backing off a bit. It made sense after all. George could clearly see she wasn't use to being around people or having this much interaction with anyone. But neither of the twins were entirely to patient and George was only slightly second guessing their 'trial by fire' method they were using.

But it was kind of too late. George sighed mentally; they'd already invaded her space. Holding out his hand he wiggled his fingers in invitation. "Join us for lunch?" He asked with a soft smile she'd responded positively to before.

He watched her waiting patient, because one thing George knew for certain: she _was_ going to take his hand. George wasn't entirely sure why he was so confident (given their last encounters she was more than likely to bolt) he couldn't pinpoint the why or how, he just _knew_. The confidence that Lyra wouldn't refuse him was there and as her smaller hand slipped into his he knew it was there for good reason. Opening the door he tugged her in, beaming at her.

* * *

Wicky had laid out an orange blanket, along with the usual charms that kept the food fresh and decontaminate (really they were eating in a bathroom, didn't mean they weren't overly clean about it!) and was looking at Fred and Lee a bit apprehensively. Fred was grinning at a grumbling Lee as he bit harshly into the sandwich he was holding.

Looking over, Fred spotted the couple first his grin bright as he scrambled up. "Rabbit! You made it!" He said gleefully pulling her into a bear hug despite one hand still within George's grasp. Lyra giggled at his exuberant greeting allowing herself the moment to tuck her head under his chin. Fred was well aware of the motion and winked at George before releasing her. "Fred, I eat lunch in here, question is why are you here?" Lyra asked softly.

Lee chuckled accepting the goblet Wicky passed him. "Ah, should have known a pretty bird was involved." He winked sipping from the cup and Lyra blushed releasing both of the boys, only to spot Wicky's bandaged hands.

"Wicky!" She gasped kneeling before him, gently looking at his hands. "What happen?" Wicky shifted nervously already tearing up. 'Wicky punished himself lie! He deserves it! He burned his hands in the oven! Dobby, Dobby bandaged Wicky's hands…" Lyra sighed nodding her head.

"Alright, but you know you're not supposed to punish yourself without my permission" Which she had never and would give him permission for" yeah?" She reprimanded gently releasing his hands as he nodded vigorously returning to the basket and handing her an apple. She grinned widely rubbing the crimson fruit against her cheek with a soft purr much to the guy's amusement.

"Unless you say? Why's that?" Lee questioned pulling the basket from George's grip, snagging a slice of pie. George glared, pulling the basket back to shift inside for something to eat, Fred peeking over his shoulder.

"Oh…Wicky's my house elf. My grandfather gave him to me when he was an elf-ling. I've taken care of him ever since. " She murmured taking a healthy bite of the fruit in her hands as Wicky beamed at the questioning boy. "Lie has tried to free Wicky many times, but Wicky chooses to stay." He told Lee proudly who nodded understandingly, quirking up a brow at the name 'lie'.

"How'd you get him to Hogwarts?" George questioned finally settling on a bowl of soup….briefly wondering how the eccentric elf managed to put the bowl, uncovered in the basket without spilling a drop…

"Oh…" Lyra trailed off shifting uncomfortably. "Grandfather worked it out with the headmaster…I'm not sure why…but I don't call him often." She hastens to explain not wanting to play the part of pampered princess.

Fred grinned as Wicky finally snatched the basket from him, setting a few selections in front of the wizard gleefully. "Better not let Granger catch you with him, she'll start prattling on and on about the wonders of SPEW." He rolled his eyes causing Lyra to blink curiously canting her head to the side. 'SPEW?"

"Don't ask…" The boys all groaned in unison. Lyra hid her smile behind her apple, perhaps somethings were best left alone…

"So will someone finally tell me why we're eating in here?" Lee asked gesturing to the room around them with a scowl. "I could be trying to charm Alicia right now.." "Try being the word." Fred said cheekily and Lee took a playful swing which Fred dodged easily. "Git, just tell me."

"We're in here because it took forever for us to track the she-rabbit to her den." George said playfully jerking his thumb toward Lyra who'd finished her apple and moved to the sandwich wicky handed her. "Lyra! My name is Lyra, George." She scowled.

"Nu-uh." Fred said wagging a finger at her. 'You're our rabbit now." He sang reaching out to pat her red cheeks fondly.

Lee grinned and addressed her next. "So rabbit-_Lyra_." He chuckled nervously at her furious eyes. Looks like that name was for the twins only. "You eat in here, by yourself? Every day?" He asked incredulously pushing his dreds from his eyes. That couldn't be right. He thought birds were all about socializing and glamor spells and whatever else birds did.

Lyra suddenly found her skirt very interesting again. Her fingers absently stroked one of the hem of her skirt. "Oh…well...kind of…" Damn this skirt matched so well with that fluffy orange blanket…. And why did these boys have to be so damn blunt!?

"I mean...I'm…I'm not very good, at talking to others…" She fumbled drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying the soft flesh between them.

"Nonsense…" George said smoothly because she was doing that thing again, with the large eyes and a soft bitter smile. And he briefly wondered when he became such a sucker for that look. "You talk to us just fine." He ended with his signature playful smile as she shot him a surprised look.

"You don't really give me a choice…" She remarked dryly. Lee grinned tilting his head. "Shyest Gryffindor I've ever seen." He remarked shaking his head but his smile dimmed as she flinched at the words, her eyes dropping back to her lap.

"Rabbit?" George called softly and Fred gave Lee an exasperated look. But to his credit, Lee didn't exactly know what he'd done to cause that reaction. The twins didn't either, but they knew whatever it was it was a sore point for the girl.

"Really, I shouldn't even be in Gryffindor." Lyra sighed setting her food down, it didn't taste right anyways and she had no wish to ingest ash. Wicky cleared it away sadly knowing that look well.

"Rubbish." Fred declared heatedly reaching out to tilt her chin up. He looked at her seriously. 'The sorting hat-" "Makes mistakes." She cut him off, removing her chin from his grip gently. Fred scowled but Peeves interrupted, finally showing himself.

"I thought I taught you both a lesson!" His face twisting up in rage as he glared furiously at the other boys "Peeves, no, it's alright!" Lyra said scrambling to stand holding her hands out, palms up in surrender. "I invited them.." She didn't, they all knew that, but hopefully Peeves could be appeased by that. "They haven't done anything wrong…I thought you liked your fellow mischief makers." The boys gaped as Peeves, the mischievous, devious poltergeist, who refused to listen to anyone relax; as Lyra played him as easily as a record player. Lyra smiled sweetly at her friend. "I've also got more of those juggling balls…" Peeves brightened considerably and rubbed his hands together.

"Alright! They can stay…but I warn you now ickle bitty wizzies! Leave Lyra alone!" George nodded in agreement as Lee continued to gape. Fred on the other hand pulled Lyra down in his lap ignoring her squeals and struggles as he held her tightly, pinching her cheek with an impish grin. "As if we'd_ ever _hurt our rabbit.." He cooed as she slapped his hands away crawling out of his lap only for George to wrap his arm around her shoulder playfully giving her a wet kiss on her cheek.

Lyra felt faint all of a sudden….Her eyes glazing over even as she wiped her cheek. Had George's lips just made contact with her cheek? She needed a drink..something heavy that would burn her throat and make her eyes water just so she could make sure she didn't squeal aloud because if she woke up and that damn voice in her head was laughing at her...

Peeves grinned at her look, laughing aloud. "Rabbit! Ha! Run rabbit! Thee rabbits done, caught up by the weasels just for fun!" He crowed floating around them making a show of catching up Wicky who screamed indignantly and dropping him down.

Finally snapping out of it Lee rubbed his forehead. 'Did Peeves just listen to someone?" He questioned faintly staring at Lyra in disbelief. Lyra giggled nodding at his floored expression. "Peeves is my best friend." She added happily and Lee shook his head.

"I'm eating lunch in the girls bathroom with a troublemaking ghosts who's best friends with the shyest Gryffindor I've ever met and two crazy gingers…" he took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. "What's next?"

"Oh Lyra…" Myrtle giggled clasping her hands in front of her, swaying back and forth. "You've brought company…" She said floating down to join them, giving Peeves a disdainful look.

"Who's that?" Lee gaped at the girl dressed in the Ravenclaw uniform. "Moaning Myrtle…" George whispered to him handing Wicky the empty dishes. "Ronnie told us about her…" Fred whispered in the same tone. Lee frowned rubbing his head in confusion. "Yeah but who is she?"

Lyra smiled sadly. 'Myrtle was killed when the Chamber of Secrets was opened the first time…" Lyra supplied as Myrtle sniffed in agreement. "Killed by a pair of glowing gold eyes…" She hiccupped twirling around with a pout.

Peeves scowled. "Ickle Ravie, they're not here for you!" "And why not!? No one ever comes to see poor moaning…moping Myrtle!" She snarled and Peeves got in her face. "Because all you do is whine and flood thee floor!" He tossed back and Lyra sighed covering her ears. George quickly followed her example.

Fred and Lee, however, weren't that lucky as Myrtle shrieked horribly at Peeves. They let out a simultaneous yelp clamping their hands tightly over their ringing ears.

Lyra couldn't help but laugh, turning her sparkling eyes up to a surprised George. "That's our cue!" She yelled dashing from the bathroom as Wicky gathered the remains of lunch in record time disappearing with a sharp snap. The boy quickly scrambled after the laughing fifth year out into the hall where Lyra placed a silencing charm on the bathroom door.

Lee winced, shoving a finger inside his ear as it continued to ring. 'Mental…the lot of them." He declared shaking his head. Giving a salute he checked the time. "Oi, I'm going to catch up with Alicia! I'll see you both later!" Fred waved. 'Good luck mate!'

He turned to see Lyra smiling at George, probably getting ready to dodge them again. He watched her with a slight fond smile his gaze curious as her hand moved up to push her hair behind her ear, the gold twisted on her wrist sparkling enough to catch his attention. He'd seen her playing with it a few times, especially the charm but he could never make out what it was exactly.

As she turned to leave, Fred reached out snagging the chain and with a gentle tug it came willingly to him. He held it up eyeing the odd-looking charm. It looked like a small dragon's fang, but there were oddly placed holes in it. She spun around in an instant, already reaching for it. "Fred!" She gasped, eyes wide and panicky. "Give it back!" But he nodded to the object. "What is it?"

"On ocarina. Fred, please, give it back?" "How do you always know..?" Hee murmured thoughtfully and shook the necklace, watching the ocarina bounce a bit. 'What's an ocarina, anyways?" "A musical instrument. Please, Fred." Lyra pleaded and he turned to look at her now and he was glad he did….sort of.

Her eyes changed. The white fading, the brown too disappearing as her whole eye shifted black. He dropped it in surprise backing up as she cuddled the necklace; her eyes normal.

But she was biting her lip, looking so apologetic he ran a hand over his face surprised he was shaking. Just a small sliver of fear skirted down his spine."Your…eyes…" He looked at George in shock, only to see the same wide eyes. So George noticed too. Good, he didn't want to have been the only one. "Your eyes changed." He said. That was all he could say. Eyes did not fade to black. Unless a spell was cast, that was not normal, not even in the wizarding world.

"Please…._please_ don't tell." Lyra begged clasping her hands under her chin. And instantly Freed felt silly for fearing this petite girl. She had run from him ever chance she got, smiled with a slightly bitter edge, and asked for a debt to be repaid in candy all the while complimenting the brilliance behind their invention. How could he even think about fearing her?

But her _eyes…_

"You're not a normal witch." George stated watching her and she didn't move, though her eyes filled quickly. "No, I'm not..." She whispered softly, and they could tell she wanted to bolt then, but she stayed watching them.

"Please…please don't tell." She began again but Fred ignored them in favor of asking another question. "What…what are you?" Lyra paused and this time dropped her eyes to the floor. "Something dangerous…" Her whispered words seemed to echo in the hallway and the twins shivered.

"But I…I won't hurt you." Lyra told them a few tears slipping from her eyes. "I've been here five _years_…and I've never hurt anyone." She was pleading again, Fred noted absently. Pleading for them not to tell, to understand, to trust she wouldn't hurt them. "And I've never tried."

And somewhere in the back of his mind, Fred was completely certain she couldn't hurt him. Not that she _wouldn't_ but that she _couldn't_ hurt him or George. Maybe that was arrogance on his part, or sheer wishful thinking, but he was completely confident this small rabbit before him with her large doe eyes couldn't hurt him or George.

"Is that why you never interact with anyone? You wanted to keep this a secret." George said quietly, realization finally making it ways into his eyes. She nodded in agreement wiping her tears away from her face.

The halls slowly began to flood with other students and Fred scowled, knowing they couldn't continue in the middle of the hallway. Catching George's eyes, they nodded and Fred reached out grabbing Lyra's arm pulling her into a nearby passage way.

"_Lumos._" George murmured and the corridor was lit up as he held out his wand. But they kept their gazes on each other. Fred released her slowly and she backed up leaning against the dusty wall allowing them to trap her.

"If you're so dangerous…why did you come to Hogwarts?" Fred demanded. "Dumbledore.." "Dumbledore asked me to come here." Lyra answered, cutting him off at the name of the headmaster with a sad smile. "I didn't want to come….it's dangerous here for me as it is for you being trapped here with me. Children are so cruel…" She whimpered another tear escaping before she scowled and angrily brushed it away.

George frowned. "But why did Dumbledore convince you to come here then? If either way it's dangerous?" Lyra shook her head helplessly. "He only told me it would help me to find what I need too."

"And what's that?" Fred asked, curious now, more relaxed. If Dumbledore knew, and was fine with having a supposed dangerous creäture here, then Fred was fine with it. The old coot had always had the Weasley's support and loyalty. Now was no different in Fred's eyes.

But if he were being incredible honest with himself, he could say that he didn't find a single thing that was dangerous about this girl, aside from when her eyes turned jet black. That was slightly unnerving. Other than that, he was finding it difficult for her to conform to the image of being a blood thirsty (because all dangerous creatures had to be blood-thirsty or it wouldn't work out) monster when she was pleading with them teary eyed.

They called her _rabbit_ for a reason for Merlin's sakes!

"What do you need, then?" Fred questioned and George too waited for the answer. But another helpless shrug was all she had to offer. "I don't know…I've never needed anything really…" She admitted frowning as they descended into silence.

"You know…you know I won't hurt you right?" She asked looking so hopeful they found themselves nodding. "And you won't tell anyone? No one can know."

"But what _are_ you?" George pressed as they stared at her intently. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but ultimately shook her head. "I can't tell you that. And please, don't try to find out. You'll put all three of us in danger…" Fred and George shared a glance. Damn she seemed to know them well.

"Don't tell." She repeated with a heavy sigh, obviously tired of repeating herself when they didn't give their consent. George smiled slowly at Fred, and Fred nodded with a sly smile.

"We won't tell.." George began. "But you have to answer our questions…."

"And stop running from us-"

"And stop Peeves from using those balls on us-"

"Anything else?" Lyra said in exasperation. Damn, they had a list didn't they? "Alright.." She agreed holding up a finger to stop them from speaking.

"If that question indirectly answers what I am, I can refuse. I'll stop running, but Peeves…I make no promises…" Lyra nervously held out her hands. "Deal?"

They were silent, staring at each other as they used that odd twin telepathy Lyra found so fascinating and they nodded each grasping an offered hand. 'Deal."

Simultaneously they tugged her forward, each landing a wet kiss on her cheek.

Lyra shook from the contact. Did that mean she had to get use to that as well? Because if that was the case she was looking forward to this odd friendship. She smiled looking up at them through her lashes."And you can start by joining us at Hogsmeade this weekend." They said in unison.

"Seems Harry's found a way around Umbridge' rubbish teaching." Fred confided and Lyra backed away with a surprised blink. Oh, right Umbridge. She'd forgotten the horrid pink cow, even with the scar on her hand. Really who had time to think about Umbridge when _Fred and George Weasley_ just hood-winked her into a friendship she'd been dying for but didn't have the courage to ask for, and _kiss her cheeks._ Oh Merlin's beard...their _lips_ had been so close to _her mouth_. She could feel her eyes glazing over at the thought.

Huh, wait, what? _Hogsmeade? They wanted to go to Hogsmeade with her!? _"You…you both want me." She pointed to herself with a half-smile. 'A girl you just found out was dangerous…to go to Hogsmeade with you to find out what Harry's planning?" They grinned nodding.

"I would ask if you're both insane…but I think I already know the answer…" She told them with a coy smile and Fred smirked with a shrug. "When you're this good…" He trailed off. He looked at George expectantly who shrugged raising his hands. "I'm not even sure what the end of that was an' I'm your twin..." They burst out laughing hugging their new friend between them. Seriously George tilted her chin up, giving her that dangerously sweet boyish smile again.

"You're not going to hurt us rabbit…we know that. Now, no more running yeah?" She beamed, her cheek dusting pink before gesturing to the wall. "I need to get to class guys…" Yeah she needed to get to class before she fell into a dead faint between them. They grinned opening the wall so she could duck out.

Lyra waved and scampered off back to the girls' bathroom, giddy and dizzy from being so close to them, glad everything was quiet as she dropped to her knees laughter bubbling up her throat, like a faulty potion as her nervous laughter echoed off the walls causing Myrtle to appear in concern.

Why did she feel as if she was just dropped into Wonderland and the Mad Hatter and March Hare were her guides?

More than that, why did she feel like she was going to enjoy every bloody moment of it?


	8. To be a vixen

**Purplepenguin12-** When Lyra says _'Key. It's always the same'_ she's referring to the answer to the riddle she's always writing. That voice always asks her for the answer to the same riddle before she goes back to sleep, and seeing as it's the same riddle, it's the same answer as well: key. Um…it's already made for sure, but not many people use it in stories and such. I like to think I put an interesting twist on the creature…or is it creatures?(hehe)….And as for the voice in her head, when you find out what Lyra is you find out what he is too. Mwahahaha, the wait is killing isn't it? As for my country…I'm an American. Probably able to tell, haha.

Really guys, I know there are people reading this stuff….it's always nice to get feed back, yeah? The lack of reviews is smashing that thin thread I have for a heart, haha!

Disclaimer: Lalala, I still don't own the twins or Harry Potter…sadly. Cause I love the crazy carrot tops….

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

'_**So'**_ the voice drawled and Lyra as she opened her eyes as thee gongs of the old grandfather clock began to ring. She got the impression he was pleased for some strange reason, and as she sat up she blinked at the page open before her. Her usually neat calligraphy was angry and scrawled the words traced over and over across the page; that same damn riddle. She glared at the words fiercely as if that would make them disappear from the page. And briefly she considered grabbing her wand and blasting the damn journal out the window and into the black lake. Maybe that damn giant squid would enjoy some light reading.

'_**You decided to trust them, after all?'**_

Lyra sighed running a hand through her hair, smoothing down the kinks repeating to herself quietly. **'Don't talk back, don't talk back...'** He only chuckled in response, a deep pleased sound that had her squeezing her eyes shut again. _**"Did you think I would simply leave if you ignored me?" **_

"**No..."** Lyra sighed shaking her head reaching for her wand to cast the silencing charm again. Damn voice waking her up at 3am. Would she never get a good night's sleep…_ever_? **"It hasn't worked yet...So why should it now?" **She tossed back sarcastically scowling as she burrowed down in her blankets not feeling the usual guilt accompanying it. You did _not _wake her up in the middle of the night and expect to get away unscathed. Despite her generally shy demeanor she had no problem unleashing the wasp she called a tongue to bite if her precious sleep was disturbed.

She loved her sleep. Loved it so much she didn't think even Fred and George would escape a tongue lashing of a life-time if they ever decided to wake her in the middle of the night.

"_**You decided to trust them after all."**_ He repeated with a pleased hum causing Lyra to scowl shooting a look toward the ceiling. She didn't exactly know where to glare whenever he started talking. So she figured the ceiling was good. If she burned holes in the canopy above her head no one would notice.

"**That's none of your business…"** Why did he have to keep talking to her? Every night. 3am. It was getting a bit annoying**. "I had to agree. They didn't give me much choice. They saw…and it was risky to make both of them forget. Someone else could have happened by."**

He barked out a laugh, a deep husky rumble that almost had Lyra smiling but she scowled in reply. He was like that annoying older brother that tormented you at your worst moments. _**"What an accomplished liar you've become, little one. Somehow I doubt they twisted your arm….or held you at the end of their wands…"**_ Lyra sighed rubbing her eyes tiredly with the palms of her hands. Was she really that transparent in her adoration of the twins? Of course she'd wanted to be near them and be their friend. She was positively thrilled, near the point of hyperventilating at the thought of spending time with them in Hogsmeade. More than that…they wanted to hang out with her! But Lyra sure as well wasn't telling the ruddy voice in her head all of that.

Despite the sneaking suspicion he already knew.

"**Can't you go away…?"** She groaned, half demand half plea. But he only replied in that infuriating even way he seemed to have perfected down to the last note in his voice. **"Remember my name." **

"**Because that wasn't completely creepy. We've been over this…I don't know your name. I've never met you! You just…started talking to me."** Lyra snapped tugging on her bangs in frustration. Clicking her tongue in exasperation she pulled the covers over her head squeezing her eyes shut. Sleep glorious sleep! Sleep was the only escape she had from the voice. He never touched her dreams, thankfully because that was her time.

"_**Just like you don't know why you trust those boys…"**_ He teased, and Lyra was up in an instant glaring heatedly. **"Leave. Fred. And. George. Out of this."** Lyra said firmly. She wouldn't tolerate that voice mocking the twins. No, it wasn't going to happen. Especially not when he was invading her sleeping time, didn't he realize she needed all eight hours to deal with Snape and Umbridge in the same Castle?

"_**Such a fierce bite. It makes me proud. And now, your riddle, little one. What's the answer?"**_ He purred just a touch of seductively dark magic in his voice.

"**Why make me say what you already know?" **

" _**Perhaps I like hearing your voice.."**_ The way the words rolled over his tongue, with such a deliciously dark promise had her blushing brightly**. "**_**Key**_**! The answer to the riddle is always **_**key**_** it will always be **_**key**_**. Why make me say what you already know!?" **

"_**You tell me."**_ He mocked her, and Lyra was at her wit's end. Sleep would give a blissful escape and she was going to use it with a sadistic joy knowing he couldn't even touch her mind when she dreamed.

"**Ugh, goodnight."** Lyra moaned slumping down on her pillow again. _**"Morning, little one. It's morning now…" **_

"**Morning, noon, night. I'm tired, let me sleep." **

* * *

A defense against the dark arts club after school that's what Harry and Hermione (and she was sure Ron was mixed in there as well) were proposing? A place to learn everything Umbridge refused to teach them. The idea of it alone, Lyra knew, was enough to have Umbridge up in a tizzy and every one of them doing a round of the tango with the bloody awful quill…no pun intended of course. The ministry puppet was sure to blow her top and bring down Hogwarts on their heads.

Oh it was bloody _brilliant!_

Sitting in the Hogs Head Inn between Fred and George as they stared intently at the Golden Trio, Lyra took her time observing the Hogs Head. The owner was behind the counter eyeing them distastefully, and slightly weary. But Lyra could detect the faint traces of amusement in his eyes. Obviously he didn't get a lot of Hogwarts students at the Inn. And why should he? This was an Inn, and they lived at the castle. Of course…perhaps there were some reason Hogwarts students might rent a room…Lyra flushed just thinking of why students might rent a room here.

She'd been around Fred and George too much this past week, and she didn't believe that was a bad thing at all. And that could turn out to be a problem later.

True to their words they hadn't left her alone popping up randomly all day the day before the scheduled Hogsmeade trip. Grinning she bit her lip, cuddling further into her cloak to hide her smile, and they had been relentless in their questions each of them teasing and partly ridiculous to her…especially when they questioned if she could possibly use her eyes to freak Snape out. Lyra had honestly given that some thought...eventually deciding against it.

But they didn't shrink away from her in fear nor did they share looks of disgust at any point of their conversations. They were just….everything she hoped for. Lyra liked to believe they'd become close despite her refusing to explain what she was. But the Half-breed witch was being extremely cautious, because if it was one thing Lyra tried not to do, it was kid herself.

She knew very well the twins would find out what she was one day. And she could only hope on that day, if their reactions be negative (because what else could they be really? She sighed unhappily) she should have a quick painless death. But until then, Lyra thought taking a glance at their eager faces as they listened intently to Harry now, scowling as a Hufflepuff spoke up against him, she would stay with them as long as they allowed and she would soak up the warmth of fire and take comfort in the calm of earth. Because it would only be a matter of time until they banished her from the small bit of happiness she'd acquired. Lyra hoped she could prolong their time together as long as possible.

Oh Merlin…now she was being _dramati_c… Lyra wrinkled her nose in disgust. Honestly, she really had to get a grip. Reaching for the butter beer the twins had insisted on buying her (despite her stuttering protests) she sipped in trying to listen into what was happening.

Harry was speaking, talking back to that Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, and Lyra nearly applauded him for it. She wished she had the courage to hex the oblivious Hufflepuff. Did he not feel the tension in the air? Lyra herself knew war was coming, and she agreed with the Trio, they had to defend themselves! She could practically scent the pull of dark magic, hell she _could_ scent dark magic which was why she was holding her necklace extra close, the charms on it dulling her senses.

Watching Hermione hold out a piece of parchment Lyra cocked her head to the side, realization dawning. Right, of course they wanted a count of who was in the club. Wasn't that kind of….risky? To write all their names down, have it out in the open?

Alright…so they were kind of making an illegal club…it really didn't get any more risky than that, did it?

Putting her glass down, Lyra stroked the side of the cup deliberating. She wanted to sign it, maybe it was because with Fred and George beside her she felt powerful, almost believing she may have that famed Gryffindor courage, or perhaps it was the tick of annoyance she felt recalling the shame of having 'I must not tell lies' carved into her skin for all eternity (dramatics again Lyra...she chided herself) either way, Lyra wanted to sign the paper.

But she didn't want to sign it _first_.

Signing it first meant getting up, the movement calling everyone's attention now that they've all gone suspiciously quiet, having everyone stare and whisper speculating who she was as she scrawled her name at the top of the parchment.

And even with Fred and George beside her, there was no way in hell she was doing that. But Fred and George were beside her…

She reached out then, brushing her finger tips along Fred's covered arm. But when he didn't move, obviously not feeling the brush of her fingers, she curled her fingers into the fabric plucking at it until she had his attention. He cocked his head to the side in question.

Her eyes darted to where Hermione was standing expectantly. His lips curled up at the ends in approval as he waggled his brows tilting his head back toward the bookworm. Lyra beamed nodding her head, flushing once it dawned on her they'd had a whole silent conversation and he knew what she meant!

It was like…a smaller version of Fred and George's silent conversations! She bit her lip hard to keep from letting out her nervous laugh again as this giddy feeling rose up in her. It bubbled in her stomach, toiling and ticking her throat bunching up in her chest. This could only mean they were getting to be good friends, right? He winked standing and grabbing her hand. George followed suit already knowing what his twin was about to do and once more Lyra marveled at how well they understood each other.

Together, with Lyra's hand firmly held in Fred's grasp, they stood before Hermione Granger as she sent them a thankful smile. Fred took the offered quill and scrawled his name in big bold letters across the top. George followed suit.

"Thanks Fred, George." Hermione whispered with a small thankful smile. George handed Lyra the quill, and looked pointedly at Hermione, who smiled nervously. "You too, Lyra." She thanked, and Lyra flushed ducking her head as she quickly scribbled her name down.

"No problem Granger." Fred said shrugging off the thanks; he squeezed Lyra's hand gently. "Anything to get Umbridge off our backs, and a place we can actually learn something. We're not daft. We know you-know-who is back." George added tossing a pointed look over his shoulder at Zarachias, who scowled.

"I think this is more likely to get Umbridge _on_ our backs…" Lyra whispered loud enough for Fred to hear who chuckled, leading her out of the Hogs Head, George following closely behind.

* * *

They led her to Zonko's unsurprisingly, Lyra could tell this was probably they're favorite place. (Joke shop, twins who played pranks….it was kind of obvious…) And Lyra was only slightly disappointed when Fred let go of her hand in favor of moving through the aisles.

But she didn't dwell on it….ok she did. Fred had held her hand. His hands were wide palms with long fingers, but they'd curled around Lyra's smaller hand without a second thought. _Without a second thought. _She envied him for how easily he could share even the briefest caress with others. Even her, who no one spared a second or even a first thought for…

But the wonder of Zonko's distracted her. There was just so much _stuff_. Lyra couldn't name even half of the things lining the shelves but it was all so fascinating and she just had to move about to absorb the wonder of the store. Some colorful and eye-catching, others tucked behind other objects as if they were about to spring free and play the joke all on its own. Lyra hesitantly reached out poking a clear bottle, jumping as it sparkled and shook inside. Beside her, George chuckled. "It's a crackle snap, you put it somewhere like a desk or a wardrobe and it kind of acts like a boggart. Only when you open it, fireworks start-up and other kinds that sing or something. I've never used it. Never really liked the idea…" George said and Lyra smiled shyly.

"I've never been in here." Lyra confided dancing around him, to look further into shops products. "I love it, it's fascinating." She murmured picking up a ball that shuddered and changed to a spider in her hands. She made a squeak of surprise, dropping it as it turned into a ball rolling to George's feet. "How come?" George questioned, picking up the ball tossing it up and catching it and setting it on the shelf.

"I usually just hang out with Peeves on the weekends." She admitted with a shrug, turning her head as Fred reappeared, his hands full with things Lyra wasn't sure if she should swiftly back away from or stare in fascination. "Now that I don't understand." Fred announced moving to the counter to pay.

"Understand?" Lyra echoed tilting her head questioningly. "Yeah, you and Peeves how did that even happen?" Fred questioned, handing over the amount required for his purchase. "Peeves is alright at times, and he seems to like us…as much as he can anyways, or he just likes that we prank. But you? He seems completely different and yet the same." George elaborated for his twin.

Lyra smiled softly, reminiscing over it. "That's a long story-" "We have time." Fred said with a grin. "And a secret." Lyra finished, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"You have too many secrets." He complained as they exited the shop, George reaching out and snagging her hand this time. Lyra smiled sweetly. "Don't we all?" Well they certainly didn't have a response to that.

"Still nothing new…" Fred scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked toward Honeydukes. "Yeah…" George sighed nodding his head. Lyra could tell they were referring to Zonko's products. And she recalled them complaining about the lack of new products in the joke shop one day after returning to Hogsmeade. She could remember because George had bumped into her that day, he'd apologized and sent her small smile before continuing on his way with Fred. And Lyra had spent that night in blissful slumber dreaming of that smile.

They loved Zonko's. The laughs, the products, the opportunities to cause mischief stocking the shelves, Zonko's welcoming the customers to come in and partake in amusement.

"You'd think they'd come up with something new…but…nothing." George sighed shaking his head.

The lack of will from the shop to create anything new drove the twins barmey. The owners seemed content with the products they had, and how well they sold; but the twins, as the great jokester's they were couldn't stand by with the same old, same old. And that was one of the things that drew Lyra to them.

"Good thing you both have enough imagination that your shop will never run out of ideas." Lyra murmured absently, fascinated by how small her hand was in George's. Their fingers entwined, and just like Fred, he didn't even seem to realize he had done so!

So caught up in her thoughts, Lyra didn't even notice when they paused and gaped at her as she stared at the pale hand wrapped around her own, calloused, sure. And he had one freckle between the knuckles of his pointer and middle fingers that Fred didn't seem to have.

But the quiet soon registered and Lyra looked up alarmed at their dropped jaws. Oh no! She panicked internally, already taking a step back instinctively mentally running through the conversation. Had she done something wrong? And the day was going so well too! Dozens of apologies bubbled up, getting ready to break through the dam of her pink lips until Fred broke through.

"You…know about our shop?" It wasn't a secret, but no one besides Harry and Lee had ever blatantly put stock in the idea as she had just done. She'd tried to drop George's hand, but he tightened his grip gently, tugging her toward him until she leaned slightly on his arm.

"Well…yes…I overheard you both talking to Lee about it…And I knew it was a brilliant idea. Your inventions are brilliant. Like the canary crème's…." Her eyes glazed over with a soft smile, but she quickly snapped out of it looking between them, panicked again. "I'm sorry, was it a secret? I didn't mean- I haven't told anyone…" Ugh! Why did she have such a big mouth! That sounded so stalker-ish! "Look-" Fred bounced forward pressing a finger gently to her lips, and her eyes crossed looking down at the long finger that stopped her lips from moving.

"And this is why we can't believe you're dangerous." He said playfully and George chuckled nodding in agreement. He pulled his finger away, her eyes un-crossing as she stared at him confused. What? Why not? She was very dangerous! "Rabbit….you're too sweet for your own good." George finished playfully, squeezing her hand.

Shaking her head with a deep frown, Lyra looked at the both of them. "I am dangerous though. That won't change. Please don't forget that." They shook their heads in disagreement. "Rabbit, it won't happen. Unless you tell us, we won't believe you." Fred said confidently.

It was disturbing how much that pleased her, warmth pulling in her belly at the loyalty they were willing to show her. But slightly put out they wouldn't believe her warning. They should! Lyra could never forget she was a danger to them.

"But I can't tell you. Just believe me." She pleaded her gaze on George. He could reel Fred in, if need be. He'd be more willing to listen and agree to her pleas. And they _had_ to listen. As much as Lyra loved that they trusted her, refused to believe she was dangerous….Lyra never wanted them to forget it! It was safer for all that way.

"Fine. We'll believe you….if you can tell us one thing that makes you dangerous." George conceded, and when Lyra opened her mouth to refuse, it was his turn to press his finger to her lips. "If you can't then we'll believe that you won't hurt us, rabbit." "Lyra, my name is Lyra.." She murmured but considered it.

Surely there was one thing she could do that would make them believe her without her giving too much away. Biting her lip, a nervous habit, and she looked at them solemnly. "Alright…" She said slowly.

If she was going into already dangling on the edge of a cliff, she might as well do it right and let go without her wand to cast a cushioning spell. "Come on." She murmured, wrapping her free arm around one of Fred's keeping her hand locked in George's she moved past Honeydukes pulling them both into the ally and behind the store, before releasing them.

"Alright….there is one thing I can show you that won't give anything away." She told them and they looked on eagerly. "You know…you know how wolves hunt, yes?" They nodded, confused by the reference. "Part of what makes me so dangerous is my sense of smell." Lyra explained shifting nervously her fingers linking together and twisting.

"Damn Freddie, there goes our vampire theory..." George teased crossing those lean arms that Lyra had fantasized about more than once in her dreams. "Vampire!" Her was voice higher than she wanted it to be as she put her shaking hands on her hips. "You thought I was a creepy blood sucker?"

"It was that or werewolf." Fred teased reaching out to playfully tug a strand of her hair. "And werewolf is looking pretty good seeing as you can smell us to death." He said mockingly cowering in fear and Lyra huffed. "Just listen…it's not your _smell_…it's your _scent_." She stressed and the raised a brow, sharing the look she'd yet to label.

"Not seeing a difference, rabbit." Fred said dismissively and Lyra scowled, slowly getting frustrated. Another thing they did, they didn't let her finish a damn sentence! She knew she was meek but damn! At least let her finish. "A smell is kind of like…what you'd smell regularly, toothpaste, food, onions- _she hated onions with a passion_ -A scent is different. It's _you_. Like how everyone has a wand that's made for them. Everyone has a unique scent that's their's and only theirs." Fascinated now weren't they? Lyra observed as their faces started at her in wonder, never having thought they had a particular scent about them. " George nodded in understanding.

"But how does that make you dangerous? If you can just smell things a different way." "Sh." Lyra said, her temper ticking as she pressed a finger to his mouth. "Let me finish…its dangerous because I can track you. You leave behind a scent like a trail. I can track you all around this place. From your dorm all the way down here. You can't hide from me, because I'll always know." Lyra said.

A silence lingered as the boys shuddered. Now that, they agreed, was slightly unnerving. To be able to be found..

"A disillusionment-" Fred began and Lyra waved it away as if it were no more than a bothersome fly. "Only hides you, not your scent."

To be able to find them even under a spell, now_ that_ made her dangerous. But this was still their rabbit! And it was hard picturing it…

Lyra shifted nervously because of their silence. She'd given them something. Something small, it could allude to any creäture really but it was enough to convince them she was in fact dangerous. But now…as they gazed at each other gravely she wasn't sure if she made the right decision. They would stay away from her now she was positive! Why wouldn't they? She just told them she was practically a hunter and at any give time-

"So what do we smell like?"

Could find them. If that didn't sound creepy, unnerving and stalkerish, Lyra wasn't sure what would. And what…

"Huh?" Lyra asked staring at the boys in stunned disbelief. And she was pretty sure her jaw had unhinged and was hanging somewhere down by her knees. That whole explanation of her being a skilled hunter and they…they wanted to know how they _smelled_? What the hell was wrong with them!? She could hunt them down if they betrayed her secret; they would never be able to hide and they just stood before her, pale cheeks flushed from the cold of winter eyes glittering with mirrored curiosity looking so attractive and unconcerned at the information she'd given them.

_Would it be to forward to snog them senseless?_ Lyra wondered wide-eyed as George reached out helpfully closing her dropped jaw. She ran the tip of her tongue over her top lip in response. "I tell you: you can never hide from me, and you want to know what your scent is?" She questioned deliberately slowly because she obviously must have wax in her ears. They deserved a good cleaning when she got back to her dorm, but until then the crazy carrot tops would have to repeat themselves.

"Yeah." They said in unison giving her large toothy grins that had her lips twitching into a smile. "I don't understand either of you…" Lyra confessed, bemused. And somehow she doubted she ever would. Affection flared up in her, brightening her eyes as she gazed at the two fondly. Lyra felt as though she was looking at the twins for the first time. They just accepted it. It didn't matter because they had already formed a bond with her. And to them, that bond would keep them safe because they trusted her. Loyalty, extreme loyalty they seemed to have in her for no clear reason at all.

Snogging them senseless was looking better and better, she believed, as her eyes began to tear up. She laughed and shook her head, beaming at them. "Perhaps I'm not meant to understand the minds of the infamous Weasley twins. " Fred tilted his head grinning.

"Hey Georgie-" Lyra cringed but bit the tip of her tongue and shoved her hands deeply into her pocket to stop from stomping closer to him and shaking him until he couldn't remember that horrid nickname.

"I think we just charmed our little rabbit." He teased as George rocked on the balls of his feet. "We're just that good Freddie.." George drawled and bent his head slightly to look down at their shorter friend. "So how do we smell? Something manly right? If it's something girlie like wildflowers then we don't want to know." He said with an exaggerated wink Fred nodding as he flexeed his arms playfully. Lyra laughed and helped up her wrist. "My necklace is charmed to dull my senses down to regular wizard standards. I'd have to take it off to tell you."

"So do it." Fred said reaching out and tugging the chain gently as not to break it. Lyra playfully batted his hand away. "Fred…George…are you both sure? My eyes will change...and I know that frightened you…" Looking affronted Fred dramatically grasped his chest. "I was not _frightened_. Frightened implies that I was scared for a second! And I wasn't. Why? Because I…am a man." Lyra burst out laughing. "Because you're a man? That's the best you had? Alright fine. If you're such-"George coughed giving her a look and Lyra grinned. "If you're _both_ such men, I'll do it." They nodded and Lyra gently tugged her necklace off her wrist, hanging it on a nail behind her.

She took a deep breath as everything flooded her, scents, old and new, mingling in an over powering combination. It didn't smell good, or bad it was just so much all at once making her temples throb. She swayed and held out her hand to stop them from advancing; their concern clear and they opened their mouths probably to rescind their invitation. Her eyes watered, her nose tingled something awful like when there was an itch that just couldn't be scratched. But after a few deep breaths she was fine, her head cleared, vision leveled and she gave them a small unsure smile.

"There are so many scents around….I can't distinguish yours…I have to be closer, is that ok?" Alright she was lying right through her pretty white teeth. She could perfectly well deviate which scent belonged to whom even standing this close. But a chance to stand really close to the twins, breath in their scent, and possibly cuddle into those Quidditch conditioned bodies was too good to pass up. Maybe instead of a Hufflepuff she was secretly a Slytherin. That was possible too.

"Mind having a pretty bird close to us? Perish the thought." George said with a grin, his eyes sparking as he playfully flirted. Lyra rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Who's first?" She asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

The boys turned to each other, striking up that silent twin conversation. But the boys were in sync, their faces didn't move. No lips twitching, or suggestive wiggle of their eye brows, they just looked into each other's eyes already knowing. "Me first." George said with certainty and Fred grinned at her. "Alright.." Lyra stuttered and stepped closer as Fred stepped away her cheeks already bright red.

"Come on rabbit….how do I smell?" He meant it to sound playful, Lyra was sure but as she stepped closer wrapping her arms around his neck all she could focus on was the deeper hints of the drawl. George obligingly wrapped an arm around her waist. Closing her blackened eyes, Lyra breathed in shuddering in his arms. He smelled….fantastic, really. Even now, close to him she loved it. It was so calming but the underlying musk to it was filling her head in a seductive green swirl. Oh she simply adored the way it fuzzed her head and body shudder and heat up in a way she'd never felt before. Chancing a touch, the girl couldn't help but gently skim the tip of her nose along the smooth ivory column of his throat with a soft purr. George almost seemed to be reacting on instinct as he leaned down brushing his cheek against the side of her hair, shivering at the contact of her nose. His hand soothed up and down her back. "Well, rabbit?" He purred in that lazy drawl and swore the girl in his arms almost whimpered.

"You smell _so good._.." Lyra tilted her head back, a slow smile curving her pink lips looking positively drunk on his scent. But her black eyes were glossy and suddenly his throat was dry as he started back unblinking, how could he rip his gaze away from the mystery of the void? "Good huh? You hear that Freddie? I smell good…better'n you will, I'm sure…" George joked with his twin but he felt the words were mashed and muddle together. Who would believe the shy rabbit was a vixen in disguise. Shaking it off he tried to stay focused even as she pulled him closer. "Hm…real good, Geo." She purred throatily nuzzling his shoulder.

Geo, huh? His lips twitched up in amusement. He was asking her about that once she was normal. "Like black tea and musky earth fresh from the forest. And honey…I really like honey…" She mused her tongue tracing her top lip. George bit his lip to stop the soft groan from escaping him as she moved from his neck to his jaw her cheek pressed against his. Merlin's drawers…Why did she have to say it like _that_? Like she wanted to just lean over and taste him. He was male; there was really only so much he could take. "Bet you do…" George said with a wide smirk, silently applauding himself on his self-control, until Fred whisked her away from him into his open arms.

She whined in protest, unconsciously reaching for the source of the earthy scent, until she found herself wrapped in similar arms pressed against the other Weasley. "Right; black tea, dirt, honey good combination there Georgie. Mine turn now. What about me?" He asked eagerly. And Lyra found she didn't mind being pulled into his arms because his scent was just as delicious as George's had been. All spicy and warm that made her nose tingle slightly, but that didn't stop her from nuzzling his shoulder, nose pressed to his neck; breathing in deep. His scent caused a sharp zing right through her awaking up all of her senses instantly having her focused on nothing but him, though she had to admit even in her hazed mind she was well aware of George next to them. "Cinnamon and pumpkin pie and something…all spicy, just like fire." She murmured standing up on the tips of her toes the brush her nose across his earth lobe in response he shifted at the flash of heat he felt from the movement. Fred squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tensing. Lyra grinned where he couldn't see, running her tongue along her teeth. She just wanted to bite them both…mark them for her own. No,now was not the time…so she settled for words with less of a bite and more of a purr as they vibrated in her throat. "Smell good, Freddie…" The words breathed in his ear caused him to groan quietly only to shoot a wild look at George who only smirked raising a brow.

The hands on her hips tighten as Fred regained control but she lulled her head back seeing his slightly strained smile. "You are too cute rabbit..." He cooed leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. She gave him that same seductively slow smile she'd given George without her permission, and he paused in surprise but pulled her closer. "Absolutely intoxicating…I love both your scents." She cooed her fingers digging into Fred's shoulders lightly as she rubbed her head against his broad shoulders with a purr, curling her body into his. With a roughish smirk, Fred used one hand to tangle in her hair, cupping the back of her head. "Oh, George I think rabbit only hangs around us because she can't get enough of our apparently delicious scents. And wow…that was weird to say. I never thought I'd be saying that." Fred laughed as George nodded and Fred turned back to her almost jumping away in shock. Instead his arms tightened around her middle.

Lyra's eyes had shifted again. They were still that pitch black, but now silver slits speared through the middle. Just a hint of violet outlined the silver, brightened by the onyx background. "Ra…Lyra..you're eyes are different." She smiled drunkenly and bobbed her head. "Of course they are. Do you like them?" He found himself nodding as George peered over his shoulder at the change. "Oh both of your scents mix so well. " Lazily she tugged George closer, but he chuckled and slipped her necklace over her head. When he'd grabbed it she hadn't a clue.

Like a bucket of icy water dumped over her head Lyra blushed brightly stepping away as the twins grinned at her. But she was completely humiliated not to mention shaking from having…having done such..._intimate_ things to them! Granted it wasn't as if she'd…gone and taken off all their clothes, her body trembled at the thought, but those simple touches had been so purposeful. She'd been worse than a cat in heat rubbing up pleadingly against two tom cats she fancied!

But they were laughing heartily as she looked up in surprise all wide-eyed her hand rising to lay somewhere near her chest. "I'm…I'm sorry." She apologized unsurely and George waved her off. "That was great! I didn't know you could be such a tease, rabbit." Scarlet was the wonderful shade her face chose to turn in reply as she groaned burying her face in her hands.

But he gently pride her hands from her face. "And what was this Geo business?" He asked gently, that boyishly sweet smile painted on his face, his eyes shining bright blue at the name. "And Freddie too." Fred chimed in and didn't know if they were upset or teasing. Teasing was more likely, but Lyra also knew no one but George had ever called Fred, Freddie. It seemed something that just wasn't done. Lyra couldn't believe she let her tongue slip like that! Even…as crude as it was...under the influence of two intoxicating scents! But this was not a court and Fred and George would never be as fair as any judge…at least in this matter.

When she did dream of them, and oh Godric did she dream of these two, Lyra had always called them Freddie and Geo for several reasons. It kept her fully aware that it was just a dream (as sad as it was); they were just what her mind created for her amusement. The dream versions looked and acted like the twins but they were not in fact _the twins_ as sad as it was to admit it. Another reason stemmed from that horrid nickname Fred was always cooing at the worst moments; George needed a better nickname than _Georgie_ that was for damn sure! And what better name did the first three letters of his name make than the element which she deemed him so close to in temperament? But with her mind drunk, her tongue was effectively loosened and for just a few blissful minutes she was in a dream.

"I guess I was just a bit…drunk?" More of a question and Lyra was already doing her usual mental chiding as she straighten her back with a firm nod, as if trying to agree with herself. "I don't know…" George said slowly cocking his head to the side. "Seemed a bit easy that they just rolled off your tongue like that, huh Freddie?"

Fred grinned tugging the embarrassed girl closer. "Seems like your right there, _Geo_…"Struggling vainly for Fred to release her, and Lyra really had to stop lying to herself she was well aware she didn't want him to let go…which in her mind was all the more reason to struggle. The elder boy ignored her struggles leaning in to nuzzle their noses together as he'd done earlier. She eeped in surprise jerking her head back.

"Tell us…" Fred said in a sing-song voice and Lyra stopped struggling with a sigh. "Fine…it…" Oh she didn't want to upset them! She knew that was something special between them. But it was just so…so…oh Godric's beard did it make her skin _crawl_ when she heard that name. Using that fire that flared up she, for once, spoke her mind. "Alright, fine. I don't like it when you call him Georgie! It's so nauseatingly cute! He is seventeen! He is not a five-year old with big chubby cheeks walking around in a sailor outfit with a lollipop dancing to some la-de-da happy song! No one should be calling him Georgie! And ugh! That's all I can picture every time you say that and it's just…it gives me the creeps! Not to mention all the other words that end in ie, yuckie, ickie…"She winced at the naming of those words. "Not exactly something I like hearing." She exploded before her little flare of something could dive back down the rabbit hole.

_And there she went with the bad puns again…_

Her cheeks puffed out, still red from both the cold and her embarrassment, her nostrils flaring as she closed her eyes drawing her hands up to nervously play with the necklace she wore. Fiddling with the smooth dragon tooth ocarina she continued much softer the fire gone from her. "_Geo_rge…_Geo_…it means earth. George…he reminds me of earth. I thought it fit. And Freddie…I like that. It's sweet, like a name you don't use often but it's still there filled with all the affection of a childhood past."

Oh…Merlin…no. Lyra internally panicked. Those kinds of thoughts you don't share aloud. This wasn't the time for her to be all romantic and poetic! Freddie and Georgie was something they shared. Like pet names for each other. It wasn't fair for her to try to put a stop to it no matter how annoying she found the name Georgie to be!

Instead of their scoffs or the sound of their heavy steps as they walked away from her and her outrageous behavior, they pulled her between them in an awkward group hug. Only awkward because she dwarfed considerably standing between them as their arms encircled her as her arms were trapped against her chest as she'd still been fiddling with her necklace. Ever so softly, she could feel the brush of their lips across her cheeks like the touch of wind on a warm summer day when you begged for a breeze, maddening and barely there. "You're not mad?" Lyra questioned finally opening her eyes. "I did just kind of insult you…" She trailed off, still playing with her necklace.

"I like it." George said with a grin and a wink. "Most because the image you gave me every time Freddie says Georgie is really not something I want to picture ever again. Besides, Friends give each other nicknames. " He explained gently with a nod. "Like rabbit?" Lyra said dryly and Fred nodded quickly. "Exactly! Now. We smell delicious. We had a pretty bird all over us." Fred chuckled as she groaned and flushed again."We got our pretty rabbit to speak her mind and new nicknames…well…you did Geo. I'm still Freddie." He teased grabbing Lyra's hand again, George wrapping her free arm around his arm like she'd done to Fred tugging them into the ally earlier.

"Who wants candy?" Fred asked cheerfully and Lyra could clearly see that no, she wasn't meant to understand the way their minds worked. It was so much more fun to see and experience their reactions. Especially if they were all this good and welcoming. Lyra beamed as they exited the ally her cheeks delightfully flushed her eyes still slightly glossy but she couldn't contain the giddy laughter that escaped her and soon the boys were joining her with their boisterous laughter. Quite the spectacle they were making, but none of them cared.

* * *

It wasn't until later when George asked curiously. "So…do you know what Lee's scent is?" Lyra blinked owlishly as the twins pulled her back to the castle eagerly. "What?" "_Lee_. What does he smell like?" Fred asked and Lyra giggled softly closing her eyes. She had caught Lee's scent when Fred took off her necklace in the hallway. "Coconut." She answered opening her eyes. "He smells like coconut."

George and Fred snickered. "Too bad we can't take the mickey out of him for smelling like coconut…" Fred said snorting, George nodded in agreement.

And it just so happen Lee entered after them, waving and making his way over. But seeing his dark face lit up in a grin finding his two best friends and the sweet bird they usually forced to tag along, it sent the twins into another fit of laughter.

"Oi, what's with this lot?" He questioned Lyra who was staring at them amused. She shook her head pushing her bangs out of her eyes before calling out softly. "Freddie…Geo…play nice." She said trying to keep her expression stern but her lips were cracking into a large smile as the boys only stifled their laughs enough.

_"Freddie? Geo?"_ Lee mimicked, astonished. Last time someone had dared called Fred, Freddie, the red-haired boy almost skinned them alive. And Geo? That was certainly new…But looking at the bird next to him as she was quickly drawn toward the laughing twins Lee supposed it fit somehow.

"Don't we always play nice?" George questioned as both he and Fred mercilessly ticked their female companion. She laughed loudly squealing and trying to escape their grip with valiant tries but no use.

"No…" She gasped, breathless from laughing so hard her dark eyes sparkling as she beamed happily. "You don't..." They pouted but Lyra would never change their minds.

No, the twins did not play fair. And Lyra was finding she was fine with that. If they played fair they would have left her alone after she'd taken their detention. If they played fair they would have walked away from her the moment they could; completely forgetting her existence.

But the Weasley twins did nothing you expected them to do. They sought her out continuously, found she was hiding a secret and bargained with her for them to stick around her, gathering clues when she specifically told them not to figure it out but didn't have the heart to keep tight-lipped on. Because there was that small bit of hope she always tried to kill that if, _when_, they found out they wouldn't leave her because for some reason she knew they'd never kill her.

All they were doing was making her fall for them harder, crave a normal friendship and were teaching her slowly that no one would snap for her to be quiet if she spoke her mind.

No, the boys certainly did not play fair. And Lyra knew she'd never ever be able to hold it against them.

_**Cheeky bastards. **_


	9. To be a rumor

_So hey, closer and closer we get to finding out what Lyra is! I can make you a promise here, which you'll be pleased to know, that when they get to the Department of Mysteries, at the end of that chapter we'll know for sure what she is. Though next chapter I'll give another vague cue about what she is, yah?_

_**Zesty**- Whaaaaa! I knew I forgot something! Thanks for pointing that out! The first pronunciation of the nickname was correct; in my head I pronounce it Gee-oh. I like how it sounds haha. And you have suspicions!? Good! I loves suspicions! Hope you enjoy the updates!_

_**Purplepenguin12**- Intense was it? Haha, And thank you. I'm always eager to read your next review! And as long as my writing style is working I'm glad. I'm trying everything I don't normally write about! And as for what she is you'll have to wait a couple more chapters!_

_Now onwards!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do however solemnly swear I am up to no good and will find a way!_

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Lyra sat high in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching the Gryffindor team practice under Angelina's sharp instruction. The twins had spoken quick and smooth somehow gotten Angelina to allow Lyra to sit in the stands during the closed practice.

She'd been laughing with Peeves, casting a compressed _bombardo_ into the fabric of the juggling ball when the twins appeared demanding her presence at their practice. She'd argued of course, she was with Peeves and had spent a lot of time with the twins after class and even during the DA meetings (where they somehow worked out an odd partner system between them and Lee so Lyra was always paired with one of the three) And as weak as she was, they flashed those gorgeously lethal eyes and here she was staying once they'd hopped on their brooms to go beat a bludger about.

And that sounded so _wrong _in her head.

And she was so _weak _for staying after they left her in the stands (on the Gryffindor side of course).

But she knew it wasn't just the twins that kept her sitting here. It was a secret of hers that she loved flying. Absolutely loved it, the freeing feeling she got high in the air. The power behind it, being so high up, flowing with the wind the change of speed the control and just the fun it was to do. It was one of the things she was brilliant at, one of four things Lyra could confidently say she was unequaled in. Flying, dodging spells, dancing and singing. Not exactly in that order but those are the best.

So she was greatly entertained by the dives and spins Harry was making as he went for the snitch. And Fred and George would yell for her attention making exaggerated waved and winks rolling their wrists to wave around the beaters bats they held until Angelina ordered them to get back to work. She studied them intently not even noticing the giggles behind her until Lavender Brown and Parvati Patilsat down on either side of her, close as if they'd always been best friends.

Lyra graced them both with a shy smile and said. "I'm sorry, but Angelina wanted this to be a close-"

"You're Lyra, right?" Lavender caught her off with a sharp flick of her hair over her shoulders. Blinking owlishly she opened her mouth to answer but Parvati caught her off. "Lavender." The girl giggled fiddling with the skirt of her uniform. "You know who she is….she's the only one here."

Well Lyra didn't bother to mention the Gryffindor Quidditch team flying on the pitch that spread out before them. If they couldn't see the bodies flying about draped in red and gold, she wasn't going to point them out…

"Yes, I'm Lyra." She confirmed softly, her neck aching already from looking back and forth between the girls. What was up with this? All five years and never once had they never sought her out. Being highly suspicious Lyra decided caution was the best way to approach the new attention. Because chatty girls like Lavender did not seek you out unless they have a reason.

"You know it's funny. I just realized you're in all my classes but we've never talked." And Lyra cringed. How was that funny again? Lavender just had to remind her how isolated she'd been, didn't she? Why didn't the girl stab her in the gut while she was at it? She was sure that would be fun too.

The bright smile Lavender used did nothing to calm her down, but she returned it with a cautious one of her own. "No…I guess we haven't." What did you even say to that? Honestly what was Lavender hoping from her? "And I think we should see as we're both with Weasley's."

Lyra suddenly had that bad feeling you get when a conversation automatically turns in an unexpected direction and your mind just screams out 'Danger, danger back away immediately! '

_With _a Weasley? What in Merlin's great name was Lavender talking about. _With a Weasley? _She didn't know whether to laugh or suddenly back away in terror as her face ashen, her eyes wide. Trying to swallow and work up the nerve to ask what the other girl was talking about (which was rather difficult when the proverbial cat had snatched up her tongue, batting it around like it was the greatest piece of tassel in the world) she managed to fumble with a few sounds that eventually sounded like: "We are?"

Faint…she felt _faint._

Lavender nodded with a casual smile examining her nails, frowning at the chipped pinkish color on them. "Well me with my Won-Won…" _Oh Godric_. Lyra winced. Lavender Brown had done it. She'd finally found an even worse nick name than Georgie. Won-Won? Lyra wondered how Ron could even stand being called that! Unamaused by the pet (**baby**! It was completely a baby name and Lyra speculated even the ever somber Severus Snape would winced at that!) Lyra stared at her.

"And you with the twins…"

"_With the twins_!" Lyra gaped, her voice rising in pitch by the end of her exclamation. But no one was going to give her any explanations as Parvati eagerly joined the conversation leaning forward, invading her space. "So how were they?" She asked with a giggle. Lyra leaned back in response to the invasion, really why everyone always thought that was the only way to talk to her…

Alright, alright, so it was just the twins. Still at least they were cute and she liked them. Lavender and Parvati kind of reminded her of two hens strutting about.

"How are they? Fine, I guess…" Lyra said slowly taking a moment for a cautious glance toward the pitch. George waved enthusiastically this time and she sent him a grimace in return to which he frowned eyeing the two girls beside rabbit. "Noo…" Lavender said drawing out the vowel as she laughed, she and Parvati shared a knowing.

"The twins, how are they? Ron is pretty good at snogging so I can only imagine how good they are."

"W-what?" Snogging? How would she know how good they were at snogging!? They'd never done more than place a different array of kisses on her cheeks (from the loud smacking 'mwahs' to soft brushes which she absolutely died for) and Lyra was content with their friendship.

Besides…how could she ever decide which one to snog first?

Her voice was still doing that squeaky thing and Lyra briefly marveled, wondering if anyone else had ever hit that note…

Lavender playfully pushed her shoulder. "Oh don't be coy-" "A lot of people saw you drag them off behind Honeydukes last Hogsmeade trip. And you're always with them! Even in the DA they never let you out of their sight!" Parvati cut off her best friend excitedly, her eyes glinting as she shared her evidence.

"A couple of people thought you dragged them off for a quick snog. But I say it's better with two, and no women in her right mind would pass up being shagged by that lot so I _know_ they shagged you rotten. We just wanted confirmation…what with all the rumors and it took us so long to fi-"

Lyra felt faint again. Lavender's voice was something of the distant past as it drifted off down the long tunnel Lyra had been thrust into. In the tunnel almost everything was garbled except the part where Lavender so pleasantly reminded her more than likely half of Hogwarts thought she shagged the twins rotten, or did they shag her rotten? Did it matter? She was just so use to not being noticed, it hadn't occurred to her how it would look to drag off two well-known pranksters, who had plenty of friends and were used to being noticed, off behind Honeydukes.

Shagged her….behind Honeydukes? Behind Honeydukes!? They made her sound like a lady of the night! How could she even look Fred and George in the eyes now!?

"Hey…" Angelina called their attention as the Gryffindor team sat on their brooms before them, Fred and George noticing Lyra's pale look and her glazed over eyes.

"This is a closed practice" She apparently shagged the twins behind Honeydukes and Angelina was telling them this was a closed practice? If her voice box hadn't stopped working that might even be comical. "Alright so…is she alright?" Angelina asked in concern, just noticing her demeanor, as Fred hopped into the stands walking over slowly. "Rabbit?" He called softly and Lyra looked up, meeting his eyes before her own rolled to the back of her head, intent on viewing the inside of her skull before she slumped over in a dead faint.

* * *

_How embarrassing….._

She was dreading opening her eyes, coming too Lyra could tell they'd brought her to the hospital wing and Fred and George were waiting patiently by her sides for her to wake up. Patiently, ha! She could feel Fred shifting restlessly beside her his fingers drumming on the soft mattress making soft pattering noises. Lyra was only waiting until Poppy made them scram before she resurrected and went to hide. She knew Peeves would help her hide, especially if it caused the twins some annoyance.

Stifling a groan she shifted trying to keep her eyes shut and her body relaxed. Did anyone really know how they looked when they were asleep? She certainly didn't but brownie points to her for trying.

Merlin…was she born this pathetic or did it just come naturally? Lyra thought sourly. But she couldn't face the guys!

So here she was lying down, embarrassed, faking unconsciousness, apparently deflowered by two of the hottest guys in school (according to Lavender, apparently more than just Lyra shared that thought) in a murky ally, and waiting for said hot guys to vamoose so she could wake up and hide from them until the rumors died.

Salazar's _goat_ someone honestly believed she shagged the twins behind Honeydukes! Obviously rumor and imagination were better than reality because sadly she had never (and would never) shag the twins behind Honeydukes. Honestly, _behind Honeydukes_? Was that a sick joke? Why…how…that didn't even make sense! And truthfully that's the part that bothered her. Besides that it was winter, bloody _cold_, and no one wanted to undress (even with only removing the necessary pieces) behind a candy shop, did they really believe Lyra would shag them in a cold alley way? She was all for being adventurous but that wasn't exactly what popped into her head when she thought of the word…It was also slightly disrespectful to the twins. They weren't just heartless playboys and Lyra honestly shuddered to think of the howler Molly Weasley would send if she ever heard _that_ particular rumor.

'_Leave, leave, leave, leave…'_ Lyra chanted in her head mentally pleading with the twins to get the hell out when a shadow passed over her, her lids darkening for a few seconds. She could feel George shift on her left, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. "We know you're awake, rabbit." He whispered playfully. Knowing for sure they knew she was awake, her lips twitch to keep from grinning or laughing aloud. Damn it why did everything have to sound hilarious when you were trying to pretend to sleep?

He chuckled right by her ear and she shuddered before feeling him straighten out. "C'mon rabbit, wakey, wakey…" Fred sang teasingly, running a slim finger down the bridge of her nose.

Lyra stubbornly kept her eyes closed. "Oi, Forge….I think we'll have to use that method Granger was explaining the other day!" Fred said with a mischievous grin that Lyra couldn't see but could clearly picture behind the shield of her eye lids. "Agreed Gred. I think that might do the trick."

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three!" They said in unison, the counting more for her benefit as she tensed waiting for whatever they were doing. She gasped in surprise at the two loud smacking kisses to her cheeks (which was really the side of her mouth, she thought faintly, willing herself not to faint again embarrassing herself for the second time that day) as they pulled away to flash wide toothy grins.

"She lives!" Fred joked moving to help her sit up and George winked to his twin. "Sleeping beauty method works." He confirmed. Lyra flushed recognizing the name of the muggle fairy tale. "You know the story?" She mumbled shaking her head a bit to dispel the lingering dizziness she was feeling.

She'd never fainted before, and from the dull ache between her temples she couldn't see herself doing so again.

"Granger was explaining it to Ginny the other day. We got the basics." George elaborated and Lyra nodded her head, keeping her eyes firmly in her lap. Though a quick glance told her they were still dressed for practice. Cursing herself for ruining the time she knew they looked forward to she murmured out a soft 'What are you doing here?"

Nope still couldn't look them in the eye. The embarrassment was too great. "Scared the hell out of us just fainting like that. You should have told us you didn't feel well." George sighed reaching out to brush her hair over her shoulder. Her gaze shifted to his pale hand wondering how in such a short amount of time it was so casual and second nature for them to touch her. Friendships didn't move that fast….did they?

It was a genuine question and Lyra wondered. Her only friend had been her imaginary one at age 5, and then that was it. Not many children were known to stroll on Mackade land so she pretty much had her grandfather and Wicky, her father was sort of out of commission…had been for the last decade or so.

"I'll go get Poppy." George announced pushing off the stool to stalk into the Mediwitch's office leaving her and Fred alone.

She allowed herself to flick her eyes up, lip level. Only to spot that damn fond smile Fred was always giving her. It was hard to tell if he did it because he thought she was cute in the way puppies looked as they napped, or if it was because he thought her as the younger sister he needed to protect. She hoped it was the first one because the day Frederick Gideon Weasley or George Fabian Weasley told her he thought of her as a sister she was sure she would die of heartbreak.

Being a friend she could handle. Being viewed as a little sister was not something she ever wanted.

"You scared the hell out of me, rabbit." He admitted quietly his fingers splaying across her jaw tilting her head. "Just took one look at me and fainted. " He must be worried if he didn't add a cheesy line after that.

A quick glance assured her they were alone. "Freddie…" She said softly her fingers curling around his wrist as she raised her eyes to stare at his forehead. The pale patch of skin, wrinkled in worry she could stare at, those bright baby blue? Not just yet. "I'm ok… " Then tension in his arm relaxed and he chuckled softly as if just realizing something before he leaned in giving her one of those soft feather light kisses to the side of her mouth and Lyra breathed slowly closing her eyes with a soft hum her fingers slowly falling from his wrist unlatching one at a time. "Yeah rabbit, I can tell." He murmured but backed away all the same.

"Ah, Miss Mackade you're up."

Madame Pomfrey walked in briskly her maroon skirt flying out behind her at the pace as George strolled in behind her raising a brow at Fred. The Matron stopped before her eyeing the girl perched on her bed. Pomfrey glanced to see Fred and George standing slightly behind her as she sat on the bed both looking ready to lunge to grab her at a moment's notice and the old women recalled their panicked eyes as Fred bardged in crying out sharply for the nurse demanding to 'make her better' like some petulant child. It had been cute, especially when his twin nodded his agreement.

But Pomfrey also noticed the girl was still slightly pale and the faded rings under her eyes. "You're free to go, it was a short fainting spell no magic or potions required. Though I would reconsider any late night studying habits…" Turning in a whirl of maroon and white she headed back to her office with a small smile. "Thanks Poppy!" The boys chimed no doubt with those charming grins and she laughed. "Save your charms for another, boys." But a woman was never too old to appreciate the charms the younger generation displayed.

"Well c'mon rabbit." George said and both boys grabbed her hand, causing her to squeal in surprise as they tugged her off the bed. Catching herself easily (an ability she prided herself on, she always landed on her feet) they tugged her into the hallway.

"So…" George continued casually his arm over her shoulders. "Are you going to tell us why you can't look us in the eye?" The way he said that was so casually playful, Lyra almost missed the underlying hurt there. Wincing, she stopped short as did the boys staring at her intently. She kept her head down. "Am I that obvious?" Fred snorted hooking his fingers under her chin, the twins preferred method of getting her attention, meeting his eyes, Lavender's voice echoed in her head and she turned a shade of red that matched their hair.

They both grinned, but it was Fred that spoke. "Out with it rabbit."

Shifting, clearly uncomfortably she started. "Lavender…" "You mean Lav-Lav?" George mocked imitating his brother's baby voice. Lyra squeezed her eyes shut and winced, with a small growl she glared. "Geo (A/N: In my head its pronounced Gee-oh), not funny. I think they both have the title of worst nicknames ever. Its way worse than Georgie ever was." The twins whistled. "That bad?" He murmured teasingly and she nodded gravely. "You have no idea."

"No changing the subject!" Fred sang leaning in to nuzzle their noses together and Lyra noted he'd been doing that a lot lately, even since she told him his scent. Just as George had taken to brushing his fingers on the inside of her wrist as she'd done to him when he'd fixed her hand. Both gestures made her heart beat a little quicker and wonder if perhaps there was a small chance….

"Lavender and Parvati were enlightening me over the latest-" "I didn't know you were friends." "Geo, Freddie, now's the time to listen." She said with a small grin and continued. "They were telling me the latest rumor."

"Ooohh! Gossip!" Fred cackled rubbing his hands together, his eyes brightening as he leaned in eagerly to hear her better. "What did they say?" Both Lyra and George stared at Fred blankly.

"He's a bird." George sighed shaking his head as Lyra burst into giggles. "I swear to Merlin…I now have two baby sisters." Fred scowled and tried to land a hit only for George to smoothly put Lyra between them.

"Prat! I'm not a bird! I just like hearing the good stuff!" "Two baby sisters." George replied and Fred pouted. "Rabbit!" He whined and Lyra shook her head. "Leave me out of this one Freddie."

"Don't you mean _Fredericka_?" George cooed and Lyra was smart enough to get the hell out-of-the-way as Fred growled (playfully) and lunged at his twin when the coast was clear. The rolled and wrestled laughing at each other and Lyra rolled her eyes smiling as they helped each other up.

"So really rabbit, tell me." Fred said pushing his hair from his eyes. "Bird…" "Prat. Shut up, I want to know."

But George seemed interested as well as they stared at her. If it made her faint, it had to be good.

Wondering if this was one of those rare moments where she could call Peeves to the rescue she sighed, resigned. They would catch her anyways despite Peeves dying to use his presents again.

_Fight…flight….fight…flight…_

Lyra groaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "It was about…you and Geo…" "Those are the best ones." George chirped brushing his fingers against the inside of her wrist, reassurance she desperately needed. "And me…and I apparently….tookyoubothbehindHoneydukesforaquicksh ag!" She squeaked flinching back a step. There she said it! She couldn't believe she'd gotten it all out, but she said it! Oh Merlin…it was as mortifying to say out loud as it was to think about it earlier.

George steadied her. "Try again." He laughed softly in her ear and she sighed leaning into his chest a bit trying to control herself already feeling the familiar shaking. "Yeah, rabbit, squeak is not our second language-""We took sarcasm instead." George finished with a cheeky smile once she opened her eyes.

"Th-they think…When we…they think when we went behind Honeydukes…that you both…shagged me rotten." Taking deep lungfuls of air certainly helped her get the words out and clearly her mind as her vision swam once again. Silence dominated their stretched of hallway a couple of people who'd been in the hall had vacated it chatting oblivious to the three.

George broke the silence, coughing into a fist. "So…were we any good?" "Geo!" Lyra stuttered her eyes wide in panicked embarrassment as Fred burst into that merry laughter the twins always seemed to have even with Umbridge's dark reign over the school.

"What? Seems only fair to ask. We seemed to have blacked out when you hexed us into oblivion for being bloody awful-" "Or blacked out because we shagged you bloody rotten…" Fred pitched in his brows doing an entirely too suggestive dance for her poor heart to take.

She ready to stomp off in a huff (which unfortunately would have been, in reality, a squeak and her scurrying away) Fred wound his arm securely around her waist. "Easy rabbit…""Hm…Guess that name has a double meaning now…" George said thoughtfully as Fred gave her that wicked smile of his. "Yeah, seeing as we fucked like rabbits.."

"Freddie!" She screeched in humiliation, she was practically purple now...and there was just one thing to say; Ron Weasley eat your heart out. Because Lyra knew even he'd be jealous of this shade. Groaning she covered her face and moved to flee far _far_ away from the hyena's that had suddenly appeared in the hallway.

George was the one to tug her hands from her face giving her a loud smacking kiss before Lyra whimpered and scurried off. The twins allowed it for the moment, using the moment to laugh insanely before the hurried after her their arms circling her in that usual protective embrace. "It's not so bad-" "We know the truth, rabbit."

Lyra sighed shaking her head. Here is where she knew the boys couldn't understand. They both came from that large loving family, and here at school they reveled in the attention they garnered for themselves. Not to sound as if this were her own pity party but the boys could only get an idea of where she was coming from.

A vulnerable look took over her face, twisting her features and the boys frowned in confusion. "I…I don't like all the attention these rumors imply. I'm not use to the spot light. I _can't have_ the spot light. If anyone becomes more interested in me…you both are completely insane when it comes to wanting to know what I am…others don't like different, they don't like _me_. But I would love to have others…" she trailed off her head bowed. "I just…" Gnawing on her lip she sighed breaking away from the protective cocoon of their arms.

Turning back to them, she could see the mirrored concern and the fight to understand her. "I'm still…learning about this whole friendship thing." She admitted cautiously. "But I know I don't want friends simply because they think…" Her cheeks pinked and she realized saying it to the boys was a one time deal, thankfully because she thought she might be ready to faint again.

"Hey, hey…" George said softly reaching out to pull her close to his chest; Fred hovering nearby grateful George had taken over. He was more suited for emotional out bursts anyways. "Relax rabbit, so people will talk. They always will. Ignore them. And if anyone gets a little too close for comfort, find us."

She wouldn't. Lyra knew she would never call on the twins, just like she almost never called on Peeves. Only in certain situations would Lyra even consider calling on the two who had become her best living friends. But Lyra knew that offer wasn't given lightly either, and she promised to herself to respect the power. Though the Mackade heiress was firmly aware that she would always fight or flight, she would always do it by herself. Because while it was good to have allies and friends, you had to take care of yourself and know your own strengths before reaching to others.

"And just because we really, _really_ want to find out what you are…doesn't mean we won't help keep your secret. No one will know. " Fred assured her bouncing forward on his feet to press a kiss to her hair even if she was still in his brothers arms.

Her eyes burned again, they were being incredibly sweet to her for two famous pranksters. Even for one with a notorious cruel streak. She didn't know whether to thank them or promptly burst into tears. She did neither, only smiled and nodded her head. "Really, really want to know? Despite all my warnings I'm dangerous…" She gave a mocking long-suffering sigh, extracting herself reluctantly from George's earthy scent which even with her charmed necklace was strong to scent being so close to him.

"Dangerous? How would we know." George teased stepping back. "Wait a second! She's changing the subject again! Sneaky rabbit." Fred playfully abolished her wagging a finger in her face as he gently flicked her nose.

And that wicked smile was back, Lyra thought to herself dryly seeing his wide lips doing that deadly curve into the slow wickedness. Unconsciously she took a step closer, which none of them seemed to notice. "Change the subject?" She questioned instead drawing all her will power not to step closer and 'accidentally' drop her necklace (which was always wrapped around her wrist) to have a reason to move even closer.

But Lyra wasn't strong enough to start such lavish displays of affection. Or any at all really…it was always the twins, aside from when they wanted to know what their scent was.

"Yeah you never told us how good we were when we shagged you rotten." Lyra scowled and turned around. "Don't forget Freddie, just the thought sent her into a faint."

"You're right. She did faint…why did she faint?" Fred asked curiously after a grave nod. 'Rabbit, why did you faint?" Their expression shifted from playful to genuine confusion and Lyra gaped at them.

Did they not see it? How wrong the place of the supposed shag had taken place? In a cold alley way when there was snow on the ground! Granted three bodies would have generated enough heat…

She was going to need a large dosage of dreamless sleep potion again….

In an Ally way! "they thought we shagged behind Honeydukes! That we did the nasty " "_The nasty_?" The bit their lips trying to hold back their laughter and they almost succeeded too. " In a dank ally way!"

"Oh I see…" George purred slyly and Lyra stiffened up instantly. It was one thing when Fred used that sly tone, but it meant something entirely different and dangerous when George employed it. "So it wasn't that we shagged her, Freddie, it was that we did it behind Honeydukes."

"Yes!" Lyra exclaimed in agreement, pausing as she stared at them in horror. Oh Merlin's knickers, why didn't she just blurt out her feelings while she was at it! Maybe she needed another round with the window because apparently instead of knocking some sense into her she turned into an idiot.

"No! No, wait, no!" Lyra squeaked shaking her hands wildly. Oh this was so not good. Now Fred was sporting that damn same, equally lethal, sly smile. "Nu-uh, we know the truth. Next time we'll get a room. Mother taught us better than that.."

"She'd be appalled by our behavior. Taking a lady behind Honeydukes for a shag." George agreed with a dramatic sigh and winked at his brother who took over. "We'll get old Abby for a room next time." Fred said ignoring Lyra's squeaks and gestures to grin mischievously at George. He was of course referring to Aberforth who owned and ran the Hogs Head. "Can't have our lady displeased by the location-"

"Not to mention our bedroom prowess-" "or would that be ally prowess?"

Distraught by their banter and that fact that her cheeks had not turned back to the original pale since she'd left the hospital wing, found her rare temper ticking. Oh it was so damn funny for them, wasn't it?! But she was the one that was cornered by Lavender Brown for Godric's sake! A rare wish to take them down a few pegs appeared and she, unfortunately, blurted out the first bit of acid that popped up, allowing it to drip off her tongue.

"What makes you think it was good?" Snapping her lips together, her hands clamping over her mouth she stared groaning quietly as she wondered by the universe was against her so. The boys stared at her with their jaws dropped (and despite how good that felt Lyra still winced, she had insulted the male ego…there was no way this would end well)

"Well done!" They praised in unison and she relaxed instantly feeling so much better. "And we know it was good." George winked. "You would have never fainted otherwise…in fact Forge…I'm thinking we should add to the rumors!" Fred said gleefully, looking every bit as excited as Parvati had getting in her face earlier. There was a glint in Fred's eyes though that just screamed _'evil, back away slowly lyra!'_

And Lyra knew to listen to that little voice, and not the one that like to wake her up at 3 a.m. She jumped and made a break for it but George caught her. 'Geo! Freddie!" She pleaded hoping their pet names would help but they cackled madly and suddenly she was laughing as Fred tickled her mercilessly grabbing her tie and loosening the red and gold striped cloth. George with his free hand, tugged her white shirt from where it was tucked into her skirt, causing her skirt to be tugged up a few centimeters as well, and Fred moved his hands tangling his fingers in her brown waves musing them up even move.

And Lyra tied not to faint as it finally registered in her head Fred and George were musing her enough to look as though she'd been thoroughly snogged. It wasn't until Fred's fingers unbuttoned the top two of her shirt did she gasp at his roughish wink and George chuckle darkly in her ear.

Oh Merlin forgive her for the X-rated images that had just danced through her mind. Despite the fact they had been every bit as delicious as the twins….

_Too far, Lyra, too far._ She warned herself as she playfully pushed away from them pouting as she cocked her head to the side. Immediately she noticed how intensely they were staring at her and her fingers nervously curled around the charm of her necklace as she sunk her teeth into the soft skin of her bottom lip. George in turn closed his eyes, and Fred's only seemed to dark to that sharp navy blue. "Geo…Freddie?" She murmured because they were still alone, and suddenly this whole situation felt tense and intimate, but Lyra couldn't get over that she was completely missing something.

So she took a step only for both of them to hold up a hand stopping her. "Guys?" She tried again her free hand winding around one of the sides of her untied neckpiece. They opened their mouths, but a word flew out that was definitely not the unified drawl she was use too.

"Detention."

Fred and George turned around as if You-know-who had just been summoned back before them, only to stare at someone who was probably old Voldy's cousin; The resident prim and proper, I follow all Ministry rules and regulations, boring as hell defense against the dark arts librarian (because honestly that's all they did was read the text-book) Dolores Umbridge.

"Did you just give us Detention for standing in the hallway?" Fred barked out incredulously. She eyed them coolly and Lyra took a step forward, there was no way in hell Umbridge was giving the twins detention for nothing! Not while Lyra was here and sure as hell not when Umbridge was still using that damn pen!

The movement seemed to draw Umbridges gaze back to her (fortunately or unfortunately Lyra still couldn't decide), giving that ridiculous sickly sweet smile to the twin who'd spoken. "Of course not Mr. Weasley, Ms. Mackade however, is currently violating the dress code." The boys turned to her, eyeing her mused uniform and paled realizing they had been the ones to do it.

"But that was our-" George began but Umbridge ignored him smiling at Lyra who decided that it had been an unfortunate move after all to draw her attentions away from the boys seeing as she was the only one in danger. "Detention, I think, tonight after dinner."

"No wait just a-" Lyra stepped up next to Fred, wrapping her arms around him doing a quick nonverbal _'silencio'_ quieting Fred's ranting, so he wouldn't get in trouble. "I'll be there." Lyra said lifting her chin defiantly even as Fred glared down at her furiously. "See that you are…Have a good day." She hummed clasping her hands as her heels delicately clicked away.

Removing the spell as she stepped back Lyra quickly put her head down submissively. "Did you just magic me!?" Fred asked, rage, hot and dangerous filling his voice. "Fred…" George cautioned, but he too was frowning at the development.

"Yes..." She whimpered backing away cringing into herself. Hadn't it been the right thing to do? She'd silenced him before Umbridge could hand out another detention. She'd stopped him from having to have some awful little message cut into his skin. "Why would you do that!? I was going to tell her it was our fault!" Fred scowled trying to calm down, even though it wasn't working, her large eyes locked in a staring contest with the floor looking every inch the kicked rabbit when she should be raging at them because she would have to write with the quill again. Tonight she would have more than 'I must not tell lies' etched on her hand. More than that, this would be the second detention because of them.

He clenched his fists, rolling his shoulder as George rest one of his hand calmly on it no doubt trying to reel him back.

It wasn't working.

"Then you would have had to write with the quill." Lyra said simply. Because to her it _was_ just that simple. She hadn't known there were rules about dress, and neither had the twins. She couldn't fault them when they hadn't known about it. She would go to detention and get it over with, spend the hour with Umbridge avoid drinking the drugged tea and get on with life.

But Lyra couldn't deny that she was already shaking with fear of the pain that awaited her, only to mentally chide herself, she needed strength not to give into Umbridge. She could do this, just like last time, she had too. For Fred and George. "So what?" Fred practically snarled, feeling all tied up in knots as she winced taking another step back.

"You've already done it! I can't believe this." Fred murmured shaking his head. "Then putting a silencing on me-" "She would have given you detention…" Lyra said unsure if she'd done the right thing anymore. "Then let me get detention! It will only be another of the thousands I've already attended!" He cried out and she shook her head, suddenly stubborn. "Not like this one…"

He stared at her and grunted spinning on his heel. "I need a shower." He growled moving back down the hall, probably to change out of his Quidditch gear anger practically vibrating from him as she watched the flicker of flame cackle in a dangerous dance.

George sighed shaking his head. "I'll go." He said finding no argument from Lyra who looked hurt by his twins handling of the situation. So he pressed one last kiss to her cheek, allowing his lips to linger in a silent motion that he didn't blame her before rushing off after his twin, calling out.

Lyra watched them go anxiously, and her eyes dropped to the floor again. She'd only been trying to protect them. Isn't that what friends did? They kept each other safe and out of pain as well as they could. Smoothing out her hair, retying her tie and tucking the button down back in her skirt she frowned her eyes watering with tears she wouldn't allow to fall, confused and hurt. What had she done that was so wrong? Shaking herself she turned in the opposite direction.

"Peeves….I….I need you." She called softly, taking out her wand to tap the wall.

A familiar cackle and the jingle of a bell made her smile sadly as the poltergeist winked and tossed her an apple.


	10. To be a danger

_**Brielle Montegomery-**__ I thank you for the wonderful review. I wasn't entirely sure about the style I was writing in, but the reassurance is welcomed with open arms, haha. And now you've put the pressure on to make all my chapters great as well! I'll try to deliver to the best of my ability, which means I hope you like this chapter as well. _

_**Purplepenguin12- **__Lyra's not a cat, but I love the guess! I've given more than one clue in this chapter so have fun guessing again, haha. I hope you enjoy it! _

_Now, let's see what happens? I hope you __**all**__ enjoy because I'm kind of iffy on this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world. It's sad..but…that's how it goes.._

_Onwards! _

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Lyra pushed herself up to stand, dusting her hands as she looked around the duplicate Gryffindor Common room dejectedly. She'd hidden in the Room of Requirement with Peeves to mope about the twins being disappointed with her. Worse yet, she didn't even see where she'd gone wrong!

But the furious look in Fred's eyes haunted her, and she turned in to her natural cowardly nature and skipped dinner unable to face him before she took the detention he believed was rightfully his (and George's because honestly, where one twin was so was the other). Was it such a bad thing she wanted to offer what protection she could? Fiercely loyal, she had to do something.

Lyra knew very well she didn't have much to offer them. She was hesitant and shy, never allowed herself unrestricted in friendly, playful touches as they were with her. Perhaps she was getting this whole friendship thing wrong after all.

But that didn't make any sense. She helped Peeves away from the Bloody Baron that was protecting him. She'd never given his spot away either no matter how hard the Baron had glared. Peeve was her friend, despite his rather…mischievous behavior, and she would protect him. Of course…he was already dead but that was beside the point! He'd helped her out too. In fact he was still with her trying to cheer her up by juggling five exploding balls at once.

She winced and hoped to Merlin he didn't drop one.

Sighing she rubbed her arm moving to the door. It was time to face the rusty tip of the blood ink quill. Stepping out she sighed watching the door disappear. She knew later Wicky would be waiting with a bowl full of Essence of Murtlap, because no doubt the twins would still be angry with her.

She flinched at the thought.

Sighing she straightened biting her lip. Fine, they wanted to be mad at her for trying to help, good. She'd handle this on her own. It was insulting; being yelled at for trying to help. But his eyes were so angry…

Shaking herself she smiled at Peeves. "Off I go." He frowned, a grim look at looked so out-of-place on the child-like face. "You don't have to go see bridgy, Lyra." The ghost muttered uncrossing his arms to restlessly go back to juggling.

Grinning, a fond look softening her dark eyes, Lyra shook her head reaching out to playfully snatch one of the balls. Peeves nimbly dodged her greedy fingers. "Yes, Peeves, I do. " It was only fair right? Fred was mad at her and George was disappointed, she figured going through with the detention should be a sufficient punishment for it. She trembled and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Peeves' pale face brightened as a devious idea cooked up just behind his ghostly eyes. "I could go distract her, throw in a couple of these babies." He cackled and Lyra smirked, it was at times like these why she could understand that very few people could control Peeves. He really was a wild card wasn't he? And she loved him for it!

"Peeves!" She laughed, glad she'd finally done so feeling as if a weight had lifted off her shoulders (despite that lingers gut wrenching feeling when a flash of furious navy eyes clouded her vision, George's disappointed eyes were right up there too) spinning on her heel she held up a hand. "I got this."

Now if only she actually believed that she'd be positively golden! But she didn't, and from Peeves' skeptical look, neither did he. She huffed, sticking her tongue out. "Go on, go cause your beloved mayhem. I'll catch you later lemon head." She teased and Peeves grinned darting forward, his cold lips brushing off against her cheeks. "Later rabbit!" He cackled madly as he disappeared. Lyra put heer hands on her hips stomping her foot. "Damn it Peeves! Not you too!" But she was yelling at the empty ceiling causing quite a few students milling about to stop and look at her.

She groaned blushing furiously as she covered her face with her hands and took a step. "Lyra!" Lee called from down the hall, the seventh year jogging up to the weary girl.

"Lee…hi.." She greeted with a weak smile, trying to plaster a brighter one on her lips. It didn't last long even as he stood before her with a small grin. He was alone, she noted bitterly, and glancing behind him she sighed he'd probably heard the story already. But then why was he here? Confused because Lee had never personally sought her despite the fact they got along rather well (she figured he was busy trying to get the elusive 'Alicia' and that's why he was never around) out before she waited patiently.

"Have you see Fred and George? I can't find them anyways. Disappeared half way through dinner, Fred looked in a bit of a snit.." He explained rubbing the back of his neck, bewildered at the lack of information his best friends had given him.

Wincing, that heavy feeling of despair of was back as she shook her head miserably. "No…not since earlier." She mumbled scuffing the tip of her shoe along the floor. Well didn't he know how to make her worse. That's all she needed to hear, Freed snubbing his best friend because Lyra angered him. Glancing up at his confused expression she elaborated. "I took a detention. Which was why Fred was so angry, because he thought they should have gotten it instead…"

Lee smiled sympathetically. "Well, what was the detention for?" "Dress." She countered glumly, absently smoothing down her skirt. "My tie was undone, shirt untucked…"

"Dress?" He choked in disbelief. "We actually have rules on dress…" His fists clenched as he bit out "Umbitch.." Before going about to fix his own haphazardly worn uniform. Straightening his tie he paused a sly smile the twins would have been proud up stretched across his face (yeah the twins would have been proud and that's what scared her, it usually meant Lyra was going to become all squeaky and she was already far from pleased). "Hold on a tick, why was Fred so mad if it was _your_ uniform messed up?"

She would not blush at that despite how eager Lee's face looked for a comment. She would not blush, she would fight and win before the burning sensation took over her face, she would, she would, she would…

_Lose._

Damnit!

Scowling at the faint dusting of red she could feel, she rolled her eyes trying to ignore it. "Fred wanted to add to the rumors so he and George attacked me." He grinned lecherously so she pushed him playfully. "Not like that!" She said, proud she hadn't squeaked yet! Yeah, score for her!

Lee only grinned, toning it down a bit as he chuckled. "Oh, right the rumors, was this the one where they dragged you off to snog behind Honeydukes or you seduced them for a quick shag in the same place or…" He trailed off bouncing forward his own dark eyes bright with mischief as he said. "The one where they were testing a product filled with Amortentia which led to them have a quick one-off with you in the back room of Zonko's."

Lyra could only gape at him. "What?" She squeaked, damn it all she thought she'd finally beat that squeak. But at least she didn't faint; she'd certainly never heard _that_ rumor and she could definitely say that was fainting material. A quickie inside Zonko's? Well…at least they were inside this time. Lyra thought dryly.

Groaning she covered her face as Lee let out a deep bellied laugh. "Do people have nothing better to do?" She whined before pausing wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Did I just whine?" Still laughing he nodded, causing her to sigh deeply. "But no, we really have nothing better to do." Lee informed her throwing a friendly arm over her shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you to detention. Maybe we'll run into your harem on the way…" "Lee!" He chuckled ignoring the gentle hit to his chest.

Smiling, she looked off down the corridor. She genuinely liked Lee. He was the next closest friend after the twins. He brought a dynamic to the twins she could tell they enjoyed. He didn't exactly complete the duo (because Fred and George were _already_ complete) but he was supportive and the twins treated him as an equal prank genius. That was some high praise she was sure.

"Won't Alicia mind?" Lyra teased gently, still unsure of how he'd react if she tried to tease him. Sighing to herself she realized she still had a lot to learn. He hummed in question his eyes flicking down to her as she motioned to the arm lazily spread across her shoulders. "Nah..." He waved it off watching curiously as she pulled the necklace wrapped around her wrist off, holding it in her hands as her thumbs stroked the fang. "Besides, her bets already in the pool." He said with a impish grin. "Her money's on you snogging George behind Honeydukes while Fred was on guard duty."

She choked and sputtered waving her hands in denial as he hooted with laughter as the bird in his arm was thoroughly embarrassed. "Lee!" She screeched in a tone he'd heard many times when one of the twins wanted to embarrass her. "There's not really a pool is there?" Lyra questioned faintly, alright maybe it was too soon to say she wouldn't faint today.

"No." Lee assured with a chuckle, face twisted with mirth. "But the look on your face was priceless!" She gasped and another light smack hit his chest. Looking down at her as she ducked out of his arms before Umbridge's door she smiled prettily at him, Lee wondered briefly if he should mention there _was_ a bet going on but it had no link to the rumors milling about.. No, it had a lot to do with who would fall for the pretty bird first, Fred or George. He and Ginny Weasley were both in a lock down until one of the boys made a move.

"Thanks for walking with me." Her hands were shaking again, but her voice didn't waver and for that she was thankful, but that didn't stop her eyes from trailing to the office door. She wasn't in any hurry to, you know, be tortured or anything but she didn't want to arrive late and give Umbridge _another_ reason to give her detention. That would blow Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. So yeah_, a lot._

Lee nodded slowly, shifting uncomfortably. He'd heard about the detention and he didn't want anyone to go through with it. He mentally cursed Umbridge when they both jumped as the door swung open, the twins standing there, pale and leaning heavily on each other. "Fred, George!" Lee gasped.

Fred grinned, but it was obviously forced as he nodded. "Coming to get us? How sweet." He said playfully wincing as he took a step his hand brushing against his robes accidently. "You git!, what did you do.." Lee questioned moving to stand between them, offering support. "Oi, Lyra, help me out." He called.

But she only stared blankly at the twins hands. The skin red and angry, some blood still seeping, but with her sharp eyes she could clearly see the five words they'd had to write.

_'I must not cause trouble'._

"You didn't…" She breathed in horror. No, no, no! This was not the way it was supposed to go! "Did what?" Lee pipped up, but was ignored as Fred nodded with a grim look. "We did." He countered his eyes steady despite his pallor. "It was only fair." George agreed echoing her words without batting a lash.

Her necklace slipped from her fingers, hitting the floor with a soft 'clang' and a small bounce. Her fingers curled slowly into tight fists as she dropped them down to her sides. "Guys?" Lee questioned slowly, suddenly feeling the tension that was enveloping them.

Rage gathered slowly Lyra could feel it beginning to boil, kind of like a cauldron on a low flame that was steadily being fed to scorch the pot. She shook, but not from fear, it was as if she was suddenly overwhelmed and couldn't stop as magic rippled under her skin. "No, you _shouldn't_ have been there. It was _my_ detention." She hissed, each word spoke slowly and deliberately as if the enraged girl hoped they would build a wall to contain her rage.

Honestly she didn't know which one she wanted to smack first; Fred or George. Maybe she should rush through the doors and get Umbridge she was, after all, the one with the damn torturous quill! But it was the Minister's fault she was here, all because Harry was caught defending himself. _Forget all of them,_ Lyra hissed mentally. Harry would have never been under such pressure if the Dark Lord hadn't risen again. So she'd take a trip and find ol' Voldy and show him exactly why she was so dangerous.

Her rage and rational pushed and pulled her so she took a claming breath but realizaed how large of a mistake that was when she breathed in the scent of blood and pain.

"It was going to happen eventually." George pointed out with a tired sigh, rubbing his face with his uninjured hand.

"But not for me! Never because of _me_!" She snapped back the last note toiling violently and nearby the windows shuddered one cracking, the small spider legs traveling up the glass. "Mate…do you see her eyes.." Lee breathed to Fred fearfully, even as the red-head took a step towards her. "Lee…" George cautioned before his eyes darted about the hall making sure no one was around. They were probably still at dinner.

Lyra snarled at Lee, her twilight eyes flashing. "She just growled at me." Lee narrated faintly. "She's going to do more than that if you don't _shut up_." Fred hissed, reaching out to the enraged girl cautiously as if dealing with a feral animal. And at the moment his rabbit certainly looked the part. But another hand grabbed her as Lee latched onto Fred when he stumbled back in surprise.

There was her house-elf staring up at them with a lop-sided grin, his wand out and muttering a quick spell, fixed the window. "Wicky here now." He announced stashing the wand in his ratty tunic. His hand curling around Lyra's arm as he led her over to George. "Lie, Wheezes are fine, friend fine too." He gestured for George to use her to lean on. She hissed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders cautiously. He was about to draw back when she wrapped an arm around his waist, hissing under her breath. George shivered remembering the time Harry spoke Parseltongue…she sounded as if she were speaking it as well. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, ignoring the growl, he blinked in surprise at her ears. Or the ear he was looking at anyways, it was almost…pointed at the tops. Had they always been that way? "Calm rabbit, calm.." He whispered softly shifting wincing at the pain in his hand.

"Wicky has everything ready sirs. Don't be afraid." He chatted ushering them back down the hall toward the room of requirement. "Lie only upset Wheezes were hurt. Come, come." He said entering the room.

Lee cautiously glanced at the girl under George's protective arm. He was murmuring something but she didn't seem to hear him. "I think something's wrong with Lyra…" He whispered urgently to Fred. He didn't reply only tugged his fearful friend into the room of requirement.

The room was simple, two couches facing each other both a deep red a table sat between them with two large bowls set and ready. A fire blazed heating the room comfortably. It was kind of like a less furnished Gryffindor Common room. The twins sat on one couch tiredly, Lee in the middle. Lyra sat alone on the opposite couch. Wicky hummed, obviously undisturbed with the subtle (or not so subtle counting her eyes) changes in his mistress, as he handed a bowl each to Fred and George. "Hand in the goop." He said pointing one slim finger at the bowl. Doing as instructed they both dipped their hands in the bowls, hissing before sagging back on the couch in relief.

Lee eyed Lyra wearily, and she met his gaze unblinking, and he couldn't see any of the shy bird who'd been tucked under his arm earlier. Now, something about her made him shudder and cringe away goose-flesh appearing on his arms. Her eyes trained on him, almost reptilian in a way. "What…is she?" Because he was certain no other wizard had eyes like that.

George opened his eyes lazily as Fred's lips twitched. Lyra laughed softly as they all chorused together. "Something dangerous." Obviously it was an inside joke, but Lee was still fairly uncomfortable with all of this.

Her lips parted, revealing her sharp incisors her tongue darting out to run along her sharpened teeth in an oddly seductive movement. Which, Lee realized as he shifted again, he'd been watching a bit too closely. Wicky smiled nervously at the boys wringing his hands. "Master said to use obliviate on those who found her out. But the Wheezes know….but Mistress isn't normal yet…" He wailed kneeling by the couch Lyra was on, banging his head repeatedly against the wooden frame. "Wicky knew she was angry.." He mumbled out between hits, ignoring Lyra's tugging hand. "Could feel it, but Wicky resets the charms every night.."

"Wicky." Lyra said sharply and the house elf came willingly though still teary his forehead bright red. 'No punishing." She said softly as he nodded.

"Why does he have a wand?" George questioned, all the times he'd been around he'd never seen him with draw it. "He knows spells?" Lee stared at them incredulously. "Her eyes change, she growls at me and you want to know how a house elf can do magic!?" He hollered and the twins glanced at each other and nodded slowly. Well there was nothing wrong with being curious was there?

"So what's wrong then?" Lyra purred and all three of them straightened in surprise, turning to look at her. She looked cautious and was rubbing her wrist unsurely and they knew their rabbit was back. But her voice…it was like pure seductive magic. She'd never sounded like that before, all silken sheets and dripping dark chocolate on a heated night.

"You just told me you were dangerous." Lee said in surprise. Honestly, why weren't any of them worried about it? "And you lot are ok with that?" He asked as the twins shrugged, withdrawing their hands from the bowl. Wicky was there in an instant, wrapping George's hand and then Fred's. "We already know. We've tried to figure out what she is for weeks." Fred said with that ever-present fond smile, which he directed at Lyra who huffed looking away.

"Dumbledore knows what she is. He invited her." George supplied quietly his gaze unwavering as he stared at Lyra whose head was down. "I won't hurt you." Lyra whispered in Lee's ear. All three jumped, twisting to see Lyra leaning over the back of the chair. They gaped as they hadn't even heard her move. Lee stared into her eyes; the silver slits outlined in violet beckoned him. "I think we're friends." Lyra tried softly, her voice lowering and he found himself nodding in agreement. He thought the same as well. "Friends keep secrets. All you have to do is promise…I don't want to take your memory away." Lee stared in surprise.

"You trust me to keep it…no unbreakable vow?" He asked cautiously and Lyra shook her head with a small smile. "No unbreakable vow. I need you to keep this secret, Lee. Fred and George have. I'm dangerous, yes, I admit it. But…knowing what I am…I could be in a lot of danger. My kind doesn't live long…" She trailed off, staring at him pleadingly. "It's a risk with them knowing, I'm making another exception…please…_please_ don't tell anyone." She whispered and Lee closed his eyes nodding. "I'll do it. I promise not to tell." He agreed watching as she smiled at him brightly. "Thank you…but I think…you should go to bed now…" Lyra whispered, and Lee shuddered she was doing it again, that thing were it made his insides knot and shudder at the sound. Lyra hummed softly leaning in so her lips were by his ear.

The twins watched ignoring the twinges of jealousy they felt, after all the shy bird had never gotten so close to them despite them trying to make her more comfortable. They couldn't hear what she was saying but Lee looked dazed with a silly little grin on his face. Lyra pulled back pressing her lips gently to kiss cheek (which caused Fred to growl inaudibly and look away as George closed his eyes his fingers twitching). Lee jumped up smirking as he gave them a salute. "Night mates." And he sauntered off with that dazed look in his eyes.

"What did you do to him?" Fred questioned gruffly looking down at his injured hand. "I sent him to bed." She said cocking her head to the side, still behind them as she leaned down brushing her cheek against his neck drawing back to walk around the couch seating herself on the coffee table. "How?" George asked wearily opening his eyes.

"I can't answer that." Lyra said simply ducking her head down. George and Fred shared a look. "Have you ever done that to us?" Ever done that to them!? Insulted and hurt (ignoring the fact it was a valid question) Lyra stood up barring her fangs unconsciously. Didn't they know her at all!? She couldn't hurt them! She'd never tried to control them. "No! I've never done that to you. I can't do that to either of you! I'm-" She cut herself off frowning and turning around. "Forget it. It was only fair to ask right? Did the dangerous creäture ever do something to alter you?" Lyra tossed with a bitter smile wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm going to bed. Wicky, take care of them." She said softly moving to the door ignoring the sorrowful look on Wicky's wrinkled face.

Fred was the one to stop her this time, catching her around the waist. "Not yet, pretty rabbit." He murmured behind her ear and she allowed a small noise between a whimper and a gasp escape her. Why did they have to be so close; especially when her senses were stronger? The metallic blood scent still surrounded them but Merlin, Fred's scent was enveloping her once again. She turned in his arms almost unconsciously with a soft approving growl as she nuzzled his chest with a sigh. He chuckled rolling his eyes playfully, but his voice hinted at his exhaustion. "I can see why they thought we shagged in Hogsmeade. Minx." He leaned down pressing his lips to her hair pulling her back to the couch.

"No. Let me go, I'm still mad at the both of you! What were you thinking? Oh, right obviously you weren't!" Lyra snapped in a rare display of her temper. Though they seemed to be coming more frequent around the twins, which they encouraged with a large grin and more witty banter. Usually. Fred spun her so she lost her footing, falling right into George's lap, who twisted her sideways, as Fred moved to sit close to his twin her legs draped over his lap. For a moment she lost her train of thought, perched on George's lap.

"We were. You were messed up because of us. We took your detention. It's done, stop it." George sighed tiredly leaning his head back. Remembering how exhausted she'd been after a round with the quill, Lyra relaxed hugging him around the waist with one arm as Fred had snatched up her other hand tracing her palm. "I know you'll both get detention with Umbridge. But I didn't want you to get one because of _me_. It was because of me you have that scar on your hand." She sulked. Why couldn't they see why this bothered her so much? They'd been injured because of _her_. Not one of their pranks, or mouthing off to Filch or Umbridge, _her_.

"Rabbit." Fred groaned rubbing his forehead. "Look you took our detention" "But you didn't know about the quill!" She protested and George grinned covering her mouth playfully with his hand. "Quiet you…Gred is talking." "Thanks Forge." Fred winked and continued. "Where was I? Oh right, we didn't even know you at the time and you took our detention."

"None of us knew the dress rule…which is pretty fucking stupid." George growled by her ear and she shuddered as his scent spiked in anger. Was it wrong of her that the twins were being serious and she was thinking how hot it was that George sounded sexy as hell? Could you blame her? George rarely swore that bad, it was usually Fred (who was equally hot but that illusive danger George had in his eyes flickered to the front momentarily). Fred continued, but Lyra was only half listening as George dropped his hand.

"So we took your detention. Not like Umbridge cared…bloody mental. That quill is dangerous.." "And illegal…" Lyra murmured her eyes shifting to George's neck. The pale column exposed as George leaned his head back as they swore in unison. "No one's stopping her either! That's what the problem." George noted and Fred scoffed tugging on Lyra's pinky playfully. "What can they do? She's got old Fudge-bucket in her pink pocket."

Lyra licked her top lip slowly. "I..I wouldn't worry." She stuttered leaning in gently skimming her nose along his neck as she'd done behind Honeydukes. He still smelled so good, and her mind was easing into that haze again. She was still angry that Umbridge had harmed something Lyra had deemed under her protection (not that it was doing any good, they were still injured) but she could take a moment to comfort him right? Nothing wrong with that.

"Rabbit?" George gasped in surprise feeling the tip of her nose along his skin again, not that he was complaining. He tried to move his head, but she growled softly against his neck and he glanced at Fred who was staring in surprise. "Geo…" Lyra purred nipping the junction where his jaw and neck met and he didn't bother stifling the soft groan that escaped him.

"You alright there, Forge?" Fred asked in amusement surprised when the hand he'd been playing with curling around his wrist, sliding up his arm.

"Fine, Gred." But he wasn't sure about that. This was Lyra, completely shy Lyra who was practically seducing him as her free hand slid down his arm. Her eyes locked on his a small smirk playing at the side of her lips, one he'd only seen when they'd gotten Filch with a prank. George's eyes widened as she leaned forward stopping just before their lips met. She tilted her head instead, her lips ghosting across the side of his mouth. "Of course he's fine. I won't hurt either of you...Don't you trust me?" She cooed sitting down in his lap again instead of leaning up to him. Leaning forward a bit so the hand traveling up Fred's arm grasped his hair, Lyra pulled him over her so they were face to face. She playfully purred rubbing their noses together leaning down to graze her teeth on his neck. "Merlin…" He gasped subconsciously tilting his head, the move made her purr again and her lips brushed against the side of his mouth. Suddenly he wasn't jealous of Lee's earlier kiss anymore.

"Lie..." Wicky called from besides them and the girl turned, barring her fangs. But Wicky's agate wand sparked in response. He muttered something neither of the twins recognized and Lyra gasped, releasing Fred as she writhed in George's arms. Her eyes flickered the black shifting from black to white but the silver and violet disappeared as her pupils rounded out again. She whispered something in return in a language Fred and George didn't recognize. They turned their panicked eyes back to her.

She arched up one last time before falling limply back down. "Rabbit?" They said frantically. Fred gently hit her cheeks as George cuddled her closer, shaking her a bit. "Rabbit?" "Lyra, wake up."

Turning to the house-elf, they're eyes cold and dangerous as they both snarled. "What did you do?" Wicky coward under their fierce gazes, hugging the arm of the opposite couch as he knelt. "Wicky reset the charms as Master said too. Lie's instincts were too much. She's not ready." He whimpered his moss eyes widened in horror. "Wicky should not have said that! Oh, Master did not want her to know. Now Wheezes know and they tell Lie…" He whacked his head wailing.

George winced as the little elf went at it. 'Alright, stop it! _Stop it_!" Fred scowled. "Oh for the love of-"Drawing his wand he barked out. _"Immobulus."_ Wicky stopped mid head-butt. But his eyes were blinking rapidly, tears staining his smudged cheeks. "Calm. Down. Explain as much as you can. Who is your master, I thought Lyra was." Fred questioned before removing the spell with a quick flick of his wand.

"Master is Lie's grandfather." Wicky could answer that, he hadn't been told not to after all and Lie liked the Wheezes, he could answer their questions as well as he could. "And he wants you to spell his granddaughter every night…." "That sounded so wrong.." "Fred, stop it this is serious." George said with a small smile nodding to the sleeping girl draped in their lap.

"No, no. Wicky just resets the charms. Lie safe." He assured them, and his adoring gaze was enough to assure the twins Wicky would die himself before he dared to hurt Lyra. He was completely devoted to the girl, surpassing the necessary loyalty house-elves usually showed.

"Well what the hell just happen?" Fred demanded, he closed his eyes to regain control. He could still feel the graze of her teeth across the soft skin of his throat. He glanced at the girl limply cuddled against George's shoulder as Fred absently stroked her knees.

Wicky's eyes filled with tears. "Lie was acting on instinct. Dangerous for her, doesn't know." That caught their attention. "Doesn't know what?" George asked cautiously and Wicky paled waving his hand. 'Wicky said nothing! Wicky must go! Sleep, sleep, Wicky will bring fresh clothes and food in the morning." And he disappeared with a sharp crack.

George looked down at Lyra in his arms then up at Fred with a mischievous grin. "No wonder everyone thought we were taking her behind Honeydukes." He said and judging from the small chuckle Fred caught the double meaning. Growing serious George shook his head raising his injured arm to brush her hair from her face. "I don't like it though, Freddie. From what the elf said, Lyra doesn't know about the charms…" "So should we tell her or not." Fred questioned finishing his thought out loud. He nodded in agreement, shifting the unconscious girl in his lap to get more comfortable seeing as it look like they weren't leaving until morning.

"I think we should." They blurted out in unison. Nodding in understanding they looked down at her. They would tell her only because instead of being dangerous, Wicky and her grandfather were keeping something dangerous from her on purpose. And they believed she should know about it if it became harmful to her in the future. Like giving away her secret, which meant they would have to watch Lee for a couple of days. True he was their best friend, aside from Lyra, but it was only a precaution. The twins were confident Lee could keep a secret. _Her secret_. And that was enough to call in their protectiveness.

Grinning Fred shifted stretching out his legs on the rest of the couch as he slid down to use Lyra's midsection as a pillow. Looking up at his brother with a wink he said. "What do you think she'll do when she wakes up and finds us?" George snickered stretching his legs out, resting them on the table which he transfigured into an ottoman. "Squeak, blush, and run off." Fred barked out a laugh and Lyra scowled in her sleep. "Shut up Freddie." She murmured tugging his hair as he winced, twisting slightly to press her nose against George's neck breathing in his scent as she settled. "She's a mean one in her sleep." Fred muttered rubbing his head. "Shut it git, I'm trying to sleep." George scowled playfully as Fred flipped him off. "Freddie, Geo...I'm sleeping here." She growled drowsily barely coming out of her sleeping state.

They only grinned and chorused a soft. "Night rabbit." Neither of them thought to move to the free couch, or think of three beds for the sake of comfort. They curled in a kind of puppy pile and slept comfortably and for once Lyra wasn't woken at 3 a.m. by the voice in her head.

* * *

Lee hurriedly dressed once he realized the twins had never returned to the dorm. So he fixed his uniform and grabbed his back heading down to the Room of Requirement, thinking about Lyra as he walked slowly head bowed in thought.

Lyra had told him she was dangerous. He believed it, oddly enough. He could see behind her shy exterior (because Lee knew that was not a façade she was wearing, she really was a shy hesitant bird) that something was there; it wasn't something else like another person inside her she was hiding. It was power. He could feel the hum of power around her especially when she spoke to him last night. Whatever she did to him (because despite feeling as if he were flying on a broomstick in soft clouds he'd been fully aware) he'd gotten the best sleep he's ever had and considered going to find her every night if she could give a good night's sleep. Though he might want to reconsider that request especially if he said it like_ that_. Fred and George would most likely hex him if he asked her like that. And he certainly didn't feel like having his arse handed to him in a duel with those two.

Lee snickered shaking his head at the thought. Fred and George were quite attached to her, and Lee could fully understand why. A sweet bird that just needed someone to get her out and stretch her wings a bit, and the twins seemed to have taken on the job. It also helped that she had a massive crush on the twins. If her crushes encouraged her, it would be easier and the coconut scented wizard hoped the twins were aware of the power she was giving them.

Lee briefly wondered if they _were_ aware of it. Probably not as most Weasley men seemed oblivious to when a woman was after them, if Ron and Granger were any example. But Lyra wasn't actually after them, which probably added to their oblivion. But the way they acted...

The promise to keep her secret came from those very reasons. Aside from the fact he really wanted to keep his memory intact, she needed them. Dumbledore, the crazy old bat, had brought her here for a reason and Lee didn't think it was to hide away from the student body. There was something more to it, and the twins were knowingly or unknowingly involved.

Stepping up to the door he paused again. Slowly he grinned shaking his head. It was all some master plan, and what the hell, he'd always been their partner in crime, right? A dangerous creäture who was sweet as honey wanted him to keep a secret and he would, because the twins trusted her and Lee knew soon he would trust her completely as well.

Pushing the door open he moved closer. "Oi, are you lot…" He trailed off in staring in surprise at the place they were in on one of the couches.

George was sitting up pushed to the corner of the couch, his cheek resting on the top of her head as she cuddled to his chest as she stretched out over him, her legs hanging off Fred's hip, who curled around her his arms around her waist face cuddled in her stomach. Lee's lips twitched into a grin.

It was cute, he decided, reminding himself not to ever say the feminine line of thinking aloud lest he endure hours of being teased and labeled as a bird. Chuckling quietly he stuck his hand in his bag searching around for the camera he'd taken to carrying around with him. He was no photographer, but from time to time the twins like to take pictures of their pranks and the aftermath adding it to their 'prank book' those cheeky bastards.

Raising it up he snapped a couple of pictures. Cocking his head to the side he nodded to himself. Yeah it was always the pretty ones that were dangerous right? He just hoped the twins realized soon.

Plopping down on the free couch he coughed trying to wake the three; Fred shifted but the other two remained asleep. Coughing louder this time, Lyra gasped sitting up her eyes wide as she breathed heavily. "Lee?" Feeling a weight on her stomach she looked down to see a head of red hair. "What-" She was fully clothed right? Yes, ok good. She could panic again but not as extreme. Why was she here with one of the twins pillowed on her stomach. Wait…where was the other? Feeling someone shift beneath her she almost fainted again as she turned her head meeting George's sleepy blue eyes. They were nose to nose as he smiled half awake. "Hey rabbit." He murmured his voice rough and she let out something like a 'meep'. So…that meant that Fred was…

Oh Merlin, please, _do not let her faint._

She shakily carded her fingers through his soft hair (something she'd always wanted to do and was about to start hyperventilating because dreams do not come true, but it was and her thoughts were a jumbled mess) tugging it gently until he groaned and opened his eyes, scowling. "George-" But he paused smiling lazily. "Oh, rabbit. Well…I'd rather see you than either one of their ugly mugs."

"We're identical you prat." George rolled his eyes smacking his brother upside his head. "Yeah but I know how to work it." He teased sitting up and stretching. Lyra was still frozen in George's lap.

Lee chuckled. "Have a good night?" "The best." Fred crowed reaching out to snag Lyra from his brother. "Would you pass up a night to sleep with such a pretty rabbit?" He cooed pressed a kiss to her cheek. The touch woke her up as she scrambled from them.

What exactly was going on here? She…she…just woke up _tangled with the twins_. She'd been pressed nearly between their Quidditch toned bodies, sleeping peacefully with the twins. She pressed a hand to her stomach. "Oh...we slept on the couch. Together." Lyra said faintly and George stood up stretching all the kinks out allowing his back to crack. With a satisfied grin he bobbed his head in agreement. "Yeah, we did." _Yeah, we did?_ That was the best he had? Seriously this was just like the joke about them behind Honeydukes. Why did they not see the problem with this? What exactly _was_ the problem with this? Her mind fired back and Lyra banished that thought. _Not now. _

But it was true; Fred and George were laughing and joking with Lee same as always, Lyra marveled. They didn't have a problem being cuddled up to her on the couch. Her lips twitched into a grin. They really needed to a lesson in not sleeping with dangerous creatures.

Pausing she burst into a fit of giggles at the thought. There was no use talking about it when they'd already done it and half of Hogwarts thought they had too. Laughing she fell back on the couch, ignoring their questioning stares as she laughed merrily and it wasn't long before the boys were joining in.

* * *

"So.." Lee said sipping from the goblet he held. Wicky had appeared with fresh clothes neatly folded and a large basket filled with food he quickly set up. Lyra had blushed bright red when the twins began to undress (they'd been unbuttoning their shirts revealing that toned chest and as much as she wanted to stay she did not trust herself) the room had shifted and a washroom appeared to which she scurried and slammed the door much to their amusement.

But now they were sitting around the coffee table in the Room of Requirement, the twins filling Lee in on what they knew. "Let me get this straight. She's dangerous, and can't say what she is but she can answer questions as long as it doesn't directly give away what she is." Setting the cup down he listed off his fingers.

"But you do know that her eyes change, her ears go all pointy, she snarls and growls, and she can give me a great nights sleep." He said the last part with a playful wink, causing Lyra to blush. Fred, not appreciating the comment smacked Lee upside his head. "Oi." "What?" Fred asked innocently but the cold look in his eyes said it all, especially when George was sporting a similar look. Lee smirked sipping from his goblet again.

"Guys..this really isn't a good idea." Lyra pleaded tugging on Fred's sleeve again, trying to get into the conversation but was firmly ignored. "Don't forget she can smell us to death." George added helpfully. Lyra scowled reaching out to grab an apple, pressing her nose to the crimson fruit. "Yeah, not to mention those fangs of hers…" Fred shuddered pleasantly at the memory. "I thought you were going to bite me last night." He told her playfully with a wink. "Though if you want to, I think I can find it in myself to give in." Dramatic sigh following Lyra stared at him in confusion, chewing and swallowing her bite of apple. "Bite you?" Bite him? Oh yes she wanted to bite him, but she'd never tried before. "I didn't try to bite you." She denied her brows furrowing in confusion.

The boys quieted down. "Rabbit…you don't remember almost biting Fred and ah…smelling my neck?" George asked, the tips of his ears burning. Lyra's cheeks copied the motion. "I did what?" She squeaked dropping the apple to the floor, shakily leaning down to pick it back up.

The three frowned in concern, Fred and George reaching out to grab a part of her. Fred's bandaged hand resting on her arm while George ran a hand up and down her back. "Lyra.." She knew it was serious if they were using her name now. "What's the last thing you remember?" George questioned cautiously.

Lyra closed her eyes in response. What did she remember? And why couldn't she remember the part they were talking about? As soon as Fred mentioned it, it should have slid to the forefront of her mind. So how far back did she remember? Willing her memories forward she spoke hesitantly. "Lee. I remember him agreeing to keep my secret then I sent him to bed. Fred was behind me and then I was in George's lap. After that…nothing." She opened her eyes wide and fearful. "Why can't I remember anything after that?" She fretted.

They calmed her, Fred tilting his head to press their noses gently together as George rubbed her back. 'Calm down." He whispered, his breath fanning her lips and she sighed, melting back into them. He smiled but Lyra could detect a bit of hurt behind his eyes. What had she done that she couldn't remember? Had she hurt them? Someone had to start answering her questions or she would go mad. "Did I hurt you?" "No." George assured her. "But I think you should talk to Wicky." He urged. Turning to him, Lyra stared into his eyes. There was no hurt in his eyes, but there was disappointment. "What did I do?"

Her lip trembled and her nose was starting to burn. Oh, this was so not good. Had she done something humiliating? Fred mentioned trying to bite him. "What did I do!" She questioned fiercely and both boys avoided her gaze. "Nothing." Fred said with a small smile staring in her eyes. He was an accomplished liar so Lyra was ready to call him out. "Bull. Tell me." They were most definitely surprised at the swear but she needed to know. Not knowing what she did to them scared her. She never ever wanted to hurt them. They were her friends, she couldn't hurt them. And it also…maybe…kind of…might have to do with the fact she was in love with them and didn't want to give it away just yet.

"We talked, you tried to bite Freddie but I pulled you back and you reacted like you did in Hogsmeade. That's it." No, it wasn't it. She could tell something had changed between them now, despite her being confused on what exactly it was. But she listened to George, the one who'd just spoke. "You're both lying to me. But I won't push for it." Bowing her head she wasn't surprised when they tilted it back up.

Fred's eyes were fierce and serious, a light with concern. "I really think you should talk to your house elf." Nodding, Lyra smiled softly. 'I will. I promise. "That seemed to relax them, but Fred hadn't released her. He looked almost as if he were debating with himself. George cleared his throat quietly and Fred looked up. They shared a look and he back off, leaving Lyra completely bewildered as she sat between them.

What exactly had she done? And why did she need to talk to Wicky?

"I got it!" Lee cried out in triumph leaning over the table eagerly to Lyra who jumped. "I know what you are!" Obviously he didn't if he was so pleased to know it. Lyra thought grabbing another apple since the last one was a complete waste. "Well?" The twins waited, just as eager to solve the mystery as He sat back crossing his arms smugly. "A dark elf." Lyra blinked in surprise. That was actually a better guess than the werewolf theory...

"No.." Fred groaned covering his face. 'That's not it!" George nodded in agreement winking at Lyra who giggled softly. "And why not?!" Lee huffed narrowing his eyes, a move which George returned. "You completely forgot her sense of smell!" "Elves don't worry about that." Fred waved his hand dismissively and Lee deflated picking at what was left of a piece of bacon. "Oh...right.."

Lyra giggled rolling her eyes. "Don't worry Lee, dark elf was a nice guess. They originally thought I was some creepy blood sucker." "And you can suck my blood any time even if you're not." Fred said suggestively and Lyra laughed pushing him away. "Worst line ever.."

"Speaking of lines..." George trailed off grinning wickedly. "You know if anyone sees us leave they'll only be more rumors, right?" Lyra paled and closed her eyes. "Why, why, why did I have to be found out be two of the loudest prankster ever?" She sighed dramatically and the boys grinned kissing her cheeks much to her delight.

"Yeah but we're your loud pranksters." George grinned _'If only, if only...'_

Fred winked. "Besides, you know you love us."

_Oh...you have no idea..._


	11. To be a Fool

_**Brielle Montegomery –** Mary Sues make me shudder in horror, haha. But guesses! Oh I'd love to hear them! And Lee, I want to bring him in more so he'll be here! I feel as though Lyra needed a friend she didn't have a crush on, but would encourage her and have inside information on what the twins were feeling; also, when the twins leave he'll watch out for Lyra. And it's important their friends for later on….but we'll see as I'm not exactly there yet!_

_**Emma****-** Emma, Emma, Emma! You've made my day! A guess, I love guesses! A siren? Oh you've caught some of my clues! But no, sorry doll, it's not a siren! Close! Very, very close!_

_**Purplepenguin**- It annoys me when everything is perfect and happens all at once. I like to take my time. After all despite the magic, they are still human. We're all so fickle, haha. And the other side was good neh? I liked it as well, letting out her bolder side! And the twins were slightly disappointed she didn't remember, they're growing more comfortable around her and believed she was as well. But they're more confused on why she reacted like that and what they should do about it._

_**Ruyui- **I'm glad you're not disappointed. Your first Fred/OC/George story? Mine too haha, I've never written anything like this before so we'll both see if I can keep it good._

_**Oh…and readers….who said Lyra was just ****one**** dangerous creature? Haha! **_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

She was officially afraid to go to sleep. There were many things she could deal with when it came to sleep. Snape randomly appearing every once in a while in her dreams to fail her in potions, the guilty pleasure of diving into a mountain of ice cream (a Sundae with all the fixings from hot fudge to chunks of this awesome candy bar she loved but could never remember the name of) and eating it all by herself without the deadly sickness that would follow, only to wake up craving a Sundae with a suspiciously empty stomach. Even the ridiculousness of running from giant multi-colored frogs she could handle. And there were even the jerk she felt echoing into the waking world as she flew high above to the sky where star dust kissed her cheeks before she took a leap from the broom only to crash into the earth. But she could _not_ handle the thought of someone putting charms on her while she slept.

It was irritating to say the least, seeing as she loved her sleep, you did not mess with her sleep and the only reason that damn voice got away with it was because he didn't seem to have a corporal form so she couldn't hex him into oblivion. So here she was dreading tonight where she knew she would lay in bed awake for hours clutching her wand just to feel as though she had some control over the situation. Even if it was plain to see she had none.

Lyra scowled closing her eyes to block out the image of the frozen black lake she stood before. Questioning Wicky, while enlightening as it was scary as hell, had led nowhere. She'd only found that he'd _'reset the charms'_ and _'his lie was safe'_ but other than that, nothing. She'd been forced to stop questioning him when he lunged for a nearby knight statue's sword. (For what, Lyra hadn't exactly been inclined to find out) So instead of having him cause himself bodily harm, Lyra had drafted a strongly worded letter to her grandfather, sending him off.

Not that it would help because she was still afraid to sleep.

_Bugger. _

Of course she trusted her grandfather and Wicky. Wicky was exceptionally good at magic and if he was using it on her then her grandfather must have drilled the little elf repeatedly before allowing him to do it on his own. But still….she was _afraid_. She could admit that.

It made her uneasy he'd felt it necessary to use any kind of charm on her after assuring her repeatedly she would be fine to attend Hogwarts as long as she never consciously used her 'extra power'. Snorting she raised her hand, tugging the sleeve of her cloak down to get a better view of her necklace, her fingers catching the charm. The necklace did little else than dull down her senses and hide her eyes from changing, and Lyra was positive there was a shield charm on there as well.

So what were the charms for? What did they do? Why did she need them? And most important of all….

_**Why was it a secret?**_

She was terrified she was more dangerous than people were making her out. Was it so wrong to want to be a normal witch with no extra power or senses about her? Maybe then, if she'd been born that way she could be less cautious when it came to others. Perhaps she'd been born more confident in herself as well if that was the case instead of being to hesitant in the event she hurt someone or worse, someone found out her secret.

The killer of it all was that she hadn't been born a normal witch. She was powerfully dangerous and stayed away from others if she could (those pranksters not counting). Slowly though, Lyra was becoming more comfortable around others (it helped the boys dragged her to breakfast in the Great Hall and made her sit with all those, hold back a shudder, people) and trusting too. She just hoped whatever the charms were for they didn't ruin any of that, it had become precious to her. Lyra knew she would cherish every memory…

Well almost every memory, if she could just remember that piece that was missing! Frustrated she kicked at the pile of snow cuddling back into the material of her cloak glad she'd cast a heating charm for extra warmth. That was another thing, she didn't know if she liked that the charms messed with her memory. The fifth year wanted to know so badly what she'd done, and why she'd caught the twins staring at her with a look she didn't recognize.

Heaving a sigh she shook her head, her small hands reaching back to pull her hood on her head the fur-line forming a bell shape around her face as Lyra turned back to head inside. Resigning herself to wait (_reluctantly_, she hated waiting!) Lyra began trudging through the snow she was only mildly surprised to see the shivering form of a house-elf shuffling through the mounds of white. She squinted her eyes, not seeing the familiar wrinkly green tunic of her own house elf, but instead a gray (which she swore had been white at some point) and he looked up with wide brown eyes.

"Dobby!" She recognized, and hurried forward falling to her knees to drape the house elf in her coat. "What are you doing out here?" Lyra questioned withdrawing her wand to do a quick heating charm. The elf shivered but gave her a wide smile all the same. "Beggin your' pardon Lie, but Wicky asked Dobby to deliver a message! " She smiled encouragingly, wincing slightly as he wiped his large dripping nose with his hands (but thankfully it wasn't the one holding the presumed message). "Thank you Dobby, go inside now, yeah? There's no use in you getting sick. " She murmured and he nodded thankfully, and with a sharp snap he was gone, leaving her alone in the snow again. Slowly she rose to continue her walk.

Humming she tugged the midnight blue ribbon holding the scroll together, using both hands to unravel it. Scanning the matching midnight ink she frowned at the reply.

_**Looks like I have some explaining to do, don't I? Spoke to Dumbledore; the old man's got a port key waiting for ya, so pack your things quick as you like. **_

_**All my love…**_

"Crazy old man…" Lyra mumbled trying to fight the grin that wanted to take hold of her lips. Only he would add in how Dumbledore was older than him. But it instantly died down. Realizing he was sending her home by port key. Maybe this was more serious than she originally thought. Well….at least she got to go home early for Christmas but she had to leave Fred, George and Lee.

Entering the castle she shook her head, the snow melting or falling off of her hood before she pushed it back, hurrying off to the common room to pack. Though knowing Wicky, he was already doing it…

Well looks like all that was left was telling Fred and George, and Lee. Perhaps she should give them their Christmas presents early. She smirked shaking her head. No, that wasn't happening. They would have to wait.

Snickering she could already imagine the large pleading eyes they would give her when she told them about their presents. Shaking her head, she pulled her eyes up from the floor only to stop short, her mouth curving into an 'o' of surprise.

Was that…Lee…and Alicia…and oh…they were snogging…in the middle...of the hall...

The flush took over her cheeks slowly at the couple in the middle of the hall. Pulling her hood down over her face she dived behind a nearby statue who chuckled in sympathy to her embarrassment. "Quiet!" Lyra pleaded even if he didn't take heed.

Behind the heavy emerald tapestry Lyra smacked her forehead. Why was she hiding again? She'd only caught them, and Lee hadn't seemed too worried about anyone catching them if snogging Alicia in the middle of the hallway was any indication. It was her embarrassment that caused her to hide she knew. It had all seemed so intimate his hand cupping her cheek, as her hands twisted into the front of his uniform stuck between pulling him closer and staying where they were..

And now she felt slightly unnerved she'd paid so much attention. But it had seemed too romantic and as a person who'd never been kissed it seemed the prospect of allowing yourself that moment of vulnerability while you connected with another….was very…terrifying, actually. Lyra wasn't so sure she wanted to have a moment like that…

_Lie, lie, lie…For someone who was a terrible liar she was doing a lot of it lately..._

The tapestry moved and Lee's face appeared, eyes sparking in mischief despite the silly little pleased grin he had on his face. "Hiding from the twins are ya?" He questioned and Lyra snorted shaking her head. "I didn't mean to…" She trailed off her hands gesturing awkwardly with a sheepish smile, because in this situation what more could she do? He only chuckled at her embarrassment holding out a warm hand.

"I know." He said soothingly and she smiled taking the offered hand as he tugged her out as she laughed softly stumbling into him until he righted her. "So…were you hiding from me or your harem?" He teased and Lyra flushed shaking her head. "You…" She said shyly head bowed as she gazed at the hand he hadn't let go off, instead he swung it wildly between them until she laughed and tried to tug her hand free. "Lee! Come on.." But he ignored her with a cheesy smile.

"Watching me were you? Don't the twins give you enough attention?" Lee snickered as she groaned pulling her hood back down over her red face with her free hand. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Rolling his eyes he stopped and carefully tugged her hood up. "Nope, it's too good." They smiled, turning back to walk to the common room, their hands slipping free.

Lyra glanced up through the fur line of her hood. He seemed happy, she noted taking in the spark that hadn't left his eyes and that small dreamy grin was back as he seemed a million miles away despite being right next to her (he was probably still relieving the moment). Genuinely happy for her friend she allowed the walk to continue in companionable silence, letting him dream.

"I've been after Alicia since the Yule." Lee broke the silence, glancing down at Lyra who blinked in surprise at the admission. "She said no to being my date you know, had to take some other bird…But I didn't give up. Sometimes patience pays off…" He said with a casual shrug, but Lyra was shy not a fool; that had been pointed. The conversation was shifting and Lyra was being dragged along knowing Lee wouldn't allow her to bolt.

"_Sometimes_ patience pays off." Lyra echoed quietly with a half shrug before looking up at Lee with a small smile. "Some of us are lucky that way." And when Lee stopped and looked at her searchingly, Lyra knew they weren't talking about him and Alicia anymore. Now wasn't a good time to talk about her doomed attraction to Fred and George. Even if attraction was, the small watered down version of what she felt for them.

"Yeah…" Lee agreed shoving his hands in his pockets to rock back on his heels, keeping his own dark eyes locked with hers.

And this time Lyra looked away first much to her chagrin. How could she meet his gaze when she knew what she wanted no one else to know? That was the one secret she wanted to keep under lock and key. But Lee was observant, too observant in her opinion now, for his own good. Being best friends to the twins he was probably used to seeing girls fawn over him and his friends.

"But luck is easy to find, especially when we pick the right person…or _people_." He corrected with a chuckle shaking his head pulling out a hand from his pocket holding it out in offering again. Lyra slumped in defeat shaking her hood of her head the hood sliding from her damp tresses. So he knew then, had she been so obvious?

Instead of connecting it she smiled shaking her head with a small forced laugh. "Then you are certainly lucky. I'm sure Alicia knows who's she's caught." Half teasing, half-hearted silent plea to change the subject, which she desperately hoped Lee would understand. And from the flicker of his eyes he understood the pleas she was silently making, but refused to listen.

"Changing the subject again, _rabbit_?" Lee questioned softly as Lyra took a step to pass him. Freezing in response she squeezed her eyes shut, her chest tightening slightly at the name she'd only allowed the twins to use having given up correcting them. "Not changing the subject…" Lyra corrected keeping her voice just as soft, glancing down at the hand still outstretched to her. Taking a chance she slipped her hand into his. "Just letting it die. That subject is one I can't have come true."

"Because you're dangerous?" Lee mused cocking his head to the side and Lyra rolled her eyes. Why when he said it, he sounded as if it were the most illegitimate reasoning he'd ever heard. "There is nothing wrong with telling him." Him? Telling _him_? She snorted and gave him that sad bitter smile she'd perfected and Lee could plainly see why it twisted Fred and George up. She looked so frail and haunted; Lee wondered if it was more than a simple crush that had Lyra reveling in the time she could spend with the twins. Because Lee could see the hourglass behind her eyes, the sand would run out just as Lyra believed her time would too.

He pulled her closer wrapping her in a tight hug, letting his cheek rest against the top of her head. She bunched her fingers into his cloak. "_Him_? Don't be daft." Lyra sniffed shaking her head as she rested her forehead on his broad chest. "It's both of them. " Pulling back, she met his eyes hers carrying that extra sheen of moisture. "Both of them…because how could I chose?" She whispered and Lee stared silently shaking his head. "Why would you have too?" "I wouldn't, because I'll never tell." Lyra murmured moving to pull from his arms and Lee allowed it because he was still frowning from the heartbreak she was feeling without really experiencing anything good from the heart.

"_Never say never."_ Lee practically sang in his head but didn't dare say it out loud. Feeling ice slide over her heart in panic she gripped his sleeve staring up at him terrified as she bubbled up frantically. "Do they know?" Already dozens of ways to avoid them filled her mind, even the last resort of transferring..

"No." Lee said soothingly brushing his knuckles across the back of her hand gently. He didn't know if they did or didn't (sometimes those tricksters were hard to read even for their best friend) but he knew a panicking rabbit when he saw one. Wanting to change the subject he tugged her back, slipping his arm across her shoulders. "So…if you ever tell anyone we gossiped like a couple of birds at a slumber party I'll have to get revenge."

Ah there it was. Lyra thought giggling as a large wicked grin settled on his face. He looked every inch of the Chesire cat's slightly manic grin, so she had to nod her head replying willing herself to forget Lee's attempt to change the subject. "I can keep a secret, your rep is in no danger. Though I may have to mention it to Alicia she may reward you if she learned of your sensitive side.." Lyra teased and Lee barked out a laugh. "Alicia already likes the sides of me she's seen." And he added a suggestive wink just to see a blush blossom over her still to pale cheeks. Satisfied she was returning to normal he continued. "So where were you rushing off too, common room?"

"Oh.." Suddenly the note felt heavy in the pocket of her robe and she withdrew it staring at the wrinkled parchment. "Yeah, I have to go pack." To leave, going home a couple of days early to find out what was going on with her and why her grandfather thought it necessary to have her house-elf spell her while she slept. Hm…Fred was right, that did sound wrong.

"Pack? Little early for that, innit?" Lee questioned with a teasing grin poking her small nose. "Trying to get away from us so fast, huh?" Lyra scrunched her nose, batting his hand away as they walked toward the Fat Lady. "No, my grandfather called me home early I need to talk to him." She explained and Lee paused nodding in understanding. The twins explained about the charms too. And honestly he was just as worried and not about his safety, it was more about Lyra. Now that he kenw the little bird, he wasn't so sure he would let her go. Friends only though, he really really didn't feel like going up against Fred and George.

'_Not that it would do much good...'_ Lee concluded glancing at Lyra again who seemed oblivious, rereading her note. "Well, I guess I could always write to you instead." He sighed in a mock exasperated way and Lyra jumped looking up at him in shock with those large doe eyes he'd been charmed by.

"W-write to me? You want to write to _me_?" Lyra gasped feeling giddy again as she shifted from foot to foot. He wanted to write to her? Over vacation? She internally squealed and tried to stop herself from doing so outside too. Friends did that, didn't they? Excited she beamed at Lee's amused expression as he nodded in confirmation. "Yes, write to you. We're friends….and I want my present." He teased cuffing her under her chin gently. "Of course you can…but you have to wait until Christmas to get it." Lyra told him coyly and Lee pouted. "Fine, devious bird, I'd be proud our teachings were doing so well if you hadn't been using them on me." Lee pointed out turning to the Fat Lady who stared expectantly eyeing Lyra closely.

"You're the one they've all been chatting about lately aren't you?" Lyra stiffened, oh lovely. Now the paintings were talking? Besides her even Lee looked between ready to defend her and burst out laughing. "Why am I so interesting? Surely there are other people in this old castle!" Lyra snapped back only to cover her mouth but Lee patted her shoulder approvingly. "Sizzled Lizards!" She whispered and the Fat Lady sniffed raising her handkerchief. "Correct….these young ones these days.." She muttered to herself as Lyra scurried pass Lee following behind her with a suspicious cough. Suspicious her ass! She knew damn well he was laughing mentally at her and thinking up about a dozen more jokes.

The sight that greeted them wasn't completely unexpected in a way that the twins were involved. But really who entered the common room, expecting to see several first years laying dazed on the floor, George over one with a piece of parchment and a quill, while Fred stood nose to nose with Hermione Granger.

This would end anyway but well….

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Fred asked narrowing his eyes at Hermione as she huffed. "Says me and Ron." Lyra was almost afraid to enter the room. She could practically see their aura's clashing in a violent inferno. But Lee didn't have any such qualms and tugged her further inside. "Oi, Leave me out of this." Ron piped up from where his eyes were carefully trained on the chess board before him. He was smart not to meet either of their gazes and she silently applauded him.

"Oh real nice Ronald, we have a responsibility-" "You don't have to live with them." Ron muttered moving forward his pawn, cringing when Hermione huffed in response before turning back to Fred.

"If you don't stop testing on first years-" "You'll what?" George drawled lazily, apparently finished taking notes as he looked up expectantly. "I'll write to your mother." She said sharply, and both boys stared at her in blatant disbelief, even Lyra cringed at that. She'd heard the Howler she'd sent Ron back in second year and knew no one wanted to cross that momma bear. Not even her own children.

"You wouldn't!" Fred accused pointing at her and Hermione lifted her chin defiantly. "I would." Lyra frowned at them. She knew the twins were a testing their products to perfect them and she hoped they had everything ready to counteract any…surprises they may meet. But perhaps she should step in, draw their attention away?

It didn't seem like a huge mistake at that moment…

"Fred, George…what's going on?" Lyra asked hesitantly, stepping further into the common room Lee close to her side like some sort of bodyguard. Which she appreciated, Fred and Hermione looked ready to draw their wands. All three whipped their heads around to face her, the boys paling considerably at her appearance while Hermione was gaining an oddly triumphant smile.

"Rabbit…" Fred greeted weakly as George glanced back down at the knocked out first years, Lyra cocked her head to the side in confusion. Lee on the other hand was a bit peeved. "You started testing without me, prats." Lee said accusingly as he wandered over to George, snatching up the parchment to read it over. "Wait…I thought he wasn't suppose to turn green." Lee muttered to one of the boys on the floor. George shrugged in response. "Too much moonstone." "Nah, moonstone wouldn't make him green git." Lee argued slapping the parchment in his hands. "It must be the mint." George rolled his eyes smacking his friend upside his head. "Of course I know it's the mint, git."

Lyra shifted uncomfortably under Hermione's gaze in the meantime. Fred moved closer and before Hermione could pounce (because she had this glint in her eyes like a crazed feline and Lyra really didn't appreciate being the mouse) Lyra wrapped her arms around his waist unconsciously. Fred, pleased by the action, wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders.

"Lyra! Surely you understand my place." Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips staring her down.

Well at least she didn't pounce. Lyra thought with a sigh of relief, stiffening and glancing up slowly to see Fred beaming down at her. Why, she had no idea, but she liked how his eyes brightened in pleasure from the simple affection so she returned it with a shy smile of her own. Only to see Hermione scowling at Fred fiercely.

Damn did she have to be so intimidating? The supposed _'brightest witch of our age'_ (a title Lyra was not ok with, what constituted someone to be the brightest witch of the age? Granted she wasn't vying for the place but damn…why don't they just say our generation is full of idiots? If the brightest witch was staring her down then Lyra thought it only fair to name herself the most dangerous witch of the age!) was staring her down as if she'd been the one testing products on first years.

Believing it was best to claim innocence about the situation Lyra only maintained her confused look. "Honestly, I don't even know what's going on…" She must be getting better at lying if Hermione actually began to explain it!). Then again she'd had a lot of pointers from the twins who declared one of their best friends (one of the happiest moment she'd had) needed to know how to tell a good, believable story on the spot.

Stories she was good at creating, Lying was on a whole different scale.

Or not, Lyra thought almost pouting (she wouldn't dare) when Lee buried his face in the parchment to keep from grinning, George was developing a suspicious cough and the tremors she could feel from leaning against Fred's chest weren't from her touch (she could dream though

"As a prefect it's our job-" She shot Ron a pointed look, who stared pointedly at his chess board. And everyone doubted his intelligence; Lyra thought he was being quite smart. "To watch over the younger students and make sure that nothing harmful happens to them." Now her cinnamon eyes were staring very large holes into the twins and Lyra wondered if they cast a protego from the fireballs she was surely throwing at them. At least Lee didn't bother to look up, smart, smart coconut scented wizard. "Testing their silly-"

"_Silly!?"_ They gasped, their dodger eyes darkening at the insult. Even Lyra was a bit offended by that as she stiffened, though she placed a calm hand on Fred's chest (deep breaths Lyra, it was not a good idea to swoon when there was something important going on). The twins products were brilliant! Genius actually and just because they put their brilliance into something most believed was simple didn't mean it was any less brilliant. They had candy that turned you into a small, yellow, singing, _canary._

Enough said.

"Products are harmful! Look!" Pointing to a first year who moaned, looking a little green as he clutched his stomach, Hermione only stared back at her as if to say 'see'. Lyra shifted nearly glaring at the twins. Why it is every time she spoke up someone was there glaring at _her_ for something the twins did. It wasn't like she could control the crazy carrots from doing something mischievous. It was like asking Peeves to be nice and watch Mrs. Norris while Filch and Umbridge had a date in the Gryffindor Common room. It wasn't going to happen.

And suddenly she felt sick. Oh great Merlin in the sky, why the hell did she just think that!?

_'Kill the visual, kill the visual.._

"I don't think…they're breaking any rules." She began once the nausea passed, though she glanced at George; he'd read the rule book enough to know (but apparently not the section on dress, she thought wryly). George shook his head in confirmation. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "So you agree they should test their products on first years!?" Lyra frowned shaking her head. Goodness was she ever going to get a chance to explain or was she always going to be cut off? "I didn't say that. You should be looking out for everyone. And Fred and George are always careful in testing their products. And Lee usually helps. I'm sure they had everything under control. " She said and Hermione scoffed in disbelief.

Lyra frowned straightening out and drawing her dignity close as she fixed her cloak around her shoulders. What was her deal? Lyra couldn't figure it out, yes it was probably frustrating for the prefect when Fred and George were testing on first years, but she'd seen the flyer on the board. They were promising two Galleons and clearly stated they were in the testing stages. It was their own fault, really. Fred and George might be slightly reckless, and a bit eccentric when it came to their ideas but they were always careful in their testing. Why couldn't anyone see that?

"George, I know, knows several healing spells. It would be enough for them to get to Pomfrey if anything goes wrong. And technically they weren't breaking any rules." Lyra continued in their defense, flushing as the Fred discretely ran a hand along her back, Lee winking conspiratorially as George gave her that sweet smile. She turned her gaze back to Hermione who looked flushed as well, but more from irritation than anything.

But before Hermione could think of a proper response to that, Wicky appeared beside her. Lyra smiled moving to kneel beside him, the bushy haired girl forgotten momentarily. But if Lyra had been paying attention (which she really should start doing, every time her back was turned something happen) she would have seen Hermione's eyes widen as Fred moved to their test subjects, George casting a couple of healing spells and the first years, dazed, dusted themselves off and held out their greedy hands for the coins.

"Alright, alright greedy buggers.." Fred muttered digging in his pockets for the gold.

"Bags all packed Lie! Wicky' will meet you in dumbly's office." He said with a bob of his head, his green eyes staring up at her pleading for approval, which she gave with a quick pat to his head. "Good job, I'll see you in a bit." He gave her that wide giddy grin of his as he nodded snapping his fingers.

Standing she dusted her knees off turning only to have Hermione in her face.

Honestly did she really need to sit down everyone at Hogwarts and tell them that yes, they could talk to her without being two inches from her face.

"Ohh look Freddie, Grangers about to snog our rabbit." Fred smirked widely and turned to Lee. "Got the camera ready?"

Lee pulled it out with a solemn nod. "As if I'd ever leave without it after you two prats glued it to my hands..." "Hey mate; you're the one who forgot it when we set off those fireworks in Snape's office." George pointed out with an unrepentant smile. "Yeah, they died his hair _blonde_! How could you forget to record such brilliance!? Black mail for years down the drain!" Fred abolished smacking Lee upside the head. "Watch it!"

Hermione ignored them looking at her intently. 'Was that your house elf?" Taking a step back Lyra nodded her head cautiously. Why did she feel as if she should have stayed outside? Didn't Fred (or George?) mention something about Hermione being obsessive about house-elves? "Well, technically I suppose…" She admitted flinching as Hermione took a step to match hers. "Techincally? He is or he isn't. He isn't a school elf, I know all of them…" The bushy haired girl declared and Lyra whimpered looking over. "Geo.." Hermione was getting just plain scary and Lyra knew this was one of those occasions it was alright to call the twins. While Hermione didn't present any physical danger, it was making her edgy and nervous to have the girl in her space for such a long time. So calling to George, who was closer, seemed like a damn good idea. Especially when he gave that deep chuckle and swaggered over to them, gently pushing Hermione back a few steps.

"Granger, back off. Wicky is a freed house-elf, he works for Lyra's family. And no…she doesn't want to join in S.P.E.W. Now, we need our rabbit. Seems she's got a bit of explaining to do."He said grabbing Lyra's hand as she sighed in relief willingly going with him. She was still curious about this S.P.E.W everyone was talking about especially when Hermione was beaming at her in approval after George's explanation. But not if everyone was going to crowd her about Wicky.

Obviously they'd caught Wicky talking about meeting her in Dumbledore's office as George led her out in the hall with a lazy call back to Lee and Fred. "Gred, Lee!" Lyra blinked in surprise as they sauntered out the Fat Lady looking triumphant for some reason. 'Gossiping portraits..' Lyra thought sourly, quickly distracted as Fred took her free hand curling it around his arm. Smiling shyly through her lashes she questioned. "W-where are we going?"

Fred sighed loudly in a way Lyra recognized he was only joking. "Well some little rabbit forgot to tell us she was leaving today. We had to find out from this nutter." He said with a wink, jerking his thumb back toward Lee who cried out indignantly.

"I only found out a while ago…I was coming to say good-bye…" Lyra pointed out softly smiling at them both, and if she tugged them closer to her it was only because she would miss them and not because they always seemed to throw off a comfortable heat and she loved being in between them.

And she would _not_ repeat that thought for sake of her poor heart and mental state in case her thoughts went a little further with just walking between them.

"Will you write to me?" Lyra asked shyly pausing and jumping to stand in front of them, searching their eyes hopefully. Lee had already agreed to do it, it wouldn't be so suspicious for her to ask them to write her, friends did it. So it was safe.

"Well I don't know…" Fred teased, elbowing his twin who grinned mischievously. "I don't know why we should.." George joined in and they both turned waiting expectantly for her answer. Lyra sighed; of course they would use this time to go with operation rabbit. It didn't have a fancy acronym like Hermione's S.P.E.W organization but the name worked.

It generally meant the twins would be flip and Lyra had to make a smart ass comeback. It was another thing she had to do if she was going to stick around the twins, the three troublemakers had declared during one of their lunches in Myrtle's territory.

"Because I'm a gorgeous bird and you should feel…honored and privileged?" Lyra said squaring her shoulders as Lee gave a thumbs up. Her lips twitched as she added. "And if you don't…I'll hold your Christmas presents."

She waited a breath for their approval as they stared at her blankly. But soon enough they broke out into wide grins. "Ohh Forge, we've done well here." George nodded in agreement stroking his chin. "The response was haughty and just a bit wicked well done, pretty rabbit." He cooed reaching out to brush his fingertips across her cheeks which lifted as she smiled glowing from the praise, Lee noted with a snicker.

"Of course it was." Fred said taking all the credit as he wrapped an arm around her. "We're wonders at converting people; it's like working with Ginny all over again! They learn so quick!" He cheered and Lee nearly smacked himself in the forehead. He narrowed his eyes, how thick could the redhead be?

Lyra for her part stiffened immediately in his hold. Did he just…oh...he did…Fred just…compared her to Ginny. His little sister. Fred Weasley, one the two she had a crush on, just compared her to his sister. She took a ragged breath, her nose stinging as she willed her eyes not to fill. Well, didn't she tell Lee earlier some people weren't that lucky? It wasn't so bad…he hadn't rejected her, neither had George who noticed her pale look and was trying to get her attention. But all she could see was his mouth moving but couldn't hear the words.

There was no rejection. There was _no rejection_. But instead of comforting her, it really just made things worse, didn't it? There was no need for rejection when Fred viewed her as a sister. Oh god…he viewed her as a younger sister. Someone to teach and look after. Well why didn't he just Avada her while he was at it? That might be less painful. Pressing a hand to her stomach she tried to keep her breath even, as she locked eyes with Lee who looked angry and concerned for her. He met her glassy eyes reluctantly and all she could say with her eyes was 'see?' If anything the broken look fueled the fire. But to was too late

She had to get away. Now.

Because if the first tear fell, Lyra wasn't sure she couldn't stop the rest of them from falling as well. "Lyra, my name is Lyra. And..I'm…I'm not your sister." Lyra said in the harshest voice she could manage, which was weak and raspy as she tried to keep her sobs at bay, pushing away Fred's arm and bolting toward the headmaster's office despite the worried calls and protests of the three behind her.

"Damnit Fred!" George and Lee snapped together before Lee turned to George in surprise. "What are you mad for?" But Fred continued to look bewildered. "What just happen?" He demanded, though his eyes pleaded with his twin to explain. George was easily the more intuitive of the two, he would know what Fred's mistake was.

"You compared her to Ginny, Fred, _Ginny_! Our _baby sister!_" George pointed out with a sigh, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Fred gaped. 'I didn't…" Lee and George both tossed him a look of disbelief that had him reviewing the last bit of the conversation.

"_**We're wonders at converting people; it's like working with **Ginny** all over again! They learn so quick!"**_

Fred swore quickly pushing a harsh hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it like that!" "Well obviously that's how she took it." George snapped back and Lee narrowed his eyes. 'Am I missing something here?"

But the twins only glanced off to the side guiltily. Lee frowned glancing back and forth, realization dawning as his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Merlins saggy drawers, you both know!"

* * *

Lyra gasped as she landed in front of the great staircase, right in the middle of the hall by the large front door of the Mackade mansion. Sighing she wiped her eyes one last time more out of habit than anything. She'd cast a few spells to clean herself up before she'd subjected herself to Dumbledore's all-knowing gaze once he'd handed her the old comb that served as her portkey.

Wicky beamed, glad to be home as he waved his wand allowing the trunk to follow after him unaware of his mistress' inner turmoil as Lyra watched him go with a sad smile. Shaking her head she smoothed down her robes and moved to walk toward her grandfather's library where the old man was normally found either reading or doing business with other wizards of the world.

What she did not expect, however, was to bump into one Lucious Malfoy as she ducked into the hall.

Staring up into his cold eyes as he sneered at her, Lyra wondered briefly if the universe was out to test her today. Even though she knew Malfoy had some odd business arrangement with her grandfather, Lyra had never actually had to talk to the horrid man. And seeing him before her, Lyra was grateful.

Straightening she inclined her head in proper way softly greeting the Malfoy Patriarch knowing this conversation, no matter how brief, would be entirely unpleasant. And she hoped she could stay strong enough throughout it.

_'If only, If only...' _


	12. To be a Family

_**You know…I've decided to tell what Lyra is early, at least one half of what she is…. However it will be three chapters from this one. **_

_**Brielle Montegomery-**__ How she'll be with both, I don't have a clue! But I'm going to have a hell of a fun time finding out, haha! Siren is very close! More of a cousin really, where Sirens can use their song and voice Lyra can do a bit more! But that's coming up in three chapters! Gorgons, but no, good guess! I love that I may just add a gorgon in here later!_

_**Introducing:**__**Daniel MacKade!**__ Paternal Grandfather of Lyra Mackade. Known as a pure-blood wizard he is in charge of many businesses and holds some powerful political sway, making his family right on par with the Malfoy's. Despite being older than dirt (Lyra's affectionate words) he still moves with the energy of a young man despite the full white beard and mischievous periwinkle eyes. He likes to keep people on their toes and can often be found switching up his accent just to throw someone off-balance._

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Her first impression of the sneering elder wizard was that his bleach blonde hair looked really, _really _soft and fluffy.

But that was probably due to the recent emotional upheaval she'd had and brushed it aside. Or tried to anyways, his hair really did look soft (but she liked her tongue exactly where it was so she didn't dare voice the thought aloud).

Her next thought was that he didn't exactly look evil, more power-hungry and the will behind his eyes to gain such a power was what made him dangerous. The thirst that seemed unquenchable to him rendered his powers with the dark and despite not being an evil genius; Lyra would need to keep her wits about her.

But even Lyra could see around the light lines that crinkled near his stone eyes he suffered from exhausted. With life or serving his dark lord Lyra did not know nor did she care to find out. "Ms. Mackade and…_honor._" He greeted with a slight incline of his head, the pause meant to border along just the point before being considered rude.

And that set her on edge. But it was a game, and games were played in these _illustrious_ houses; moving people back and forth as if they were pawns. In the end it was all about connection and power, and the grace you used it with. Lucius Malfoy was measuring each response she gave him, letting him know if the MacKade line would fall to a weak simpering woman who would be easily manipulated in the future. There was no room for being shy and hesitant around a man who wore power like a cape about him. That would be a mistake that could cost her life.

Pushing her shy meek persona back, with some difficultly he was intimidating, she called forth the best façade she could what her governess had prepared her for and what her grandfather expected of her. She didn't have to like it, no, but being her she needed to do this. And it was that need that kept her gaze locked with his (it probably helped he'd almost insulted her status and she desperately needed to get rid of some of the emotional angst she was carrying for her little discovery). Almost like an alter ego had taken her over as some powerful heiress; a lady born and bred as she gave him a delicately cool smile slipping her smaller hand into his expensively gloved hand maintain eye contact even as his lips ghosted over her knuckles.

_Slimy, power-hungry old basilisk. _

She was proud she didn't pull away or flinch, even if she felt like dousing her hand in disinfection spells. That would have to wait until much later while she scrubbed her hand raw to get the feel of warmth leather off her skin. It just felt so wrong and dirty though that probably had to do more with the man than anything.

"I must say..." He began as he straightened looking her over with cold calculated eyes as the sneer stayed in place (really how did he do that? It was like his lips were moving but the disdainful expression remained). Lyra remained quiet and watchful, that small polite smile staying fixed on her lips. "The pictures Daniel has do not do you justice."

Ugh, most over line used _ever_. Lyra thought sourly nearly rolling her eyes. Who was it that thought that would be a fantastic compliment? Really? Or maybe it lessened by the fact a creepy snake was saying it to her. But he seemed to makee it his goal to show off the dignified man the name of his house claimed. Not that Lyra would believe him, but games, she had to play this one.

So instead she replied smoothly, adding a sweet smile as the power he didn't expect chimed in her tone. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I hope he didn't get so caught up in singing my praises that you could not close your business. "She could see his eyes flicker in surprise as the sneer lessened once he released her hand. Ha! She surprised the slimy git! Yeah! And what! Apparently he knew she wasn't so easily manipulated by empty compliments but the way he straightened out his other hand gripping the serpent cane the leather squeaking slightly in response as it curled around the barring head.

"On the contrary…" Was it just her or did his tone take on a sly under current. It slithered over her and she bit back the disgusted shudder not wanting to give him the satisfaction. "I'm always intrigued about Draco's classmates…despite the mixing of houses. My interests will always lie within Hogwarts and its students…" That house comment was another dig at her, no doubt, but Lyra didn't feel like biting on the line he was hoping to catch her in. Even still she noted how he spoke that sentence. Ever the politician, Lyra mused and cocked her head to the side her large void eyes staring back into black coals.

"A good place to keep them with all the promising talents…" Her mind flashed back to the DA practices, everyone was gathering a heavy arsenal of spells, some even finding places where they didn't know they possessed a talent for. His eyes glowed and Lyra could almost hear the words 'well played girl' echoing in his mind.

"And I hear your one of those powerful talents." The word powerful was like a large dragon crashing through the MacKade mansion. A large warning sign that was unmistakable in the danger and destruction provided. He sounded as if he knew her secret. Her chin tilted up defiantly, while not pure blood wizards, the MacKade line had been very careful to hide they were half-breeds so most of the wizarding world did believe they were actually pure-blooded. Not that it mattered to Lyra, but to the man before her bloodlines were just as powerful as the magic they wielded. "I'm sure there are others who have more talent." Was her only answer, but it seemed to satisfy him.

And then he flew right in from left Quidditch Pitch and hit her with a double whammy. "How do you and Draco get along he's in your year, isn't he?" Oh that was _not_ good. The smirk fighting to stay off his face and the way his shoulders slid back to straighten his pose suggested triumph. Lyra seriously hoped he was not planning anything like that, just because the stars they were named after bordered each other on occasion did not mean they were a match made in heaven. Because he was seriously lacking some of the things she was was utterly drawn too.

Red hair (he had the farthest thing from it), devious smirks (Draco's always lingered on the cruel smile), sweet boyish smiles (she didn't think the Slytherin Prince had ever given anyone a real smile, though when his father was Lucius Malfoy she didn't blame him), Blue eyes that flickered and danced in mischief only to turn a dark stormy navy color with insult or anger.

Unfortunately he did have that Quidditch toned body, and Lyra thought she could feel a bit of herself dying on the inside with that admission.

"Draco's times and attentions have been drawn and held by others…just as mine have." Lyra could tell he read that message loud and clear when the smirk he'd been fighting died a marvelous death at her refusal to consider his silent offer. Oh yeah, she was awesome. Her smile grew only a bit bigger; maybe today wasn't a total loss after all. She'd just stuck it to Lucius Malfoy, her grandfather and the twins along with Lee would probably be cheering her on as they munched on candy waving about their wands in delight.

"Well-" Cut off by the booming voice of her grandfather, and Lyra had to stop herself from beaming and running over to the old man to wrap him into a large huge of greeting. But one did not do public displays of affection familial or otherwise in front of the Malfoy patriarch. It wasn't done, there was this aura around him that just seemed to effectively murder all the happiness around him.

Hm…maybe she wasn't the only half-breed in the room. Dark cape (check), killed happiness around him (check)…Lucius Malfoy may just be part Dementor. She didn't know how to feel for his wife….

"Lucius! Ah, I see you've met my Lyra." His frame filled the doorway completely stepping into the light.

Daniel MacKade was as large in political power as he was in stature. Despite being older than the other wizard, he toward over him with a jovial grin surrounded by a long beard of pure white which match that of the long strands covering his head. Large eyebrows seeing to brighten the periwinkle eyes the shifting colors of blue and purple sparking as his hand gripped the cane that Lyra knew for a fact was more for show than real need.

"Yes, she's a delight." Lucius said mildly giving her another once over as she stepped back giving both a respectful incline of her head. Pleased with what he believed a proper pure blood girl should act, Lucius allowed his lips to curve into a ghost smile. Daniel let out a booming laugh and turned escorting Lucius to the door outside, seeing as no one but a MacKade could get through the wards guests were escorted from the front gates to the house.

As the door shut Lyra relaxed the persona falling back on the steps with a heavy sigh rubbing her hands over her face. Her lips trembled but she banished the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her should she allow them to flow freely.

You might be wondering why Lyra could pull off the cool, calm and collected princess act when she was a hesitant mess around her classmates. It was simple really, it was kind of like playing dress up or pretend it was only a game, picked up when it there was nothing else to do. Lyra didn't believe that that heiress persona she drafted when she needed it was truly a part of her personality. That girl was strong, courageous, and knew all the right things to say. Lyra…Lyra didn't, or couldn't believe she was. She could act it out fine, but it would be exhausting to act that out all the time if it was only a game. If someone wanted to form a connection with her, it would have to be the shy hesitant mess she was and nothing less.

Shaking herself she shrugged it off looking up in surprise as her grandfather filled the entrance again holding out his arms in invitation. "The slimy snake, acts like a king of my castle, he does." He grumbled in a thick Scottish brogue. Lyra laughed hoping up and running into his arms as if she were a child again, grinning as his large arms scooped her up in a bear hug twirling her around. He set her down with a lavish kiss on her cheek.

"Aye let me look at you." He said his eyes sparkling in pride as he grabbed her small hand making her twirl. "Prettier and prettier every time I'm graced with your presence." Lyra beamed her cheeks hurting from the strain. "You saw me a couple of months ago." She pointed out but flushed in pleasure all the same. Her grandfather had always made her feel welcomed and loved. The large bear-like wizard loved his family and it showed in his tone and the affection he never hesitated to give his only surviving grandchild. "Aye, but there's a glow about you now."

"Playing with different accents again, grandfather?" She teased hoping to distract him. If she did have a glow about her as the old man had pointed out she wasn't willing to give away any of her secrets. He chuckled pressing his lips to her cheek again, the soft hair of his beard tickling her skin. His large hand curling around her shoulder "Aye lass, you know me. Need to keep the young ones on their toes. As well, the women are certainly impressed by a good accent."

Not willing to think about what her grandfather was doing with the women that he needed an accent she narrowed her eyes playfully. "I think they are already on their toes from an Ancient who looks like a big bear, even if he's older than dirt." She grinned as he let out another booming laugh and stood up. "An ancient! Spare me young one, my heart is as frail as the day you left me to go to that blasted school. Tell me, how is the old coot in charge? Still lusting after ol' Minnie?" He asked with a merry twinkle. Lyra shuddered in horror her scandalized face causing another round of laughter from the old man. "Alright, alright." He said dropping the accent though his voice was just as rich in a deep tenor as it had been with the burr of Scottish he'd added. "Go change and relax, then come down to dinner, Mira that old battle-axe has ordered that kitchen about since noon when I told her you were coming home."

The smile slipped and Lyra suddenly remember exactly why she'd come home. Frowning she looked up at the towering figure as she pointed out. "We need to talk still, old man. Don't forget." She said sternly as she pressed a hand to his arm stopping him as he tried to push her up the stairs toward her room.

"Forget, _me_? Never, Lyra-love. Never." He said playing the part of an innocent well. "I'm on to you old man." She said sticking out her tongue as he half-heartedly made a grab for it. "Respect your elders, girlie." He teased, musing her hair with a large wrinkled paw before giving a gentle push. "Up the stairs with you that blasted elfling of yours has everything put away already." Lyra snorted giving him a cheeky smile, relaxed in her own environment, back to the playful banter with her grandfather. "Jealousy will get you know where..." He made to swat her but she danced out-of-the-way, scurrying up a few steps with playful laughter all the while telling herself not to forget to make the old man talk.

* * *

She'd changed into a soft dress of dodger blue that flowed around her like a small waterfall (and if it just so happen to match color against a certain twin pair of eyes then really, it only added to the dress' appeal in her opinion) the sun-dress was proper enough for dinner but enough for her comfort as well. But there was something else she had to get done before she joined her energetic grandfather down for dinner. And as she carefully pushed open the wooden door to her parent's room, a deep calming breath inhaled as she stepped fully inside the darkened room the fire just bright enough to cast shadows on every object in the room.

But her attention was on the lone figure sitting absolutely still on the chair in the corner, just out of the glow of the dim embers of fire light, in full view of the window where the moon shone down. Padding over to the prone form, Lyra dropped to her knees, slowly reaching out a hand to curve around the cold appendage sitting on the armrest. "Hello Father…" She whispered with a small smile looking up at the sharp features of her father's face and the dull purple blue eyes unseeing as they stared out through the glass.

He didn't acknowledge her, but Lyra hadn't expected him too really. He hadn't acknowledged her since her mother untimely death years before. And perhaps it would have seemed a little much for any other person, who may have believed only a small period of deep mourning would be required before a person could function. But her mother and father had been true-bonded, two souls entwined together and when one died, the other was doomed to waste away….no matter how much she wished his eyes would just once flicker down to meets hers. But Rafe MacKade responded to no one, not even his father or Mira, the one who took charge of the houses inner workings doubling as her father's nurse. He was simply a stasis point in time as life slowly drained from him day by day. It burned her through and through that they kept him locked away like the dark family secret.

"I've come home early for break." She explained keeping her voice soft as to not disturb the night or the dead silence of the room. Watching for his hand to twitch or something, and seeing nothing, Lyra continued slowly. "You probably already know…but Wicky has been placing charms on me while I sleep. And I want to know why." It happened then, oddly enough, word charms did his eyes lazily turn to hers. The color stayed dark and lifeless, glazed over lack of interest in the world and Lyra didn't believe he was truly seeing her. In fact it felt as though he was staring past her, but he'd never turned in her direction before. She wrapped her free arm around her stomach in silent comfort. Oh that feeling was back. The one where utter dread was sliding in and filling her up like a bottomless darkened well.

Lyra could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Frozen under his blank eyes Lyra knew something wasn't right. If her usual catatonic father had made a move toward her (even if it was only to flick his eyes down to her) something had to be really wrong. "You do know, don't you?" Lyra questioned but the contact was gone as he moved his eyes stubbornly back out to the window. Laying her cheek on the icy hand she kept her eyes staring up at him thoughtfully. "Am I in more danger than I realize?"

He only shut his eyes.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair; relaxed and playful. Lyra had grinned, unable to contain her laughter watching the battle between her grandfather and Mira (the women who her grandfather cheekily named 'the dragon' since she was a steely eyed spinster with a pile of silver curls always immaculately placed on top of her head with deep gray colored eyes and damnit if everyone in this house but her had an amazing eye color!) go back and forth with their banter, her grandfather an awful flirt while Mira enjoyed smacking him back down to reality with cool comments behind the silver of her fork. And her grandfather greatly enjoyed verbally side stepping her questions on when they would actually talk.

But eventually in the her grandfather's study, which she mentally called the throne room for the large high-backed chair he kept firmly in front of the fire where no one but him dared to sit. Which was a lie on her part considering Lyra gathered the courage to sit there when she knew he was in the other room! Ha!

Perched on the comfortable couch she poured the tea from the china pot Mira set down before she turned in for the night. Glancing up she rolled her eyes at the expectant look on her grandfather's face pouring in a drop or four of whiskey to mix with the tea. Handing it over, she put her hands on her hips, which didn't look that intimidating seeing as she was still sitting down. "Alright, old man, start talking." She ordered with a small smile, it was good to be home and away from the claustrophobic walls of Hogwarts at times.

"Old man!? That anyways to speak to dear ol' _grampie_?" She cringes much to his delight as he sips from the warm cup in his hands, more whiskey than tea as he chuckles. Lyra narrowed her eyes; the crazy old timer knew she hated those kinds of words! "It is when the old man's been keeping secrets." She shot back raising a brow in return taking a small sip of her own tea.

Setting her cup down Lyra bowed her head, the weight of why she was here being too much for her, looking up at him mournfully. "You told me I would be safe to go to Hogwarts. You _promised _me." She said in an accusing tone.

Daniel nodded slowly, regarding her for a moment as he said. "Yes…I did. And I stand by that. It is safe for you to attend, as long as Wicky is there to reset the charms."

"But why do I need them!?" She jumping to her feet. He was doing everything in his power to squirrel around the obvious. Charms, fine, whatever it was nice and all Wicky was there to reset them. But why were they there!? Was the world out to drive her into madness!? Because that's what it was looking like.

But he continued as if she hadn't interrupted. "Well now…you're the first female born to the MacKade line in a very long time, a couple hundred years actually."

Sighing she fell back on the couch nodding her head as she picked her skirt. "I know.." Of course she knew. Daniel MacKade had insisted on her learning the history of their family, which included the long, long family tree. The last female heir had been Lucinda, and before her (with a couple hundred years between) was Twilia (tw-eye-lee-ah).

"You know…" Daniel teased back, drawing out the syllables as she had done. "Aye, ye might." He continued picking up the Irish accent this time. Because of course, what would a serious discussion be without a couple of heavy accents thrown in, right? It wasn't as if she needed to know this information. "But there's a bit'o history missing in the book, galya." Lyra stared at him blankly.

Family history she had read up on and memorized (really why did she need to know who married who?) was missing something. If it was missing it meant it was so for a reason….which would mean it would probably answer her question and give her a really, really big headache at the same damn time. She just hoped she didn't faint.

"We're not actually the half-breeds you believe we ta' be, Lyra-love." He told her reaching for the tumbler of whisky he'd used magic to pour. Lyra froze staring at him blankly, really what else could she do? Well lets see..

Her heart rate was picking up in her panic, and slowly her eyes were widening…

"That makes no sense. Either…either we are half-breeds or we're not." Lyra said trying to keep up her calm despite her voice rising toward the end in shock, but she would not fall to hysterics.

At least not yet…

"Hybrid's more like actually. The charms are in place to keep the powers from your other half in check."

Other half? Maybe this time she should be perfectly justified in any hysterics she might just fall into. "Other half?" She choked. How did one get another half, what made her a hybrid? Was she not human anymore? Her mind swirled and Lyra knew she needed a drink, badly. Something to sting enough to show she wasn't in some weird twisted reality. It was either that, or become reacquainted with dinner and as lovely as the home-cooked meal had been she had no wish to see it again. Lunging for the tumbler of firewhiskey her grandfather had poured himself she chugged it without a second thought only to drop the glass and choke rubbing her eyes, with one hand and holding her throat with the other reaching blindly for the pitcher of water nearby when she released her neck. Daniel let out a booming laugh, the windows rattling under his jolly laugh, reaching for a cigar.

"Bloody awful! How does anyone drink that?" She rasped with a shudder, but he only bit the end of the cigar with a wink, his laughter dying down to a soft chuckle of mirth. "How'd ya like tha' for your first drink!? Bet tha' will ward ye away for a while." Lyra nodded wiping a stray tear from her eyes, which still stung.

"Other half." She repeated, wincing. That was so weird to say….to think about, to comprehend! One side of her was enough; she didn't need or want another. Just like that drink. Oh she was never going near that ever again. Making a disgusted face she drank more water hoping to clear the bitter fire from her mouth.

"Aye' it's the strongest in you; it's more a female trait. The more ferocious of us, tis only fitting." He teased his eyes shifting from violet to baby blue as the fire cackled bathing his face in light. Lyra scowled, not in the mood to joke. "That makes no sense. Even if Father does have the same bloodline, grandmother and mother were married in. I shouldn't even carry a fourth of the power of this other half if its hereditary."

He stroked his beard inclining his head conceding to her valid point. And Lyra nodded in triumph. "Yes…but you know when the dormant half, you refuse to acknowledge (oh you bet that nasty glass of firewhiskey she was going to ignore it!), find their mate it is then they can create hybrids once they lose themselves in a mating frenzy." Daniel pointed out raising a brow. "Did your mother not explain _how_ she became your fathers mate?"

Lyra flinched at the thought bowing her head, nodding. It had been a dark thing he father did once he'd scented his intended and Lyra knew very well she had not been conceived in love. She'd been born of darkness, the triumph of a hunt gone well. "Not your fault, little one. We can'ot keep our heads straight during tha' time. Which is why the charms are in place, to keep you in your right mind and keep the other half dormant. Even still, yer not old enough to feel the pull of the heat." He said soothingly and Lyra managed to meet his eyes this time, quivering in a sickly mixture of fear and anticipation. "What am I then?" She questioned softly licking her dry lips as her arms curled protectively around her waist.

His lips twitched in a small secretive smile. "Tis not time yet my Lyra-Love. Soon though, soon."

Lyra scowled, fear and anticipation gone. Was this how Fred and George felt? Damn it was frustrating. Maybe she should reconsider…At the thought of the twins Lyra paled, growing dizzy. "This is too much…I'm…I need to sleep." She rubbed her forehead. Somehow Lyra didn't even believe her usually sweet escape would help her this time. "Aye, sleep…think about it some." Her grandfather waved her away.

It wasn't until she stumbled to the door did he speak again. "Then maybe tomorrow you can explain to me why exactly, my little love, you mustn't tell lies."

Lyra froze her hand placed on the door knob staring at the scars he'd referred too before she turned around. Ah, she knew she forgot something. But obviously her grandfather did not approve Umbridge's new punishment. Lyra would have been a fool not to notice how feral he looked right then, dangerous and dark ready to take revenge for the maiming of her flesh. A sharp flare of silver entered his eyes and she nodded with a meek smile, quickly hurrying up the stairs to bed.


	13. To be wise

_**Hikari-Chan-** _Thank you. I try to keep this one at least different enough where it's not like the same drone others use sometimes! But thank you again, your review was wonderful and I will feel special, haha. As someone else who doesn't really review I know what its like.

_**Guess-** _Thank you as well, I do so love guesses! But Veela? Nice try, but no. I guess you'll be stickin around for chapter 14 when I finally tell right? Haha

Thank you to those who review. They make me happy, neh?

So sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. It's a break and I'm anxious to finally let you know what Lyra is! Chapteer 14/15 are the ones to read! Mwahaha!

Disclaimer: I'll eventually get over not owning the twins of or the Harry Potter Universe. Until they, I'll write and write and write...

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Despite the wind rushing past her ears, she could think clearly or as clearly as she could with the tangled ball of twine she called her thought process at the moment. The old coot had given her a near-death heart attack with the news he'd conveyed so nonchalantly. But he could use that tone, he already knew what she- sorry, _they_- were. Though according to the old goat she was more of whatever they were. Which made almost no sense; her mother had been a human witch whatever Lyra was she should have been less than half. The most she could figure was that it being the concentration of magic females of her line was able to hold. Being the first female heir in a long time, it was only natural then that she would be powerful half of whatever she was.

But the mechanics were already giving her a headache, so instead of investigating in the extensive private library (one she was sure had enough rare books even Hermione Granger would kill for) she'd grabbed her broom launching into the air without a second thought; testing out a few spins she'd noticed Harry doing at practice that day.

It was the easier decision just to push that thought to the back of her mind. Let Wicky keep resetting the stupid charms. Daniel had pointed out that she wasn't old enough to feel whatever 'heat' he meant so obviously she had a few years before that happen; thankfully. Even if she did burn on the inside to know what her other half was. Lyra didn't exactly feel as if something was missing within her, or sleeping. But every time she thought of that illusive other half, something stirred within her and oddly enough felt the echoes of that dark chuckle that only seemed to visit her at 3 a.m. So if it had to do with that annoying ass voice, curiosity could tickle her pink, purple and green, kill her cat and Lyra was damn sure she wouldn't be trying to find out anything especially if _he_ was involved.

"Lyra-Love!" Her grandfather called out to her, and despite the rushing adrenaline in her head she heard him perfectly clear. Him and the slow Parisian drawl he was using, echoing the disdainful disinterest she'd heard on her few trips to France. But from the way his eyes shifted slyly, Lyra knew he was anything but uninterested in the things going on around him.

Really, Lyra wondered if one day he would forget his own voice with all the times he changed his accent. "Yes?" She called, shifting her weight slightly to lean toward the end of the broom, lowering herself carefully down to the ground just high enough for her to jump off safely. He sprung forward with an energy most would envy at his age as he caught her up in his large arms with a laugh, pressing a kiss to her wind-blown hair. "Mira's holding down the forts, fancy a trip to the ministry with me, _ma chère ( my dear)?_ I need to have a word or nine with good ol' Cornelius. He doesn't owl, doesn't floo. Not the makings of a good friend eh, love?"

Lyra snorted, ladies and gentlemen her grandfather the story-teller. He must get at least a hundred owls a day from the Ministry alone. So that meant he was going to go and verbally manhandle the Minister of Magic for the DADA Professor, after he'd hoodwinked her during breakfast for the story. She huffed just thinking about it, he'd caught her when she was still half asleep.

"I'll go..." Watching the verbal match that was going to take place might be just what she needs to lift her spirits. There was too much going on.

"_Meraviglioso (Italian for wonderful)!"_

Lyra eyed him wearily. "Really?" Daniel shrugged offering his arm. "It keeps you on your toes, love."

"More like giving me a headache." Lyra muttered causing Daniel to pause mid-stride glancing her down with a merry twinkle in his eyes. "Are you sassing your grandfather?" "That's the only way to talk to him." Lyra said cheekily as he laughed heartily leading her back inside to make use of the floo network.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was not the quiet, business-like solemnity she expected. Well, it had been last time she was here. Instead the only word that came to mind when she looked around the place was most certainly…_frazzled_. Everyone seemed to look important, going about their business at a brisk pace. At least, on the surface it was like that. Lyra, however, noticed how everyone seemed to be watching one another. Not with distrust (though there was certainly some of that going on) but cautiously taking their cues from one another all the while making sure not to draw attention to themselves and the quick scans of their eyes.

Honestly the place looked like one big headless chicken running about with no one person in charge but the head was being held teasingly just out of reach.

Morbid, yeah, but it somehow worked for the Ministry.

But Daniel MacKade was on a mission and effectively ignored the crumbling legs of the ministry only he and his heiress seemed to see. Lyra sighed jogging a bit to keep up with his long, quick strides. It seemed as if he was running to the minister's office, but he looked unconcerned taking his own pace. But his pace was making her run like hell to keep up as she weaved through random witches and wizards.

"You don't have to do this." She really wished he wouldn't. Lyra wasn't exactly after special treatment. In any case the damage was done; there was nothing he could do now. Besides she didn't want to be untouchable while everyone else had to go through with their punishments.

Not that he was only petitioning for only _her_ to be looked over, really he'd been out-raged at the barbaric, ancient torture (his words) they were using on the future generation (or young-lings as he'd ranted over his morning coffee). But Fudge, she was certain would try to appease her grandfather by writing a letter to Umbridge, who she feared would allow Lyra out of her punishments and not the others.

Which would be _unacceptable_ to the MacKade family. Daniel glanced down at her briefly. "Do what? I'm not doing anything…" He explained patiently winking at some of the younger witches walking by. The giggled and moved on as Lyra scrunched her nose up.

"Ok. That was weird, if you're going to look for a mistress, please make sure she's not my age…and I mean talking to Fudge. You know he's not going to do anything…" She pointed out tiredly. Really, it was a useless argument; her grandfather would and could do this. And much to his delight, get away with it.

He chuckled pausing to put an irritating pat on her head (how dare he! She was not some five-year-old needing to be appeased!) And resume his pace. "Even we ol' folks need love. Aside from that, little one, you've no business to dictating the who's and why's. But…I like them a little older than those pretty birds. But you're never too old to appreciate the of-age ladies of the world." His eyes were doing that mischievous merriment again, and Lyra rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going there…" She muttered shoulders slumping in defeat.

Pausing within the office section devoted to the Minister he laid a hand on Lyra's shoulder. "Perhaps, chere you should wait here. We don't want to come on to strong." Snorting as he gave her his best innocent smile (which oddly enough, the pure white of his beard added some credibility to him), Lyra shook her head. "Honestly, I came to protect the minister from the old dragon about to go try to fire him to a crisp." The laughter was quick and loud as it always was as he kissed the top of her head. "There she is. Now, shall I find you a good bloke to spend some time with?" Sly old devil! Lyra panicked, knowing he would. She was not standing here awkwardly with some stranger while he tore into the minister! She'd rather see that! "No! Not nec-"

But he pointed, waving over a red-head shaking his hand. "Aye, Lad. What be yer name? Daniel MacKade." And Paris was gone as ancient Irish man floated right back in. More than that, Lyra could have killed him. She knew the trademark red anywhere, and she was sure he was doing this to tease her calling Fred and George's brother, Percy over (She might have accidentally blushed when adding in how she'd gotten detention to which Daniel complimented on their 'good stock' and 'fine families' with a sly wink)

Percy, recognizing the powerful name (and no doubt scenting an opportune moment to gain a future ally), began to answer "Percivil.-" "Percy. Wonderful to meet you. " Oh yeah, he did that on purpose. Her eyes blazed as she glared large holes in the back of his head. Any more heat behind her eyes and her grandfather's lovely periwinkle ones would melt in his head.

"Be a good one, and watch over my Lyra-Love. All I have left in the world." He murmured dramatically the etch of Paris back in his tenor. Percy looking decidedly uncomfortable but unwilling to insult him nodded with a small smile. "Of course sir, anyway to be of assistance…" Though he looked completely confused by the change in accent as Daniel thumped him on the back with a conspiratorial wink. "Be good now." Quickly he left them bursting into the Ministers office, a screeching secretary behind him.

Lyra stared after him silently hoping he tripped on the way in, slowly turning back to Percy who was staring at her.

Oh boy….this could not get any more awkward could it? The old man was dead when they got home... Dead, Dead, Dead. Oh Merlin this was awkward.

She offered him a shy smile, but his lips seemed unwilling to offer the same. "You don't…you don't have to watch me. I'm sorry, he's a little eccentric…I'm quite capable of watching myself." Lyra told him, shifting from foot to foot her head falling and she absently started her mental reprimands as she raised her head up again.

"No. That's quite alright. I'm sure we can satisfy his requirements. Come, my desk is over here. Can I offer you water, or tea?" Lyra politely declined but followed him over to the cramped desk that had been pridefully organized to his specifications.

While he dived back into his work with a vigor that would only come from someone who seriously loved looking through the piles of papers stacked on his desk. She gave a shudder of horror. No, Godric no she wouldn't ever be getting a job that had that much paper work. Observing him she noted aside from the curled crimson on the top of his head he kept it short, unlike his other siblings (or the ones she'd met) who let it grow out to muse and mess as the strands saw fit. His straight nose only seemed to add an air of aristocrat about him. The others had the added beauty of royalty about them too, put Percy looked more the part of court prince. His lips were thin and neither smiled nor frowned, a good mask for one vying for a spot within the Ministry, but Lyra had spotted that eagerness about him. He reveled in the power games, he wanted the power but he was missing the spark of corruption (which relieved her).

His eyes, a pretty hazel color with faded blue dancing around his pupils not the bright dodger of the twins but it worked for him all the same. "You…have your mother's eyes." She concluded aloud, flushing brightly as he froze, his shoulders tightening as he looked up slowly. Oh sweet Merlin she had not meant to say that out loud! Her eye obsession was seriously going to get her into trouble one day. He nodded his lips thinning and Lyra continued nervously, wanting to explain. Well, might as well dig herself a deeper hole..."I'm sorry…I take notice of these things, everyone else seems to have such gorgeous eyes and mine are well…not." She was babbling, she knew but she couldn't seem to stop ever since the blue of his eyes turned the clearest shade; as if his eyes were in mourning for the women. But he didn't seem to consciously acknowledge it. Ah right, problems with the family then but hadn't realized he missed them… "And I'm friends with Fred and George (that still gave her a small rush every time she spoke that aloud) and they have these beautiful dodger blue eyes…and yours are more like the flooded forest floor and oh, I'm making a mess of things aren't I?" Nervously she played with her fingers, linking them and twisting them as she stood nodding her head. "I'll go wait over there.."

"Wait." The word loud enough for her to hear as she turned back to him. His expression wasn't so unreadable now, he looked…confused actually. She slowly sat down and he stared at her for a moment. "_Your_ eyes are familiar. " He said quietly and Lyra's lips curved up into her trademark coy smile. "I remember you now…" Percy concluded thoughtfully leaning back in his chair quill firmly in hand. "Your second year, you fell asleep in the library and-" "You promised not to give me detention and helped me carry my things to the common room." Lyra finished with a soft smile the memory sliding in. Pleased at the smile Percy nodded his head. "Indeed.."

Silence lapsed and Lyra slowly gathered her courage. "You do though, have your mothers eyes, correct?" She questioned knowing the answer already. He nodded quirking a brow. Ah not the talkative sort then. At least on the subject of his family. "Will you be seeing them for Christmas?" Lyra asked trying to gauge his reaction, he stilled again shaking his head as he looked down. "No I don't think so, there's plenty of work here to be done. Sometimes family cannot understand our obligations." He sniffed like lord over a peasant and Lyra cocked her head to the side. "Sometimes family is the only obligation we need." His eyes were sharp as they glared up at her briefly but for once she didn't recoil.

The twins mentioned Percy in passing, their tone full of contempt but there had been hurt there as well. Hurt was what made her ache for them, and if the pranksters missed (on some level) their proper older brother, than on some level his missed them too. From the glare, it seemed he was trying to push all the family affection he had away.

And Lyra briefly wondered why this mattered to her so much. Percy could make his own decisions, wrong or right, it wasn't his job to guide him. There was just this…need in her to set him on the right path before he was trapped in the cave in when the Ministry went tumbling down.

"Unless that family cannot understand the way things need to be done." He said stiffly causing her to flinch back. Was he convinced of that? She wondered staring at his stormy eyes. Ah, so he did have something in common with the twins after all. Driven with that large glittering Gryffindor pride as well.

"Lyra-love!" Her grandfather called pleasantly, but it was tight and agitated. His talk with the Minister hadn't gone well at all. But he beckoned her to return home and Lyra stood, reaching into the pocket of her cloak pulling out one of the two canary crèmes. Laying the brightly wrapped candy in the middle a small canary picture right on the page Percy had been diligently working on before her (embarrassing) interruption. "A mother feels beautiful when the child has her eyes." She said simply and turned to run to her grandfather. "Lyra." Percy called her again and she turned around expectantly waiting for him to throw in the last dig. He didn't instead he spoke "Your eyes are pretty. Dark, but pretty." He said and pulled another piece of parchment in front of his face, leaving the candy she'd left.

Lyra blushed and grabbed her grandfather's arm. His voice was dark, lacking a forgien accent as he said. "Dark days are here love. And we don't need You-know-who to make them so. When the Ministry is corrupt and fallen, my dear, it's when we'll truly be in trouble because power is what you make it. Good or evil."

Lyra nodded her head in understanding as she glanced back toward Percy. "But it only takes a few with good to find a way around the evil, right?" Daniel clicked his tongue and nodded slowly. "If good is still present." He decided with a shrug. "But we can't be sure who has what anymore."

Lyra smiled coyly as he tugged her through the ministry. "I don't know…it seems possible. Eyes are the windows to the soul." She explained and Daniel glanced down at her in surprise at the statement. "Yes, love. I guess they are…but what do you do when there is no soul behind the eyes?" He questioned and Lyra paused.

What did you do, then? Eyes flickered and danced, darkened and sparkled. They held feelings even the one who had them didn't understand yet. So what did you do with eyes that lost the sheen of life and emotion like her father's eyes?

"We protect the vessel until it returns." Lyra said looking up at Daniel to see if she'd passed the test. He glanced down at her in response. "And if it never does?" Sighing, she bowed her head shaking her shoulders in confusion, a half-hearted shrug.

Looking up she said softly. "Then all is lost in the void." He chuckled musing her hair again shaking his snowy head. "So dismal love. Most just hide, they can all be found with the right song." He winked and tugged her to the Ministry exit and when she turned back around to take one last look at the headless chicken that was the Ministry, I thought I caught sight of Percy watching blankly as we disappeared.

But maybe not.

* * *

_**"Get up."**_ The dark voice littered with power shatter the dream she'd been having into tiny pieces as it echoed and when she sat up grasping at her throat (because her heart decided that was a good place to be) and she sat up looking around wildly for whatever or whoever had woken her.

Her shoulders still tingled as if someone had shaken her for a moment to revive her. She glanced at the clock, it was only 2 in the morning. The voice usually waited until three (and she did not like how easily she pointed that out as if she was becoming use to it, she wasn't!) so it couldn't be him…Right?

**_"Calm down, little one and get up."_** Wrong it was him. Lyra groaned and fell back on her plush bed, curling around the mound of pillows hoping they would hide her lethargic body. **"No.."** She moaned helplessly. **"It's not three yet. Go away. I want that hour before you start with your shit, damn you!"** She hissed to the darkness.

Alright so she wasn't kidding about the 'wasp tongue' thing. She could get quite bitchy for lack of a better word, that would probably shock a few people as they tried to match up the seemingly bi-polar witch.

His chuckle was slow and rolled over her slowly, causing her to peak an eye open. That kind of chuckle only promised darkness and Lyra only wanted the kind of darkness that came with falling back asleep. **_"Get up and go downstairs little one, you'll thank me."_** He cooed the words but there was an urgent compulsion in the words.

She sat up feeling weary. **"Alright I'm up."** What the hell was going on now? _**"Your grandfather, little one. Find him. Now."**_

And now she was freaked. Why did she need to find her grandfather, and why would a voice in her head know if something was wrong! He didn't even have a body!

_**"I have a body. A delicious one actually.."** _He purred seductively and she cringed in disgust._** "But that is neither here nor there. The old one, find him."**_

And now she was _really_ freaked out. She slid from her bed, stumbling in her hurry to wretch open her door and down the hall to her grandfather's room. She didn't knock; bursting right into the empty room panting from the terrified run. Her eyes only widened in fear and she turned around rushing down the stairs, catching herself on the railing as her foot caught the end of her silvery nightgown.

_**"Breath."**_ The voice cautioned as she choked from her throat being dry as she panted. But Lyra wasn't concerned with gathering oxygen at the moment. The voice had woken her up an hour early, scaring the wits out of her (and smashing a dream she couldn't remember but felt that it had amazed her), urging her to find the old man (who was not sleeping) and now he wanted her to breath!?

Forgive her if the urgency the pervy voice used alarmed her just a _tad_.

Thrusting the door of the throne room open with a bit more force than necessary if the bang that probably woke the household was any indication, her grandfather was there in his chair, pensive as he stared into the flames. He looked perfectly fine, if a little pissed off.

If that was all the voice called her for..

_**"Be patient."**_ He cooed and she could feel his hot breath ghosting (pun completely intended) over her ear. "You alright, old man?" She questioned as he looked up, not even surprised as he regarded her evenly.

"Me, yes." She could hear the resounding 'but' coming before his lips even formed the beginning of the letter.

"I just got word…Arthur Weasley's been attacked." He told her bluntly.

She felt the shift and slow bubbling of rage appear again, strange but slightly familiar. And she knew her eyes had shifted to the triad coloring it had, the mark of her hybrid state.

"Say….say that again?" She questioned, surprised by her tone. It was enough to frost the flames her grandfather transfixed on moments before. "Arthur Weasley was attacked during a mission for the order. He's in the hospital. His children were just taken from Hogwarts…it doesn't look good love." He said and she knew he meant the war was here, and Arthur Weasley was a casualty. Alive, but injured.

And the Order of the Pheonix, right. This was serious if her grandfather was called into his old Order.

Meeting his eyes she said quickly. "Let me go and help. You _know_ I can. Please? They're my friends." Lyra pleaded staring at her grandfather seriously.

He only shut his eyes.


	14. To be found

_**Next chapter we find out what Lyra is! **_

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

He'd told her to go back to bed! After giving her that shocking news of Arthur Weasleys injuries he'd told her to go back to _bed_! But she couldn't go back to bed! She had to help the twins! They _needed_ her.

Well ok, maybe they didn't exactly _need_ her Lyra acknowledged. They were probably too worried to even spare her a single thought. But she wanted to be there for them as a _friend _would, Her Hufflepuff side was showing. That and she liked Mr. Weasley. She'd met him once, he was nice a bit muggle obsessed but he had the kindest blue eyes she'd ever seen. Lyra would reveal herself in an instant to save him and his kind boyish smile and he was such a gentlemen. And she could freely admit she was unwilling to break the family up should his injuries turn severe.

So after stubbornly refusing to go back to bed until she could see her friends or until he brought her to St. Mungo's, they'd come to a compromise. He would take her to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow after he visited Arthur in the hospital. Reluctantly she'd turned back to the stairs, understanding what the family needed was to be together tonight and without interruption, and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow (much to her chagrin, she'd anticipated tossing and turning and staring blankly at the ceiling fretting).

It was now just after lunch and Lyra was pacing in the front hall, fiddling with the hem of her purple dress shirt, biting her lip as her eyes darted about impatiently. The clock was the object of her concentration as she glanced up from her paces, and then to the satchel that was near the stairs filled with candy and the twins Christmas presents (she wasn't sure if the other Weasley's would need comfort and the candy would be a nice gesture she hoped). As well as some clothes, her grandfather explaining that she could move if wanted. Damn right she wanted.

Pausing as the clock was being a tease by moving so slow, she tapped her foot anxiously until there was a small barely heard 'pop' and her grandfather was there in his black robes. She took a step back and scooped up the strap of her bag, tossing it over her head as she curled her arm around Daniel's with a determined look. "I'm ready."

He laughed and tried to tug her arm off of his, but she wasn't having any of that. "Don't miss a trick do you love? Not even going to let this weary ancient rest his legs a mo'?" Impatiently Lyra bounced on her feet. "No. Rest when we get there. You promised." She said shortly waiting for the twisting of apparating. "Very well, love." He said with a wink, not willing to deny her patting her arm. "It's time for me to measure these Weasley boys myself anyways…"

Lyra didn't get to answer and didn't bother to try as they appeared on some street she didn't recognize. She was given a scrap of paper with the words _'The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld place' _

She concentrated on it wordlessly recognizing the magic around it. The paper turned to dust in her hands blowing away in the winds.

The door was immediately answered by Sirius Black, she recognized him from the Daily Prophet mugshots they had printed. Well…they certainly did not do him justice…Lyra thought faintly momentarily distracted from her mission as she flushed ducking her head. Did he have to be so hot!?

"Daniel, welcome and ah…" Her host greeted with a rich timber that Lyra looked up into his twinkling dark eyes. Something about him just screamed 'old school bad boy' not that she had a problem with that at _all..._Because obviously being locked into Azkhaban with bloody Dementors did nothing to lessen his physic either.

"Who's this?" For someone who'd been labeled a malicious murderer for the dark lord he had such bright playful eyes. "Lyra…" She squeaked trying to get a hold of herself as she plucked the strap of her bag. He took her hand; brushing his lips to the back of her knuckles with a wink, oh yeah he knew exactly what kind of presence he had. You know…actually, it didn't make her feel gross at all when someone kissed her knuckles after all. Sirius Black had the way with the ladies apparently.

Trapped in the house with three fine wizards? Lyra knew she wouldn't stand a chance when it came to losing her blush…

"Pleasure, my dear. Welcome to my home." She squeaked out something that hopefully resembled a pleasure to meet you as well, because it certainly was a pleasure. As if reading her thoughts he chuckled backing away and holding his arm out in invitation.

'Hey now!" Daniel thumped his cane on the floor as Lyra pulled her bag over her head. "Don't be making moves on my granddaughter, you old dog. " He said thrusting his finger into Black's chest. Obviously affronted by the old comment, Sirius looked affronted. "Old? Looks who's talking. My hair hasn't even gone white yet! Not one streak of gray! Old dog my padded foot." Sirius muttered as Daniel smirked. Lyra only smiled apologetically. "Are Fre-the Weasley's here?" She corrected biting her lip at the near slip avoiding the smirk that was on her grandfather's face. She wanted to make sure all the Weasley's were alright not just Fred and George, even if she really did come for them.

Sirius shook his head waving them toward the living room calling a sharp. "Kreacher! Tea in the drawing-room!" Before sitting on the couch. Daniel settled himself into the large arm-chair forcing Lyra to shyly share the couch with Sirius Black. She honestly needed to get herself under control, Lyra thought mentally rolling her eyes at her behavior. "They're still visiting Arthur, but they should return soon."

Lyra deflated slightly, her shoulders sagging in slight disappointment causing Sirius to arch a brow in amusement only for the rugged looking house-elf to enter dressed in only a loin-cloth. Lyra didn't know what to make of the sneering little elf, especially when most of the house-elves in her home were…cleaner? Happier? Everything this little guy wasn't, as he pushed the tea trolley in.

"_The masters brought more filth into the home…who dares enter? Oh my Mistress' heart would break.."_

"Tea Master." Alright, so maybe he had a bit of a mouth on him. He was certainly snarkier than anyone she'd met. It was like he was speaking to himself for reassurance, to himself and who better to understand all that pure-blood nonsense filling his head than him? He set the cups down before them pausing in front of Lyra the tips of his ears curling in as he regarded her. "Oh…poor creäture, Kreacher knows what stays in the Honorable house of Black. Mistress would welcome a creature of darkness….worthless son, she called him. Kreacher knows, he broke her heart, with all the filth he defiles the name with."

"Be gone with you, blasted elf!" Sirius growled his eyes narrowed, and Lyra shakily sipped her tea, clutching her necklace closer. How did he know? Her eyes flicked back to her grandfather's fearfully, but he seemed content to sip the tea provided as she internally panicked. _'He would.'_ She thought wryly taking another sip and sighing in contentment and Kreacher bowed pleasantly. "Of course Master…_scum_…Kreacheer leaves now…_not even good enough to have the name black_…And goes to prepare the kitchen." He turned and walked away.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "My apologizes. He's been warped by my family, you'll get use to him eventually." Obviously the former prisoner was going to ignore hiss elf calling her out. She shivered and nodded her head, but Lyra didn't think so; especially with the _'creature of darkness'_ thing. That felt wrong to her. Not that he called out the darkness, but as if darkness was the wrong time she associated with. Lyra didn't feel comfortable being associated with the light either. That was too much all shimmery goodness and gumdrops with happy rainbows. And that thought was almost as scary as facing down Snape to get a perfect potions grade.

"The cold I can't do anything about either. My mother needed to make sure the ice around her heart never melted." Raising the cup in salute he took a sip, his eyes lingering on the shy witchling seated next to him. "So tell me…Lyra, you're in Harry's year aren't you?" Lyra looked up nodding slowly, fascinated the way his eyes shifted into warm longing for his godson. The song around him was a sorrowful one, filled with the hope for an opportunity to give for the legacy of Lily and James. Tempted to reach out and touch the glittering notes of deep almost black blue with the soft hopeful touches of mint green that flickered a fiery red for anger on Harry's behalf.

_Oh no, no, no_. That wasn't good. She wasn't supposed to access that power as long as she had her necklace on her. There must be a charm around the house that canceled out the one on her necklace. Anxiously her fingers twisted into the hem of her shirt as she tried to concentrate on the conversation. Hopefully her eyes didn't change.

"Yes, in the same house as well." Seeing the pleased incline of her head she spoke. "But I-"

The door opened a clatter of chaotic family entered and Lyra nearly dropped her tea in her lap. Setting the cup down, hopping off the couch. "Excuse me." And dashed around the table without waiting for another word much to the two men's amusement, especially as Lyra launched herself at the first twin she could find which was George.

"Geo!" She cried arms wound around his neck as she pressed her nose to his neck shuddering at his musky earth toned scent. Oh yeah, she missed his scent so much…it made her head delightfully fuzzy…

"Rabbit!" Fred and George both called pleasantly surprised by her appearance. She drew back and turned just in time for Fred to grab her and pull her close, nose buried in her wavy hair. Well, who was she to deny him the closeness he wanted? It did help she was trying not to think about the last time she saw him and the spice of his scent certain ensured she didn't. "Freddie!" Lyra said in relief glad to have the both of them nearby again. Pulling back she stepped away, both of her hands holding one of theirs as they all seemed to chat at once in the middle of the doorway.

"I came as soon as I could. How is your dad?"

"How did you find us?"

"How did you know dad was injured? No one's reported it-"

"My grandfather's in the order. Is he?"

"He's injured-" "Healing from a snake bite-" "Order business they keep telling us-"

"How awful! I wanted to he-"

Ron, annoyed he couldn't get past the trio in the door way groaned. "Will you all move out-of-the-way? Some of us would like to get inside! It's bloody freezing out here. Not that the house does much good-" Lyra paused turning around as her mouth dropped open in surprise. Molly, Ginny, Harry, and Ron were all there staring at the three with a mixture of annoyance, surprise and puzzlement (and if that knowing twinkle in Mrs. Weasley's eye didn't cause her to be weary…).

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley hissed causing the boy to grumble as she pushed past him into the kitchen. She would have to save her introductions for later. Lyra wondered if he would ever learn. "What? They're the ones who won't move…" "Careful Ronniekins..." Fred sneered. George grinned with a wink at Lyra. "Someone might think you're jealous of our pretty bird." He finished taunting his younger brother causing both Ron and Lyra to flush in anger and awkwardness .

"You're forgetting Forge, Ronnie doesn't go for the sweet ones." He crooned bending his head slightly so his reddish spikes fell in his eyes. "He likes the bossy-" "Bushy-haired" George chimed in with a wink as Fred continued. "Book worm" "Grade grubbing" "Mischief killing" "Rule-abiding" "Granger." The twins finished in unison as Ron turned purple, and Lyra scowled.

She got that Ron had a crush on Hermione and was utterly blind on the fact Hermione had a crush on him, what she didn't like was the twins teasing him about it. Yeah, yeah male code, older siblings rights, budger it. It was wrong and only proved to her the twins would mock her endlessly for her crush on them. That wasn't _ok_. Embarrass Ron all they wanted, but don't drag someone's crush into it. Ginny rolled her eyes pushing past them, Lyra turned to them putting her hands on her hips. Ron scowled, glaring fiercely as he and Harry disappeared up the stairs.

"Fred. George." Lyra said pointedly her eyes flickering black in disappointment. Confused the boys waited for her to continue, but Lyra huffed and pushed past them going back into the living room only for one of them to grab her.

Honestly grabbing her and being in her face, what was she some naughty child to be picked up.

Only this time, Lyra grabbed the hand going for her and twisted on her heel, ducking down right under it once she cleared releasing Fred's hand. Grinning she winked playfully at Fred mentally screaming at herself. Why was she being so damn bold suddenly? She glanced down at her necklace nervously, but found herself enjoying it. It wasn't like a complete shift of personality; she'd always wanted to show off a bit, despite being careful not to get attention.

But both knew she was different….

Fred's eyes narrowed in challenge. George stepped up beside him with a lazy lop-sided grin. "Freddie…I think we were just challenged." Because once you challenge one twin the other wasn't that far behind now were they? Lyra gulped audibly and stepped back.

"I believe so. Uh-uh, rabbit! No running off." Fred sang playfully, his eyes daring her as he advanced. Lyra smiled slowly her eyes bright as she waited for him to move. But it was George who dived for her this time and Lyra escaped just as his fingers brushed against the material of her shirt.

"Why not? Can't catch me." Lyra returned the banter she'd grown familiar with in the time they'd been friends. "We've caught you twice-" "Three times!" George amended childishly as Fred nodded with a solemn nod. "Of course, _Georgie_, of course how could I forget? But four is a better number than three, don't you think?" From the evil spark in his eyes and the roguish wink at Lyra once she finished cringing from that awful name and he lunged for the girl who danced out-of-the-way easily hopping up on the first step spinning gracefully and hoping down to avoid George who'd tried do a sneak attack.

"You're not going to catch me now, _Freddie_, especially after using that name." Lyra grinned mischievously. She loved this, the playful banter

It was like a dance between the three of them, both boys shifting and reading each other's movements as they tried to grab the dodging rabbit that was doing surprisingly well to avoid their snatching fingers.

"How are you doing that?" George questioned curiously, they were staring at her as she stood perfectly still before them somehow taking in both of their movements. "I…" Lyra bit her lip nervously. How did one describe a family training technique?

"Magic fails sometimes, lads." Her grandfather swept in with Sirius trailing behind him in interest. They turned in surprise at the fit Santa Claus look-alike. "Grandfather…" Lyra whispered with caution as they glanced back at her in surprise. "It's important to know more than just the magic you use with the wand. Wandless, even non-verbal is dangerous sorts against you and if your wand is taken you're done for. Unless…" His eyes darkened and Lyra stared at him frantically shaking her head pushing to stand protectively toward thee confused boys. "Stop it, old man." She commanded her eyes flickering black in response.

He smiled kindly a bit too innocently as he chuckled with that deep brogue. "M'not doing anything of the sort, my Lyra love." Hearing her snort of disbelief the twins glanced back in shock. They'd never heard Lyra be so…_flip_ with someone before. It did give them a bit of a thrill…to know the sweet rabbit did have a bit of a bite, but they'd already discovered that hadn't they? "I'll believe you when Freddie and Geo renounce their prankster life-styles and convert to being Madam Prince's apprentices to take over the library and help Filch catch everyone doing every wrong deed for the rest of their lives."

They snapped out of it in an instant looking sick at the thought. "Rabbit! You've _got_ to be kidding!?" George choked thumping a fist against his chest in disbelief. "Kill us slowly why don't ya?"

"Allow the world to live without the tricks and treats only the Weasley Twin Grandmaster Pranksters can offer?" Fred continued his brother's charade clutching his chest as he turned her around with a wink, hand firmly clasped around her wrist as he tugged her up against him. Her smile dimmed a bit (much to Fred's annoyance) but giggled anyways. "It's just…inconceivable!" Daniel looked on amused. "You going to introduce me to your friends, lass?" Lyra spun in Fred's arms, wiggling until hee released her.

"Daniel Mackade: The Weasley boys, Fred and George. Freddie, Geo, the old coot is my grandfather." She said with a saucy wink to the old man who scowled playfully and swung his cane out as she pressed back into Fred's chest causing him to lean back a bit to help her avoid the cane. "Watch where you swinging that thing!" Fred squawked and George nodded with a frown. Lyra only grinned wiggling around in the red heads arms. "Nu-uh caught you fair and square." Fred teased even going as far as to duck down to press his nose to hers briefly.

Right in front of the old man…She could hear him snickering from here.

"Fred…let me go." Lyra said quietly, she didn't want the old dinosaur to get the wrong idea about her and the twins. Sure she liked them, but Fred voiced aloud he practically thought of her as a little sister. And no doubt George shared those sentiments. Depressed again, Lyra pulled away only to meet a half second of resistance. He seemed to be debating with himself, clearly frustrated with whatever it was as he nodded she stepped back as George subtly reached out his fingers brushing against the inside of her wrist as he bumped Fred's shoulder with his own.

"You staying here?" George asked calmly, though clearly curious as Fred tried to work off the frown. Well he was going to have to find some way to get her back to normal. "Aye, she is." Daniel interrupted smoothly reaching out and snagging his poor thing as she wilted in on herself like a flower denied the sun. He curled her into his side with an offer of warm comfort as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Held me as a hostage until she could come comfort her friends, fiercely loyal my love is." He said the last part softly eyeing the two boys contemplatively. They looked pleased and a little awed at his admission. "I did not." Lyra mumbled embarrassed avoiding their eyes.

She had of course, but did George and Fred really need to know that? Lyra wasn't so certain. "But here we are, and if I can convince ol' Black here to let her stay, she'll be here." The two red heads turned to Sirius who'd lingered in the doorway with an odd smile until he heard the words 'Old' in relation to him.

"You're nearly twice my age!" He protested with a grumble watching as Lyra smiled slowly at the older wizard. "No." She said softly stepping away from him to curl conspiratorial around Sirius' arm. "He's older than that. I heard even Merlin was in envy over his beard long before he grew one." Lyra said with such a hesitant expression he barked out a husky laugh, patting the hand resting on his. With a devilish smirk he winked at Lyra, who realizing what's she'd just done blushed furiously as the muscle under her arm twitched. "She can stay, especially when she puts you in your place, Ancient one." Daniel huffed looking like a disgruntled child despite the length of his beard.

'Should have taken the belt to her…" Daniel muttered but his eyes were glowing to see she was falling back into comfortable banter. "You've never raised a hand to me." Lyra told him with a sweet smile. "And why would I?"

Sirius blinked, as the MacKades continued their banter, suddenly feeling the icy chill of someone glaring massive holes into his body (really he'd gotten use to the look being the subject of Snape's hatred and all but this felt different, though just as hostile). Looking up arched a brow as Fred glared at him intensely, the fist at his side curling and shaking. George wasn't glaring _exactly_ but he was frowning, his eyes turning frosty at the hand he was using to hold Lyra's to him. It was an odd roll for the Marauder, seeing as both of the red haired boys had practically dropped to their knees to worship him and Remus once they'd discovered who they were. Deciding he was still too much of a Marauder to let things go, he caught up the hand laid delicately on his and kissed her hand again, lingering chuckling as she made that adorable squeaked again.

Pulling away he nodded. "You can stay here. I'm sure Molly will enjoy another mouth to feed. Enjoy your stay." He purred watching from the corner of his eye as Fred took a step forward only to be stopped by George discreetly grabbing his side, only barely as he glared harder. "Th-thank you." Lyra said softly, dazed and confused by the attention.

"I'm sure Fred and George can show you to your room. Lucky they finished cleaning a bedroom out yesterday." Daniel nodded when Lyra looked to him. 'Go on, love. I'll see you at dinner. I'm sure I can sweet talk Molly into feeding us both and Mira to take the night off." Rolling her eyes as Daniel winked at Sirius who grinned. "See you old man." Sirius chuckled and Daniel scowled. "Albus will always be older!" He declared twisting and returning to his home. Sirius rolled his eyes and moved back to hide out in his study for when Molly felt like recruiting him for cooking again.

"Freddie? Geo? Are you both alright?" Lyra asked softly cocking her head to the side. Fred was looking stiff and irritated, while George looked calmly at her. "We're fine, rabbit. _Fredericka's_ just reacting to his time of the month." He said it with such a straight face it took her a moment to see the frost in his eyes melt as they sparked with mischief once again.

Fred snapped out of it punching him in the arm. 'Prat! I'm not a bird!" George chuckled stepped to Lyra curling an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll show you to your room, then our room…" His voice lowered as he his head, forehead resting against her temple as he kissed her cheek sweetly. "Two rooms with beds, rabbit, look like we won't have to worry about finding an ally here." At her dazed look he burst out laughing, giving her one wet sloppy kiss to her cheek. "Hold on." He said with a wink twisting and apparating to the twin's room before she could reply.

She groaned, slumping against him from the unexpected transportation. He wrapped an arm around her soothing one up and down her back. "Sorry…should have warned you sooner." George chuckled softly, and Lyra knew he wasn't actually sorry but she nodded all the same straightening up as Fred appeared pointing accusingly at George.

"First you call me a bird-" Lyra looked around the room in interest. This was the twins room, they were bound to have something intere-_was_ that an ear on the bed? She wandered over. Poking it only to shudder as_ it_ shuddered from the intrusion. 'Which I assured you, brother of mine, I am not. We're twins' ,git. Identical twins-" "I'm the handsomer twin." George disagreed easily with a cheeky grin. Fred scoffed running a hand through his hair. "As if. And then you proposition our rabbit without me!?" He cried dramatically clutching his chest. 'And then you take her up here to have your wicked way and not even-"

Lyra shuddered, oh that sounded way too good. Shouldn't she be to delicate for thinking of such things or something like that? Really there were other things her mind could be doing? Damn George for giving her all sorts of ideas. "Wicked way?" Lyra whispered trying to douse the flames erupting across her face traveling down her neck.

"I don't think I've ever seen her blush that much…" George observed in amusement. Fred chuckled as well nodding his head. "Don't pass out on us rabbit." Fred cautioned half-heartedly hoping up to lay on his bed crossing his hands behind his head, his ankles crossed.

And didn't he look scrumptious? Lean body relaxed and stretched out across the deep emerald comforter his shirt riding up slightly from his arms being behind his head. Best part about it was George would look exactly the same if he was in that position. Scent would be different though..

"Rabbit." George snapped her out of it just as her tongue danced across her lips. She looked up at him in surprise. "Y-yes?" Merlin, was that her voice? She sounded ready to purr and be stroked to her heart's content. Maybe even by two tasty looking red-head. "You're eyes are different again." George pointed out after clearing his throat. "What?" Lyra asked in alarm and turned to find a mirror only for George to calmly turn her back again. "They're normal again…I thought the necklace-" Fred sat up by now waltzing over to stare in her eyes. They flickered in response. "They changed for a mo' what happen?" Lyra shrugged helplessly stepping back to wave at the walls of the room.

"Something's blocking the charms on my necklace. I don't know. My powers keep….flickering?" They looked up staring at each other in concern. "Maybe you should go home." George said slowly. Lyra frowned rubbing her arm. They didn't want her to stay? Well...she supposed she didn't have to. Lyra had made sure they were alright, and their father would likely be released soon so…

"Alright.." Lyra muttered, trying not to be hurt by it. "Don't do that." Fred chided reaching out to cup her cheek. "We don't want you to go-" "But your secrets in danger" "especially if your powers-" "Are flickering." They finished in unison with lopsided smiles, though worry curled around their mouths.

"Oh." Lyra said, that giddy feeling returning. They were only worried about keeping her safe! Well that was understandable. It was supposed to be kept locked up tightly. So they were just looking out for her…

Like they would for Ginny.

Whoa and the bitter thought appeared out of nowhere. But that made sense to as she stabbed the giddy feeling to death. _As a sister._ It was only natural they looked after her. Right. That made sense. "Well…Grandfather is coming back for dinner…I could always ask him to check them, even add more charms?" They beamed, and Lyra somehow felt she'd given the right response.

"Right! Well until then, rabbit. Let's show you our goods-" Fred said waggling his brows. Her head was dizzy again. Merlin help her…surely they couldn't mean… Oh Godric, she knew her thoughts usually led there but she wasn't entirely sure she was ready to go down that route!

George burst out laughing smacking his twin upside his head calming Lyra down considerably. "Cool it Freddie!" Wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes he turned to Lyra. "He meant our inventions. We have a few of them we want to show you." "Of course that's what I meant. Get your mind out of the gutter." Fred said to his twin grinning sinfully as he sent Lyra a none to innocent wink with that wickedness. Lyra grinned, she'd certainly missed their jokes and affections since she'd been back.

"I've missed you both." Lyra said softly as George held up a pair of extendable ears, and Fred some kind of candy she didn't recognize (and certainly would not be putting anywhere near her mouth). Both sets of dodger blue eyes softened considerably at the admission and they leaned forward giving her one of those soft feather light kisses she was always hoping for. "We missed you too." They said in unison keep their tone just as soft.

"Lee more though." Lyra teased ducking her head looking up at them, hoping they'd appreciate the joke. Fred's jaw dropped as George's lips twitched up into an approving smirk. "Fred…" He drawled snapping his twin out of it. "Yes, Georgie…" Lyra winced narrowing her eyes.

"I believe…this calls for revenge, Gred. We were just put second best to Lee." George made a mock disgusted face as Fred nodded solemnly. "How long til dinner, Forge." He pretended to check a watch latched on his wrist. "I'd say plenty of time for revenge." He declared before they both advanced diving at her place on the bed (this time not allowing her to escape) as they tickled her mercilessly.

Her squeals, begging and peals of laughter had Ron, Ginny and Harry bursting through the door curiously, causing the three occupants of the bed to pause. Lyra panted between them, taking in all the air she could hope to calm down a bit as she wiped at her cheeks, removing her dried tears.

"What are you staring at-" "Can't a bloke greet-" "his rabbit?" They questioned, George giving a pointed look while Fred nodded look smug. "Jealous, the lot of them Forge." Fred said as Ginny rolled her eyes and turned heading back to her room, her brothers would never change, Harry silently moved away off to brood again. Ron stared at Lyra bewildered though, as if he'd never seen her before. And Lyra thought that Ron was that oblivious that no, he wouldn't have noticed her. Even if they were in the same year, same classes, same DA club…she hung with his brothers….

Damn he was blind.

"Agreed, Gred. And why wouldn't they be?" George leaned down to give her a loud smacking kiss on flushed her cheek as she beamed up at him his arm curling around her back to help her sit up. Lyra hadn't realized she craved their affectionate gestures so much. It was like a small addiction George and Fred were more than willing to take care of, even unknowingly. "What's she doing here?" Ron asked and Lyra was sure he hadn't meant to be rude, but his tone caused her to cringe cuddling back into Fred, only to stiff and move back to George's side.

Fred noticed the movement and frowned momentarily before catching her and tugging her close, his bright cheery mood back as his hand clumsily stroked her hair. "As if we'd miss out on calling our shagging partner over break." Ron turned red in surprise as he fumbled pointing at them both. "Both of you?" He looked a little green, in envy or sickened she couldn't tell, and Lyra looked a lot of red. Good thing Christmas was coming up, right?

"Of course. One Weasley twin is damn good-" "Both of us completely unbelievable. _Magical,_ I thought she described the other day Forge." Fred finished with a cheeky wink. Lyra gaped and smacked his chest, much to his pleasure. At least she wasn't pulling away from him. 'Freddie, give it a rest!" She moaned in embarrassment only for George to join in.

"No, Gred…I believe her exact words were _'Oh sweet Merlin, again_!" He said making his voice high-pitched and girlie. "Geo!" Lyra sagged against Fred, holding her forehead. They must be perfectly at ease if they could joke about the escapades that never happen just to get a rise out of her and Ron. Fred tightened his grip in response kissing the top of her head with a large exaggerated noise. "And we can this time, Forge. This place has more than enough beds.-" And desks"- Better than our favorite ally…" Ron made a strangled noise and finally scampered off and Lyra scowled struggling out of Fred's arms.

She was severely lacking in the three C's now: composure, composure, composure. Had to a get a grip before Lyra knew she would melt into a puddle of red embarrassment. It was bad enough she wasn't going to be looking Ron in the eyes for years.

"And where are you going?" Fred demanded as George tugged back her shoulders. "Revenge rabbit! There is always more than one cold dish to be served!" They cackled madly as she laughed once again.

* * *

Lyra should have known something bad was going to happen soon. Arthur Weasley getting injured aside, she should have known bad things come in threes and the universe was not about to just brush aside the opportunity for more trouble.

The hybrid should have been more alert. Her charms weren't working, and Kreacher knew what she was, but other than that everything was fine. As fine as they could be in the house that was headquarters to a secret group that was out to protect the wizarding world from Voldemort. Because it wasn't as if any of these secret societies just sat around getting fat off of tea cakes and earl grey right? Nope.

Dinner was fine. She'd been introduced to Molly Weasley, who declared she was certainly pretty but would need some fattening up. Other order members joined in (Remus, Tonks, her grandfather as promised; Moody was guarding Arthur until Tonks returned) and it was pleasant with the twins pranking and storytelling, trying to outdo Sirius' stories of mischief with Remus Lupin adding in his dry two cents as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. The werewolf (yes, were-wolf you didn't have amazing senses like hers and not know your teacher was a werewolf) ex-professor was the source of her current problems Lyra decided.

His eyes had watched her like hawk (probably a bad joke somewhere about that) well…not her, more her interactions with the twins. It made her uneasy and uncomfortable and she didn't like it. Lyra toyed with the idea of simply asking him, but as he held her questioning void eyes he seemed to almost…snarl at her.

Lyra clutched her necklace closer as they all moved to the living room, she was firmly tucked between the twins which if anything made Lupin even more uneasy and edgy he'd snapped at Sirius once and merely glared at Mrs. Weasley when she called his attention (Yeah, it was probably best not to snap back at Molly Weasley). Lyra couldn't figure out for the life of her what she'd done, but for some reason she wanted to growl back at him.

And if growling at a werewolf wasn't the least bit alarming and dangerous she might have seriously considered it…

"Wonderful meal as always, Molly. " He usually would have made a crack about stealing her from Arthur, but that would have been in bad form when the man was in the hospital injured. Molly gave a strained smile, but Lyra could tell the compliment was appreciated. 'And the only thing to go with a meal that wonderful is entertainment…Lyra-love." Lyra snapped up, sitting straight up hands folded in her lap as she stared. Just what was the old man playing at? He couldn't be suggesting exactly what she thought he was right…?

"Won't you play something for us? Music is a good way to relax and digest. Some even say a soothing melody will help a pained person sleep." He spoke mildly, as if this was something they did every night, and not incredibly dangerous. He's said those words deliberately, as his gaze lazily slid to Molly and then to Harry, he wanted her to charm her song so they could sleep easier. They were the two most conflicted about the event (the twins had explained to her why Harry had left with them after finishing their revenge) and it was only natural they would be losing sleep over it.

"Of course…" The twins must have sensed her nervousness as they both discreetly pressed the pads of their fingers to the inside of her hands. Standing she flashed them a weak smile, walking over and holding out her necklace to her grandfather. He waved a hand over it lazily and it grew, not by much, but enough to rest in both of her small hands comfortably. Lupin was staring at her still, unblinking as she bowed to her audience with a flourish slowly falling to her knees as she pressed her lips to the mouth piece of the ocarina, slowly shuttering her eyes.

Expertly she played the instrument, keeping her eyes firmly closed to hide the change of her eyes, as the notes wept for the family before her before slowly growing, a calming, soft melody replacing the sorrow in steady tones keeping them light and airy as Lyra slowly pushed her power into the song. It was enough to calm and sooth the ones listening as her fingers pressed to one or two of the air holes before releasing them and switching them around as she too lost herself in bringing the notes to life, music intoxicating to her as Fred or George's scent could be, as she fought the urge to growl in pleasure as the fire in the fireplace warmed her back, the magic of the notes warming her hand.

And as the notes died down, she smiled as she pulled the smooth dragon tooth away from her buzzing lips. Pushing her powers down, and once Lyra was positively certain her eyes hadn't shifted; she opened them to look at all the dreamy faces of the witches and wizards in the room. "That was lovely, dear…" Mrs. Weasley praised, a serene smile setting on her lips. Lyra bowed her head in gratitude. "You'll have to play for Arthur sometime…he'll be sorry he missed it." There was a soft murmur of agreement as Lyra turned to her grandfather who gave a pleased nod, her necklace shrinking down to size.

Chance a look at the twins, Lyra canted her head to the side. They were staring at her in a way she hadn't noticed on their faces before. Like they were seeing her for the first time all over again, it made her blush (but really what didn't? Lyra acknowledged) how sharp their eyes were. Fred's were dark, heated making her lean back since he looked ready to snatch her up , his lips in a look of neutrality she never thought he or George could pull off (really they always had some emotion tugging on their lips smiles, frowns, sneers, leers). George's eyes held that darkness that only ever slinked into his eyes when Umbridge was around or Voldemort mentioned, was that boyish smile back with a vengeance to throw her heart into a tizzy. There were other things too… But Lyra was distracted by Professor Lupin.

He did not have a dreamy smile on his face, his shoulders were tense as he brooded in the corner his eyes flickering back and forth between her and the twins.

Lyra really, really should have known there was something wrong then and there.

* * *

But it wasn't until the next day, when Mrs. Weasley sent her to clean out a study (the twins were in their room working on a new batch of extendable ears) did she truly understand what was going on.

Entering, she looked around, scrunching her nose as dust assaulted her sensitive nasal cavity making her sneeze at least six times before she could walk in farther than the doorway. Setting the bucket of cleaning supplies down, she hummed picking a rag and some sort of polish, turning only when the door clicked shut.

"Oh Professor-" Be still her heart that apparently felt like taking a dive out of her chest " You scared me" Lyra said offering him a hesitant smile. He offered her nothing as she shifted, taking an unconscious step back not liking his silence at all, his wand was out, she noticed as he waved it at the door causing it to lock.

Isn't this how all those Muggle horror films started out? Adult male locking an unexpected girl in a room? Fear raced through her then and if the room wasn't already so cold, she would have sworn his eyes had made the place freezing.

"W-why did you lock the door?" Lyra whispered her eyes large and pleading as he continued his silent treatment.

"I know what you are." He spoke and she swore it was like someone pulled a string from the top of her head pulling her body taunt as her cheeks turned a deathly pale. "I don't know what you're talking about…" The words left unmoving lips as he observed her for a moment.

"You know what I am." He said simply and Lyra could have kicked herself. Her necklace was being difficult so her scent wasn't masked, and for a werewolf who had a nose just as well as she did, he would know instantly. So yes, she knew exactly what he was. Just like he knew exactly what _she_ was.

Why hadn't she paid attention before?


	15. To be Named

_**Who is ready!? Yeah...ME! Let's see!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Verse. And your lucky. Cause things would be different! In good ways of course...**_

* * *

Her lips quivered and Lyra almost allowed herself to burst into tears. Was this where she died? In a dusty room of the Black house, by a creature that was just as hated as she was? How cruel was this? Giving her the chance of friendship, the taste of being close to people who partially accepted her only to be torn limb from limb or hexed to death? The phrase life isn't fair surfaced hazily in her mind but she banished it. Couldn't it be fair, just this once?

Well not that she expected to have a house on a hill and a continent full of grandchildren, but damn living until she was at least of age had been the plan. Looks like that was impossible now… "Are you going to kill me?" Lyra breathed, it seemed like a stupid question but she felt like preserving her life for a few extra seconds. "No." He seemed almost surprised by the suggestion, actually, as he shook his head smoothing over his hair. "No, I'm not going to kill you."

Well that was less alarming than the alternative...What was the alternative? Not even lowering her guard Lyra frowned rubbing her arm again shivering slightly. It was a quarter sleeve purple dress, not at all dress for the icy cold of the black house but she hadn't exactly been expecting it, but it bared skin. Skin that was freezing over even under his cold eyes. "Well…why did you lock the door…?" That was a valid question, if he wasn't killing her..?

"Those boys…" Lupin mused, twirling his wand in his hand eyes trained just above her head. "Their awfully fond of you…hug you, touch you…they look quite taken to be honest." He chuckled, but it was dry and humorless causing her to still. Confused Lyra nodded cautiously. "We're…friends."

He'd locked them in to talk about Fred and George? That was strange, more than strange, it was downright suspicious. It was almost like he believed Lyra enchanted them that way. The hybrids blood ran cold then. That's why he'd been glaring at her when Fred and George went near her, even more so after her song. She would never stoop so low as to force her company on them, if anything they forced their company on her in the beginning! "You don-" "I was going to tell them." He interrupted, looking unrepentant as he did so. "But I know you've known all along what I was, even if I just found out what you are tonight. You kept it a secret, and I was going to do the same. But those boys…I decided to give you an opportunity to fix this." He said slowly as if talking to a naughty child who would know what they'd done and fix it.

"Fix it?" Lyra whispered arms wrapped around her middle. "Fix what? I haven't done anything..." She protested wishing he would go away. Was the only was someone would want to be friends with her for her to enchant them? "Life the spell." He said bluntly. "No magic but the kind used will break it." Reciting that Lyra couldn't help but noticed that Lupin truly believed she was enchanting the twins. More than that…he saw her as a danger. It was in his eyes. "There is no spell. I've done _nothing_." Lyra continued to protest even as he stalked across the door intent on grabbing her. She dodged him as easily as she'd dodged Fred and George the day before.

But she still stared wide-eyed and trembling. There was no way to convince him. "Liar!" He snarled, his eyes tinting gold. Oh..that wasn't good. Wasn't good at all. But she was still too distraught to care. Dodging again, she tripped knocking over a statue. The piece smashed, smaller clay pieces scattering around the floor.

"I didn't!" She shrieked in reply as he caught her slamming her small body to the wall, wand out poised to attack her. "You think I can't _scent _the feelings you have for them? Even if I didn't, it's still so obvious. Can you honestly say you weren't even tempted to use your powers on them? Can I believe such a lie?" He rasped in her face, his hair falling into his golden eyes. Were feelings for the twins always going to come back and bite her in the ass? Lyra would gladly tell him once again there was no spell but it seemed he was fond of choking the life out of her. She drew up her knee pushing it painfully into his gut pushing with all her strength against him and once he stumbled back in surprise she choked. "I didn't!"

"Only your kind would curse an emotion on the ones they want!" Remus snarled at her, his teeth looking sharp, and Lyra knew that was the limit of his transformation without the silver light of the full moon. That slow bubbling rage was back, and Lyra realized the skin of her wrist was bare and without her necklace, it would be hard to control if it got out of hand. But it seemed as if they were drawing an audience outside as Sirius called out, Mrs. Weasley obviously hovering nearby as the lock jiggled. Remus threw up a silencing charm keeping his eyes firmly on hers.

"And only your kind would kill their lovers!" Lyra shot back, Remus turned murderous. Apparently that was a sore point with him and she'd just poured salt into it and rubbed him down with lemon juice with sticking in a hot poker. He advanced again, Lyra was determined not to get caught a second time."Break the spell!" "There is no spell!" Lyra screamed. "Don't lie to me!" "I'm not!" He lunged and she ducked and spun out-of-the-way just as the door flew open pieces of wood everywhere as a _bambardo _splintered the wood. "Rabbit!"

"Tell them what you did!" Remus hissed. "I did nothing to them!" Lyra snarled back pointing to the confused twins who were trying to get to her but Sirius blocked the path of the rest of the household. "They are the safest ones from me! The safest wizards in the world from me and mine! I have done nothing but wait and beg for their friendship! They are safer from me than they are from you werewolf!" Sobs, hysterical spilled from her sore throat as she croaked, falling to her knees. "I've...done nothing!" She whimpered grabbing the sides of her head. "Remus...?" Sirius questioned and Lupin looked at her for a few solid moments as the twins rushed over to her, George wrapping her in his arms as Fred watched Remus with narrowed, angry eyes wand drawn. Taking a moment to see Fred, noticing his clear eyes Remus sighed heavily rubbing his forehead. "I..got a bit carried away Padfoot…"

Lyra looked up at George once he'd slid beside her tears still raining. "Nothing, I've kept you safe haven't I?" She whimpered pleadingly, holding his face her thumbs brushing over his pale cheeks, assuring herself he was alright. George ached, despite his confusion, Lyra looked so…broken. Not even that day she requested the two canary crèmes matched up. "Haven't I been a good friend? I won't hurt you. I've never done anything to hurt you." She pleaded as George stroked her back and hair shushing her in a frantic attempt to calm down, shooting a worried look at Fred as Lyra nuzzled his cheek. "I can't hurt you." She sobbed throwing herself at Fred as he hurriedly joined them. "Either of you. You trust me not to hurt you right?" The hysterical girl said and George nodded. "Of course ,Lyra." "We trust you." Fred assured joining in with the petting of her hair and back to calm her down as she pressed a hasten kiss to his temple. Both boys seemed at a loss for what to do as Molly tore into Lupin by the doorway. "I'm not strong enough to hurt you...not brave enough to protect you either. I am no Gryffindor." Lyra babbled as they soothed her, until finally they couldn't take anymore of her heart wrenching screaming sobs both murmuring a soft sleeping charm watching as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

Lyra woke up feeling like she'd gotten into a yelling match with a werewolf. Oh wait, she had. Sighing she shifted feeling incredible warm under the quilt and drowsily thought someone might have been a bit too excited when casting a warming charm. Only to realize the bed was really, really small. Almost as if she was wedged against two solid pieces of wall…

Opening her eyes so they were only thin slits, Lyra wiggled slightly trying to get a feel of where she was, only to realized she was on her side part of her curled under someone' chin while her bottom was snuggly fit against someone…_they weren't._ Well, she certainly wouldn't be wiggling around then, she thought groaning softly in mortification. Had she'd broken down on Fred and George while the rest of the house watched?

Not wanting to face them when she woke up she looked around for a clock.

"_**3 a.m"**_ He purred in her ears and Lyra sighed rolling her eyes. What other time would it be? Lyra snapped back in a huff slowly extracting herself from between them, freezing as Fred snorted in his sleep (her head was tucked neatly under his chin) sighing in relief she moved again, crawling backwards out of bed. _**"Leaving them so soon? I thought this might have been a fantasy of yours? Though I can see why…"**_Ignoring the pervy voice in her head she stepped carefully on the wood, wincing as it creaked**. "I can't face them."** She told him simply eyeing the sleeping Weasleys before she turned, walking carefully to the door.

They brought her to the room she was using then, Lyra thought, seeing as the vanity and full length mirror were certainly feminine touches the boy's room had lacked. Pausing in front of the mirror she frowned. Her eyes had changed and her fangs were long enough to just peek out of her lips, her ears already pointed. _**"Appeasing your vanity?"**_ The voice mocked in a low rumble and Lyra reached out fingers dancing across the cold glass. **"Vain? Me? No. Lupin knows…he probably told everyone by now…" **_**"He won't."**_Clicking her tongue in annoyance she paused glancing at the bed.

They were still sleeping. **"They think I spelled them."** Lyra sniffed ready to break down and cry all over again; a soft soothing growl cooed to her. _**"Worry not, little one. You know you did not. The old one knows…those boys know." **_Shaking her head in a silent denial she whimpered out a soft. _**"I'm going home…" **_Moving to the door she silently twisted the knob whimpering as she slid to her knees crying again. Locked; she really couldn't believe her luck. Why?

"Locking charm, modified. Only we can open it..." She turned, back to the door knees drawn up to her chest to see George sitting up sleepy-eyed and yawning as he rubbed through his already messy ginger locks. "Open it then…" Lyra rasped wincing as she pressed a hand to her sore throat. "No." George said simply hitting Fred to wake him up. "No more running tonight, pretty rabbit. We left you alone once and that turned out to be a mistake." Fred jostled away with a scowl glaring at his brother before George nodded to her. His sleepy glare immediately softens. "c'mon bac' ta bed rabbit...keep you from wolfie.." He muttered sleepily falling back down to his pillow as George rolled his eyes but Lyra giggled. That was frickin adorable.

George punched him in the arm again as he crawled off the bed, still in his clothes from earlier. Fred yelped and sat up groaning. "Why can't we go back to bed…the suns not even up?" He whined as George kneeled down in front of Lyra holding out his hand. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Lyra…" He said firmly watching as she shifted to her side to lean against the door, clawing at the old wood. "Let me out…" "No." He said as scooped her up. "Not leaving. George told you, that was a mistake to leave you alone. We didn't know Lupin would go all crazy on you. It's not even the night of the full moon." Fred grumbled once George tossed her carefully on the bed allowing Fred to wrap his arms around her. George sat beside them, watching her carefully as he healed the bruises on her throat. She pushed them both away again crawling to the end of the bed, holding one of the posts. "It wasn't because of the moon, it was because of _me_. He knew what I was." She said mournfully and Fred sat up hastenly. "And he tried to kill you!?" They both demanded as Lyra gave them that heart chilling brokenly bitter smile. "No, he wanted me to release you both." Not the expected response, they shared a look as if to say 'what?'

Seeing their confusion she sighed looking at them. "This is why I don't make friends, why I first refused Dumbledore's offer. Once you know what I am, you doubt every connection I have. Because it's so easy for me to just….make people do what I want." 'So wait." Fred started as George picked up where he left off. "He thought you did some sort of spell " "Like you did to Lee" "Because we're friends." Stunned disbelief was there but Lyra shook her head. "No, because…of how we interact. He knew I…he thought…Lupin thought I enchanted you to love me." Lyra whispered her eyes filling with tears again. "But I didn't, and when I told me to break the spell…I couldn't, because there was no spell. When I played last night it was only to calm your mother and Harry…what?"

"You used magic?" "Underaged magic" "How did the ministry not show up?" Lyra sighed softly shaking her head. "Because I technically didn't use any magic. My playing is just that…magical." All three of them smiled at the bad pun but truthfully that didn't clear anything up.

"But why?" They asked, still confused. This was it, the last grain of sand had emptied from the hour-glass, there was no way to get around explaining this without telling them who she was. "I'm…_technically not_ a witch." She winced as she said it and their surprised looks. "You believed I was like Lupin? A witch with some added powers, correct?" Lyra summarized, they nodded. "I can use magic as well as any witch or wizard can, but I don't have to. Technically I don't even need to learn any spells…" Lyra said grimly and gently ran a finger over her pointed ear.

"I'm a Minstrel. Or half Minstrel. My other half is a secret…I don't even know what it is." Lyra held her breath waiting for…something. Disgust, surprise, acceptance. But she received none of these instead: "Minstrel? Never heard of it." They declared after a moment of reading each other's eyes.

"No…I don't suppose you would have." Lyra murmured looking down as she twisted her fingers together. "Minstrel's were murdered many, many years ago to the point of near extinction. I say near because obviously…here I am." Lyra said softly biting her lip. "We're cousins of Sirens, but far more dangerous. I don't need to sing to lure someone; I can tell a story or simply talk to them." "Or you can play an instrument." George said, his eyes lighting up in realization. Nodding Lyra waited but they only stared at her in return. Irritated by the silence she spoke up. "Well?"

"What?" "What?" Lyra echoed them cocking her head to the side in confusion. Why were they leaving her? Better yet, why weren't they trying to kill her? "Why aren't you trying to kill me?" They looked bemused cocking their heads to the side being her echo. "I tell you I can make someone do whatever I want with just the sound of my voice, wizards have killed us to extinction and you want to know why I asked if you aren't going to kill me?"

"Nah." Fred said playfully pouting a bit. "I don't know what to think. I'm kind of sad you're not a vampire. " "Or an elf." George agreed and Lyra frowned. Oh they were joking, obviously they weren't believing the 'I'm dangerous' bit.

"I can make Voldemort" she ignored their shudder. "do a happy dance, snape smile, topple the Ministry of Magic by saying 'hi' and you're both joking!?" Lyra frowned, how could she convince them? "If you make Snape smile I want pictures." George teased as Fred snickered. "I think our rabbit is awfully over-confident in her magical skills, or a complete lack of faith in ours." He chirped playfully. Lyra wasn't amused. "I'm serious." "We know you are" "It's just that" "You don't look at that dangerous" "Aside from the fangs" "And that cute little growl you have-" "Do Minstrels growl?"

That feeling when she just wanted to snap back was upon her again. Irritated they wouldn't take her seriously, Lyra crawled closer to Fred pushing him down much to his surprise as she ducked down. "Freddie….Freddie…Freddie…" Lyra breathed across his lips, which was oddly hot as his eyes glazed over. Her voice lowering to that purr that made him shudder before his muscles tensed up as the dark chocolate dripped all over him. "See Freddie, this is why everyone's so worried. Can't move can you? No…" She answered for him because true to her word, he couldn't move. It was like her voice was tying him down. She sat up, straddling him as she pressed her hand to his stomach. "Stay.." Fred shuddered, or he wanted too anyways, especially when it sounded like she'd moaned out that word as easily as she had his name.

George who'd been watching anxiously, stilled as Lyra turned to him twisting slightly as she sat on Fred still. Her hand lazily curled around his neck as she pulled him closer. He grunted from the awkward kneeling position on his knees but Lyra didn't seem concern as her fingers stroked down his cheek. "Lupin was so afraid this was what I was doing. But I wasn't, was I Geo?" She pouted her lip jutting out and he was sorely tempted to lick it in reply, he held back though as he shook his head surprised he could still move. "No. Because I refuse to force emotions on someone but I can do other things…" She whispered her lips ghost across his cheek. "I want you to sit on the bed. No moving. Not even an inch. Blink, breath but don't you dare move." Lyra murmured sensually running a hand down his chest.

This was what Lee must have felt like. A willing slave to do whatever the hell she wanted as long as he could still hear that sensual tease as his body sat still on the bed, amazed how clear his mind was. If he hadn't heard the order, he would think this was his own doing.

"Freddie….come with me." Lyra whispered her eyes trained on him as the silver thickened and thinned out as she stood up, walking backwards. George watched fascinated as Fred followed after her, as Lyra began to hum swaying her hips absently to the beat as Fred stood at the end of the bed. And then…she did something horrifying.

Or rather, Fred did.

Fred was just as clear in mind as George was, now anyways, and it really concerned him when his hand summoned his wand with a bit of nonverbal magic. Even more alarming was when Lyra's song seemed to penetrate through his mind urging him to point the magical conductor in the Minstrels direction.

His eyes widened as his arm did just that, and he could feel George's panic through their twin bond. He was pleading with Fred not to do it, hell Fred was pleading with himself not to do it! But Lyra, Lyra was still humming and swaying near the wall of the mirror, her heated eyes locked on him as she smiled slowly showing off her fangs.

"Go on Freddie…its ok." Lyra cooed and murmured, humming again as he watched in horror as his hand flicked the wand the beginning of a spell coming to form around his mouth.

**_NO!"_** He could feel George and himself shouting in his head once he uttered the first part. Fighting with himself did no good, he had no control.

"Avada-" "Enough." Lyra whispered to their relief and her spell broke. George was off the bed in an instant as he caught Fred who collapsed. "Did you just….was I going to Avada you?" Fred gasped in horror as George looked anything but the calm wizard he usually was. "Yes. Because I told you too." Lyra whispered softly and to their surprise tears were falling from her eyes again.

"I trusted you with my secret….I hope you'll keep it. But I don't expect you too….not after that. But you had to understand. I needed to make you understand." She pleaded with her…The Weasley boys as she shook her head. "I'll go." "Lyra" Lyra, not rabbit, Lyra. Was that who she was? She wanted to be rabbit so bad.

"Wicky…" She called as the house-elf appeared with a pop, looking up at her fearfully. "Changed! Changed! Wicky felt-" "Take me home." She said ignoring whoever was moving toward her. "Now!" She demanded as they disappeared leaving the red heads to contemplate their thoughts.

In her own room she threw herself down on the bed. For a moment, Lyra could admit, she'd almost let Fred finish that spell. If only for a moment. But her death didn't belong on their hands, at least…not while she was controlling them.

Whimpering she buried herself further into her bed, Wicky sobbing next to her as he clutched her closely. She didn't question it, just let it be, much too tired from the day to even speak a word that wasn't garbled by her tears.

* * *

**Minstrels-** Similar to sirens they can use their voices to lure in others. However, Minstrels go a few steps farther than an average Siren. Their voices alone are powerful enough to control someone, through song or simply speaking, even telling a story is dangerous is a Minstrel consciously uses their power. Simply silencing a Minstrel does not work because their powers can also be brought out through playing any instrument they have. They weave songs and tales so stirring that their companions' morale will not fail, and they will be driven to perform greater feats of prowess. They can even utter words of true power and ward against the forces of darkness. Minstels are also known to 'see' songs around people which are notes or swirls of color that tell a persons 'soul song' or the secrets of their soul.


	16. To be a trio

_You're quite right in thinking I favored Fred. It's true, I did. Because he was subtly trying to prove to Lyra he didn't think of her as a sister so he was trying to be more attention-getting! _

_I'm glad you all enjoyed the double update and the chapters, hopefully you'll like this one as well. Sorry if this one seems a tad rushed. I really just want them to get back to Hogwarts already! _

_disclaimer: I don't own anything but Lyra, and Wicky, and Mac...and whoever else isn't in the original story line. _

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor **_

It was Christmas day and Lyra absolutely refused to move from her bed. Wicky, the distraught little elf held out a tray of a small breakfast hoping to entice his distraught Lie from her bed.

Sniffing, Lyra buried her head back under one of the jewel toned pillows. "Go away Wicky, I'll eat later." Probably not, she was still too disgusted with herself to do more than cry and turn over in her bed.

It had been two days since she revealed her Minstrel status to her _fr-_ Fred and George. Two days since Lyra apparently lost her mind and controlled them, forcing Fred almost to use one of the Unforgivable curses. Salazar's frosty white head, she was despicable! An unforgivable! A curse that could have killed her instantly if she'd finished her song. And the look in his eyes as Fred collapsed…

Curling into herself she sniffed and gently wiped her cheeks, the skin red and raw from crying off and on since she'd had Wicky take her from the Black residence. They never would be able to forgive her for that she was sure, despite them being alright with what she was, now that Lyra had forced them to see how much of a threat she could be.

Wicky nervously wrung his hands as he set the tray down. "Lie…Wicky knows you're sad. Wicky understands. Please, master wishes you to come downstairs." Wincing as her elbows and back popped painfully once she sat up Lyra pushed a hand through her knotted hair. "I can't, ok? Not yet. Let me mourn." The little hybrid whimpered, because she truly believed she was in mourning over the friendship that she'd lost. _'You're being dramatic, Lyra'_ She chided herself; even her mental voice was weak and watery despite the attempt. "Please, Lie? For the Wicky?" He pleaded his lower lip in a quaking pout. Drawing her knees up to her chest, Lyra rested her chin on one thinking it over.

She hadn't been out of her room in two days either. With only Wicky and that damn voice for company (who'd decided to make an _unwelcomed _appearance during the day!) Lyra figured she could go downstairs for a half hour and speak to the old man, maybe open one or two presents as well. They might even cheer her up….Ok they wouldn't. But the old man was expecting her. Tossing her used tissue in the nearly over flowing trash bin (Wicky had emptied it several times since she'd been home) she nodded. "Alright, but only for a little while." Because she really wanted to come back to bed and crawl under the covers and pretend she could disappear.

Godric's ghost! Things were so much simpler when she was invisible!

But damn her if she didn't wish she could forget about her time hanging out with Lee, Fred and George. It was over now; she'd probably even have to move to a different school. Most likely Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And if she were being honest, Lyra absolutely dreaded being around all those pretty Veela's. As if her confidence hadn't already taken a beating. Despite that, her grandfather would have to pull a lot of strings, not that she was worth it; heartless betraying cow that she was.

Wicky clapped in excitement, scrambling up on her bed with her, summoning her silver comb to pull it through the strands. "Oh Master will be pleased! Wicky is, Wicky has Lie's gift all ready for her." He chatted the bed bouncing as he bounced in excitement, his tongue peeking out of his lips in concentration over his task, and despite the despair she wanted to drown herself in, her chapped lips cracked into a small smile especially when his hand curled around hers comfortingly.

Until she heard muffled yelling, making both her and Wicky pause in confusion. No one had ever really yelled in the MacKade house before. Not to say they were a perfectly peaceful bunch, the perfect family, but it was very uncommon for a screaming match to suddenly break out in what sounded like the front hall. Curious, she stood wondering if could be one of the house elves. Some of them definitely had wicked streaks (but were nowhere near as bad a Kreacher. Honestly, that loony elf was in a league all his own) and one or two were even known to deliberately pick fights. Yes, odd for the usually meek and obedient race and Lyra didn't take too long to dwell on it as she opened her door (strange things were always happening in her house anyways).

Padding down the hall, hardly noticing when a nervous Wicky disappeared, Lyra only paused at the top of the stair case jaw dropping. Fear skirted down her spine.

"What do you mean" "We can't see her!? You brought us here!?"

_Heart rate picked up. _

"I brought you here? You're both madder than old Voldy on a trampoline! You jumped me when I was leaving!"

_Breathing hitched._

"A trampo-what now?" "We did not. It's not _our_ fault _you _forgot the verbal invitation!"

_Limbs trembled._

"Lad, that doesn't make any sense."

_Eyes watered as they widened comically_

"You're the one talking about you-know-who" "On a tramp named Pauline!" "That's just sick!" "Dirty old bugger!"

_Fight or flight mental battle being weighed. _

"A _trampoline_ not a- forget it. I'm taking you both back before Molly hunts me down and skins my hide."

_Urge to laugh hysterically. _

"She won't" "If you just let us"

Oh…Fred and George were at her house standing toe to toe with her grandfather, yelling about Voldemort, trampolines, and skinning people alive. That was nice. And if she could trust herself, she would have laughed hysterically at the sight they were making. Instead a strangled noise left her throat, she thought it wasn't loud enough to carry over all the yelling, but obviously she's been wrong before because Fred and George's heads snapped toward the stair case so fast she was afraid their necks would break from the sudden jerk.

_**"Shit!"**_ Merlin's magical ghosts save her now! But she really didn't expect Merlins' silvery ghost to appear and keep the Weasley twins from snatching her.

"You!" They practically growled and Lyra whimpered taking a step back. _Damnit, damnit, damnit,_ she should have just stayed in bed! Wait, bed! Her bedroom door had some pretty tough charms on it. That would keep her safe. So, being the quick little thing she was, Lyra spun around and ran back down the hall, the heavy thumps on the stairs echoing, if she was wondering if the twins were following or not.

Why did this seem to awfully familiar? And why was this hall so damn long!?

Panting, exhausted from not sleeping well or moving around much in the past two days, she really wasn't surprised (the universe clearly hated her for some reason) when she tripped on the sleek material of her night-gown, which thankfully didn't lead to a face plant.

But it did lead to George catching her and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they calmly walked toward her open bedroom door.

"George! Let me go!" Lyra struggled, wiggling around on his shoulder. He paused, and Fred grabbed her chin roughly, jerking her head so she was staring into furious cobalt eyes. "No one's letting you go anywhere, _sweetheart_. Not when we need to talk." He sneered releasing her as George carried her into her room, Fred slamming and locking the door.

George set her down and with a surprisingly rough spin as he jerked her wrist, causing the hybrid to lose her footing as she fell on the cushioned stool of her vanity back slamming painfully against the edge of the wood. Yelping, Lyra hopped back up only for Fred to roughly push her back down, she whimpered standing again only for him to repeat.

Her eyes still reptilian glared heatedly up at him in challenge baring her fangs. This was her room, her territory and she would not be ordered around in it! George's hand whipped out quickly, batting her on the nose.

Yelping she cupped the sensitive nose whimpering as she stared up at them, the silver shimmering through the water sheened over it. "Are you going to try to control us again to get away?" Fred hissed his eyes flashing. Lyra couldn't help physically and mentally flinching at the accusation in his tone. She bowed her head, sliding to the floor her back pressed against the stool, hand falling from her nose to curl in her lap as she sniffed. Well, she certainly deserved a few kicks while she was down. Shaking her head softly, she kept her eyes down cast and didn't have to wait long for the Weasley temper to explode before her, twice as deadly.

"You have a lot of nerve!" "_A lot_ of nerve!"

"Running out on us" "_Again!_ "

"Snarling and growling at us!"

"Then hiding out in this old fortress!"

""After we've done nothing but offer you friendship!"

"Deliberately putting ourselves in danger for some" "Barmy minstrel with a habit of running off before anyone" "Can get a word in!"

"Being driven completely mental by said minstrel who" "Appeared out of nowhere and stole our rightful detention from Umbitch!" "When we hadn't a clue who she was!" "With her big pretty eyes and bittersweet smiles…"

"After admitting she was dangerous!" "But refused to explain further!"

"Then coming to visit us after hearing our dad was injured by Voldy's ruddy snake"

"Giving us one hell of a good night's sleep after listening to her song"

"Not to mention getting in a brawl with a werewolf over us…"

Lyra stared at them in shock (having raised her head in disbelief after Fred mentioned Umbridge, or Umbitch as everyone had taken to calling her), wincing as they stressed the word minstrel each time. But their voices were growing softer and softer; all the rage that had been stored in the first few lines was gone as if they'd never been so angry to begin with.

Their pale faces were solemn as they spoke but their eyes were glittering like mad with that familiar mischief. "So…." Fred drawled his smirk well in place as he winked. "We're thinking that for you to make up for running away from us…_again_…" "We're claiming a life time of servitude from you." George finished with his own playful wink from above her.

Lyra was still frozen the only thought running through her head was:

What in Salazar's green and silver fun house had just happen?

Her poor mind couldn't seem to wrap around any of what had just transpired and for good reason. Everything they said had contradicted how they started (how Lyra had expected them if they ever had come to see her which wasn't likely.) "You're….you're not mad? Or afraid?" Lyra whispered licking her lips as her voice cracked.

George smiled softly, falling to his knees first as he reached out brushing his fingers across her sore cheeks then up to push her hair behind her ear. "Furious." He said softly leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "And we told you before, we're not afraid. We're men." Fred said, following George's example joining her on the floor he too reached out an touched her face his fingers curling around her chin much more gently this time around. "But don't ever do it again." The words were playful, but there was a warning in his eyes. He didn't ever want her to put him in the position with her puppeteering to shoot a killing curse. "I can't. It was so hard to do it that time.." She whispered softly as his fingers fell away and he pressed his lips to her cheek gently.

"No offense, but you look like shite." Fred teased and Lyra huffed hitting them both when George snickered trying to cover it with a cough. "Neither of you look any better." She snapped back crawling out from between them to stand and walk to her adjoining bathroom. Not even daring to look in the mirror she went about washing her face and slipping on the clothes that were mysteriously (suspiciously) already waiting for her in the bathroom. Slipping on the red dress she cocked her head to the side. Narrowing her eyes in thought as she went back in her room where Fred was lounging carelessly across her bed and George was curiously looking at the knick knacks that were on her shelves.

Seeing him pick up the crystal dragon she gasped. "George, please be careful with that!" He looked startled by her urgency, but luckily his hands remained steady as he set it back down. Pressing a hand to her chest she wandered over affectionately brushing over the gold tipped wings and horns on the silvery dragon. "Sorry, its special to me." Looking at the small dragon she frowned rubbing her forehead. Why was it so special to her again? But George nodded in understanding eyeing her dress. "You look better, rabbit." He said with a small smile.

"Rabbit?" Lyra breathed her eyes wide the color brightening as a smile formed on her lips. Was she still rabbit? "Yes, rabbit." George echoed arching a brow in clear amusement as he directed her over to her bed where Fred was already sitting up. "Looks like she forgot her name again, Gred."

"Rabbit, Forge, her name's rabbit." Fred mocked playfully as George cuffed his twin on the back of his head. "Not me nutter, rabbit's forgot her name!" Fred wagged a disappointed finger in her face as George tugged her down beside him on the bed. "How could you!?"

Why they were so good at making her words twist around in a way she didn't want, Lyra would never be able to understand. Cheeky carrot tops. "I didn't think…I mean I…how could…after…" Sighing she gave up as they both pressed fingers to her fumbling lips. "You can seduce us into-" "Doing whatever you want with that" "Sexy voice and needy eyes at will.." "But you're still.." "Our rabbit." They concluded in unison with matching lazy smiles.

She fought it perilously, fought against the cliché reaction she was about to have. That old predictable, but cheer extracting, muggle movie moment when the heroine cried tears of happiness at the reunion with her lover, or when she found her home. Lyra was already home, and neither Fred nor George were her lover, but the happiness was drowning her as her eyes stung for the thousandth time since she came home. They lost their smiles, Fred looking panicked while George kept that knowing look in his eyes as her traitorous eyes filled with tears. "You're both awful! Completely awful!" Lyra muttered and leaned up on her knees, slightly wobbly as the mattress shifted under her. She wrapped an arm around each of their necks, bringing them closer. "Hear that Georgie-_ow_! Watch the hair. I know I smell delicious and we both look like carrots from up their but I assure you we're not." He joked

George chuckled moving his head slightly to nuzzle her neck. "S'alright pretty rabbit." He purred softly and probably meant to seem consoling but sounded so perfect in her ears. She drew back, beaming, narrowing her eyes playfully as she tugged both of their hair watching in pleasure as they winced. George pulled her waist, spinning her so she fell in his lap; her legs flopped over Fred's lap to which he wasted no time playfully drawing patterns on the skin making her twitch and giggle.

"So…" Fred drawled with a grin and Lyra stiffened immediately in George's lap (she was way too comfortable with this and it took all of her discipline to keep from squealing again). "We're thinking you should begin with your lifetime of servitude with hot chocolate and biscuits." George finished cheerfully giving her a loud smacking kiss on her cheek before giving her a playful push out of her lap. "Yeah, what kind of hostess are you?" Fred teased adding his own plaufyl shove. "Making us wait around and ask for a beverage." "We're growing boys!"

Lyra rolled her eyes crawling out of bed. "Forgive me, two crazy carrot tops decided to appear in my house, obscuring my duties as a proper hostess." Smiling as they nodded in approval at the saucy reply she flushed and hurried to the door. "Cinnamon in George's and a dash of mint in Fred's." Lyra questioned softly looking at them for confirmation, only to see their surprised expressions. "How did you" "Know that?"

_Because I've watched you for a while and observing means your notice certain things about your crushes_…Nope couldn't say that. Too much, way too much borderline stalkerish. And now wasn't the time. "I um.." Well, with no explanation there wasn't much she could do to escape their fond bemused smiles as she rushed to the door opening it only to find Wicky waltzing in with a small tray. "Hot chocolate and biscuits! Master sends."

Lyra still at the door closed it in confusion as the boys made an enthusiastic grab for the snack. that had happened a little too perfectly in her opinion, Wicky had been with her before the boys had spotted her, but had disappeared before she swore (her cheeks flamed, had she really screamed out shit before they chased her? She needed more friends who didn't have the mouth of a wounded sailor). And the old man…he'd gone to visit the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and Lyra didn't believe for a second that her grandfather could be caught by two red heads the moment he'd been about to apparate. "That lying, strategy making, white haired Santa Claus looking…"

She whirled around pointing accusingly at the two stuffing their faces with the biscuits. "All three of you planned this!" Fred didn't even bother to stop as he shoved a chocolate covered biscuit in mouth, while George just winked playfully. "Come on rabbit, you know us…did you really think we would just let you run away?" He snorted and took a sip from the mug in his hands as Fred snickered with a shrug.

Wicky stared at the empty plate. "Should Wicky get more biscuits?"

Fred grinned widely. "Wicky, my dear little elf friend, you've got two Weasley's in the house…I think getting more biscuits is a fabulous idea." Wicky nodded beaming as he made for the door.

"Oh and Wicky-love." Lyra cooed kneeling down to smirked slightly. "It's Christmas, I think grandfathers stash of biscuits, you know the ones he pretends he doesn't have, can be used for such a special occasions." Her eyes glittered dangerously the violet in her eyes nearly vibrating into the black.

The elf grinned his cracked lips stretching out as he hurried out the door.

"Their better be at least one saved biscuit for me!"

"Rabbit" "That is highly unlikely"

* * *

Nervously Lyra clung to the twins. She was between them in the front hall of Grimmauld place arms wrapped tightly around one of their's as George tugged them both for side-along apparition. How had they convinced her!? How!? It was a blur in her head. Her mind had been drunk with spicy and musk as they invaded her space, fanning their breath on her lips and ear (who was where, Lyra couldn't tell) purring and drawling promises to get her to go to Molly's Christmas feast. Either way those crazy carrots hoodwinked her into coming back to this..place.

"Don't you dare leave me. " Lyra trembled her necklace around her neck seeing as the others didn't know about her. But her sense were on high alert and she could scent Lupin around too. She shook them a bit. "Either of you." She whispered as they led her into the dining room where Mr. Weasley, battered and bruised yet still smiling, was at the head of the table. "We promise." George whispered comfortingly as he kissed her cheek. "Yeah rabbit, relax." Fred mimicked the kiss as they led her to the three open spots (well it was two but Fred glared heatedly at Ron until the boy scowled and shoved off).

Sitting between them, Lyra glanced up nervously to see Lupin staring at her thoughtfully. He offered a tired smile and Lyra bit her lip glancing up at Fred and George who had joined in the mixture of banter with Sirius and Harry, and nodded slowly in understanding. The werewolf relaxed and raised his wine to her to sipping it. And just like that the tension dissipated.

Lyra didn't take part much in the conversation, to busy staring in wonder at the family around her, and how easily Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Lupin seemed to just be welcomed in the warmth the Weasley's had. It was amazing, and Lyra found herself to interested in them all to find herself envious of the family she didn't have. Because she did, didn't she? Wicky, grandfather and Mira were enough. And that was fine with her.

So dinner passed without incident (if you didn't count Ron getting gravy spilled in his lap, and Ginny turning into a canary from the desert, or Lupin turning bright red his hair shifting green) The twins doing, obviously, after everyone had laughed and moved on to digest, Fred and George pulled her upstairs to their room, where the presents she'd gotten them were sitting there still wrapped.

"You didn't open them?" Lyra asked moving further into the room picking up the presents. One a deep emerald color, the other a soft blue for Fred and George respectively. "Nah, we were waiting for you" "So we can open our presents together."

That snapped her head up. What? Presents? They'd gotten her something? Watching as Fred rummaged through the drawer presumably for her present, Lyra frowned. 'You didn't have to get me anything."

"That's good." George muttered with a grin as he played with the blue box in his hands. "Cause we made it." He winked as Fred let out a triumphant 'ah-ha' and pulled a medium purple box, to which Lyra honestly wanted to know he even had to look for the box considering it wouldn't hide very well in the drawer but…whatever.

"Our's first!" Fred said with all the excitement of a puppy as he thrust the box in her lap, George following suit by giving her a small lavender box no bigger than from the tip of her thumb nail to the first knuckle.

Intrigued Lyra eyed them both. "This isn't going to turn me purple is it?" They shook their heads eagerly. "Open, open, open!" They chanted like children practically bouncing as she took the top off tipping the contents wearily in her palm. It was a small piece of chocolate.

But she would have been a complete nutter to believe it was a simple piece of chocolate from the twins. It wouldn't have caused such a fuss other wise and Merlins knickers she was no idiot. "What does it do?" Lyra asked holding it as far away from her body as possible. They laughed and Fred curled her fingers around it, pushing it back toward her body as George removed the larger box from her lap.  
"You trust us, right?" "Then take a bite!"

Even more weary of the rhyme she sighed nervously. "Alright, mad hatter, march hair, let's see the new edition to wonderland." Lyra muttered to herself squeezing her eyes shut as she popped the candy in her mouth chewing thoughtfully only for it to taste like a…carrot? She grimaced and shuddered feeling her body change.

Fred and George eagerly waited for their newest candy to take effect. And when it did, they burst into hysterical laughter. Sitting in Lyra's place was a small sweet looking cotton tail, looking up at them with large black eyes. She was certainly an interesting colored rabbit, her long silvery ears tipped black, her feet blue but nearing her toes shifted a soft baby blue and then hot pink. The change lasted a few minutes until Lyra was sitting back in her place pouting.

They would change her into a damn rabbit! Crazy pranksters! That should have been the question to ask. If they could change someone into a canary then they could change her into a rabbit. "Cheeky bastards." She muttered out loud as they wiped tears from their eyes.

"Oh shove off! The chocolate tasted like carrots by the way..." While the damn hyena's laughed to until they were sore (she hoped they busted a gut with the way they were carrying on) she opened the larger box more cautiously instantly cooing at the round ball of fuzz she scooped out. It was a bright crimson red, the color of a perfect apple as it purred and rubbed against her thumb.

It was so cute! Like a ball of fluff with a small face. Smiling she asked the two (who'd thankfully stopped laughing at her by now which was good because they were irritating her, once again she was crushing but hyena like behavior was a bit of a turnoff) "What is it?" "Pigmy…puff." Fred answered as he tried to catch his breath both of them still clutching their stomachs.

"Pigmy…what?" "A pigmy puff, we've decided to sell them in our shop, but we wanted you to have this little guy. " George explained further, gathering his composure quicker than Fred who was trying not to laugh again. "Yeah. Comes in assorted colors, but we figured it will remind you of us. We'll always have Honeydukes!" Fred cried falling back on the bed raising a weak arm. "And…a red pigmy puff."

Lyra rolled her eyes as she nuzzled the downy fur of the red ball. "Everything you need to take care of him is in the box too." "So now…you need to think of a name. "

Silent she closed her eyes, petting the ball before opening her eyes in delight pressing a kiss to the puff who purred making some sort of barking sound. 'Mac. His name is Mac." "Mac?" She flushed nodding. "Yeah, as in MacKade. Mac." Sliding Mac back in the box, she clasped her hands nodding to them. "Open you're gifts. They're not nearly as cool….but I hope you like them. "

"nonsense.." "We'll love'em!"

They attacked the wrapping paper to her amusement. Opening the slim black boxes to star down at the two watch like objects in the box. It looked like a pocket watch, on a band, accept it had a stone in each of them embedded in the face. She reached out touching the red-spotted stone in Fred's present first smiling shyly.

"It's called, Fire Agate. It's supposed to have a calming energy, and a protection stone. It's linked to fire, which in old magic you would call upon to aid you since…" She trailed off biting her lip nervously at his expression. "You remind me of fire. It um…also inspires knowledge. " Blushing she turned to George, who was holding his up carefully, noticing his was different from Fred's. It was still reddish, but his had crazy patterns in it, almost looking like lace.

"I told you before, Geo, you remind me of earth." Lyra said softly touching the stone with a small smile. "And that's true. The stone is connected with earth, it's called Crazy Lace Agate, which I thought appropriate…" Shifting restlessly at their silence she continued. "Um...it's also a protection stone. But this one brings laughter and keeps away emotion pain. It'll also bring focus to your work." Why weren't they saying anything? They always had something to say! "If you touch it, and say 'Mischief Managed' it'll open. But only for you. I've charmed it that way." She'd heard them used that term' mischief managed' when they finished a prank or something. So it was fitting in her mind.

They followed her instructions, touching the stone and murmuring the words (the first time they'd spoken since she'd begun her explanations) the inside looked like a compass a small needle spinning 'round and round with no direction. "If you concentrate on a person, one person you need to find, it will point the way." She watched as the double needles paused and pointed at the other brother, smiling she looked up. "It will also warm up if one of you is in danger since the two are linked. And if the person you're trying to find is in danger the inside." She pointed as they both began to spin wildly again to the small top. "Will read off like a wizards clock, so you know."

As they closed their watches Lyra waited, but when they still didn't speak she said. "Well..I was just thinking, you know with the war and everything coming…I…if you don't like them I'm sorry. You don't have to keep them." "Rabbit.." "Please shut up."

She was sprawled across them again, as they turned this into some sort of puppy pile as they hugged her tightly. "Love'em." They murmured. "Thank you." And she shivered as they pressed their lips to her neck. Friendly, friendly, it was a _friendly_ gesture. She had to remind herself of these things even though a brush of their lips against her neck felt more intimate than just friendly..

_Stop it Lyra…_

* * *

At some point she'd fallen asleep, and was swept into someone's arms as they carried her downstairs were some words exchanged before the person holding her twisted and they were probably back at her house. "Shh, Freddie. You'll wake her."

"Che, I didn't even make a noise." "You're making one now." "Only because you're being a bloody idiot…"

Did no one have respect for her sleep!? She growled softly. "Shut up." Didn't they know how lovely it was to dream? To get away from that damn voice. "Yeah, Geo, shut up." "Shut up you idiot. She was talking to both of us. Come on, her rooms this way…I remember."

She sighed and snuggled back into their arms as they chuckled, whichever one was holding her was warm and smelled so good, a mixture of both their intoxicating scents (whose scents she couldn't seem to remember since she was almost on the verge of sleep) . A door creaked, someone shuffled and she was laid gently across her bed. While someone removed her dirt repelling white flats (I bet some of us wished we had these!) and drew up the blankets. When they tried to release her she whined, eyes cracking open slightly.

" Stay, please?" It was drowsy garble but the two seemed to know what she was asking. "Not yet, love."

"Not quite yet." The other echoed in agreement. "Please?" Another whimper, another whine but they seemed stubborn. "Still something's we have to work out between us two, love" "So we can't stay." She grumbled and they chuckled.

Gently her face was tilted up by gentle fingers and someone asked. 'Are you going to remember any of this in the morning?" Lyra sighed and shrugged nuzzling the back of her head into the soft mound of pillows. "Stay.." She breathed to her dream again but they denied her. Softly, as if it hadn't happened, they brushed their lips over hers once and with a long pause, did it again. Same pair, different pair of lips, Lyra didn't know or care. The kisses didn't register between her foggy mind.

"Love?" Someone whispered gently in her ear, and she growled menacingly at the interruption to her sleep. "We don't, you know." "Don't what?" Lyra whined, all she wanted to do was sleep!? Why was the world so cruel that she couldn't get some decent rest? The covers drawn over her shoulders now, and a different set of hands chanced a touch across her skin, fixing the thin straps of her dress.

"Think of you as our sister." Whoever it was, breathed the words in her ear and the warmth pulled away but not before two more soft brushes of lips against her cheek and forehead.

'_If only, if only.'' _


	17. To be a friend

_**Purplepenguin12:** Whoa, haha. Thanks. And honestly when it comes to their relationship I have no idea! And for me that's great! It's a challenge for me, remember._

_**Guest:** Um…the rating probably will change eventually._

_**Emma-** Wow. I can honestly say that review was brilliant. Encouraging and bright, it actually gave me the focus I needed for this chapter, so I hope you won't be disappointed. And my grammar is atrocious but I'm glad you think it is good enough, haha!_

_And those of you looking for more action like in the last chapter, I'm sorry you won't be seeing any like that this chapter. Like I said in chapter 1, I don't believe in instant relationships or the like. Despite how out-going Fred and George can be, I still think they would take their time and feel out Lyra's emotions unless they're pushed into it (which they will be! Soon...). Lyra is so unsure of herself; they wouldn't want to scare her off. Like the kisses while she was half asleep and not snogging her senseless when the twins retrieved her for Christmas dinner._

_Anyways, enjoy. This chapter is kind of filler since I couldn't just jump into the DA meeting here (which will be next chapter). My timeline wouldn't allow it. And I wanted more LeeX Lyra friendship interaction._

_And if Lyra's a bit different than usual, it has more to do with the sickness than me switching her character around mid-story._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…._

* * *

Lee Jordan was not known for his patience. As he paced the Gryffindor Common room he glared at the old grandfather clock, muttering to himself about his best friends being off and about seeing as they hadn't arrived yet.

Pausing in his pacing he brought a hand up tugging at the gold chain he'd gotten from Lyra on Christmas morning. The charm was a simple gold coin, oval and ancient attached to the end, and with it came a note from the shy rabbit promising to explain what it did when they got back to Hogwarts. He smiled fondly rolling his eyes to himself. Only she would lavish presents on her friends, and if his necklace did something cool he could only guess what she got the twins. Alright so he had slight ulterior motives for wanting his friends to get back (now!), but really he wanted to see what they'd gotten her. Both had been very (annoyingly) hush, hush about the thing so Lee could only imagine.

Snickering to himself he was only sorry he hadn't been around to see her reaction to _his_ present. Giving his best Cheshire cat grin, all wide lips and teeth, he cackled rubbing the gold coin between his thumb and pointer finger. He'd developed the pictures he'd taken off all of them sleeping then sent each of them one enclosed in a nice frame (his mums idea, no matter what he said as in blokes didn't give a damn about the frame, she'd at least wanted one for Lyra something he'd grudgingly agreed to).

He could practically hear her squeak and blush as she ripped the glittering paper from the slim box. He cackled again, much to the concern of the others returning.

But not the three he was looking for (Alicia had already arrived and was up mingling in the girls dorm after giving Lee a pleasurable greeting) unfortunately. Sighing he tossed his arms up deciding to just go look around to see if the trio had arrived and were taking their sweet ass time.

Stalking past the portrait he shrugged and strolled down the hall, taking a moment to smirk at a sneering Filch. Oh yeah, the twins weren't the only pranksters with a rep to the squib. His dark eyes scanned the hallway, sighing in relief spotting the brunette. "About time." He muttered spotting Lyra, pausing to watch her.

She was showing Peeves a red ball of something in her hands, the Ghost looking quite put out at the attention she was placing on the fur ball once she brought it and nuzzled her cheek against it….did it just purr? Lee had to blink a few times and stick his pinky in his ear because he knew balls of fluff did not just…purr. Even more interesting, she placed in on top of her head like a nutter only to reach into her pocket withdrawing a small silver bell, handing it over to Peeves who offered her a smile as he greedily snatched up the present, dropping an apple in her hands in return.

Peeves, poltergeist and resident pain in the ass just smiled at Lyra. For some reason that didn't surprise him in the least, even if he'd never pictured the ghost (never tried either) would become enamored with a sweet little bird. But there was that dangerous aspect of her that probably drew the chaos loving spirit right along. "Does Peeves know what she is?" He wondered out loud and jerked back in surprise when Lyra suddenly noticed him.

"Lee!" She beamed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. Unable to resist the affection he curled one arm around her waist making sure she knew it was welcome. Lyra was funny like that, if it even seemed like you were about to reject her careful affection she would withdraw and make sure you weren't able to do so. Self-preservation in a way was his guess. So Lee took great pains to make sure he didn't reject it (and come on no bloke in his right mind would).

"Hey, hey, I know you missed me. But you should really step back. I don't want Alicia to think we're starting our own love affair." He joked. And before Alicia got to him, he'd have to face down two angry Weasley's. And he liked all his body curse free.

Lyra laughed and released him, taking the step back, smiling up at him brightly. It was way brighter than her normal smile, he noted. The unknown danger before him actually looked…_happier_ than she had before break. He was so asking about that the first chance he could without sounding like a curious girlfriend. But for now, "Did you like my present?" He asked slyly and Lyra giggled nervously nodding her head. "I did…." The picture of her, George and Fred all curled together was sitting on her bedside table at home; she'd been too embarrassed to take it with her and have Lavender catch it again. She beamed again and wrapped an arm around his, and he looked at her in surprise enough that she looked back in confusion.

"Oh..sorry did I…am…right, Alicia." Lyra muttered withdrawing her arm, absently reaching in her pocket for the ball of red fur, bringing it up to her cheek as her eyes remained downcast. Yeah he was right; the fur was purring and glaring at him with beady black eyes. If he didn't feel like a git he probably would have laughed at the thing trying to look terrifying. "No, no, no. I was just surprised." Lee denied taking her arm again with a small grin. "I haven't seen you so happy. What's got you in a great mood? And what the hell is that?" He asked pointing to Mac.

Lyra beamed bobbing her head. "I am happy." Her smiled dimmed a bit, why was she so happy? She'd been beaming, practically walking on air after waking up after Christmas day. Her temples throbbed, her vision dimmed a bit before shaking it off. "Right, this is Mac. He's a pigmy Puff. He's from Fred and George, they're going to sell them in the shop when they breed more of them." She explained cooing at the red as it perked up hearing its name.

Lee rolled his eyes, Merlin, utter saps they were. Giving the bird they fancied something cute and cuddly…and red. Really red, _Weasley red_, how obvious could they get? He was totally taking the Mickey out of them first chance he got. Though as Lyra cooed and cuddled Mac, Lee had to grin at the sight, they kind of had to be obvious with Lyra, she wouldn't believe them otherwise so…good luck to them. Not that he would even begin to understand how _that _relationship would work out, but he'd support it anyways.

She finally noticed her present hanging outside his robes. "Oh…you got it! Do you like it?" She questioned eagerly trying to mask her slight sickness. She did feel a little woozy, which was slightly concerning, but other than that and some mild blurring of her vision there was nothing wrong. "Love it!" He cheered; unconsciously grasping the coin again, gave her that cat like grin only Lee seemed to be able to pull off.

"Oi, where are we going?" Lee asked realizing they were in the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. Lyra grinned shaking her head tossing the little red up a bit so it did this squeal like noise and purred rubbing against her thumb. "I promised to show you what the necklace did!" Oh, right, she had promised that. He couldn't help himself if bubbly Lyra was distracting. "Well if you want to have me all to yourself." Lee sighed dramatically his eye twitching as the ball of red in Lyra's hands swooned and did this weird roll. She laughed and gently stashed him in her pocket. "None of that, Mac. Come on Lee." She gave him that shy careful smile, the slightly awed one as if she couldn't believe she was actually coming into contact with another human. It humbled him really, he'd always been a people person; loud and attention-getting (look who his best friends were for Merlin's sakes!). But to Lyra it hadn't even been an option because she was so frightened.

"He does, you know." Lyra said after a moment, answering his confused look with an impish grin that fit her way to well. "Peeves, he knows what I am. He thinks it's beautifully chaotic and to keep such a secret. He used to blackmail me now I think he adores me." As her eyes glittered fondly, Lee grinned sheepishly rubbing that back of his neck.

"Heh, sorry, didn't know I said that out loud earlier…" He muttered looking around to see if anyone heard him. Lyra smiled, and Lee noticed (when he looked back at her) her dark eyes looked a bit glassy more than normal from the haze that seemed to cloud over her eyes. "It's alright…You didn't say it that loud. More of a whisper really but my hearings good." She waved it off sounding a bit more breathless than usual, as if she'd run for miles and had only caught her breath. "Are you alright?" Lee muttered as she tilted her head, and the symptoms he'd noticed before were gone. "Yes." Lyra answered promptly flashing an excited smile as the door appeared.

She ducked inside the room to the usual common room and Lee nervously stood by the door. Was this really such a good idea? He honestly didn't mind hanging out with Lyra, but Merlins' balls he didn't for one second believe Alicia, Fred or George would be ok with him being alone with her.

"Lee?" Lyra asked her large eyes trusting and confused as she cocked her head to the side biting her lip. Poor bird probably was confused about him acting strange. He was, wasn't he? Gathering his Gryffindor courage he managed to whip up: "Yeah. Just deciding if I want to keep all my body parts for when your Honeydukes Honey's come." She rolled her eyes despite the red blossoming on her face. "Lee, come on. You know that's just a rumor. Besides, you…you know how I feel." Lyra murmured bowing her head smiling slightly as Mac rolled out of her pocket with a soft squeak and if it had legs Lee was positive they would be kicking in frustration. "They don't care for me like that. I hardly think they'll rearrange you because I'm explaining your gift."

He loved her innocent mind, really, truly, he did. But Lee was still firm in this idea. Whether Lyra believed it or not, the twins did care. How much though? Merlin, Lee didn't feel like finding out. But looking up at Lyra's expectant gaze he mentally groaned, alright he was a Gryff, he could and would do this. Sighing, he bowed his head rubbing his hand over his dreds as he moved to sit next to her on the couch slipping the necklace off and staring at the puff doing some sort of nuzzling or burrowing against his leg.

He swore if tiny hearts started floating about, he would use his jelly-legs hex on his best friends. Hesitantly he used a finger to scratch the top of its head, snickering as it shuddered all over and seemed to sag into itself in pleasure from the simple scratch. It was cute…it a creepy kind of way.

Lyra smiled at him and the puff fondly, allowing the coin to sit in her hand the chain dangling. "It's called a secret keeper." She explained with a bit of a rasp that had him stiffening and turning back to look at her in concern. "Lyr-" "Think of a word." She interrupted reaching for his hand and placing it over the coin over her open palm. "What like any word?" She grinned, her eyes brightening in excitement as he found himself beaming back, it was near impossible not to with her.

"No, a secret word, only you would know." He did surprised, that when he opened his eyes she was holding the chain in one hand, no longer connected to the coin. "Alright, one second." Lyra murmured digging in her pocket smiling as Mac let out a sleepy huff falling back on the couch. "Ah!" Withdrawing a bit of parchment she held it out. It was blank, but apparently it didn't need to say anything at the moment but she'd caught Lee's attention all the same.

"Say, _lumos._" She instructed and bewildered he followed. "_Lumos._" Their hands shifted and he flinched drawing his hand away. There in Lyra's hand was a small golden frog. "It changes into a dragonfly too." Lyra said with a grin feeding it the parchment. Its long golden tongue wrapped around the bit as it let out a croak the piece disappearing inside its body. "Good for passing notes." She continued rubbing her forehead as the frog shifted green looking like any frog or toad a wizard might carry. "But you can't get inside it, well, unless you want them too. That password you thought of, it prevents anyone from stealing the gift. That and the command _lumos _will only recognize your voice. " The frog lazily hopped to Lee's lap, the boy staring at it in awe as the parchment was spit up into his lap, dry, and ready to read. "But if you say 'Nox' the parchment will disintegrate or think of your password if you feel the person you're sending the secret to has been compromised, it will hold it indefinitely. "

He stared at the frog and said. "Wow…I can't…that's way too much." He decided, pushing the frog back toward the girl who suddenly looked a bit to pale and he hoped it was just the firelight. The frog didn't move, only sat contently on his knee croaking as Mac awoke fur bristling from the noise as he tried to move closer to the curious frog. He watched her shoulder sag, her head bowed and Salazar help him if she was crying. He did not do well with crying birds. "You don't like it? I thought…well, I guess it is a strange gift...and you don't have to keep it, I just…" She fumbled her hands moving along with her words looking uncertain and as she looked up at him through her bangs he could see why they insisted on calling her 'rabbit'. Lyra honestly looked ready to bolt and Lee realized wryly, she had this uncanny ability to make a bloke feel like a prat.

"I _do_ like it. It just seems so expensive and the charms it must have taken…" He trailed off, shrugging. "Feel kind of bad for just sending a picture…" He muttered in embarrassment. She'd gotten him this cool necklace and he'd sent her a picture, he wasn't at all comfortable with that thought. "I love your gift." Lyra said firmly, with so much conviction he looked up in surprise. She was cuddling Mac, coyly looking down at her knees. "Please, don't worry about cost. I was just happy to have someone to give a gift too besides Wicky and Peeves. I love them, I do." She assured him for no other reason than because she was Lyra and to nervous not too (Lee thought, listening carefully). "But…I…well, aside from the twins you're one of my closest friends. And I thought you would like it." Well, what was he supposed to do with that confession?

He reached over and pulled her to his chest, hugging her tightly because he had too. If he hadn't found Alicia, Lee seriously believed the twins would have had some competition with this bird as he buried his face in her wild waves. Merlin, when had he become such a sap? Lyra seemed confused but hugged him back tightly pressing her face into his shoulder. "Thanks, rabbit." He whispered softly, and vowed to eat something manly at the welcome back feast to counteract this bird-syndrome he'd come down with. "Lee." She muttered warningly hearing that name huffing against him. He laughed playfully tugging her hair as he drew back.

"Well what do you know, Freddie."

"Mhm…I think she's replaced us."

They two on the couch sprung apart like caught lovers only to gaze at each other and burst out laughing. Lee smirked as his laughter died reaching out to drag Lyra against him. "Yes, you've caught us." Lee smirked. Yeah he'd been a bit of a wuss earlier thinking of the twins reaction. But he realized one thing, his prankster nature wouldn't let him do any less than tease them both seeing as they were being such pansies when it came to just telling the girl. "We've been in love these last few months, just looking for a way to break it to the world." Lyra was in his arms trying hopelessly to push him away as she was caught between exasperation and laughing again. Lee definitely noticed people had a way of grabbing her when they wanted to talk probably nervous she'd bolt on them. That had him chuckling all over again as he dipped the poor girl.

"Oh? In love are you?" George commented skeptically moving further into the room trying to fight off the glare as Lee dipped rabbit putting his face way to close to hers.

"Guess Alicia will be heartbroken when we break the news." Fred finished grinning wickedly as he followed after his brother his eyes darkening at the sight.

Alicia? Lee's jaw dropped and in his surprised, dropped Lyra. "You wouldn't!" He accused glaring nastily at Fred as George chuckled moving to help Lyra up. Fred gave a dark chuckle, blue eyes flashing mischievously. "I would and you know I would." Lee stared him down for a minute before rolling his eyes. "You would too, ya smug bastard." They chuckled nodding in greeting.

On the ground Lyra stared up at the ceiling waiting for the dizziness to pass as she moaned inaudibly resisting the urge to clutch her head. "Lee…did you just drop her?" George pointed frowning when it looked like he still hadn't noticed her. Lee jumped and reached down helping her up. "Not yet." Lyra rasped her hand stilling him as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Rabbit?" The twins said in unison, and she would have smiled if she didn't feel like she fell from her broom. "I'm fine."

And her head was clear suddenly as she opened her eyes and Lee cocked his head to the side. "You're eyes changed." "Is your necklace not working again?" George asked reaching out gently to brush her hair from her face, only to withdraw his hand. "Lyra, you're burning up." Fred and Lee both frowned reaching out to touch part of her face; they withdrew their fingers with a small flinch. "That's not normal." Lee muttered and Fred snorted. "Obviously."

"I'm ok." Lyra protested sitting up, panting and Lee shook his head. "She's been like this since I found her. Off and on like, she's sick one minute, then fine the next." George soothingly rubbed her back as she leaned heavily against him and he brushed his fingers over her cheek again. Lyra purred at the cool brush and nuzzled closer. "You're cold." Lyra breathed in delight pressing her cheek against the cool skin of his neck and George chuckled softly. "It's winter, Lyra, and we did just get here."

Fred shifted, frowning. "Should we take her to Poppy?" Her ears prickled at the name of the mediwitch and Lyra shook her head. "No!" She protested, struggling in George's arms, shaking her head until she was dizzy and her vision blurred. "Won't!" "Shh.." George murmured kissing her temple. Lee scowled and cuffed the side of Fred's head. "Idiot. She can't. Poppy would scan her. Wouldn't that be the same as letting the secret out?"

"Oh right." He sighed and reached out, brushing his lips cold lips against her cheek knowing she'd enjoy the feel. "Alright, relax rabbit." It seemed to snap her out of it and she smiled. "I'm fine." And much to their surprise, she was. "Fever's gone." George muttered in surprise. "Eyes are normal." Lee announced and they helped her stand.

"I told you I was fine." Lyra said with a small smiled going to the couch and tossing Lee his necklace as she caught up Mac. "Now…can we go to the feast?" Worried, they nodded, but hurried after her as she left the room throwing their arms around her lazily as Lee walked on George's side.

"So I see ya' gave _our_ girl something cute and cuddly." Lee poked George, deliberately saying the 'our' as George glanced at him warningly. "Yeah." Fred answered lazily from the opposite side (Lyra between him and George). "As far as we know birds liked cute and cuddly, Rabbit proves it. We'll make tons for the shop." "Why Lee jealous?" George drawled lazily side stepping enough to trip his friend.

Catching himself Lee smirked instead of glared. Oh so they were avoiding. This would be fun. "Funny about the color though. I swear that little guy resembles a color I usually see. Can't place it though…Lyra, what do you think?"

Lyra was confused. That's what she thought. What did it matter what color Mac was? She already knew it was the same color as the twins hair. They'd said as much. Her hand gently pet the fluff in her pocket in response. Why the hell did it feel like there was another conversation she was missing out on? "Lee. I think Alicia would just love to know-" "What was our worst product test." They drawled, warning clear in their eyes at their best friend. Lee only grinned cheekily. "Fine, fine. I can catch a hint-"

"Six inches, please." That sickly sweet tone had them all freezing and internally groaning. Not even back a day and Umbridge was already on their backs. "What?" Lee asked skeptically as they turned to face off the pink terror.

Umbridge, dressed in her usual pink disaster, smiled placating the boy as she raised a small white-gloved hand (Lyra had to wonder why everyone she didn't like seemed to wear gloves…Malfoy, Umbridge…she was noticing a pattern here) motioning toward the trio wrapped together. Lyra internally sighed; there was just no escaping this woman.

"Boys and girls will remain six inches apart. It's one of our new rules. You'll find..." She laughed sweetly touching up her hat not acknowledging the cringe that followed. "Much has changed since the holidays…I only tell you so we won't have anymore…detentions on our hands." A double meaning. If Lyra hadn't pressed her lips firmly together she probably would have said what an awful one-liner that was. Instead she shrugged out of George and Fred's arms making sure they remained eight inches apart and merely raised a brow at Umbridge.

Umbridge's smile seemed to icy over slightly as Lyra stood before her looking as defiant as she had in the hall when she'd first helped the twins from detention. "Ms. MacKade. I got such an interesting letting from the Minister the other day. I had no idea he and your grandfather were such…good friends."

Ah so, the minister had sent a letter and the result: a battle of wits like with Malfoy all over again. Lyra canted her head to the side, wondering if it was worth bringing forth the 'heiress' for a battle. She glanced behind her, obviously her friends were having a hard time keeping quiet. George had his eyes narrowed but his hand was firmly gripping Fred's wand hand as it twitched, and she spotted the scared words across their hands. Even Lee was biting his lip with narrowed eyes.

_Yeah it was worth it alright. _

Lyra allowed a small polite smile and began. "Close friends? I do recall my grandfather mentioning _Cornelius_ a time or two." She deliberately used the Minister's first name; inwardly delighting in the bristling the mention got from Umbridge. "How dare you address-" "A _close family friend_ by the name they gave me leave to use." Lyra cut in coldly, her chin raising just a fraction but it was enough for the red to color Umbridge's cheeks in suppressed rage. Oh yeah, it was all power and cool politeness with this women. Umbridge had the power, knew she had the power to rule this school despite Dumbledore (and a handful of other professors) doing his (their) best to protect them. But Lyra had her grandfather's ear, and didn't that just rattle Umbridge to the core, especially with the minister and ministry in such a precarious position (even if only a few could see it)? "If my grandfather spoke to the minister, and he sent you a letter…it is only fair to say then, _professor_, he was unhappy with some aspect of your performance with the place you've taken."

Umbridge squared her shoulders, sniffing delicately, but her eyes sparked in disgust and hatred. "The Minister gave me a job to do." "Which no doubt, professor, you expect to follow through." Lyra said mildly brushing her hair over her shoulder her hands shaking.

She felt the nausea creep up on her then, and no doubt her cheeks were pale again, but she had to push through. Pushing….it felt like someone was urging her on. She felt powerful and animalistic suddenly. This women had moved in on three people under her protection and she didn't like it one bit. She fought to keep herself upright and in control. Soon she could relax the persona, soon. Hopefully.

"I do." Umbridge answered promptly. Lyra smiled slowly, and if her teeth looked sharper than normal she would deny it if Umbridge ever complained. "Of course you do..." Lyra soothed inclining her head. "I only wish you luck when others express their views." She allowed her eyes to flick behind her purposefully so Umbridge could clearly see her three biggest pranksters backing her up.

And luckily for Lyra they were all smirking at the professor. Oh she would have snogged all three of them senseless except, well, she still wasn't sure where she stood with George and Fred, and knew damn well Alicia wouldn't have appreciated that.

"Surely you haven't stooped down to threats?" Umbridge smiled sweetly, clasping her hands in front of her the white lace on her hands looking to innocent and delicate for this women. Lyra blinked owlishly, suddenly the heiress was gone and Lyra was there with a shy smile as she shrugged. "The Mackade heiress doesn't threaten. My grandfather says that, he says you should let others speak for themselves. And I'm sure whatever you thought of as a threat, professor, isn't nearly as bad as you think…" Inclining her head again she turned pushed past the twins. "Fred, George, Lee…I think the feast is about to begin…" She called knowing by the hurried footsteps they were following after.

And once she was sure she was far enough, Lyra collapsed against the wall gasping for air as she pressed hand to her stomach. Oh she hated doing that! And just what was pushing her earlier, her secretive other half no doubt. "Breathe." She whimpered closing her eyes only to open them again, the three boys crowding her in a mixture of concern and awe.

"What-"

"The hell-"

"Was that!?"

Lyra blinked smiling at Lee. "I didn't know you could do that. I thought only they did the break up a sentence." "Chit." Lee said playfully, swiping at her. "Really, what was that?"

"Yeah, rabbit!" "You totally put Umbridge in her place!" Fred said excitedly bouncing on his knees as he leaned forward with a loud smacking kiss on her cheek. "Six inches, Freddie." George said with a playful smile pushing his twin away to do the same thing to her cheek. Fred shrugged. 'Nah, more closer to eight." He said wickedly with a roughish wink at Lyra.

Lyra looked scandalized, (had he really just gone there!? He did. Oh...Merlin she was going to need a dose of dreamless sleep tonight) gaping at him as Lee burst out laughing grabbing her and standing up. "Fred, there is a lady present." "Right!" George said rolling his eyes as he stood shoving Fred back down as he tried to stand. Fred growled and kicked George down going in for the tackle.

Lee snickered and looked at the bird in his arms. She looked dazed, whether because she was sick or Fred's (and George's) information (true or false the idea was in her head now...Merlin help her.) but for Lyra he was surprised she hadn't fainted.

Or had she? He shook her a little, no response. Could you faint with your eyes open? Lee wondered gently tapping her cheek. "Lyra?"

"Yes? Yes what is it?" She breathed and Lee smirked. "Though we might have lost you to fantasy. Are you alright?" He muttered glancing over as George pinned Fred only for his twin to do some weird worm kind of move to shake him off.

'_Say uncle!'_

_'You say uncle! Git!'_

_'Don't be rude, Freddie, its unbecoming.'_

_"So's my foot up your arse!'_

_'Like to see you try..'_

Lyra smiled shrugging. "I'm always alright."

Lee frowned but didn't question it. Whether Lyra admitted it or not, something was wrong.

* * *

Something was _wrong_. Like Lupin locking her in a dusty study wrong. And Lyra wasn't thinking it had to do with all the useless and downright ridiculous rules Umbridge had stationed all over the school when they returned to Hogwarts(eight inches between boys and girls!? Not happening as long as Fred and George remained red-haired pranksters).

But this time something was different. Well…sort of. She was back in her Hogwarts bed, curtains drawn at 3 a.m as usual but this time she was unnaturally warm like earlier. Not even a couple dozen cooling charms (twenty-three, actually, she'd cast twenty-three of them and by all rights she should be an ice-cube) could help her get rid of this heat. And it wasn't the kind of heat her grandfather meant either; she wasn't keening for a mate.

It was just so damn _**hot.**_

Raising her hand she wiped it across her slick forehead grimacing as it practically flooded her palm. Merlin, she felt so weak and, and sick. That scared her; Lyra had never been sick. Before anyone calls bullshit, it was true. She'd never suffered from a sore throat, a cough, or fever. She never got sick; it was like something was keeping her from anything that affected a human body. So despite how many time she'd reassured the boys she was fine, Lyra freely admitted she was not fine. She just hadn't wanted them to worry.

Well she was a hybrid, mystery solved. It didn't even begin to explain why she was sick _now_. And if this is what it was like Lyra had to question why the twins were patenting sweets that did this to a person. It was horrible and she felt like she'd overdosed on fever fudge and then dived into a lava pit for fun. Her mind hazed as her temples throbbed.

'_**Little one...'**_ The voice cooed and Lyra groaned from hearing him and the shudders that racked her body and she rolled on her back as if the pressure of being pressed into the mattress would stop the tremors. Ghostly hands brushed across her face and Lyra didn't bother to repress the soft purr that escaped her throat. Ok, the creepy, generally pervy voice could stay as long as he kept doing that. His hands were icy, she could actually feel the cold penetrating through the inferno. She shifted to her right, though unsure of actually where to move to get closer_**. 'Lyra..'**_ He purred and she opened her red-rimmed eyes, which were black and silver again. **'I think that's the first time you've said my name.'** She rasped softly whining as her stomach clenched painfully, but talking did not seem to do her throbbing head any favors.

He growled softly, and cool lips danced across her forehead. "_**Sleep, love." **_"Love…" Lyra murmured softly her eyes glazed over as she stared up at the canopy limply. Why did that word make her shudder as if someone else had whispered that to her? **"Why do I feel so sick…?"** She moaned her hands weakly sliding up to clutch her damp temples_**. "Did you ever think, little one, you chose them for a reason?"**_ The voice answered in reply continuing to press his fingers to her cheeks. **"What does that have to do with anything?" **Lyra hissed

"_**Nothing, everything. Just because I give you one riddle, doesn't mean I don't have more."**_ The voice replied with a smirk she felt against her cheek as he kissed it gently. **"It's key."** Lyra murmured closing her eyes. **"Before you even ask me; it's key." **

He laughed, and Lyra found herself grinning; a small one but it was there**. "Sleep now."**

"**Never will need your permission to do that…"** Lyra tossed back, closing her eyes.

* * *

Ooooo, Lee still doesn't know what Lyra is! Maybe he'll find out next chapter? Dunno…let's find out!


	18. To be reminded

_Alright so action in the chapter after next, since you all keep badgering me, haha! But I have a surprise this chapter since everyone was so damn curious and everything._

_I'm starting to become the master at keeping things a secret, aren't I? Well, soon enough all my…er…Lyra's secrets will be out. Bet you can't wait!?_

_Until then, love this chapter…_

_*Also, I've searched for animals that I could substitute foxes with as George and Fred's patronus. Can't find a more fitting one. However….Patronus change after a big emotional upheaval….so, haha._

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Umbridge certainly had gotten a little intense with all the educational decrees. Alright, the old hag had gone positively _barmey_ and unfortunately the students at Hogwarts were along for the seemingly endless ride. Lyra could tell even some of the Slytherin (the ones that weren't complete prats but she still wouldn't trust as far as she could throw) were a little wary. Not like they had to worry, it was everyone else from the other three houses that were under the constant threat. Even with the efforts of the Prankster Trio couldn't keep much of the edge off.

Luckily they had the DA (short for Dumbledore's Army) which while they built an arsenal of spells to pass their O.W.L.s and defend themselves, was a fabulous way to stick it to Umbridge (even secretly). And she was glad she'd been, you know, hood-winked and blackmailed into going to Hogsmeade that day two boys who obviously did not value their safety despite the repeated claims she _was_ and _continued to be _dangerous.

But Lyra was willing to over-look that this one time. _Maybe._

Her head was way too fuzzy anyways to worry about what they thought they were doing the cheeky foxes they were. So when they stood, she swayed into George who steadied her in concern. Lyra only flashed a smile. "Thanks Geo." She rasped softly and straightened out as Harry began his encouragement completely missing the concerned look Fred shot George. Lyra _never _confused the twins. _Ever_. Fred shifted uneasily beside her but patted her head all the same and Lee looked worried all three peering uneasily at the hybrid.

They were working on Patronus charms today and Lyra was glad they didn't need partners because with Alicia and Lee being an item (both being in the DA) then the rotation they'd picked up for being partners would be completely shot to hell.

"Right. Well…" Harry began, still nervous despite all the previous meetings to practice his leadership role. Lyra hummed a tune hazily and watched gleefully as Harry relaxed some, squaring his shoulders. "Lyra!" George hissed in surprise and she smiled brightly looking like one of those ditzy smiles that made the red-haired twins cringe. That look simply did not fit on Lyra's face.

"What?" Lyra asked, all at once normal and confused as she looked between them blinking a few times. "Never mind. Happy memories, yeah?" Fred said chuckling nervously and George nodded. "Yeah, have a few of them between us three don't we?" He added with a wicked wink as Lyra blushed but rolled her eyes all the same.

"Give it a rest you. You'll scar some of the younger lot!" Lee called playfully with a small smile but Lyra only yawned rubbing her eyes with the side of her hand, interrupting her scowl. "Yeah, George. Give it a rest." "You're right, Fred, the _Mackade heiress_ doesn't approve." George snickered and Lyra went scarlet and with a moan covered her eyes. Even Lee let out a hearty laugh at that one.

They'd done nothing but toss around her title and make jokes about what she did and didn't approve of since she'd lorded (or ladied, depending on how you looked at it really) the name over Umbridge. If it wasn't so utterly ridiculous of them (especially when Lee joined in) she would have tried to find the courage to box their ears. "Of course not, Forge." Fred said seriously stroking his chin as he simultaneously held his wand the dark stained wood looking about ready to fall from his slim fingers. "Oh, we better stop teasing her." He said mockingly gently poking her forehead. "Tha' _Mackade heiress_ is not amused…" Both laughed and Lyra huffed pushing them gently as Harry made his rounds.

"Fred, George." Harry said amusement tinted with exasperation. "Hiya, Harry." They said in unison with identical winks. "You're turn." Their fearless leader instructed.

Lyra giggled softly only to hear and echo giggle. Turning, she could see Lavender smirking at her, before raising a hand to her mouth giggling. Lyra groaned and moved away only to stop at two silvery blue foxes to blocking her path. She grinned as one lulled its tongue out, the other happily chasing its tail. "Why am I not surprised." She muttered as the twins snickered behind her. The foxes were joined by another animal which oddly enough was a giant river otter,Lee's patronus it seemed, swimming happily in the air around the two foxes laughing at them with a soundless motion of its little mouth. How cute…her eyes glazed over briefly.

"Lyra…" Harry gently tapped her shoulder wincing as she gasped twirling into a stumble pressing a hand to her heart the moment she caught herself. Goodness, maybe more than one person in this place needed a bell. How did he sneak up on her like that? "Yes…yes, Harry?" She stuttered looking up at him through her bangs. She stuttered a bit, but hell, progress! She would do a small squeal later but Harry still had her attention. He gave her that somewhat sexy crooked smiled and Lyra flushed more from the attention that the actually thought of the smile. She was still getting use to other people talking to her but the constant chatter from the twins and Lee were definitely helping her. She'd even had a conversation with Alicia at dinner (she was quite proud despite the boys interpreting her squeaks for Alicia who took it all in stride).

Behind her there was a soft snort. Who'd done it, she wasn't sure, but Lyra ignored it as Harry glanced over her head briefly. "Try it." He encouraged waiting a moment as she gripped her wand and shifted nervously under his encouraging eyes. Truthfully, she wasn't sure she could do this spell.

It needed happy memories right? She could do that. She'd isolated herself most of the time but she hadn't been depressed or anything extreme like that. Happy memories…

Damnit why was it so hard to concentrate. She lifted her wand and closed her eyes ready to cast, flying, playing with Peeves, hanging out with Lee, Christmas when she woke up between the twins, the following day quickly flooding her mind as a few happy memories but they filled her up making her warm enough to clash with a Dementor (Or Lucius Malfoy, who Lyra swore was half dementor!).

Oh…Godrics red beard, she didn't feel so good. And for one blissful second, she was gone. The world flashed black and the universe teased her with one moment of cool, normalcy.

Only to be jerked swiftly back to reality by a heavy hand that feels like it smacked really, _really,_ hard on the top of her head, which isn't exactly pleasant, mind.

Because instead of casting she swayed again, her equilibrium gone as she fell into someone, panting. Well, nothing like swooning into a pair of male arms, she thought wryly. Honestly, would she always draw unwanted attention or was there something different about this year. "Lyra!" Harry said in surprise catching her, only for Fred and George to rip her from his arms looking worriedly as they held her up between them. "It's ok. I'm alright. I'm ok." She panted out cooing more to herself than the boys surrounding her as she shook it off, fine again.

Yeah for the moment until her body decided to flip out on her again. "You're not." Fred protested grimly and George frowned. "I told you we shouldn't have taken her." He sighed and Fred narrowed his eyes, which his brother promptly returned. "Me? You're the one acting like a lo-" George clamped a hand over his brothers mouth. "No,Freddie." George replied pointedly. "That's you. One blush and your done for. Like a marshmallow." George taunted and Fred growled.

"Freddie, Geo. Knock it off." Lyra sighed wearily thankful as Harry helped her up, Lee hovering nearby. "What happen?" He asked, Alicia over his shoulder wielding her own patronus which looked like it was forming to a small bird. "I was sick for a second, it was nothing_. Nothing."_ Lyra repeated softly, her eyes pleading with him. Lee narrowed her eyes and she continued her silent pleas because she so needed someone on her side if Fred and George decided she needed to be confined to her bed. And unless there was a lack of clothing, two gorgeous Weasley twins, ropes and some bitin-And oh Merlin's bearded ghost she _did not_ just think that!

Nope, it happened, she really, really thought that. Ugh…why did they have to be so hot!? Were they made specifically to drive her insane!?

Lyra paused, blinking owlishly. What was wrong with her? And why was she so frazzled and…well there wasn't exactly another word for it was there?

"yra, Lyra." Lee was calling her in concern and she looked up gasping. "Sorry. I'm fine; I just…had a flashback." She deflated at his skeptical look. Was she honestly that bad of a liar? Lyra sighed, looks like Peeves was wasting all those lessons on her. "Right…" Lee trailed off rolling his eyes obviously mocking her terrible lie. At least he was kind enough to do it on the inside...

"Look I want to try again." She pushed them away as they all rounded on her, and their concern was appreciated. "Back off." Snapping, Lyra gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. If anything they looked even more concerned by her lashing out. There was that damn push again. Lyra pushed a hand through her hair. Was she going insane? "I'm sorry…I…" "It's alright." George said stepping forward and gently reached out curling his fingers gently around her wrist. "You're ok now right? That's all that matters." He soothed using that alluring tone, the one that was deep and smooth that pulled at all the right notes to get her to relax against him. Lyra sighed and nodded. "Right, I'm ok. Let me try again, I really want to know what my patronus is." She said bouncing with excitement energy returning. Everyone else gazed exuberantly at their animals and Lyra really wanted to know what personified her.

'_**I do.'**_ Lyra almost groaned aloud. **'It's not 3 a.m, and you are not my patronus. That doesn't even make sense. They can't talk.' **Lyra mentally grumbled. Damnit, she wished _he_ couldn't talk. Whoever he was, blasted annoying, pervy...

'_**I'm special..'**_ He purred darkly in her ear, sounding like seduction all over, causing her to shudder. _**"Or haven't you figured it out yet?" **_

"**You're annoying."** _**"And you're sick, have you figured out why yet?"**_ He asked his cold ghostly hand curling around the nape of her neck through her loose waves.

George nodded in agreement. "Alright." He said oblivious to the internal conversation she was having as he stepped away to give her room to cast, she smiled gratefully raising her wand.

"She uses nonverbal magic a lot..." Lee pointed out curiously as Lyra worked to block them out. 'Yeah, she does…remember that body bind, George? Even after, I've never heard her use a verbal spell." Fred said conjuring his patronus easily, the fox curling through their legs as its muzzle curled into an oddly rakish smile (not easily accomplished on a fox but this was _Fred's_ patronus, after all.) "Yeah, I'm sure it has something to do with her voice…" George muttered absently conjuring his own fox to go after the river otter floating over Lee's shoulder. "Oi, watch it.."

Why couldn't she get this!? She had the happy memories down, the focus but the frustration was eating at her. _**'Maybe…If **_I_** give you a memory…to inspire your patronus to appear..."**_ The voice in her head offered and she could practically picture the flick of sly silver eyes.

Wait, _silver eyes_? Since when did she know he had silver eyes? **"I've got this."** She trembled feeling sweat slick her forehead again and swore to every dead sorcerer she could think of for her not to drop and faint or something of the like.

"_**Have it anyways….you might enjoy it…"**_ He chuckled and her eyes flickered black, silver and violet again her head dropping to gaze at the floor as if under another's control. _**"You already have, actually….I took it away…but I think now is a good time for you to have it back…" **_

_**(Flashback/Memory begins)**_

_" Stay, please?" It was drowsy garble but the two seemed to know what she was asking._

* * *

_What. Was. This?_ She could see herself plainly being carried in and laid on her bed. But she couldn't remember this. But that was her. Lyra knew that, could scent it, see it. How could she be seeing this? It didn't make one bat's tongue worth of sense. And that bothered her greatly. _**'I told you...I blocked it out.'**_ The voice rumbled, deep and male and oh so patronizing as he continued. _**'You've wondered why you were happy, Lyra, I'm just giving you the why...for your patronus of course...' **_

Lyra was betting the old man's accent (all of them) this was in no way, shape or form about her patronus anymore. That voice in her head wanted her to remember all of this...

_And aren't I just terrified to learn why?_ She trembled unconsciously wrapping her arms around her middle.

Watching as if she were only the audience, and not willing to delve further into _why_ the voice had such control to do this when she should bee reliving this memory, it was really the only thing she could do.

Oh she felt faint again….kind of like when Lavender first spoke to her…

* * *

_"Not yet, love." Fred cooed softly that damn fond smile back on his lips. _

_"Not quite yet." George nodded in agreement, his blue eyes softer than she'd ever seen them as he sat on one side of her bed. "Please?" Another whimper, another whine but they seemed stubborn. "Still something's we have to work out between us two, love" George acknowledged solemnly as Fred nodded in agreement, finishing the sentence. "So we can't stay." She grumbled and they chuckled._

_ Gently, her face was tilted up by gentle fingers and George questioned idly. "Are you going to remember any of this in the morning?" Lyra sighed and shrugged nuzzling the back of her head into the soft mound of pillows. "Stay..." She breathed to her dream again but they denied her again with soft coos. Fred looked up at George, quirking a brow with a slight smirk as he leaned down brushing his lips across hers _(obviously Fred had some Slytherin in him, Not that Lyra would dare bring that up with him in the real world)_. He smirked challengingly at George who frowned looking down at the girl to see if she woken up. Fred offered him a cheeky grin and another wink, causing George to roll his eyes as he hesitantly leaned down brushing his lips against hers just as softly smirking slightly as he pulled away _(And twins were alike in house-sense because apparently George had some Slytherin in him too, wasn't that just a peach? Lyra whimpered faintly).

_"Love?" George whispered gently in her ear, and she growled menacingly at the interruption to her sleep. "We don't, you know." He finished softly "Don't what?" Lyra whined, all she wanted to do was sleep!? Why was the world so cruel that she couldn't get some decent rest? The covers drawn over her shoulders now, and a Fred chanced a touch across her skin, fixing the thin straps of her dress brushing his thumb over the warm skin. _

_"Think of you as our sister." Fred breathed the words in her ear letting his lips skim over the edge of it and their warmth pulled away but not before George could press one to her cheek drawing away enough to allow Fred brushed his lips across her forehead. _

_**(End Memory)**_

* * *

Cliffhangers...ouch... haha, do not kill me!

Update will come soon!

Promises, promises.


	19. To be caught

_Thank you all for reviewing. I hope the wait didn't kill you but this chapter was giving me some serious problems, haha. And as for the cliffhanger, you should know I'm kind of evil, I was going to wait a couple more days to post but my best friend persuaded me to post early. So you have her to thank, haha! _

_Now as for Lyra being human..thats just the way I write. I've giving Lyra a life, and I'm human. It's what I know and I do best with writing what I know, and finding out how good I am at writing what I don't! _

_And as for her being emotionally unstable...I'd be unstable too faced with Fred and George..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I do however own Lyra and any craziness thats not a part of the Potter-verse, haha! Yeah big claim, and what? (No really, you can tell what I do and don't own) _

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

The world had, officially, stopped spinning. It was cliché, melodramatic (_'Dramatics, Lyra.' _Her conscious chided somewhere beyond the haze of her mind) and the thought itself made her feel like a hyperactive fan-girl (which she was not!) but there was really nothing else that fit so completely.

Though she couldn't exactly say how she felt about the memory or the rotation of earth. Because for the hybrid the world _had _stopped spinning for this moment stretched into the dark forever of eternity. Air meant nothing; thoughts didn't surface, form or break. Her twilight eyes didn't slide open and shut in a half second blink. She was nothing and everything all at once. Lyra MacKade was frozen, which was probably for the best, considering.

'_**Easy, little one. Breathe…' **_

Staring dazed, toward the polished floor of the Room of Requirement Lyra couldn't help but notice the world slowed down around her. For as long as this moment seemed to last, she was a fixed point. Was this how her father felt? Groggy and energized, unable to move yet wanting to run so badly? Wanting to burst into tears and laugh all at the same time? It was exhilarating as it was exhausting.

Someone touched her arm, and the world snapped back into motion and Lyra no longer held the place of center of time. She breathed in deep, her small body trembling as she choked, her fearful eyes snapped up to meet Lee (who'd brushed her arm), Fred and George's gazes as they all crowded together trying to get her attention.

They had it. Oh believe me, they had it.

Her lips moved, but they still felt frozen (an after effect of being frozen in time for a second or eternity, which had it been again?) and her tongue snatched up all because of that cheeky proverbial cat who wanted a plaything in the worst moment. All because Fred and George had kissed her.

Merlin, they'd kissed her, however brief, they'd kissed her. Good Godric! Their lips had met, and Lyra definitely counted that as a kiss no matter how brief or innocent it had been.

"_**Lyra, stop thinking…" **_**'Is that possible?'**

She _had _remembered, somewhere in the back of her hazy subconscious, remembered the brush of their lips against hers. But it had been a dream (and she'd often dreamed of stolen kisses, she was a romantic who could blame her?) only a dream that had lifted her spirits. Her mind simply wasn't working fast enough to assimilate this clearly.

_Why had they kissed her? _

In the jumbled tangle of twine, which she'd thought she'd happily unraveled, as her thought process the first coherent thing she could think was that both Fred and George had kissed her goodnight. The second was a fearful hiccup that they did know she absolutely adored them.

No…she didn't simply adore them. Lyra had gone way past _adore_ some time ago. She was in love with them. And they _knew_. How long, Lyra was afraid to ask; possibly why it made the memory cruelly bittersweet.

_Fred_ and _George_ Weasley kissed _her_. One pair of lips after the other, in her bedroom at night right before they disappeared and she knew the old man was involved somehow because they wouldn't have been able to leave without someone with them.

"_**They're not trying to hurt you, love." **_

Love?_ Oh, right. That's why it sounded so familiar the other night when the creepy voice was cooing it, Fred and George already said it._

Her third and last thought before her tongue returned, thoroughly worked over by the proverbial cats paws, and was that they most certainly did _not_ think of her as a sister.

'_**Come back to the real world, love, let the earth start spinning again…' **_

"I remember now…." Lyra rasped wondering if her tongue had always felt so heavy and dry. It was bad when she couldn't even work up the red that usually flooded her cheeks. Her eyes didn't even sting. "You kissed me. You _both_ kissed me. Why would you kiss me?" She had to grab her forehead. Did she sound hysterical? She might be. Because if she wasn't, then her mind wouldn't feel as if it would explode all over the wall and as much as Umbridge would happily scrape her off the wall, brain juice and all, Lyra wasn't willing to give her the satisfaction.

Not when she justified in having a breakdown when she was supposed to find out what her patronus is. Because simple fact was, your twin crushes did _not_ just suddenly both decide to kiss you. Sad, but true the fact two perfectly hot, creative, powerful, intelligent, funny, wonderful, sarcastic, trouble-making, bad-tempered, lazy, perfect wizards who were way past what a dangerous creäture such as herself deserved did not simply _kiss the girl_.

Fairytales didn't go this far. And life surely laughed like a bitch at any and all who dared to even entertain the notion that could be reality.

"They did _what?_" Lee demanded rounding on his two guilty looking friends. Oh, they _so _knew she didn't remember! Why hadn't they mentioned it!? Lyra snapped back to the present wishing she could just…disappear, run away.

"Rabbit…" They called cautiously in unison almost setting off the hysterics she was desperately trying to keep a lid on. Lyra didn't want to be near them. Well that was a lie, and all this lying (no matter how bad she was at it) was surely picking her a nice spot in Voldemort's court or hell because she really hadn't had a chance to think about which one would be worse.

It wasn't that she wasn't ecstatic by the prospect of them returning her affections, or even them acknowledging them in a gentle way (which would be more from George's end because Fred would be hopeless) a small part of …no actually she was terrified.

"_Dobby."_ Harry said in surprise somewhere behind them, but Lyra continued to take a step back anytime Fred or George stepped toward her hands out like she was a wounded animal ready to bolt.

In way, she acknowledged airily, she was.

"It wasn't so horrible, was it?" George soothed his eyes keeping hers captive. She didn't have an answer, it hadn't been horrible, she just….she just didn't know _why_. Her mind wasn't wrapping around the idea very well. And being sick and scattered wasn't helping her any.

'_Harry Potter, sir…" The elf wheezed catching his breath, eyes wide. 'Dobby's…Dobby's comes to warn you sir…She comes sir..' "Who is __she,__ Dobby?" _

Fred frowned slightly, looking unsure something that didn't seem to fit with either of them. "And you like us…you do like us, don't you Lyra?"

"_Umbridge? Dobby,is it Umbridge!?" _

Well…she certainly didn't need to answer that one, not when they both knew how she felt. Was that why? Was it like another Christmas present? Lifting her chin a fraction in the age-old sign of defiance she pressed her lips firmly together. Was this a joke then? Give the poor girl what she wants since she's so infatuated with us?

"And we wanted too." George continued softly reaching out only to flinch as she stepped back with a wounded look. It didn't make sense for them to _want_ to. Lyra shook her head fervently in denial.

_The elf wailed and Harry continued. "She's coming __**now**__?" _

"Really, _really_ wanted to…we could just never decide…" Fred began but Harry interrupted.

"_What are you all waiting for!? __RUN!" _

Run…Run…_**RUN.**_

That seemed like a damn good idea. Turning she joined the cache of students spilling from the door into the hall.

"Rabbit, don't!"

"Lyra!"

"Lee!" "Alicia." He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and quickly pulled her after Fred and George, who seemed determined to catch Lyra before she was caught. "Let's go." Lee said frowning as they scrambled after Lyra who was panting loudly, obviously her sickness was kicking in once again.

"Rabbit!" "Come back here-" " Please!" "We should be-"

But Lyra was pushing herself too hard to hear them. She didn't want to hear them. Umbridge had banned all flying aside from regular Quidditch practices so stealing a broom was out. Running, running, running, she never felt like less of a Gryffindor. Weren't they all about running head first into danger with all that blazing courage? Not her. Never her.

This wasn't the way she'd pictured things going if she'd ever gathered the courage to tell them. Actually, this had never been part of her silly day dreams. Because they were silly, weren't they? She'd agonized over keeping it from them when they already knew! But…had she _ever_ kept it a secret? If she was normal maybe she could stay and talk, but she wasn't. Never would be.

* * *

Fred and George were in full agreement as they raced after their scared rabbit, they had to catch her before she disappeared down the rabbit hole and hid so well the only way they'd be able to find her ever again was if they cornered her with her own gift, or the marauders' map (because they fully believed Lyra created away around her own gift the affectionately annoying bird).

"Rabbit!" George tried again and Fred joined in as they watched her stumble but caught herself fleeing further away from them. George shot Fred a concerned look and Fred nodded grimly, he understood perfectly. She was sick but damn she was fast. "Lyra!" Fred pleaded but she seemed determined to get away from them as quick as possible.

Withdrawing their wands as she rounded the corner, they were unfortunately headed off by Malfoy and his two goons wearing those ridiculous badges for Umbridge's precious inquisition squad.

They skidded to a halt, Alicia and Lee not far behind, and glowered dangerously at the three. "Malfoy" Fred growled gripping his wand tightly. "If you know what's good for you-" "You'll get the_ fuck-_" out of our _fucking_ way." George finished narrowing his eyes dangerously as he raised his own wand not believing they'd get past the goon squad before them without a bit of magic. Literally.

Malfoy sniffed from his delicate nose, giving the red heads a sneer as Crabbe and Goyle raised their own wands with twisted smirks on their fat faces. "How vulgar. Though I expect nothing less than you two blood traitors…" Eyeing them he drawled. "Apparently they come in packs now…Gryffs and blood traitors. You're certainly not a lucky bunch…" With that infuriating smirk still on his face he nodded to Crabbe and Goyle.

"You're one to talk. I don't think either of these prats have brains, shoved so far up your arse." Lee growled making Sure Alicia was still beside him. Malfoy looked appalled and Goyle murderous, Crabbe leered eerily at Alicia.

"As much fun as this is" "We don't have time for this..." Fred and George spat pushing past them. Obviously the Slytherins were counting on it since they were already to release spells. Though really, between the DA and the four they were facing down being seventh years Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hardly stood a chance.

"Stop…" The voice was soft and smooth as it was always was, a heated night under the stars, as Lyra peeked her head around the corner and they were all powerless against the minstrels call as wands lowered. "Rabbit…" They whispered in relief. Her cheeks were pale as she stepped out and as Fred glanced at George he nodded, Lyra was leaning heavily on the wall as if hoping that would keep her upright. That certainly wasn't good.

Malfoy turned around and opened his mouth but Lyra waved her hand. "Go now. All the way back to the dungeons…you're finished here…" Lyra whispered the magic of her voice only lessened slightly from the soft rasp that accompanied it. That dreamy look, the one that had appeared on Lee's face that one time she used it on him, worked over Malfoy's face and they had to admit it was more disturbing than funny actually. Fred shifted with a frown as Crabbe and Goyle frowned in confusion most likely about why their leader would follow the word of a Gryffindor girl who looked ready to keel over. Wordlessly they followed after him, jogging slightly to keep up with the dazed fifth year.

"And good riddance." Lee muttered hugging Alicia closer his hand rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

Lyra breathed a sigh of relief as they walked away and then looked at them with those large eyes as they both took a step. "Why…?" Fred asked and Lyra gave him a weak smile pushing off the wall and taking a shaky step, neither of the boys missing how her knees gave out before she righted herself but sharing a glance, they both realized they were both too nervous (something neither of them were accustomed to feeling) to take a step without her beckoning them. She would probably bolt otherwise.

"He told me you all had been caught because you kept chasing me. Had to come back…" She panted her eyes glazed over, glistening in the firelight from the sweat appearing on her forehead and the bridge of her nose and cheeks. "Couldn't let you have detention because of me again…"

"Who told you?" George asked softly taking a small step forward and Merlin they were thankful Lee and Alicia were keeping quiet.

'_Lee, what's wrong with her eyes?' "Not now, love. Please..'_ Or…mostly quiet.

Lyra gave him that bittersweet smile , the one that liked to knot up and clench at their twin hearts, the violet in her eyes all but disappearing as the silver dulled to milky white. "Geo…Freddie..." "Yes, love/rabbit?"

"Catch me?" She questioned though it sounded slow as if she wasn't sure if the syllables she was using sounded right. "Catch-hell!" Her eyes rolled up to solve the mystery of what lied in the back of her skull as they lunged to catch her.

George got their first, fisting the material of her sweater, barely able to stop from smacking her head against the stone floor. Alicia and Lee hovered over her as Fred kneeled watching as George slowly lowered her to the ground as she twisted and gasped unresponsive to them all the same.

"We need to take her to Poppy." Fred said gently touching her forehead, wincing at the heat and layer of sweat. There was definitely something wrong. For all Lyra's evasive skills (which considering she was a terrible liar, were amazing) not even she could deny how sick she was. "She's been like this for days…." "She shouldn't have used it." George said pinching the bridge of his nose, referring to Lyra using her voice against Malfoy. "She's weaker when she uses magic these days." Fred nodded in agreement.

"Used what? And what's wrong with her eyes!" Alicia demanded and Lee tugged her elbow gently. "'Licia, please. Ignore it. " She scowled, biting her lip obviously not wanting to leave it but nodded reluctantly wearily eyeing Lyra. Obviously there was more to the small fifth year than meets the eye. And she really wasn't comfortable with her boyfriend knowing what was going on while she was clueless. "Are her…ears pointed?" Alicia gaped and Lee sighed rubbing his forehead. He liked Alicia, he really did, but he wasn't sure about letting her in on Lyra's secret. It was after all _Lyra's secret _to share.

"Come on then." George sighed, ignoring the exchange between his friends as Fred nodded picking her up, allowing George to hold her legs. They didn't exactly need to both carry the girl, she was light even without a feather-light charm, but the need of contact was overwhelming. Like something was pushing them to stay close. "I don't think anyone else will be lurking, but I think we should use the passageways." Fred muttered as his brother nodded in agreement.

Lee hesitated as Alicia gripped his arm muttering something about it looking suspicious for all of them to walk in with an unconscious girl. He gripped his necklace frowning deeply. He glanced at the girl held in their arms and noticed how restless George and Fred were at the moment like something was urging them on. But he didn't want to leave her. He liked to think they were close friends (Lyra had said as much when she gave him this gift, hadn't she?) and he didn't want to leave her. Especially if his idiot best friends were going to make a mess of things (he fully intended to speak to them about kissing the poor bird who was so..later, later). "Lee." Alicia murmured tugging him.

"Go." "We'll let you know what's going on." Reluctantly, with one last look he nodded allowing his girlfriend to pull him back to the Gryffindor Common room.

Walking, they tried to not jostle her too much both glanced down at her wearily hoping she'd be alright.

Until the screaming started, her eyes snapping open as her lips parting to release a horrifying scream even a banshee would cower from. George let go of her legs as Fred shifted his hold on her, both wincing before they made a mad dash for the medical wing not bothering with any of the secret passages.

* * *

"_**POPPY!" **_

The matron rushed out a hand to her chest watching as Fred gingerly laid the girl on the bed that thrashed and screamed arching up twisting in agony her eyes wide and unseeing. The twins looked petrified, a look she'd never seen on their matching faces before. And it was slightly disturbing, when she'd always faced their sparkling eyes and cheeky smiles. "What is going on!?" She demanded rushing over to check her new patient, the one who'd been in here some time before break when the twins demanded she 'make her better'.

"She's been sick for days-" Lyra screamed again, clawing at the bedding beneath her hands her nails sparkling silver. "Do something!" The boys demanded frantically, George stroking one arm as Fred stroked the other both of the teens edgy and irritated, mostly because the Weasley twins did not do edgy and frantic.

"I.." The matron looked at them worried, fingertips pressing to her lips as she whirled to the potions cabinet using her wand to unlock it and search for something. Technically she'd been ordered not to give the Mackade girl any medicine what so ever, a decree from both the girl's grandfather and Dumbledore. But… Poppy squeezed her eyes shut. She'd never heard such screams….grabbing the small black bottle she turned around. "Boys, hold her down."

George didn't like that idea. Neither did Fred. Even if Lyra looked pained, it seemed touch made it worse. "Now!" Poppy demanded as Lyra whimpered and twisted, and reluctantly staring at each other the twins reluctantly followed the matrons orders pressing one hand to her arm the other around her waist as Poppy force-fed Lyra the thick black liquid. Lyra spit up most of it, her mouth staining black, but on the second attempted she drank it before going limp, her eyes shut as she lay motionless.

A collective sigh rang from the room but Fred winced, causing George to stare at their friend. She looked…dead. Pale still, still covered in sweat, but dead. "What did you give her…?" "Draught of the living dead…" Poppy said quietly casting a cleaning charm on the girls black stained mouth. "We'll wake her up tomorrow…I must seek out Dumbledore. You both may stay and watch her for the moment, though it is unlikely anything will happen…" But Poppy could admit she wasn't exactly sure that was true. The order for not giving Lyra a potion was there for a reason. Before either could question it, she swept out of the room maroon skirts swishing away hurriedly.

The large door clicked shut. And dead silence greeted them. Probably not the best thing to describe it as seeing as with the potion Lyra was sleeping like the dead, but the screaming had stopped and hopefully whatever pain she'd been feeling had been stopped as well.

Slowly they pulled over stools to the opposite sides of her bed, each grabbing a hand to hold despite the face she probably couldn't feel them.

Stroking her hand, George paused and looked down and frowned. "Fred." He called in concern to his twin, who looked up grimly. "Look." He held up her small wrist, showing off the chain and charm still wound delicately around her hand. "Bloody hell…I thought that was there to stop her from using her powers." He muttered and George nodded stroking the ocarina charm on the end of the chain. 'So did I." He muttered in agreement, putting her wrist back down wincing at how heavy and lifeless her limbs were. "What's going on, George? I feel like…" "You know something's wrong and can't leave until she'd better?" He supplied nodding as he paused for a minute rubbing his chest absently as Fred nodded in agreement. "I don't think poppy should have used that po-"

A strangled noise alerted them to Lyra waking. Which was _not_ possible. Not under the effects of the living dead draught. Things like that didn't happen, minstrel or not, that potion worked. She'd been down for the count. Crowding her, they leaned over her face, the top of their carrot heads pressed together as they eyed her anxiously.

But she opened her eyes and laid there for a few minutes, the three of them staring at each other. She giggled and their lips quirked up into identical grins. "You look the same!" She squealed bringing her hands up to try (and fail) to stifle her giggles.

Blinking in surprise they jerked back, sitting on the stools they'd pulled over. "We're twins, Lyra…" George said slowly giving a concerned look to Fred who read it loud and clear. Something was still wrong. And that wasn't exactly their first clue. "No." She protested sitting up shaking her head frantically, sending her hair bouncing in all directions before she stopped, giggling and grabbing her head. "Not Lyra, don' wanna be Lyra. She's no fun. Can I be rabbit?" She asked staring at George expectantly bouncing up and down as if trying to contain herself but unable to help moving around. "Rabbit, then." Fred declared, his lips twitching. She was adorable as she squealed and clapped only to let her head lull down.

"Oh…rabbit's sick." She muttered to herself falling back on the bed. "Yes, rest." George cooed stroking her still drenched hair. But it seemed as soon as his hand made contact with her forehead she was up, launching herself into his arms. "Honey!" Lyra squealed her eyes dilating, the silver flexing across her eyes. "Honey, honey, honey. Didja see me, honey? I missed you." She cooed her eyes sparking and twisting, the silver twisting to mix with the violet and then slowly thinning out until violet remained as the thin slit of her reptilian eyes, and despite how mesmerizing the display was, George nervously glanced at Fred who'd shoved his fist in his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "Missed you lots, and lots, an, an, an…oh." She paused cocking her head to the side her brows furrowing as she tried to recall what exactly the point of her sentence was. "Forgot. But I missed you." Throwing her arms around his neck she purred and hummed snuggling close. But the throbbing in her head intensified and she whimpered rubbing her forehead across his shoulder to ease the ache. "My head hurts…does yours? Hm…look like a carrot, I like carrots, Imma rabbit so I eats them allll the time." She babbled, twisting sideways in his lap to kick her legs out happily; until Fred lost it, laughing hysterically at George's disgruntled look, his poor twin looking stuck between amusement and concern over the girl perched into his lap.

But the laughter caught her attention. "Pumpkin!Oh, _Pumpkin_!" Lyra bounced in George's lap twin, causing the teen to squeeze his eyes shut. "Rab-" But he didn't have to warn her about to effects of a pretty witch bouncing in his lap, since she launched herself over the bed latching on a surprised Fred who grunted from impact of her unprepared weight, tumbled to the floor with the drugged up hybrid on top of him. George scrambled to stand, leaning over the bed snickering as Lyra rubbed her cheek across Fred's shoulder and neck as the downed twin winced from the pain shooting up his back. "Pumpkins…in the autumn time.." She sang sitting up to straddle the poor boy with her fangs glinting in the fire light. "Pumpkins are the same color as carrots but I don't want to eat'em." Lyra informed him tugging playfully at his hair ignoring his wince as she tugged a little to hard. "I like pumpkin and honey, didja know?" She asked childishly and Fred grinned raising a brow at their position. "I can agree. Why am I a pumpkin, again?"

Laughing, Lyra jumped up and took to spinning around the room her arms securely around her stomach. "You smell like a pumpkin patch! Pumpkin patch! The great pumpkin! Pumpkin king! Oh, oh, an, a pumpkin pie!" Lyra, who was reminding them of a hyperactive Looney Lovegood, declared dancing over to Fred to peck his cheek and then climbing on the bed to kiss George's cheek. "And you smell like honey, honey. I like it! It goes good with tea! " She giggled again and pinched his cheek causing him to wince and rub it as he glanced at Fred who was getting to his feet. "What's wrong with her?" "Hell if I know. She's gone barmy." They eyed her as she sat on the bed, fluffing a pillow before giggling and kicking it off the bed. "It's like…she's calling us by our scents..." George predicted and Fred nodded. "I remember. She must have picked the ones she liked the most….a pumpkin though? We'll have words later. Why not cinnamon? At least I would feel…" He shrugged ignoring his twins bemused expression. "Spicy, at least."

George stared at him. "Did Poppy give you a faulty potion too?" Fred grinned and shrugged "Jealous cause I'm spicy." "And I'm liquid gold, beat that." George taunted, before Fred let out an _'oof'_ as Lyra's sweater wrapped around his head cutting off any reply. 'The hell!?" Ripping it from his face, Looking towards the bed where Lyra was humming and bobbing her head no longer paying much attention to them, loosening her tie. "It's hot, are you hot? It's hot in here. The sun's hot. And you two…yeah, you're hot. Dream about hotness sometimes, mhm.."

Lyra would be mortified when she found out she was spewing all of this, but they couldn't help the mischievous grins they got at her confessions. "So you dream about us, love?" Fred asked slyly tossing her sweater over to an empty bed as Lyra bobbed her head. "Uh-huh, need lots and lots of…sleepy-sleep. Love to sleep. Get to have you to myself in the dreams…because you're hot and naughty. Not like the sun though…" She fell back on the bed, her head upside down as she stared them blinking slowly. "Don't be the sun. I don't like burns. They hurt." She informed them rolling on her stomach, reaching behind her to pull off one of her knee socks.

They stared silently as she removed the garment easily, then the other. And all she did was bend a little back sp her arm could grab the toe of her sock and pull it off still lying on her stomach. Fred loosened his tie, as George gulped softly. They hadn't realized she was so…so…_bendy_. Sweet Merlin, maybe it was for the best they never noticed. "I think it is hot in here." George muttered closing his eyes reaching out to punch Fred in the shoulder trying to block out some of the images he was getting for how he could test how flexible she really was. "Ow! What?" George peaked his eyes open and from the smirk Fred still had even as he rubbed his injured arm, George could tell his twins thoughts had been going a similar direction. "I needed a distraction." Lyra giggled, loosening and flinging her tie away but when she reached for the buttons on her blouse, George dived for her while Fred got that slow wicked smile at her attempt, catching the tie she'd flung at him. "Hm…didn't know our rabbit could be a tease…"

"How about you leave this one on?" George coaxed motioning to her shirt and skirt. Merlin above she was killing them. Giggling she pecked his nose. "Okay, Honey. " Grinning drowsily she leaned down, dragging the tip of her tongue along the line of his jaw causing him to freeze and hold his breath. She pulled away enough so he could see her tongue slide on her bottom lip before she drew lip and tongue in her mouth with a thoughtful expression. "Honey! You lick honey you know! You don't taste like honey, but that's ok." Lyra comforted wrapping her arm around his neck patting his back. "Still taste good." She murmured in his ear in that slow tone she was pretty much the master of and George shuddered backing away staring at her wide-eyed as Fred stared, his jaw dropped.

"Did she just-" "Yes, yes she did." "Something's really wrong?" "Oh, yeah." "She's going to be blushing for weeks.." "I'm thinking years cause, Freddie; she looks ready to eat you…" Fred regarded his twin seriously, his eyes twinkling. "I'll take one for the team." George rolled his eyes. "Prat." "What? You got a treat…" Fred muttered as Lyra jumped him again, but he was ready for it, wrapping an arm around her waist one hand grasping her thigh which he was trying very hard not to think about.

"Easy, rabbit." He chided but it went unheard as she purred and drew back considering him. "You lick pumpkins too?" He asked playfully, carrying her back to the bed as George hovered ready to catch Lyra (or Fred if he fainted from shock at what their insane rabbit would do).

"No silly." Lyra chided her head lulling back to see the bed just before he set her down. She gripped his tie before he could pull away. And pulled her head up, her lips brushed his ear as she drawled. "We bite pumpkins…" Now it was Fred's turn to freeze as she nipped his ear and Fred was helpless against the low, tortured whimper that sounded somewhere in the back of his throat. If she wasn't sick and was confident enough to do this without some weird reaction to a potion…. "Cause the only way to eat them is if they're in a pie!" She continued airily nipping at his neck before George pulled him by his collar away, Fred pressing the side of his fist to his chest in order to stop the rapid beat of his heart, breathing ragged and his eyes wide.

"This is way to dangerous for us to be alone with her…" Fred squeaked, and George nodded in agreement rubbing his face tiredly. Sick rabbit or not, neither he nor Fred could help their reactions to Lyra's touches, they were still teenaged males and they were extremely fond of the usually reserved girl. But damnit if she wasn't so good at those playful innocent touches. George sighed heavily again. Where was Poppy? The old matron would be a damn good buffer right now.

As if hearing his silent question, the doors opened and they turned only for Lyra to rush past them and tackle the guest to the ground. She straddled them, leaning down until their foreheads were touching. 'Coconut!"she squealed. "Lyra? What the hell have they been doing to you!?" Lee demanded from his place under her, carefully nudging her forehead so she would sit up and give him some breathing room. She looked a mess, tie, socks, shoes and sweater gone her hair wild and her cheeks flushed as her eyes flickered; the violet and silver warring with one another.

"Coconut, coconut…" Lyra sang, sitting up bouncing her head from side to side as she stared down at Lee with a brilliant smile. He smiled back hesitantly as he looked at the twins who were holding each other trying not to laugh at their friends predicament. "Coconut, don't look so glum." Lyra demanded smacking his chest and he winced at the slight pain, glaring at Fred's loud snort as George started coughing. "I have a barmy bird on top of me, who looked like she was dying a while ago and now I find her locked in a room with two nutters." Lee sighed dryly, raising a limp hand as Lyra went back to chanting 'coconut'. "Someone want to help me?"

Fred scooped her up one arm around her waist letting her legs flail out nearly kicking Lee in the face. "Sleepy time for the pretty rabbit!" He said cheerfully ignoring her struggles as he swung her up to carry her bridal style. "Don' wanna sleep, pumpkin. Why." She groaned drawing out the 'y' as George offered a hand to help Lee up.

Righting himself Lee winced rubbing the his stomach with a soft pain-filled groan. 'She's tiny but damn…" The twin closets to him, George, nodded in sympathy. "I thought you went back to the common room." "Yeah, I did." Lee said grimly shutting the doors.

"Everyone made it back, Harry was caught by Filch. No word aside from there is a snitch in the group. Apparently Granger's taken care of it."

Fred and George paused staring in disbelief, though slightly impressed, Lee held up his hands with a shrug. "I know, I thought the same thing. Apparently even our perfect prefect doesn't take kindly to snitches. Who would have thought…" He trailed off walking closer. "I would ask how our lady's doing but I can clearly see she's bonkers." The twins nodded. 'Poppy gave her some living dead. " 'Living dead!? She should be sleeping." Lee snapped incredulously.

"There was no way. No one wakes from that, you sleep like the dead. Thus the name!" He gazed at Lyra in disbelief as she tried to jump off the bed. George caught her and set her back down. "Can I hug coconut?" She implored, pouting as she reached for Lee, who scowled. "What's all this coconut business!? Is it because I'm black!?" Fred rolled his eyes reaching over to cuff the back of his head. "No. It's part of her senses. To our pretty minstrel we smell like certain things.." "You my friend smell like coconut." "We think she can't remember our names, but knows our scents well enough…" They trailed off staring at Lee who paled. "A m-minstrel? She's a _minstrel_? Like control with a pretty voice…"

Lyra huffed and crawled to the end of the small bed wrapping her arms around his neck, not happy with the lack of attention from her second favorite fruit, laying her head on his shoulder instead. "Coconut, no fear." She declared petting his head gently with a dreamy smile. "No one will crack you open while I'm protecting you, nope. Nope. Cause I like you. You talk to me. Didn' wanna keep a secret. So shh! Can't know I'm a singey singer! I wrote you a pretty song, an, an…yup! Sent you to sleepy-sleep once…" She babbled on and on while Lee tried to even out his breathing and stared down at her. Lyra looked up with a slow smile, her eyes seemingly larger as He smiled back.

Minstrel or not, this was Lyra. She could barely talk to someone without squeak and stuttering. Powerful creäture or not, she wouldn't be hurting him in any way. Despite the slight dazed look in her eyes he could clearly read the affection she had for him.

"You did send me to sleep, pretty girl. Best sleep of my life, yea?" Pleased he was normal she gave him a loud smacking kiss on his cheek before finally releasing him sitting back on the bed. "Love you, mean it!" She told him ducking her head childishly. Lee chuckled kissing the top of her head giving her guard dogs a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to shrink away from their glares. "Um…" "Say you love me too." Lyra encouraged, eagerly, bouncing in place again. "Love you too." "No, no, no! Mean it! Mean it!" She chanted her fingers twisting in her skirt, giving him another bright smile as he rolled his eyes affectionately. "Love you, mean it." Laughing she laid back down rolling around as much as the bed would allow her, so it was really her rocking back and forth occasionally kicking her legs out.

"Faulty potion?" Lee tried, snickering slightly at her amazed expression as she caught sight of the ceiling. "Maybe it wasn't living dead…" George shrugged, Fred only grinned. "She's going to be red for years…"

Lee and George laughed in agreement until they noticed the bed stopped rocking. It was empty."Shit!" "Where did she go!?"

"Look at me, look at me!" Lyra sang twirling in the middle of the room her wand out. But she couldn't seem to hold it straight, her arm shaking. "Where did she get that!?" Lee yelped ducking as she swung it their direction, his friends quickly following his example diving out-of-the-way.

_"Expecto…."_ Lyra began breaking off into peals of laughter as she stumbled, the three boys advancing ducking out-of-the-way as she narrowed her eyes determinedly. "Wanna see the silver 'manial. Supposed to protect us from Malfoy.." "Malfoy?" The three echoed bemused slowly straightening from their crouch as Lyra stopped hugging her wand to her chest with a solemn look her eyes almost completely silver as the slit in the middle expanded wiping out the violet and black. "Malfoy's part dementor. He has a cape an, an, an, gloves, and a hood. Ohhh the hood! It hides him…" She stumbled falling on a bed much to their relief only for her to shakily climb up to stand on the bed. "Can't kiss his wife. So no kisses there! Cause he'd suck the life out of her!"

"Accurate description I think." George said with a wink to his friends, as Lyra nodded in the background. "You've thought this through, rabbit." Fred said with a wide smile as Lee moved forward to coax her to get down.

"Pumpkin! Honey!" She sang sweetly, bending slightly to blow them a kiss as Lee chuckled his arms out waiting for her to fall, the twins ears tipping red. "I guess I know what you guys smell like…" Lee smirked promising retribution if they even dared take the mickey out of him for smelling like coconut.

"Silver animal, manial? Manimal! Silver, silver, pretty silver!" She sang raising her wand and casting _'Expecto Patronum!"_ She yelped her foot twisting in the blankets spread across the mattress; luckily Lee was there to catch her. Giving him another loud smacking kiss on the cheek in thanks she patted his shoulder. "This is why we saved you from the coconut tree. Nope, nope. Honey and Pumpkin were way too far out' tha' way…" Before Lee could even think of a reply to that he came face to face with a silvery….squirrel? He laughed heartily, nearly dropping the barmy bird in his arms that was wiggling to get free. Setting her down he joined Fred and George sitting on the bed watching her speak to her patronus as they all shared a hearty laugh.

"It's so cute! Big eyes! I have big eyes! You have big eyes!" She told her patronus making it run in a circle around her head as she spun with it. Her patronus was actually a _Harris's antelope squirrel _with its small body and skinny, yet furry tail, along sweet black eyes. Somehow it seemed to suit Lyra.

It chattered soundlessly possibly giving the trills that most called their 'song' and Lyra bobbed her head along with it as if she could understand everything it was saying, her mouth open in a wide 'o' as she did so. The boys sat on the bed watching her direct her patronus, even chasing the small squirrel about the room chattering at a thousand miles an hour at the silvery blue protector. "I don't think I've ever heard her talk that much…" Lee mused and George nodded. 'Non-stop gob..." "Never see this again…" Fred finished with another nod.

Lyra stopped yawning wide enough to crack her jaw, blinking sluggishly. Scowling she fiercely shook her head, shaking her body as if to wake it up. "No! No sleep! I don' wanna sleep. Bed I go…." Pausing in confusion at her jumbled sentence she looked up at the three boys as if she'd only just noticed them. "Oh! OH!" Clapping, adding a few hops in that was both adorably fitting for her nickname and slightly worrisome as she tripped over her feet again almost knocking her head into metal tray. "When I go to sleepy-sleep, the voice, the pervy one talks to me. Don wanna listen tonight. My head hurts and I'm hot and…an, and, an…" Lyra informed them, yawning sleepily again. George smiled softly standing up to lead her to a bed, disarming her (dispelling the trilling squirrel) subtly passing Lee Lyra's wand, Lee gave Fred a worried look as he clung to her wand. That was the second time Lyra made a weird note to someone else, could she really be hearing a voice or was it all the sickness? Fred nodded in understanding as he stood to help George, he was worried too. Even in the wizarding world it wasn't normal to have voices in your head. So what could Lyra mean? "Honey…don't want to." She protested spinning to run only for Fred to catch her, wrapping her up in a comforting hug. "Be a good girl and go to bed." He chided pressing his lips to her temple giving her to George who gently pushed her to the bed after giving her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "'Kay, pumpkin.."

She climbed reluctantly on the bed sitting there, staring at the guys. They stared back expectantly as she cocked her head to the side eyes darting between Fred and George. Her eyes, which instead of fully silver shifted back to the thin sliver surrounded by violet, turned beseeching. Her lips pursing before she said "I'm a good girl, see? Kiss now?" She pouted leaning forward on her hands her hair spilling off her shoulders.

Lee backed up his hands in the air. "This is all on you two. I'm not even touching that one." They glared at Lee. "Not helping." George muttered ignoring how his ears were burning. And the Weasley blush strikes again...

"Hey you two already kissed the bird, _without_ her remembering. Shouldn't be to hard this time." Lee sneered. "By rights I should thrash you both." He liked his best friends, but how they were going about letting Lyra know they fancied her was leaving a lot to be desired. And Lee was taking it upon himself to stick up for Lyra, knowing she'd probably be to nervous to say anything that might anger them. Fred scoffed his cheeks red, but as Lee's eyes blazed in warning he looked chastised ducking his head. "She's my best friend, same as you two." Lee said quietly, his explanation as they nodded in understanding. "Look we know that but she was just…laying there." Fred muttered kicking at the floor. "Relaxed, not worrying that we were near her she's on constant caution, even with us, it was nice to see her that way…." George finished, shoving his hands in his pockets glancing off to the side. "Pumpkin, honey..." Lyra called impatiently her eyes still pleading with them.

Fred hesitantly reached out touching her cheek, smiling as she leaned into the palm nuzzling him affectionately. "Pumpkin..." She whispered softly a daring compulsion. He leaned in; only to pause and withdraw breaking the hold she had on him. "When you're better, we'll kiss you when you want, wherever you want. All you have to do..." He winked with a sly smile. "Is call us pumpkin and honey." That was completely unlikely that she'd ever use the names again but it was his way of letting her know the offer was open, the decision hers. Lyra grinned, obviously happy with the arrangement. "Promise!?"

"Promise." George chimed in leaning over to plant a swift kiss on her cheek. She nodded and withdrew looking at them with a mysterious smile that was both sexy and dangerous all at one. "Hands?" Lyra held her hands out palms up waiting for George to lay one of his hands in hers, Fred following suit. She brought their hands up and before they could stop her she leaned forward, biting down hard. They hissed in pain as her fangs pierced their middle fingers. Blood stained her lips. "What the hell-" "Was that!?" They demanded, pulling their hands away but not before she licked the cuts at least once. "Mine."

"Yours." They echoed in confusion, but the word seemed to delight the crazed hybrid as she clapped licking her lips clearing off the mixed blood with a groan that had all three of the boys blushing brightly from the sound. "Lethal…" Fred murmured around the injured finger he pressed to his tongue his eyes trained on the girl perched on the flimsy hospital bed. "Absolutely…" George muttered following his brother's example and popped his finger in his mouth to get the rest of the blood.

Looking over to see how Lee was faring, which from the dazed look on his face wasn't well, George rolled his eyes bumping his shoulder with Fred who looked up curiously only for George to flick his eyes in Lee's direction. Fred rolled his eyes and nodded, both reaching out to smack him up side his head. "Ow! Bloody hell you two…" "You were staring." "And muttering Alicia's name." George finished in amusement. Lee blushed rubbing his hands over his face. "Prats..." "Oi!" Fred cried indignantly around the finger he still had pressed to his tongue.

"Ohh! I know that one! The one that was all over coconut! Strawberry shortcake. I like strawberry shortcake, but not the food 'cause the red fruit is evil. Except apples! Oh I love apples, red and shiny and my ghostie brings me one _allll_ the time cause he knows I love them..." Lyra began her babble her speech slow and drowsy as yawns interrupted her now and then.

"Bed now." Fred and George directed firmly both pointing toward the mattress. Maybe she would sleep off whatever was going on with her.

"Bed now." Her echo prompted them to nod murmuring _'goodnights'_ situating themselves in chairs to keep watch.

She stared but it looked like they hadn't seem to understand her words since they were sitting around her. Oh no, that wasn't how this was to go, her arms crossed stubbornly. "Get on the bed!" "Who?" Lee said staring at her in disbelief. Whatever Poppy did to her, Lee was making sure she never got any of that ever again. Ever again if she turned insane, this was too much for even him. Lee didn't know how to feel about it. One minute she'd coming onto them, next she'd childish and playful, then she's demanding.." I have a headache…" He moaned pitifully massaging his temples.

"All of you!" Lyra said impatiently curling up and closing her eyes, obviously she expected them to follow her command. "We wouldn't fit…." George sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. This Lyra was adorable but exhausting all the same. "Can't it get bigger?" Lyra whined, sitting up back to pout at them as if that would get her way.

"That's what she said…" Lee muttered under his breath, looking off to the side his lips twitched unable to help himself. Fred snickered at the joke and Lyra giggled bobbing her head. "Yeah, after a disappointing night…" Bursting into giggles she clasped her hands over her mouth as thee sound echoed off the walls. Fred smirked at Lee who was staring with his jaw dropped, obviously he hadn't expected such a comeback. "You have to admit that was a good one…and no, rabbit. That's it." Fred said gesturing to the single bed. "Fix it!" Lyra whimpered but they hesitated.

"Please?" Lyra whispered her lips red and full as she purred the word, her eyes heating up as she seduced them with the sound and they were unable to deny her as George withdrew his wand almost absently muttering. "_Engorgio" _

She laughed in delight as the bed grew enough to fit all of them and bounced on the mattress as the metal work broke apart allowing the mattress to fall on the floor. "C'mon! It'll just be like…like…um..the day of joy!" "I think she means the way we slept after the fight…" Fred muttered crawling on to the bed taking up one side. George, nodding, followed his example crawling up on the other side of Lyra who grinned. "I think we were just played…." George said and Fred grinned roguishly. "Worth it." He pipped up flopping onto his back, George rolled his eyes but nodded curling up on his side as Lyra side happily curling into a ball between them.

Lee shook his head. "Obviously I missed a lot over the holidays. Fights, sleeping, kisses, presents. You're tellin' me the story soon as our girl's ok." Lee muttered lying across the bottom part of the mattress smacking their feet until they moved away. "_Our_ girl?" Fred drawled the side of his lips lifting up slightly. "Well…I obviously have a claim. She loves me and means it." Lee snickered wincing as George _accidentally_ kicked him.

"Oh right!" Lyra announced sitting up and leaned over kissing George's cheek. "Love you, honey, mean it." Before rolling over to repeat the process on Fred. "Love you, pumpkin, mean it." She told them sweetly and shifted around, tossing her legs over George her head nuzzling into Fred's stomach. She stiffened before relaxing finally back asleep.

Fred and George shared a look. "We need to figure this out." Fred said quietly, thankful Lee didn't offer any comments, as he stroked Lyra's hair. George nodded, stroking the smooth skin of her thighs, carefully fixing her skirt as it slid down a few strategic inches he didn't want to acknowledge. "Soon…" He agreed quietly shutting his eyes tightly.

"Oi, save your drama for tomorrow. I'm tired and I want to sleep before Poppy gets back and kicks us out." Lee grumbled shaking his head pushing the dreds from his face with a glare at his friends. "How did I even get involved?" Lee muttered back to rubbing his temples to ease the headache he seemed to have more often than not these days.

"You want the short version?" "Or the complex novel?" They drawled and Lee flipped them off. "Prats."

"Go to sleep!" Lyra snarled causing them to shiver in fear. "Yes, ma'am.." They muttered, cowering into the mattress.


	20. To be Educated

_Alright, couple of things loves. First off, I think there is a miscommunication going on here….Lyra ends up with both the twins. If you're not comfortable with this kind of relationship I would suggest you stop reading, or keep reading until I get to that aspect then forget this story exists. _

_Second- I specifically chose this relationship type for a couple of reasons. I believe it's a hard balance especially with all three of them having different personalities, so I'm enjoying writing it because I get bored very, very, easily unfortunately and I truly do not want to get bored with this story. Third, Fred and George are not immediately going to be like 'well you can have both of us'. It doesn't work that way, another problem I'm going to have tons of fun working on. Fourth; please be patience with me. If the chapters are a little jumbled or confusing it's either because a., I wanted it to be that way, or b. I ran out of time to edit and make sure everything flows smoothly. I am on a bit of a time limit to type of these chapters. But I do try to go back and make sure everything is easily understood! Also I have no beta, the closest thing I have is my best friend and she doesn't actually read the chapters before I post them, just the bits and pieces I'm not sure of. _

_Finally;So, so sorry for the wait…this chapter was giving me some major problems so if the flow is off, I apologize. _

_**Introducing: The Draught of Living Death**__ is an extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a death-like slumber, similar to suspended animation. The potion is extremely difficult to concoct. Known ingredients are: Water, Powdered root of asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, A Sophophorous Bean, A Sloth brain. The Wiggenweld Potion is capable of reversing the effects of the Draught.(Taken from Harry Potter -wiki) _

_**However I did take my right to be creative with this potion because this is a fanfiction. _

_Also, this chapter is huge on explanations. I tried to make this as clear as possible, so if it's still confusing I apologize. Point it out, and I'll try to smooth it out. __I purposefully left out why Lyra's seal was breaking down to begin with..._

_Now! Let's find out what happen to my poor Lyra, shall we!? _

* * *

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

On this lovely morning (forget the fact it was raining like the world was thirstin' for a drink) Daniel MacKade could say two things for certain:

_One:_ No one listened. Young, old, muggle, wizard, the occasional animal. No one listened to direction.

_And Two:_ Umbridge clearly hated him for trying to help out the students of Hogwarts. Something all the professors there should be doing (aside from Snape, there had to be at least one professor there to give'em hell)

It was disgraceful. Really, the old house cat expecting him to _walk_ from Hogsmeade all the way to Hogwarts like some young thing up a winding hill through some trees. He could be hurt! Or meet some of the kinds of wizards, you know those unfriendly types, you did not want to meet in a set of dark trees (forget the fact he was an experienced hybrid wizard and could probably kick their asses first but, you know, complaining is half the fun). It would take him _hours_. Well it wasn't going to happen so forget the letter 'Bridgy sent him.

It had been late last night when he'd received three letters. One from Poppy, telling him Lyra was severely sick and she'd apologetically gone against both his and Dumbledore's wishes by giving her a Living dead draught to stop her horrifying screams (He'd be having a word or three with the Matron, he'd specified not giving his granddaughter potions for a reason). Another from McGonagall letting him know about Umbridge's reign of terror and how her and Fudge had just kicked Dumbledore out of office (which was a right pain in the arse for him to deal with). The last letter was from the old man himself, Dumbledore, requesting him to bring a bag of lemon drops to said office he'd been kicked out of (which probably meant the old coot was hiding out and Bridgy was furious the headmasters office wouldn't accept her which was absolutely hilarious to him).

It was going to be one of those day, he could tell.

Daniel rubbed his wrinkled hands together gleefully, he couldn't wait. He was going to have so much fun….after he healed his precious granddaughter.

Cackling as he apparated into Hogsmeade, hurriedly made his way into Honeydukes snickering as he disappeared into the cellar, where there just so happen to hide the secret entrance to the secret passage he knew would take him into Hogwarts.

* * *

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Lyra chanted as she chased Wicky around the hospital wing her hands out in front of her, fingers flexing excitedly, her eyes wide and _still_ not dark brown as she squealed and tried to pounce on her house elf who held the prize.

Wicky, for his part, was completely terrified as he dodged his mistress once more. Above his head, clutched in his grubby hands was a scared ball of red fluff that was squealing, its fluffy body shuddering in fear as the girl he'd been given to licked her lips hungrily. Mac squeaked again, urging Wicky onwards as Lyra dashed after them again. "Looks like an apple, want it, want it!" Lyra demanded chasing Wicky about. Her thoughts clearly focusing on the delicious looking red thing he was holding. Wicky skid along the floor, nearly tripping and dropping his fuzzy charge, as he cried out in alarm as Lyra drew closer. "No, Lie, no!" Wicky screeched diving behind another bed.

"And that's enough, rabbit." George told her as he scooped up Lyra with a wide grin, still slightly breathless from laughing to hard watching Lyra try to eat Mac like an apple. "But honey." Lyra sighed heavily, giving up squirming when he didn't let her go instead obediently curling her arms around his neck, staring up at him solemnly. "It looks like an apple." She told him with a pout; as if that was the only explanation he needed to let her go after the delicious looking ball.

He tried not to smile at that, truly, but he could feel his lips twitching at how adorable she was. She was still drugged up, because no sane person would try to eat a pigmy puff, but she stared up at him trustingly at ease in his arms as she snuggled closer to his chest despite her arms being locked around his neck. He closed his eyes wondering why Lyra was never comfortable enough to do this on her own without something else influencing her too. He smiled as she beamed up at him and leaned down allowing his lips to linger on her cheek. In time maybe…after he and Fred figured out this situation they didn't have a label for.

"I know, love. But I promise it won't taste like one and you'll feel guilty for trying to eat Mac when you're better." George told her gently as he dropped her on the bed with Fred who was still asleep and Lee, who was busy eating the breakfast Wicky had brought them. Wicky caught his breath letting out a moan as both he and the puff he was protecting collapsed in exhaustion.

"Thanks for the help, prat." George muttered running a hand through his hair trying to smooth the strands that were sticky up everywhere from sleep.

"You need the morning exercise." Lee mumbled sleepily reaching for a goblet of orange juice (he wasn't comfortable reaching for the pumpkin juice if Lyra was going to keep calling Fred pumpkin). There was something about sleeping in a hospital that had you waking up every so often to make sure nothing was happening to your person while you slept. Though if the deadly snarl Lyra let out when Poppy did get back last night was any indication, Lee could say he was pretty safe with the still barmy bird.

"Git! I'm not fat. "George mumbled as he sat cross-legged on the mattress one hand grabbing the back of Lyra's shirt as she tried to crawl away, the other piling a small hill of eggs and bacon on his plate. Lee raised a brow at the plate and George scowled the fork halfway to his open mouth. Lee said nothing, only raised a brow and took a sip from his goblet, hiding his smirk behind the cup. "Shut it, Jordan, Weasley's don't get fat." George muttered angrily shoving the fork in his mouth, wincing as he jabbed his tongue. Lee snickered.

"Honey, honey, honey…" She sang, the tip of her nose scrunching up slightly as she shook her head, bouncing forward on her knees to kiss his cheek. Chewing and swallowing he turned to his companion who turned to look at him with a giggle. "Can I have an apple?" He smiled fondly, dropping his fork to rub his hand over her hair, chuckling when she gave a delighted purr pushing her head against his hand encouragingly, like a kitten searching out affection. She'd calmed down slightly since waking up, not randomly jumping up and spinning around, though she was still out of it considering she wouldn't use their names. Looking down into her slightly hazed eyes she smiled slowly.

"Oi, what about me? Where's my love? " Lee jokingly called, arching a brow as he set his goblet down. Lyra beamed, scrambling over to Lee and hugging him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder like a small child. Lee chuckled and mimicked George's action rubbing his hand over her soft hair. "Coconut. Friend." She said cooed nuzzling his shoulder affectionately and he rolled his eyes playfully as George grinned, going back to stuffing his face.

"Let's try my name." Lee said adjusting her so he could look her in the eyes. "Lee." He said slowly as if introducing himself to a small child for the first time. Lyra blinked slowly, leaning in to make sure he understood what she was saying, pressing their noses together. "_Coconut_. Apple now?"

George burst out laughing, nearly choking on the mouthful of half chewed food, as Lee scowled. "Oh come on, Lee has less syllables than coconut. It isn't that hard." Lyra cocked her head to the side reaching out to pat his shoulder. "Coconut, don't look so glum!" She protested and George had to pound on his chest as he swallowed reaching for his half-filled goblet still chortling. "Yeah Coconut…stop killing the party." George teased once he got himself to rights. Lee shot him a glare before stubbornly turning back to Lyra. "Lee!"

"Coconut!"

"L-e-e, _Lee_."

"_Coconut." _

Lee scowled, clicking his tongue. "There is no winning with this bird." "Bird!? I like birds, they fly an, an, an, an….go tweet. But I don't like the blue ones. Blue ones bad." Lyra shuddered releasing Lee to cuddle into herself as the boys nodded their agreement. When she started ranting about whatever popped into her head it was best to just smile and nod. She was still missing the brain/mouth filter which they were all kind of enjoying despite how crazy she sounded. It was cute; George decided knowing Fred and Lee thought the same despite playing up the exasperation they felt. Speaking of Fred…

George glanced down at his twin suspiciously. Fred was a light sleeper, sort of, but with all this noise so close to his sleeping twin should have woken him up. So why was he still asleep? As if hearing him, Fred slid one eye open winking conspiratorially before shutting it again. George rolled his eyes, of course, the prat.

"Rabbit, why don't you wake Freddie up?" George drawled glancing at his brother, if he didn't already have _his_ Lyra-style wakeup call he might even be a bit jealous. Lyra looked at George with a bright smile. "'Kay Honey, apple after?" She bargained as he and Lee chuckled nodding their ascent.

Lyra grinned flinging herself at Fred, obviously believing he was still asleep, as she cried out: "Pumpkin!" But Fred was quicker, sitting up in an instant, catching her around her waist and trapping her underneath him smacking a loud kiss to her cheek as she squeaked. "Morning, Rabbit!" He said cheekily with a wink. "Pumpkin! I missed you." She said giggling and wrapping her arms around his neck tugging him down some. "Did you, now?" He drawled leaning down to press his nose to hers rubbing them together gently causing her to giggle. "Mhm. Apple now?" She pushed him away from her ignoring his huff as Lee howled with laughter.

"You were just passed off for an apple!" Fred growled playfully snagging a slice of bacon from Lee's plate. "Hey! Get your own food you damn carrot." Lee growled back, narrowing his eyes playfully as he pulled his plate huddling around it protectively. "Coconut.." Fred sang mockingly. "Don't you hear? I'm a pumpkin. A delicious smelling pumpkin." Biting into the bacon with a smirk as Lee flipped him off returning to his plate.

"Carrots?" Lyra blinked pausing in her attempt to bite the apple George had handed over moments before. George grinned rolling his eyes fondly knowing they were in for another speech. "Eat your apple, rabbit." He reminded, pointing his fork at the apple she was clutching to her chest.

"I like carrots." Lyra hummed, eyeing Fred and George lazily before dragging the tip of her tongue up the skin of the apple with a dreamy smile. "Cause I'mma rabbit. And I told ya' we eats them like num, num, num…or crunch crunch? Dunno…" She trailed off. The move was innocent really, absently done to get the taste of the crimson fruit but it was done with a slow deliberate lick that it could almost be viewed with seductive undertones. Fred stared, eyeing the motion appreciatively before shaking his head. "It's too early to be seduced…" He muttered lamely and George made a noise of agreement as they let Lyra continue with her rant. "They're good. Crunchy though, and you gots to dig'em up an…an…" She looked at them with a giggle biting into the apple. "Forgot."

They all ate quietly, the three elder wizards watching Lyra as she finished her apple and purred, rubbing the side of her right hand across her face like a grooming tabby-cat as she purred and giggled. Lee set down his fork, eyeing her again worriedly. The potion usually lasted indefinitely until a counter potion was given but Lyra was having a very different reaction than usual, it was worrisome to say the least.

"How much of the potion did Poppy give her?" Lee questioned as the girl rolled on her back, pawing at the air like there was a large piece of string there for her amusement.

George sighed and shook his head, but Fred answered. "We're not sure. Poppy didn't exactly measure it. We just kind of held her down and Poppy fed her. She spit it out the first time-" "But the second? I don't know, more than a couple drops. " George finished giving Lyra small smile as she glanced over at them.

"I doubt it was faulty…Living dead, Poppy wouldn't just have a faulty mix lying around." Lee pointed out.

Daniel nodded his head in agreement as he completed the semi-circle sitting down and crossing his legs, laying his cane out beside the mattress. "Aye, yer right lad. It wasn't so much the potion as what's in the potion, Daniel MacKade nice to meet you…oi, don't be greedy. Pass the biscuits." The old man pointed with a wrinkled finger, as the three jumped and gaped at him.

"Where the hell did you come from!?" "Who the hell are you!?" "How did you get in!?"

The three boys sputtered as Lyra sat up and squealed. "Sage!" She cried out, diving over the tray that separated her from her grandfather as he caught her in his large arms.

"Lyra-Love." His voice boomed as he caught her in a bear hug, chuckling as she rubbed her head affectionately on his shoulder. "Been a good girl?" He asked as his large hand soothed up and down her back, ignoring the younger wizards who were gaping at him in a mix of confusion and disbelief. "Uh-huh. The best, been with Honey, Pumpkin and Coconut cause they protects me, and I protects them. Cause Coconut…" Lyra said wiggling between her grandfather and Lee as she held up her fingers counting them off. "Is my friend and they wanted to crack him open but I said nopes not going to happen! An…an…an…" Her head lulled forward before she straightened and beamed leaning up on her knees to hug her grandfather around his neck as she nodded to Fred and George looking at them adoringly. "I made them mine." She said simply.

Daniel's periwinkle eyes gleamed at the new information, noticing how both red-haired boys fidgeted under his scrutiny, rubbing their hands across their slacks as if their palms itched. "Did you now, love? I think we should celebrate." Daniel said with a sly grin, pulling out a small turquoise bottle from his pocket, George who was on his other side eyed the bottle nudging Fred who mimicked his twins frown.

"Celebrate! Oh! Party! I love parties, and I sing and dance and I love to dance. Dance, dance, dance…" Lyra repeated as her grandfather uncorked the bottle a little awkwardly with one hand, handing it to Lyra. "Drink now." Daniel ordered and obediently Lyra took it and downed the liquid in the small vile.

For George and Fred it was kind of like de ja vu as Lyra froze, the silver of her eyes expanding before her whole eye went black and she pitched forward slumping against her grandfather: unconscious. Daniel swept her up in his arms carrying her to another empty bed laying her out gently as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

Moving back to the bed he sat down cross-legged between Lee and George once again. "Now, biscuits?" Facing off with their blank expressions Daniel frowned stroking his white beard. "No biscuits then…." Sighing he eyed the plate and considered levitating it to him. They did look especially delicious and he had a certain weakness for the damn things even though Mira liked to hide them all from him. Not to mention Lyra fed the two insatiable Weasley's his stash of biscuits he had managed to hide on Christmas, vengeful sprite that she was.

"What did you just give her?" George asked calmly, dragging Daniel's focus away from the small plate of biscuits, probing Fred's shoulder with a thin finger until Fred shot him a look and passed over the biscuits to the old man who cradled the plate greedily with a large grin.

Daniel's eyes sparkled in mischief, looking decidedly more violet than blue in that moment. "A tonic." He answered simply picking up a biscuit before setting it down, searching lazily though the pile for one of his favorites. The three boys shared an exasperated look; obviously he was going to 'one-word' them on until they exploded.

"So you know what was wrong with her?" Fred asked slowly. "Aye." Daniel nodded biting into a chocolate covered biscuit happily. Lee groaned in exasperation slapping his forehead. "Wait a minute, how did you even get in?" He demanded, that was on his mind. He did not like to be snuck up on. The door had been locked –from the inside- and obviously they hadn't heard the heavy fortress like doors slam or creek open.

Daniel grinned. "Entered in through a passageway." He pointed to a part of the wall. "It's not used, most of its collapsed, but it works. Speaking of being here….I don't see the lovely matron about?" Daniel trailed off, his eyes scanning the room suspiciously as the three boys shifted uneasily. "Lyra wouldn't stop growling at Poppy when she asked us to leave. She might have freaked Poppy a bit 'cause she went to get us out of classes for the day." George explained as his twin smirked slightly nodding his head. "Apparently we're all heavily contagious. " Fred drawled raising his goblet in a salute before sipping it.

"It happens." Daniel agreed popping another biscuit in his mouth. "Now then, tell me what's been going on with Lyra." He said seriously crossing his arms, raising a fuzzy brow in patience. "She's been sick for a while. It gets worse-" "And then she just gets better." Lee interrupted George with a deep frown. "Like she was never sick to begin with…" Lee muttered poking a small piece of egg with his fork that was left on his plate. Fred nodded gravely. "She gets pale and then dizzy, she even confused us once or twice. Lyra _never_ gets us confused." Fred said adamantly shaking his head worriedly. Lyra was the only one (besides Ginny and even then she still mixed them up once in a blue moon) who could get them right every time.

"And then last night…she used her voice on Malfoy and kind of just collapsed afterwards. "George muttered absently as Fred shuddered, both reliving the night before. Not pleasant in the least. For either of them. "And then the screaming started…" Fred finished quietly, staring into the dark liquid of his goblet.

"So you took her here and Poppy used Living Dead on her. Which had her acting….unusual?" The three boys nodded in agreement as Daniel stroked his beard thinking it over. "Hm…what Poppy did was very dangerous." He told them seriously his eyes scrutinizing each of them. "Lyra is not to ingest any potions, with one or two exceptions, the consequences of it can throw her off-balance so to speak."

"Merlin, you're saying we made her worse?" Fred gaped, suddenly feeling sick. George was offering the same pale look and even Lee kept glancing nervously toward the bed Lyra now occupied. They would have let her scream herself hoarse in pain if that had been the better option, none of them would have wished it on her and they would have been possible wrecks over the situation but they hadn't meant to take her and make her worse. It was after all what they'd been taught; sick or in pain, go find a mediwitch.

"In a way." Daniel conceded reaching for Lyra's full goblet that was still untouched lifting it to his lips. "Why was she sick to begin with? Is it because she's minstrel?" Lee asked frowning as he worriedly glanced at Lyra who was still out and hadn't moved. Humming he set the goblet down frowning slightly. "Is that what they told you?" Daniel asked glancing at Fred and George who looked equally confused.

"She's not?" Lee asked in surprise glancing at his friends in confusion. "But it makes sense, I mean…" Daniel waved him off. "Lyra is _half_ Minstrel. Though her powers are strong enough where she suffers no limitations, she has the power as if she were born pure-blooded minstrel. "He tilted his head regarding them cautiously; he would have to be very careful with his wording if he wanted Lyra's other half to stay a kept secret for the moment.

"It was her other half that was making her sick." "Other half?" They echoed in confusion and Daniel nodded slowly reaching for another biscuit holding it up, switching it around so the three boys could see one side dipped in chocolate, the other plain.

"Like this." Daniel demonstrated, tugging the two pieces apart to show them. "Her minstrel half." He gestured to the plain side he held in his right hand and wiggled the left to get their attention. "Her other half, it's a secret so don't go asking me. We don't want to put her in even more danger do we?" They solemnly shook their heads and he nodded in approval as they gestured for him to continue. "Very well. Now…the reason she was so sick was simply the fact her seal was breaking down. Her other half has its own magical influence in Lyra; her body would be in a constant state of war with the powers of her minstrel half and other half because she's a hybrid. The seal she wears allows small amounts of magic from her other half to merge itself into her already powerful supply of magic. It also has the added effect of stopping her from using her powers when she wears it as well as hiding her scent from nosey magical creatures with damn good noses."

"You couldn't have just-" "Fixed her seal?" Fred and George inquired seriously and Daniel smirked in approval. If his granddaughter had chosen them, he was glad they weren't idiots. They seemed genuinely concerned and were asking all the right questions, which was partly why they had gained his approval so quickly.

"No. Lyra's ocarina was not originally hers. It was made thousands of years ago for the first MacKade, Twilia, it's a familiar heirloom in a way designated for the female heir. It has some of the most complex charms and potion remnants of very old magic that has been lost to us." Daniel explained with a small shrug. "If I attempted to place a seal on top of the ones that are slowly breaking down, I could kill my granddaughter. I'd prefer not to do that." He said mildly biting into the chocolate half of the biscuit, watching as they flinched from the thought.

"But if the seal is so powerful, and it's been around so bloody long, why is it choosing to break down _now_?" Lee demanded shaking his head in disbelief. Magic was endless wasn't it? It didn't just wear off, or did it? Some spells certainly had time limits but for the most part once it was done unless there was a counter spell or potion it couldn't come undone by itself.

"Lyra's powers started flickering over break." George said suddenly, remembering when Lyra first arrived at Grimmauld place. Her powers had started flickering then too. "The seal wasn't working then, that's how Ol' Remus knew what she was." Fred agreed clenching his fist tightly as he remembered the scene.

"But that doesn't explain why the seal stopped working yesterday." Lee pointed out with a small frown. "Because I remember her wearing it when she told Malfoy to go away so obviously it wasn't working properly." It seemed logical, after all. If the seal keeps her other half calm enough so it wouldn't over-whelm Lyra and she only collapsed into a screaming fit last night after using her powers then it had to of stopped working yesterday.

Daniel rubbed his fingers over his lips trying to stop from grinning as he again wondered how much he should show; it would certainly make Arthur's boys maybe just a bit awkward for his entertainment. "I suspect the seal finally stopped working last night because Lyra didn't have a dose of a familiar magical energy to sustain it as she had in the past. Or should I say a dose of magic from two familiar magical energies…?" Daniel said with a pointed look at Fred and George.

They could do nothing but gape at the old man in disbelief. Daniel almost cackled madly at their reaction. It did his heart good to know he could still throw off the younger generation as quick as he liked.

Lee was just plain confused. Now that made no damn sense to him at all. Ever the impatient one he spoke up as the old man happily ate the two sides of the biscuit he pulled a part, apparently trying not to laugh at the stunned looks George and Fred were sporting. "That makes no sense."

"Course it does." Daniel rolled his eyes waving away the boy only to turn and finally get a good look at him. "No it doesn't." Lee protested shaking his head. "How did they give her a dose of their magic? Is that even possible?"

Daniel frowned, both brows shooting up to his hairline. "What the devil do they teach you in this place?" He muttered. He was having a word with the old coot once he got to his office. Grumbling as the twins finally came back to the land of the living, taking deep breaths they managed to wheeze out "Explain."

"Alright, hand me a piece of bacon." The old man demanded and Lee sighed. "What is your obsession with using food in your explanations?" Lee complained, forking over the requested piece of bacon. Daniel scowled biting into the bacon smartly. "Man's got to eat." Daniel shrugged. Was it his fault in his worry for his dearest granddaughter he forgot breakfast? Or the fact Mira refused to make him bacon because it had something to do with his health? "I can't think on an empty stomach. It's too much work and…" He cuffed Lee on the back of his head. "Ow!" "Respect your elders.."

"Old man." The twins barked impatiently as Daniel waved his hand in the air. "You're all disrespectful." He sighed mournfully and continued, his eyes sparking in amusement. "Right, dose of magic. You two." Pointing a wrinkled finger at Fred and George he scowled. "Take such liberties with me' little gel." He muttered narrowing his eyes. "Kissing'er when you feel like, don't deny! I've watched 'ya do it. My eyes are old, but I'm not blind." He declared, cackling as they sputtered and blushed heavily. Oh yes, such was entertainment.

"It happens in a kiss, dontcha know?" Daniel said switching up his accent once again, realizing he hadn't been doing so since he arrived. "You've both been keeping Lyra's seal from completely breaking down all at once. Because the moment you touch her, the seal siphons off small amounts of both your magic. You both sensed something wrong with me Lyra-love correct?" Hesitantly, both nodded. They had felt something was wrong, like they couldn't leave until it was fixed. But neither had felt the small drain of their magic as most did when it was unwillingly siphoned off.

"But…we didn't feel it?" George said slowly his fingers tugging at the golden watch on his wrist, glancing at Fred for confirmation (though he really didn't need too), Fred nodded in agreement. "It was an unconscious decision on your part. You were both there almost every time she felt sick right?" Daniel hummed happily munching on another biscuit. What Mira didn't know wouldn't hurt her, after all.

"You were." Lee said in amazement nearly slapping himself as Fred and George looked confused. "You both just uh…" It was kind of awkward to point this out to another bloke; Lee realized rubbing the back of his neck. Sighing he knew he was going to sound just like a bird. "Remember?" He asked impatiently. "In the room of requirement when we came back from Holiday? She was sick then too. She was all huffy and didn't want to come see Poppy, what did you do?" Lee asked willing them to just know so he didn't sound as if he memorized the moment or something.

Fred rubbing his forehead trying to remember, shaking his head. "How am I supposed to remember? I can't even remember what I did last week!" Lee looked hopefully at George who only stared blankly with another helpless shrug.

"Arg! George kissed her, but she didn't snap out of it until Fred did as well. She never feels better until you both kiss her….wow. That's like some muggle fairytale thing, kind of cool if you think about it. And I sound like a bird…a bird, wonderful." Lee mumbled to himself reaching for his near empty goblet. He needed something stronger but since he doubted the old man would allow it he finished off the small sip that was left.

Daniel's booming laugh echoed across the room as the twins shifted uncomfortably. It was one thing for Lee to blurt a realization out like that when they were alone and another thing entirely for Lyra's grandfather to hear it. "B-but we don't do that all the time…" George muttered as Fred rubbed his own red face willing the flush to go away. He was gratefully successful as Daniel finally finished laughing, setting down an empty plate of biscuits.

"You don't need to. That's the quickest way. If you've both given her small doses of magic before, just being near her would be enough…" "But you weren't near Lyra last night, after she ran. It probably broke down after she used it on Malfoy and since neither of you were close enough it probably finished deteriorating…why are you both looking at me like that!?" Lee demanded as Fred and George looked so surprised. "Easy, Lad. I'm sure their impressed with your observation…" Daniel said comfortingly as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Yeah." Fred snorted with a devilish smile. "I didn't know you were so smart…they grow up so fast." He playfully wailed leaning against George for support, who was equally mock wailing. Lee scowled crossing his arms. "You two can be such prats sometimes." Lee muttered only half glaring at them. Fred shrugged carding his fingers through his hair and striking a pose. "I can only be who I was born to be…"

"A prat?" Lee raised a brow and Fred chuckled shrugging. "Alright, not the best line to go there…" He looked expectantly at George who rolled his eyes and held up his hands. "Hey, I didn't say **I** was a prat. That was all you Freddie." Fred rolled his eyes. "Git." "That's good, Freddie, use your words." George cooed before his twin shoved him.

"While they're trying to make light of the situation….that leaves out three things. One, why Fred and George? I've been around Lyra a lot too. I have magic, but you didn't say anything about me. And why did that potion affect her so much? And last…why the hell are you explaining all this?" Lee asked rubbing his forehead. All this explanation was giving him a headache. And as much as he cared about Lyra, there was something about her grandfather that made him nervous. Daniel was obviously giving them this information on purpose. Aside from telling them he couldn't say what Lyra (and Lee suspected, Daniel's, other half) was the old man was still a plethora of information. He seemed….eager almost to give Fred and George this information.

Daniel grinned. "Aye, smart lad. Always question why. It'll do you good. She's lucky to have such a friend…" Lee shifted uncomfortable at the praise and shrugged. Alright so maybe the old man had plans for him as well.

"Magical twins…" Daniel said appraising Fred and George who shifted uncomfortably under the sudden intense periwinkle eyes. "Are one of the most powerful and most mysterious wizarding pairs in our society. There aren't many out an' about." He mused signaling Wicky who clamored over, well rested with Mac perched on his head, and cleaned up their breakfast dishes.

"Magic comes more easily to them, ever notice? Especially when they're together. They're already in balance, in sync. You know what the other is going to do before they do it. I can tell the bond you have is deep as well…" Daniel muttered thoughtfully, and Fred snapped back. "Yeah, what of it?" Even George was on edge. Daniel chuckled and waved away. "You're uncles were exactly the same, right terrors they were." Settling back, always willing to hear of their Prewett uncles they'd never gotten the chance to know.

"Now. Balanced magic is hard to come by especially for intricate seals; it usually takes a group of very talented wizards to keep up concentration and a lot of discipline…which is why I never take part." Daniel said cheerfully waving to Wicky as the house elf disappeared. "Basically their magic over-powered Lyra's, beat it down until it was balanced on its own curing her until Lyra's magic ate through it until she was given the next dose."

"You just made your granddaughter sound like addict." George pointed out sourly but Fred grinned roughishly. "Addicted to us though, Georgie, can't be that bad…" Daniel promptly reached out and cuffed him. "Ow! Damnit old man!" "That's my granddaughter you rouge." "You said it!" "You twisted it, disrespectful chit!" "You-"

"And the potion?" George, having mercy on his idiot of a twin, spoke up. "What's in the living dead draught?" Daniel countered, settling back though still eyeing Fred in annoyance. But dusting off his rumpled shirt, Fred answered with a sniff. "Water, Powdered root of asphodel, Infusion of Wormwood, Valerian root, A Sophophorous Bean, and a Sloth brain." He wasn't brilliant at potions for nothing after all. Lee blinked in surprise but George didn't look shaken by the show of his brothers intelligence in the least.

"Right." Daniel agreed. "At least you're not an idiot." Fred gave him a rude gesture as George rolled his eyes and did the honors, cuffing his twin upside his head. "Cool it Freddie." He muttered as Daniel went on with his lesson. Looks like they were having classes today after all, it was inescapable apparently.

"Now, aside from her magic, Lyra's body was trying to urge the changes of her other side quickly which was why it was so painful. If something else was introduced during this time, her magic would focus on breaking it down. Which was essentially why Lyra was acting…out of character. That and the draught is usually for humans." Daniel chuckle shaking his head as he went back to stroking his beard at the thought, he could only imagine the shock these three had gone through. "She broke the potion down naturally, regressing the ingredients back at least their effects." He held up his hands to stop any of them from diving in and questioning him. "Meaning she went through the stages of each, and allowed the ingrediants to effect her in their natural states."

"The water is neutralized first, obviously, then the infusion of wormwood is usually just used for taste anyways so that would leave her unaffected. Being that, the Valerian root is used as a sedative. I'm assuming before she went…mad." He paused to rub his hand over his mouth lest he start laughing. "She was out like a candle flame." Fred and George nodded because, unlikely Lee, they had been present when Poppy gave her the potion. "Right, now the Sophophorous Bean is a natural hallucinogenic, or this type is in any case, but hallucinogens don't affect Lyra's other half. They do and can however affect Minstrels but the results would be different which you saw I'm sure." Again, nods of agreement. "Asphodel it would make her sleep eventually, I'm positive_. _And the sloths brain…well….I'm not sure. " Daniel shrugged, her other half had probably appreciated the essences seeing as it their other half was a bit of a carnivore.

Daniel looked up for a moment grinning merrily as the three boys contemplated his words carefully. It was time for the grand finale, and if he was correct then it would be a wonderful show. He wished he had some of that muggle popcorn…

"As for why I'm telling you all of this…well, the answer to that is on your hands. Literally." Daniel chuckled nodding to Fred and George's confusion.

They both glanced at each other, shrugged flipping their hands over. And nearly fainted as their jaws dropped in surprise. Had those always been there? Surely not. They definitely would have remembered something like this. "What the hell is that!?" They exclaimed holding up their hands so Daniel could get a closer look. Lee frowned and shifted his head. 'What, what is it? Oh Merlin, did Lyra do that when she bit you?"

"I did…" Lyra said softly and all four of the wizards turned to see Lyra slowly sitting up, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she wrapped her arms around her waist to hold herself together or because she was cold, she wasn't entirely sure yet.

"And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…" Lyra managed to say before her voice hitched and she looked away from the intensity of their dodger eyes unable to meet them especially after what she'd done to them.

Lyra was up; she was awake feeling marginally better and worse yet…

She remembered _everything…_


	21. To be reassured

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but anything that wasn't in the original story that I made up. Mwah-ha-ha._

_This chapter is kind of for transitioning...I don't want to just bombard everyone with explanations in two consecutive chapters... _

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Now that she could remember everything she'd forgotten, night in the room of requirement included, she couldn't seem to banish the images from the night before (which were doing _quite _the impressive can-can across her mind in an endless loop annoyingly enough) unfortunately.

Lyra could honestly say now that she did remember everything, she wished the pervy voice would have blocked these off too despite how unsettling it was that the pervy-one _could_ mess with her mind, and not in a pleasant way either. All in all it would have made her life from this point onwards so much easier because at this moment it sucked Gillyweed.

Merlin, her thoughts got weird when she was cranky. Maybe she could just add this to the ever-growing list of what she could blame on the potion. Lyra internally cringed; had she really asked them for a kiss? She might as well have just blurted out all her secrets while she was at it. Never again was she taking a potion, any potion, if this is what it did to her.

"What did you do?" Fred questioned calmly, which was very unlike him, causing Lyra to flinch. She really, really didn't want to tell them. She was a horrible half minstrel, hybrid…_thing._ More than that, she was sorry, so, so, sorry. Biting her lip she shook her head uncaring how childish that was. Damn it she'd been drugged up and doing some weird things for almost twenty-four hours, she could be childish if she wanted to!

_Damn she was cranky… _

"Lyra." George said in the soft pitch of allure, pleading with her to just tell them. There was no judgment, no condemnation, no anger…at least not yet. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head again. Her lips pressed firmly together. It was temporary anyways; she just had to remember that.

It was temporary, it was temporary, it was _temporary_ and damn it she wasn't convincing herself in the slightest. She'd done it and she felt like throwing up. But that might be the potion… A strangled noise left her throat as she shook her head once more.

"I think you boys should leave now…" Daniel suggested quietly. "What? No!" Fred protested and George nodded in agreement. "Poppy cleared us for the day, but only if we stay in here. Besides, we're not leaving her now. What if she needs our magic again?" He pointed out and Daniel had to put some effort in to keep from grinning, the lad had put him in a tight spot after all.

"She doesn't need you to regulate her seal any longer. The seal has broken down and Lyra is normal again as you can see. And don't worry about Umbridge. She'll be too busy dealing with me to notice you're not in the hospital wing." "I think we should stay anyways." Fred insisted raising his hand again. "We don't know what this is. And I would like to know because I know this was not their last night." Daniel rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Look boys, go back to your dorms. Shower, get dressed and go about you day-" "Old man I keep telling you, we're not-"

"Freddie." Lyra said softly slowly opening her eyes. He stilled at once and relaxed at the familiar nickname looking over at her. "Geo." She said just as soft before sighing tiredly when she had their attention. "If you go…I promise I'll explain it to you. Go, and come back. I'll wait for you. I'll _be_ waiting for you both." She murmured closing her eyes and pressing a hand to her stomach as if that would stop herself from openly weeping.

"Lyra." They said quietly in unison, and when it sounded like they would make a move toward her she held out her hand eyes open. "Don't." It came out sharper than she intended it to. Softening her tone she tried again. "Don't come any closer, ok?" They looked hurt and alarmed but Lyra wasn't feeling up to catering to their feelings as awful as that sounded. For once, Lyra didn't want to see them. Seeing them meant seeing the awful thing she'd done. And right now, she couldn't handle that. "Please? Do this for me? I never ask for anything, please Geo, Freddie? Go and come back_. Please_." She pleaded with them, all eyes as she stared them down.

Reluctantly the boys stood up and nodded dragging Lee with them who was staring at all three of them oddly. They paused at the door, both Fred and George turning around giving her equally fierce looks causing her to close her eyes again. "You better be here when we get back, rabbit." "Cause if you're not." They allowed the warning to trail off and Lyra opened her eyes again giving them that slow bittersweet smile as she cocked her head to the side but didn't say another word as they disappeared though the door.

Closing her eyes she breathed deeply rubbing her eyes until her lashes were wet and the urge to cry was gone.

"Lyra-love!" Daniel finally spoke to her, hoping up and leaving his cane behind as he walked over to her, cutting off anymore of her thoughts. Merlin bless her grandfather's older than dirt soul for small favors. "How are you feeling?" He asked pleasantly, as he withdrew his wand. "Good as new?" Good as new? She wouldn't go that far, her muscles ached, her throat burned from the potions she'd ingested, and her nose stung because her seal was gone which meant all the scents in the room –from the delicious ones of Fred and George to the nauseating sterile smell of the hospital wing- decided they should each have a go at punching her in the nose.

Oh Godric, she was whining! In her head, but still. She _hated_ whining her own or someone else' it didn't matter. It was aggravating to say the least...

Sighing she shook herself and looked up at her grandfather. "About as new as you are to this world, old man." She commented dryly sliding off the bed and stretching. Her grandfather scowled but his eyes were laughing at her as they shifted to a bright baby blue, the soft violet in them receding a bit. He rolled his eyes. "I'll never get the soft-spoken heiress I wanted, will I?" He teased her before muttering a spell the tip of his wand glowed a soft pink as he ran it over her keeping a few inches distance between her body and the tip of the wand as he did so.

Lyra smiled a half-hearted gesture. "Probably not considering I'm my father's heiress." She was tired and now that Fred and George had actually left the room, Lyra could feel her two halves pushing to go find them which were a pain. She rubbed her forehead. "Full name." Daniel commanded and Lyra frowned slightly raising a brow. "What? Are you serious?" He chuckled and nodded. "Aye, my pretty. I've got to make sure everything is working. Memory included." Lyra rolled her eyes but complied.

"Lyra Annatiette MacKade."

"Where are you?"

"Hogwarts hospital wing."

"My scent?"

"Burning sage, drift wood with a bit of ocean salt."

"Who just left the room?"

"Lee Jordan as well as Fred and George Weasley."

"Why?"

"Because...I asked them too.." Lyra said softly lowering her head slightly ignoring the sting of her eyes.

"I think that's good enough." He muttered watching the glow turn a deep fiery red. Lyra sighed again and as he waved his hand did three spins easily pausing briefly between them before stopping on the last to face her grandfather giving a sweeping bow of old world elegance.

Straightening she watched him nodding in approval, muttering something about balance being back and coördination. "Flicker." Daniel said and Lyra took a breath letting it out slowly feeling her eyes change as her powers fluxed like a thread being snapped taunt inside her. "Good." He murmured and she broke it allowing her eyes to become void-colored again. "Am I better now?" Her tone slightly impatient, she was being twitchy too. She really needed to see the again. Just to make sure they were alright...

"You were better the moment you fell asleep after taking the tonic, love." Her grandfather assured putting his wand away and Lyra ducked her head her fingers twisting in her wrinkled skirt battling the inner voice that was pleading with her. "What your friend was doing, however, was equally dangerous. I'm assuming he gave you no warning…" Confused she blinked owlishly at the disapproval in his voice.

"My friend?" Which friend was that off the small list? Furrowing her brows she recounted the list mentally Peeves, Wicky, Fred, George, Lee…she supposed if she was desperate to add to the list she could put Mac on it as well. But the only friend of hers that would actually do something to her with no warning was Peeves but she doubted that was who her grandfather was talking about. "Which one?" Oh it gave her a strong surge of pleasure to say 'which one' meaning there was more than one. She had _friends_ now (that weren't dead or part house-elf not that that mattered to her).

Imagine that.

Her grandfather eyed her silently as if she should just know who he was talking about instantly. And while she hated to disappoint, Lyra had no clue who he was talking about. So instead she stared at him blankly in return, waiting silently.

"_**He means me, little one."**_ The voice purred in her head and she shuddered all over. She could practically feel him unfurling himself as if he'd been sleeping harmlessly in a ball. Harmless, psh, yeah right. "You're not my friend." She said aloud annoyed. Great, because this day was starting off positively smashing, the voice had to appear.

"So he is there." Daniel murmured eyeing her with interest as Lyra frowned. "You knew he was talking to me? " Lyra demanded hands on her hips. You know, the old man _would_ know there was a weird voice in her head. And as irritating as it was, it was also a bit of a relief. At least he wasn't evil or working for Voldemort. That had to count for something.

"_**I am neither good nor evil."**_ He replied silkily, in a voice of cool confidence as his jaws snapped together.

"Aye, of course I knew he was talking to you. It is again, a thing for the female heir. He spoke to Twilia and Lucinda as well. But he never did _**this.**_ And never spoke to them this early." Daniel said gravely. Only the female heirs? Well he still sounded like a pervert, even more so now.

"What did he do?" **What did you do to me!"** Lyra demanded in her head and out loud. Daniel spoke as the voice gave her a soothing growl that echoed in her mind. "He forced the transformation." Her grandfather said flatly. "It was why you were so sick to begin with, love. Your two halves had another two years until they would be together completely. He forced it earlier than planned, you're fine but it was a huge gamble on his part...you could have died."

"Transformation…but I…" She looked down at herself frowning as she twisted this way and that trying to see all of her. In case she missed something huge like…a tail or something. "I don't look any different." "You wouldn't." Her grandfather agreed with a nod. "Because Wicky has been resetting the charms that keep your appearance human, it doesn't work well on your eyes which is why they change when you use your voice with intent. It's kind of like a Minstrel calling card." He murmured in amusement, his own periwinkle eyes sparkling at the thought.

"I'm not…human." Lyra repeated the words, believing the moment they were spoke out loud she might actually…faint or something. But no, oddly enough she felt relieved. Right somehow, like a piece of her was finally settling into place. "Half-human." Daniel assured with a smirk and shrugged, completely uncaring and Lyra smiled slightly.

'_**Neither am I.."**_ He whispered in her ear and Lyra resisted the urge to scowl because the stupid voice was talking to her again. "**No one asked you..' **

'**But you wanted too.."**

Damn it he was right. She had wanted to ask if he wasn't half-human like her family. Apparently he wasn't which wasn't nearly as unsettling as it should have been.

"Why does he talk to me?" Lyra demanded waving her hand in impatience, in a small display of insolence only she could get away with. "I know it's the female thing again, but why only the women?" Daniel looked at her solemnly shaking his head. "Because you're closely connected to him one in the same you might say. Now, start by using his name." Oh great, that again! She didn't know his name, why did everyone just assume she knew it!? It wasn't like they introduced themselves. He just kind of new who she was and she knew he was a creepy disembodied voice that would never shut up.

'_**I told you I have a body, I believe you humans would find it pleasing. They did in the old days' **_

Lyra wasn't even going to get into _that_ now. There was way too much to say to that. And being naturally curious by nature she would want to see it. She growled (actually growled) the sound deadly as it echoed off the walls causing her to shiver and _she_ was the one who growled! "What was that!?" She squeaked looking around waiting for someone to burst in wand blazing.

"You." Her grandfather shrugged rummaging through his pockets determinedly. "I know that, since when do I growl!?" "Since you're transformation, you sounded scary too. Good for you. I had to practice a bit before I could get the hang of it…" He winked playfully and Lyra snorted. Yeah right.

"Here we are…" He murmured pulling out something gold and glittery from his pocket, holding it up by the disconnected ends.

It was a necklace, sort of. Actually it more resembled a collar in her eyes. But it was beautiful all the same causing her to momentarily forget she was annoyed and restless.

The middle was an upside-down triangle made of what looked like solid gold. The triangle held small almost unnoticeable carvings that looked intricate as the small vines were curled together. From the end of the point was a circular gem, outlined in gold, which she recognized as dragons breath as the stone was deep blue with magenta swirls in the middle. She could almost detect amber in it as well, the three colors of a dragons flame. The rest of it, the actual part that would circle the neck was eight pieces (four on each side of the middle triangle) of semi-thick gold that looked like serpent bodies braided together meeting the thick gold middle piece. Each gold body looked to be painstakingly carved with little scales not to mention all eight bodies (four on each side) glittered slightly in the light. Sniffing she could tell they'd been dusted in moonstone and amber. The clasp (which wasn't connected) looked like an hourglass, filled with soft black sand, broken in half that seemed to screw together.

"Where did you get that…" Lyra whispered reaching out to touch it. It wasn't as cold as it looked; it was surprisingly warm as if it had a life of its own. She could feel the thrums of power; it practically pulsated with its own heartbeat as she withdrew her fingers. It was scary as hell truth be told. "The vaults." Daniel said simply with a small smirk.

Lyra nodded. Ah yes, the vaults. Which were really heavily guarded catacombs done up with even some medieval muggle traps under the MacKade mansion. It was extensive and she'd only been down their once on her fifth birthday to receive the Ocarina. If this was there, she didn't dare think of what else could be as well. "Spin 'round love."

"What!? I have to wear _that_?" Her fingers curled around her neck protectively. She wasn't sure she wanted the piece even if it was pretty. It had its own creepy heartbeat. Daniel grinned and nodded. "It'll act much like your other seal did. This one however will shield you from those trying to find you." "Yeah because you know a big, gold, glittery collar doesn't give anything away. I'm not a _dog_." Lyra muttered refusing to turn around. He laughed and shook his head. "I meant from magical means. It will hide your scent as well. And no, you're not a dog. Taking guesses for your other half?" Lyra scowled and after a moment's hesitation, spun around and held up her hair.

"Anything else I should know?" Lyra muttered sarcastically as her grandfather placed her new…collar on. "Well…" She sighed in frustration. She could tell this was going to be one of those times where it was _'sorry lyra-love can't tell you because that would tell you what you other half is and that just can't happen._'

"Only two things can remove it now." Daniel commented as he moved to stand in front of her. "Which are?" He grinned and kissed the top of her head, before side stepping and moving to the door. "Death, or the touch of your mate. " Lyra cringed and glared. Daniel laughed as he slipped out of the room.

"Because everyone wants a piece of jewelry on until they die." She muttered turning to see a fresh uniform laid out for her and a changing screen off to the side all set up. Spinning again she jumped in surprise to see the mattress they'd used morphing back into its original state and her grandfather's cane popping out of the room.

Rolling her eyes she gathered her things moving behind the screen.

'_**Now we can talk all the time...'**_ He whispered in her mind mockingly and Lyra scrunched her nose in distaste.

"**Remind me how that's a good thing? Go to sleep or something…I have things to do…' **

"_**Two things to do if I'm not mistaken…'**_

"**Bite me." **

"_**Only if you ask nicely…"**_

* * *

_**I know, I'm evil. I just wanted to dedicate the next chapter to the explanation so its not explanation, explanation ya know? So next chapter it will be explaining what she did to them**_


	22. To be Truthful

_Oh...this chapter took me forever to get right! The ending anyways. Don't worry, in the beginning the explanation is suppose to be a little jumbled. Give Lyra some time people! She'll push through. _

_Now I hope you all enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: As evil I am...I still haven't found a way to own Harry Potter. So...I don't. Its sad and I don't like it, but it is what it is! _

_**To be a Gryffindor**_

Perched on a fresh bed, cleaned up and in a fresh uniform (though her tie wouldn't sit right at the base of her neck anymore because of her stupid collar) she held a tray up in front of her squinting her eyes at her reflection.

She bit her lip, tilting the tray to get a better angle. She really wasn't one for vanity but curiosity burned deep because she wanted to know how she would look without the charms. Her grandfather said Wicky resetting the charms made her _look_ human, but she wasn't sure what that meant.

Whenever she used her powers before she'd gained her tri-colored eyes, pointed ears and fangs. That had usually been it. Though even Veela's could appear human, she supposed. Frowning Lyra took inventory, silently hoping she wasn't half veela because she really didn't want a beak…

Even through the filmy reflection of her tray/mirror substitute she could see her dark void eyes staring back at her. Her round face surrounded by waves of dark brown that dipped three inches or so past her shoulders. Along with her small nose that instead of being turned up slightly at the tip was rounded slightly, from there were her lips that could be considered no so much wide as they were full.

Lyra guessed she was alright, her appearance had never really mattered before and she couldn't stand make-up (the smell or the feel on her skin) so she kind of…just accepted whatever she'd gotten. It didn't stop her from being curious. What would be different? She wondered if she'd still be the same after all?

Damn her curiosity!

Did the charms hide ears? A tail? Could the charms even hide a tail? An elephant trunk or a pig's nose? Was her skin really purple or bright orange? Did she have an animal form like an Anigamus? Or did she sparkle like an odd fairy? Maybe webbed feet instead? Merlin! There were way too many combinations to think of! Especially when she didn't have a single idea of what her other half was! And her grandfather wasn't giving any hints.

Pursing her lips she was thankful the voice in her head didn't add any of his commentary. Though she got the feeling he had actually taken her advice and gone to sleep.

Thank Merlin's fluffy beard for small favors. She really, really didn't need his silent commentary when she explained what she'd done to the twins. Cringing she lowered the tray, putting it off to the side. She acknowledged that Lyra would also have to explain why she'd done it to just them and hadn't included Lee as well. And it sure as hell wasn't because he had a girlfriend either, which meant….

She'd have to tell them how she felt.

Groaning helplessly she threw herself down on the bed, smothering herself with a pillow only to huff and turn her head fingers playing with one of the corners twisting it absently.

It wasn't as if Fred and George didn't already _know_ how she felt about them. Her cheeks burned recalling the memory of the last D.A meeting. Oh they knew alright, and last night? She was silly and drugged up childish in most of her actions but she'd made no secret she'd adored them.

Wincing Lyra nuzzled the sterile white pillow, rubbing her cheek harshly to get her to stop thinking. This wasn't exactly possible because her mind was running quicker than Salazar Slytherin confronted with eye-brow wax.

But it wasn't as if they didn't _know_. And while there was no real need to say how she felt _out loud_ (pending explanation aside) this was going to be more for her piece of mind than anything, if she could gather the words –no, sorry- the _courage_ to gather the words then Lyra knew she'd be alright. They could reject her, or laugh at her (she really hoped the latter wasn't going to happen!) but she would have been able to tell them without the help of a potion or sickness. To them it would probably mean nothing but to Lyra it was important to do this for herself.

If it wasn't for her intolerance to that potion though, Lyra knew for damn sure she would have never needed to do this. She would have been quite content to live and let live. To go around pretending to be oblivious to the fact they actually knew how much she adored them. Would they? Lyra wasn't sure. Both, in the past, had seemed quite content with female admiration. And while yes, she did like them, and yes, she had done something incredible stupid last night Lyra didn't want any more than friendship from them.

Dreaming and reality of a relationship with one or both of the twins were vastly different. As much as she wished and hoped (no matter how much Lyra tried to convince herself not to do either in regard of George and Fred) she had to beat it down with the dangerous reality. Her secret couldn't be kept forever (it seemed like someone new was finding out every day) and she'd rather not have them suffer repercussions because of a romantic involvement. So it was best not to do anything about them.

Lyra really, really needed to stop lying to herself. While all that was a valid-ish point, they were just excuses (she could admit that in the back of her mind). But that wasn't her real reasoning to ignore her feelings completely. The bottom line was: she was terrified. Positively terrified of what their reaction to her words might be. And honestly who was ever gung-ho (Lyra frowned her nose wrinkling slightly in distaste, she was never using the term gung-ho again) about telling crushes their feelings? Well she had it twice as bad; literally they were twins and her first human friends. She liked their friendship it was a new experience one Lyra wasn't entirely positive she'd give up willingly, dangerous hybrid or not, even for finally telling them she liked them as way more than friends…

It had to be done though….right?

'_**Right..'**_ He murmured in her mind sleepily, causing Lyra to jump and look around wildly before scowling.

'**Go back to sleep…'** _**'How can I sleep when you're thinking so loud?"**_ He purred slyly and she shuddered feeling a warm touch against her cheek as if he'd brushed a hand carefully over the skin.

'**I'm nervous.'** She admitted to the pervy voice only because he was still just a voice in her head and he couldn't exactly tell anyone.

'_**Way to make me feel loved, little one..' **_Obviously reading her mind again he chuckled, a dark erotic sound that had her more glaring into space than swooning.

"**Then go away..'** But she had to admit he had helped her relieve some of the tension thanks to him distracting her from her thoughts.

'_**If you need a distraction, little one, how about a riddle?"**_ Lyra rolled her eyes before closing them, curling her legs up closer to her body as she snuggled up to the slightly stiff pillow. "Is it the same one you always give me?" She questioned wearily.

A beat of silence.

"_**It might be…." **_He admitted slowly his voice colored in arrogant male amusement that would normally have set her teeth on edge if she wasn't so use to it by now.

"Then, no." Lyra muttered out loud knowing the freaky voice could hear it. "I think I'll pass. Because you're going to ask me the same riddle again at 3 a.m aren't you?"

She smirked lazily when he didn't reply. "Thought so…" She murmured only to sit up as the door opened admitting two angry-looking Weasley's. They were back! Inside she purred in delight as they walked closer after slamming the door closed. Shaking herself for the thought she tugged a piece of her hair to clear her mind.

"What's wrong?" Lyra questioned immediately sitting up the rest of the way allowing her legs to dangle off the side of the bed.

"Umbitch, that's what's fucking wrong." Fred growled, stalking over shoulders hunched as his fists coiled and flexed out as if he was fighting the urge to grab his wand and find Umbridge himself. Then again, he probably was. George was scowling just as fiercely his dodger blue eyes shifting to a dark storm color his jaw clenched tightly, stopping himself from speaking though he was in full agreement with his twin.

"Did she catch you? Give you detention?" Lyra asked worriedly from her perch, biting her lip. Great, as if she didn't have enough problems, what had the Hogwarts Pink Horror done now? She better not have given them another detention. The side of her that was more animal-like growled dangerously inside her at the thought. No way were Fred and George being tormented by that damn quill again, they already had enough scars from it!

"Worse. Her and old Fudge-bucket kicked Dumbledore out last night. She's now headmistress." George muttered finally unlocking his jaw though his face twisted up in disgust as he hoped up on the bed across from her stretching out crossing his ankles and his hands behind his head. Lyra's jaw dropped in horror. "They didn't!"

Fred nodded frowning as he sat on the same bed as his brother. "They did. Apparently they were gunning for Harry but nabbed Dumbledore instead. Ancient prats. They're just sore because they don't want to believe you-know-who is back and kicking." The more vicious of the twins growled.

George scoffed. "Yeah well, soon they'll have no choice but to acknowledge it cause we all know you-know-who's got a hard on for our dear Harry." Lyra cringed at the imagery, her cheeks red as Fred guffawed several times much to his twin's satisfaction. Fred winked at Lyra. "Wonder how our lil Harry's going to take it." The double meaning was not lost on her at all.

Lyra gaped and threw her pillow at them as they cracked up. "Guys! That's not right." Fred easily caught the pillow promptly handing it off to George, who stuffed it behind his own head both wiping away tears of mirth from their rust colored lashes. "Relax rabbit, wonder boy can handle himself." It was true, he could but Lyra didn't want images of old Voldemort lusting after Harry like a desperate…she didn't even have a word. Snakes weren't desperate as far as she knew…but she supposed it could happen.

"And don't think we're out of the woods." George cautioned as Lyra stared him down questioningly. Now what could that mean? "Apparently…" Fred continued with a drawl withdrawing a folded piece of parchment bearing his name. "Umbridge wrote to all the D.A members. We're all under watch for suspicious activity…what bollocks. We have big plans for ol' bridgy anyways….we're not letting any of this stand."

Lyra frowned, her fingers nervously playing with her tie. Merlin, she was in the D.A as well! "Did I get one too?" She asked hesitantly. They nodded with sly grins. "Well love-" Fred began and Lyra fought off the extra strong urge to turn into a cherry. "You did get one but like mine…" George said dramatically laying the back of his hand over his forehead. "It went up in smoke…" He finished with a mock sorrowful look.

"Kind of like this…" Fred purred tossing the note in the air drawing his wand quickly casting an 'incendio' and Lyra watched in somewhat morbid fascination of the parchment burst into flames. "However that happened, I wonder." Lyra muttered dryly crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"I slipped and dropped it in the fire-place in the common room." George said with that sweet boyish grin that had Lyra ducking her head to stop them from seeing her answering smile.

"Now, I believe we came here because-" George began promptly, shifting so he wasn't lying flat on his back as he had been but lounging on his elbows.

"How did Umbridge even know about the D.A to begin with!?" Lyra questioned frantically, practically shouting in her panic to put off the conversation she really didn't want to have for a few precious seconds.

"Marietta Edgecombe, you know that friend of Cho's…" George began arching a brow, oh yeah he knew what she was doing and she also knew he wouldn't let her distract them for long. Lyra brushed her bangs from her eyes nervously as Fred snickered cutting him off. "Don't you mean…_Cho_..." He teased, waggling his brows suggestively as he pretended to push up his glasses like Harry did. "Right." George nodded in amusement continuing. "Apparently she turned traitor. But don't worry, Granger got her with this brilliant jinx, apparently we signed a jinxed paper, then _we_ slipped her a couple of our products that will certainly get the message across…"

"I knew it was jinxed." Lyra said somewhat smugly, her lips curling up at the end. Oh yeah, her nose was awesome! "What? And you let us sign it!" Fred squawked in mock anger. "Yeah, rabbit, way to look out." George continued the charade shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Oh…yeah. I um…smelled the jinx on the paper that day in Hogsmeade…" She revealed hesitantly. It would be weird to someone else to hear she'd 'smelled' a jinx. It wasn't as if magic itself carried a distinctive scent. But her nose tingled if she came into contact with a magicked object, in this case the D.A sign-up sheet.

"You smelled it!?" George asked incredulously causing her to lower her head in embarrassment, shaking her head in agreement. "You can actually smell magic?" Fred asked intrigued and Lyra smiled secretively glad she'd distracted them from the real reason of why they were here. "Well no, but my nose tingles in a certain way when I come into contact with an object that's been hexed, jinxed or enchanted. Usually my nose only tells me if the magic around the object could later become harmful to me."

They nodded in understanding. Then George let out a large gasp. "Freddie! We're letting her throw us off track! We came here for a reason." He reminded his brother in that slow drawl, his eyes sparkling in mirth as Lyra sighed. No, of course they wouldn't let this go. Fred answered his brother with a solemn nod. "You're so right _Georgie_" (Godric's beard he so did that on purpose! She had to remember that for later if she ever needed to work up the nerve for revenge) "How could we ever forget? I really want to learn more about my new tattoo, naughty, naughty rabbit." Lazily they held their hands up to show off what they meant as Fred wagged a finger at her playfully.

"Care to explain now?" They drawled in unison this time and Lyra covered her face with her hands. "Do I even have a choice.." She groaned as Fred let out an over cheerful "Nope." Making sure he popped the 'p'. "Yeah, Love, you promised." George reminded lazily as he sat up to sit next to Fred on the bed instead of lying behind him.

Lyra frowned and looked down at her legs swinging out lazily taking a shaky breath, pushing down the curl of nervous energy she had bubbling inside her wanting her to move so she wouldn't have to stay in one place and possible embarrass herself, even if it was inevitable. "Well when I was…drugged (there really was no better word for it, Lyra scowled giving a brief mentally curse to Poppy) it seemed like a good idea at the time…" She muttered lamely raising one shoulder lazily.

"And it's not exactly permanent. It'll fade tomorrow or so I think….the end of the week at the latest. My magic…I mean when I bit you I just…." She looked up to see Fred waiting patiently with George giving her an encouraging smile. She calmed down and squared her shoulders trying one more time. "My magic branded you when I bit you. " She slid from the bed and walked over to them her hands up and fingers wiggling as she motioned for them to hand over their hands.

They flipped them over, and Lyra for the first time saw her mark on their skin. It gave her a small rush and under different circumstances she might have did more than just explain the mark. "Because technically I claimed you both as possible mates for me when I decided I'd like to mate…er…or the equivalent of a wizard wedding only more binding." She struggled slightly to explain.

"So we're your….fiancée's?" George tried to clarify, his brows furrowing slightly to meet in the middle as he tried to get the piece of her puzzle to fit accurately. Lyra tilted her head allowing her eyes to drift to their marks that marred their middle fingers (and Lyra was certain there was an irony in that as well).

George's mark was colored silver, the small four symbols of ancient script flowing down his finger. She could read it easily with her enhanced eye-sight though the silver only seemed to add a slight shimmer to his already pale skin.

"Speak for yourself; I don't have a ring on my finger." Fred winked playfully as she glanced up in surprise at George's word choice. Lyra giggled softly and shook her head.

Fred's was different. Despite containing four ancient symbols on his skin, they were different from George's meaning, when translated, they said something different. Instead of silver his markings were electric violet the shade mimicking the color that outlined the silver of her eyes when they 'flickered'.

"In a way, I suppose you could say that." She mused looking down at their hands again before releasing them watching the twins study their hands. "But it's not that simple I'm afraid, it's not like when you give the person you love and ring and that's the end of it. This is different, more instinctual…you know I'm not exactly…human, right?" From their nods she relaxed slightly. "My family we're more….animal-like, I guess is the right term for it…"

"Sounds kinky..." Fred said with a sly grin and Lyra's lips twitched. "Freddie…now's the time to listen." She scolded playfully remembering she'd said the same words before when explaining some part of her. "That's why you have such a good sense of smell. " George declared with a nod. Lyra beamed nodding her head. "Right."

"So…what do our new fancy temporary markings actually mean then?" Fred questioned, tracing the letters over with interest. It wasn't like a tattoo or a burn mark, and despite Lyra claiming her magic had branded it; the skin was not raised up. In fact the markings were fused in his skin as if he'd always had it.

"Patience." Lyra chided gently and sighed, why was this so hard? Shifting she backed up and nervously played with a lock of hair. She was getting dangerously close to that topic she really didn't even want to discuss. Hell she didn't even want to discuss _this_ topic, but she really wasn't getting a choice in the matter. "They mean…they mean you're…you're both…well…mine." She stuttered nervously.

Obviously they hadn't been expecting that answer as their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. If this wasn't such a weird conversation, Lyra might have actually laughed. It wasn't often someone pulled something over these boys, being pranksters and all that.

"Yours?" That was a marvelous Lyra-squeak impression they had going there. This time she couldn't help but laugh aloud as the two people she never expected to shock squeaked and looked comically stunned by her admission. _Her admission_. Fearing disappointed was felt because on some animal level they belonged to her (however temporarily) the laughter died away and she frowned all at once trying to reassure them, her hands up as if she wanted to reach out and touch them but thought better of it.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, but I was drugged and my self-control was nonexistent and you both smelled really_, really_, good. " Really, really good didn't even come _close_ to how good they both smelled. Especially now when her collar didn't even bother to dull down her nose in the slightest the scents were powerful all spice and musk, seductive and heady, she wanted to beg and plead just too maybe cuddle between them and just _breathe_.

Yeah, as creepy as it is, they smelled _that_ good.

"So I couldn't help myself because I recognized your scents and I knew who you were so it seemed like such a good idea-"She was stopped mid-rant by both pressing their fingers to her lip. The fingers she'd marked. Lyra whimpered softly, slowly raising her eyes to meet theirs as they finally withdrew their fingers.

"So…" Fred drawled leaning back on his palms, lounging lazily. He cocked his head to the side before the corner of his lips curled up in that wickedly lazy smirk of his. "Thought about marking us before, have you, love?" He crooned.

Lyra licked her bottom lip slowly her eyes dragging up his torso because that vest he was wearing over his white button down really did nothing but stretch a bit two perfectly across him. "W-what?" Was her intelligent reply, before she shifted from foot to foot trying again despite how nervous she was beginning to get. Well…maybe not nervous exactly…

George grinned sweetly, shaking the fringes from his bangs from his eyes as he leaned forward reaching out to curl two fingers in the sleeve of her Gryffindor sweater and tugged her closer. She was too busy watching his eyes shift to a soft baby blue to do much else than follow his direction. She'd always liked the subtle seductive edge George had. He knew his effect on the witches of the world but unlike Fred, who was lounging with that wicked smirk knowing she would check him out, all he had to do was give her that sweet smile and a flash of his eyes and she was melting quicker than the wicked witch of the west confronted with a bucket of water. She'd probably call herself pathetic if she didn't enjoy it so damn much…

"You said your self-control was nonexistent. We just figured it meant you'd gotten the urge to mark us before." He murmured gently combing his fingers through her bangs and she flushed. Oh she'd thought about biting them a few times in all honesty. But marking them? That was a different Quidditch pitch altogether. "You have, haven't you?" George mused quietly and Lyra kept silent mentally cursing his skill at observation. Why didn't he just say they already knew how she felt? Wouldn't that be less painful for her!?

"So then it's here to let other people know we belong to you? I still think it sounds rather kinky, rabbit." Fred drawled but Lyra was already shaking her head. "It um…it does more than that. " "Like what?" George questioned and Lyra shuddered pleasantly before backing off. She needed her head cleared if she was ever going to get through his explanation.

"Well its only half-finished, so it only works one way." "Half finished?" They questioned curiously and Lyra nodded her head smiling slightly from the familiar sound of their uniformed voices speaking at once. "It works both ways. In order for a complete link, the bite would have to be returned. But it doesn't always work like that…"

"Why not?"

Lyra bit her lip, deliberating. Letting out a sharp breath of frustration she gripped her hair in her hands turning to hop up on the bed behind her and huffed pulling her legs up on the bed angrily. "Rabbit?" They questioned in concern.

She shifted, swinging her legs off the opposite side of the bed facing the far wall and not the twins. "I'm sorry." She apologized regretfully biting her lip as she resisted temptation to look over her shoulder at them. "But if…" Her lip quivered as she drew in another shaky breath. "If I'm going to explain this…I can't look at either of you. I just can't okay? I don't.." _'I'm not strong enough to say these things while facing you..'_ She finished the thought in her mind with a heavy mental sign. Always the coward.

_Never a Gryffindor.._' A small voice in her head whispered and Lyra swallowed thickly playing with the hem of her skirt again.

"Alright, I keep dancing around the subject. Let me just start from the beginning, alright? It'll make more sense in a minute." They murmured in agreement and she relaxed staring at her half of the room. It wasn't much better because she knew they were there. But it relaxed her enough to speak freely without their eyes and subtle teasing gestures to drive her to distraction.

"A court mark is…unique to my family I suppose. At least, as far as I know." Lyra corrected herself. "We usually concentrate a bit of magic in our um, fangs when we bite which was how the brand appeared. The um, biter gives the one they pick a unique mark that's said to represent the biters soul. So their intended can carry a piece of them…I'm not sure why yours are different." Lyra added as an afterthought. She was taught her mate would get one mark, her mark. Unique to her and only her. There was only one Lyra, which meant even if this was a bit of a fluke, Fred and George should have been given the same mark.

"Anyways, um...right. So, the mark isn't permanent, like I said, it was made as a failsafe incase during the um...engagement, if either party change their minds. If that happens, when the mark fades everyone goes on with their lives and no marriage takes place. "Falling back on her studies, and thankful the boys behind her remained silent, Lyra shifted into a comfortable place. She could relate everything she learned.

"The mark makes us equal but only if you have it. That's what it's made for, because my family is incredible powerful and not exactly human, the potential to hurt our husbands or wives is great especially when we're plagued by animalistic urges. Since you both carry my mark now, you're both unaffected by my voice if I tried to use it on you. I can't intentionally harm you physically, either. " Lyra added twisting her fingers together, listing the things she knew about the mark. "I can also feel your emotions to lesser extent. Only things you feel strongly about and only if I look for it."

"But the mark can only be made if…" Breathing in and out for several long moments Lyra curled her hands into fists. "Rabbit?" They called out quietly and she shook her head vigorously. "Give me a second…this isn't exactly easy for me." Understatement, one big, huge understatement on her part.

"Alright…promise me.." Lyra hesitated for a moment. "Promise me that neither of you will say anything about what I'm going to say after I say it. You can't use it for ammunition. Or anything like that. Please, promise me."

"We promise." They chorused so readily, Lyra snorted. What did they think she was born yesterday? "No crossing your fingers either. This is important to me. Please?" Twin sighs of reluctance sounded from behind her. "We promise." They said again though more subdued and she relaxed slightly.

"The mark can only be made If…you _like_ the person you're biting. Like them as in…you know, attraction, affection…deep emotion. That type of like. If I bit Lee last night, nothing would have happened because I don't feel anything other than friendship for him. But you two…." She sighed and ignored the shaking of her limbs as she slowly turned around bracing herself to look at their expressions, only she didn't have the will yet to open her eyes.

"Well you know." She finished softly shrugging. "No…I don't know a thing. How about you Fred?" George said quietly and Fred shifted on the bed next to his brother. "Not a thing George." He murmured in agreement and Lyra snorted.

"Why us?" George asked after a small beat of silence. "The usual reasons?" Fred asked just a tad bit scornful as he and George listed them off. "We're twins?" "The bad boys?" "We play Quidditch so well?" "You want to be the one to figure us out?"

Lyra snorted. "Is that what they usually tell you?" "It varies." Fred shrugged lazily even though she couldn't see it.

"Earth and Fire…" Lyra mused before shifting and lying back on the bed slowly before opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Fire and earth? I could never choose you know?"

Staring at the ceiling she smiled slightly, she could almost pretend this was one of those nights where her heart influenced her mind as she hid behind the drapes of her bed toiling, thinking, and dreaming of both Fred and George until the point she was sure they were simply a fairytale.

"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie hot as a raging fire and just as dangerous…" She purred softly, contemplatively, closing her eyes to pretend she was alone in her musings. "Always so quick to reach for your wand with even the slightest hint of an insult, you never ever let anyone get far enough to. You enjoy it, I could always tell. You like being somewhat untouchable, feared almost as much as you like making people laugh. You're the first one everyone in the room notices because you love being the center of attention. It's not just a need; you enjoy holding an audience knowing they'll hang off your every word. It's a powerful feeling." She mused to herself shifting slightly to bring her knee up, crossing her leg over it as she continued, and her fingers playing with her tie more for something to do with her hands to expel her nervous energy. "But it's not just the jokes and the entertainment value you offer…you're so confident, Gryffindor through and through and everyone knows it. But you're positively wicked at times, Freddie, and I like that about you. "She sighed pleasantly running a hand through her bangs. "Cruel and devilish, something of the rouge about you mhmm….you can see it when your eyes go all dark and cold when you get that wickedly sinful smile on your mouth…."

"But Geo, oh _Geo_…" Lyra murmured rolling on her side, closing her eyes again so she didn't have to face them just yet. She curled into herself, hugging the pillow deliberately plucking the corners as she smiled slowly. "You love the spot light as much as Freddie does, but you have a such a _presence; _even without the spot light. All that quiet confidence, watchful intensity that have people looking after you and Fred in awe, I would know I do it too." Biting her lip she sighed rubbing her face against the rough pillow. "You balance Fred so well, always willing to reel him in. Benevolent even when Freddie's got something to prove, but you do it on purpose don't you? You give them a taste of what Fred can do because you know in the back of their mind they know you're_ just_ as dangerous, a silent subtle warning. Subtly suits you just as well as being loud and flashy do. And you wear it so well with that sweet smile and then your eyes shift and their not that gorgeous dodger blue anymore but a soft baby blue and I like that. How that sweetness hides that intensity you throw off. Fred may wear his emotions out loud without care but your slightly more careful. Something about you just screams illusive danger. "

"But together! Oh, together!" She sat up excitedly, almost opening her eyes as she beamed, probably looking like an idiot with a large grin and her eyes closed. Not that she cared at the moment, Lyra was on a roll. "Together you're absolutely _brilliant_. I mean at more than just magic, too. You feed off each other's energy and can always keep us from being brought down to depression and the utter dullness of reality. You both create this _world_ where anything can be possible, where anything _is_ possible. Dreaming, laughing, just _wishing_ seems so much easier when you're both around. And that's what you want; the dependency people have on you for it, to give people the chance to see this world for them knowing you could take it away on a whim. But you both keep your distance, keep them guessing because neither of you believe anyone will _truly_ grasp the world you've created, like how everyone confuses the two of you, you want them to tell you a part but at the same time you don't, so you give them small pieces, a tease of it really, through your pranks and inventions…."

Silence filled the hospital wing and Lyra slowly realized she hadn't exactly been censoring her words. Though her words had been more analytical in nature, Lyra hoped she'd gotten her point across and hadn't sounded like the, no doubt, many other witches who'd confessed to the twins. Had she done something wrong? Was there even a proper way to confess? Lyra had no idea; she'd just…started talking and hoped they would keep their promise not to use her botched confession to make fun of her later.

She flushed and ducked her head squeezing her eyes shut. Oh, Merlin, she was stupid. Really stupid! Why did she have to do these things? Could she run? Oh damn it she should just run while she had the chance. But to run Lyra knew she'd have to open her eyes. And if her eyes were open Lyra knew she would chance a glance in their direction. So more or less she was trapped.

_Fan-frickin-tastic. _

"Say something?" Lyra whimpered out pathetically. Silence didn't suit the twins at all. Hadn't she made that clear enough? It was nerve-racking.

"What do you want us _to_ say?" George asked quietly, from shock or something else Lyra wasn't sure and she was trying to ignore the cues from their scents.

"What _can_ we say to that?" Fred corrected in the same tone and Lyra bit her lip. Oh this was a bad idea. The whole thing, right from the beginning was a bad idea. Fred and George _always_ had something to say. They were never at a loss for words, playful or cruel. So what did that say to her?

She didn't exactly know and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. So she took a breath and opened her eyes, and automatically wished she didn't when she caught their expressions. Or lack of expressions. They were staring at her blankly; their lips in a form of neutrality Lyra though only Percy had mastered and their eyes were sparkling or dull they were just…blank.

"Lyra-" It was serious if they were switching to her given name. "No please." Lyra said softly, closing her eyes again clasping her hands tightly over her eyes. "I changed my mind, don't say anything. You don't have to reject me. I.." Her throat was closing much to her horror and her eyes were stinging despite her determination not to cry. And she wished she was stronger, so much stronger, so she didn't have to worry about bursting into tears when things turned down hill. "I haven't asked for anything more. I _won't_ ask for anything more. " A breath through her nose to clear the sting she pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth to swallow before getting the nerve to speak again.

"I was just explaining the mark, like I promised. I had to promise. I can't lie to the one- _ones _holding my mark. You're both my equals, which was why grandfather answered your questions. But I'm sorry, so sorry, because you didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. I never wanted to mark anyone unwillingly, but I can't seem to do anything in the right order." She laughed softly shaking her head. But they were still silent and watchful, contemplating and no doubt sharing thoughts between themselves as they regarded her quietly.

"Rabbit…" Someone said quietly and she felt their long fingers curling around her wrists. "Rabbit, open your eyes." "No…" Lyra whispered and continued sliding off the bed ignoring their tugs to her hands to pull them from her face. "And I think its best that I stay away for a couple of days. Because the mark is dependent on my magic and…" Her lips quivered and she licked them hoping the pressure of her tongue would help. It didn't. "And my feelings to strengthen it with physical contact…I need to stay away." She repeated quietly and finally they pried her hands off her face.

"Open your eyes." Fred commanded quietly. "No." Lyra repeated strongly.

"Please, open your eyes, pretty rabbit.." George tried and she felt his hand ghost over her head, giving a comforting stroke.

"I can't." Lyra breathed shaking her head. "Not yet. I can't…I just…I just _can't._ It's irrational and stupid and I already hate myself for it but I can't face you, either of you, yet. Please understand…" It was quiet for a few moments. And Lyra had no doubts they were staring at each other over her head silently communicating. And then they were both at one of her ears, breathing softly until Fred spoke softly. "We'll play it your way just this once pretty rabbit. Only this once." And then he dipped his head further down to press his slightly chapped lips to her cheek allowing them to linger for a bit before he pulled away.

"Only this once…run, rabbit, run…but just this once." George said in agreement mimicking the movements of his brother as his lips lingered on her cheek.

Did they have to be so understanding? Give into her wishes so easily? Though Lyra acknowledged she wasn't actually giving them a choice. They swaggered unhurriedly to the door as if giving her time to change her mind, but they all knew she wouldn't. So when the door closed she breathed easier and opened her watery eyes that had shifted to her Minstrel eyes in her emotional distress she fell back on the bed with a soft moan of anguish curling into herself.

"You did well, Lyra. _Very_ well. You told them, you told them without any help from a potion or a bad reaction to charms that weren't reset on time." She cooed to herself mentally hugging her wrist to her chest comfortingly as she stroked the skin that had the words from the horrid quill etched on her hand. "No matter what they say, or don't say, or do, or don't do…that's something to be proud of." Lyra assured herself softly as she pulled her legs as close to her chest as possible trying to stay warm. "Took a lot of guts….and nonexistent courage..." A watery laugh escaped her. She was proud of herself despite having prepared herself for any and all reactions. Not that it did much good. She was such a _un_Gryffindor, whatever that could mean to her mind at the moment.

Squeezing her eyes shut she shivered, frowning slightly about why she felt so…cold suddenly. Though opening her eyes she met with Peeves silvery ones. "Peeves." She said sitting up and the ghost pouted mockingly. "Lie! Been looking for you, silly rabbit! Even hiding from your own best friend! Replacing me with Weasels of all things!" He crossed his arms and legs, floating in the air above beside her as he tilted his head causing the bell on the end of his hat to jingle. "They're not as fun as I am!"

"Oh Peeves…" She smiled sweetly and tilted her head down shifting her eyes back to normal knowing he preferred their void color despite the red around the white of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I've been…." Drugged? Emotionally drained? Which would work best here? "…sick." She nodded to herself. Best summary she guessed. "Sick!? Deathy sick?" He questioned childishly his cherub like cheeks puffing out as he grinned. Lyra blinked in surprise. You know, sometimes she swore he actually did want her to die so her ghost could stay at Hogwarts with him all year round…

This was Peeves too so she could only speculate. "No, lemon head." She grinned feeling lighter as she hopped off the bed. "Not deathly ill." He pouted and stuck his nose in the air. "Then I guess your better now….right?" His eyes flickered down questioningly.

"Oh yes…much better now." Lyra agreed and beamed. It was true. She felt so much better, still emotionally vulnerable and a bit wary about when she would see the twins again. Lyra was also a little annoyed that Umbridge for kicking Dumbledore out making herself headmistress. Hm…Umbridge…

Cocking her head to the side, Lyra smiled slowly and if she could see herself she might even describe it as predatory almost slightly feral, pure animalistic huntress. She'd just thought of a way to hit Umbridge and protect Fred and George from anymore detentions…oh right and the rest of Hogwarts as well. And who better to do it than the most dangerous thing at Hogwarts and her best friend? She felt liberated, dangerous….like she wanted could be bold and different at least…for the moment.

"Hey Peeves….want to cause some mischief?" She called with an impish smile and Peeves hopped up and danced around her happily. "Oh! My, my, my! My rabbits joined the darker side!" Peeves hollered happily giving a rooster call as he did so. Lyra laughed and as he grabbed her hand, spun readily around once. "Food first. I still need to eat…"

But Peeves let out an impatient noise and dropped an apple in her hand. "Let's go! " He demanded as Lyra hugged the apple to her chest. Breathing in the scent she rubbed her cheek across it with a soft growling purr. "Oh you spoil me…" Lyra muttered biting into the fruit as she followed Peeves out of the door.

She'd have to avoid Fred and George for a couple of days, assuming they still wanted to be friends, but that wouldn't stop her by making up for their lack of presence around her, thus the slightly dangerous prank she was about to pull. Oh…this would be good…

"_**You'll have to face them eventually, little one…" **_

"_I know that. But not yet, not just yet…." _

"_**Soon then…" **_

"_Oh…very soon…" _

"_**And my name, little one? Have you remembered that one yet?" **_

"_Why is it so important I remember your name?"_

A flash of teeth, a curl of black lips into a peculiar sly grin.

"_**Why don't you tell me?" **_


	23. Interlude of a Carrot Top: Honey

_Just giving a small peek into the mind of the twins. I could have spent hours when I got started but I hope these two chapters are satisfactory. Let me know!_

* * *

**_Interlude of a Carrot: Honey_**

_What_ had just happen? _How_ had what had just happen?

Stretched out across the Hogwarts provided four-poster bed, George Weasley stared at the canopy above him, his fingers stroking the watch/compass Lyra had given him for Christmas. Or more the stone embedded in the case.

He had no idea what to think. And for George Weasley, that wasn't exactly easy. Not to say he took a whole day out of his albeit busy pranking schedule to take the day to hide out in his brain (That was more Percy's thing anyways). But he could exercise it like another muscle on occasion, so he didn't grow cobwebs up there or whatever else his mother thought was hiding out between his ears.

Sitting up, drawing a knee to his chest he pursed his lips thinking to himself. Merlin…she'd completely shocked him. Staring down at his marked finger he traced over the silvery symbols on his skin. He hadn't needed to look them up, or research what they meant in some dusty tomb; George read it as easily as he read English: _**Time.**_ It made both perfect sense and yet no sense at all, just likes the soft-spoken bird who'd given it to him.

It still took him a mo' to wrap his head around the fact Lyra, shy, pretty, hesitant Lyra had…staked a claim on him. He chuckled softly shaking his head as he dragged his other pointer finger up along his mark.

It amazed him how strong her feelings were for them that she could create _two_ marks. From what he grasped there was only one mark, and usually it was given to a single person that being said he wondered how powerful she felt for them that both he and Fred had different ancient symbols engraved on their skin. It was powerful too, he acknowledged, because it made them _equal_. Though it seemed like all the compromises had been made on her half to keep them safe.

As much as it made him sound like a pansy, it was a beautiful thing. Not that he'd repeat that out loud where his twin would take the Mickey out of him for it. His lips twitched before he curled his hand into a loose fist tucking it behind his head as he stretched out again, his unmarked hand resting against his stomach.

Back to staring at the canopy above him he blinked owlishly. It was humbling in a way, for a girl to feel for them so strongly. It was completely unconditional, an that was what was throwing him for a loop. But George could also say this crush/love had been brewing for years. It was obvious in the way she spoke sometimes, when her eyes lingered or glazed over slightly when one, or both, of them got to close to her a thoughtfulness about her when it concerned them, a will to see them stay healthy and normal. He vaguely wondered what caught her attention about them whenever this crush had started. George smiled lazily, if it had been any other bird that the boys knew they were just a passing fancy for maybe they would have stepped up their flirting just a bit. But to do that to Lyra would be both cruel and leading her on. And though he and Fred used their looks to torment the female population (more Fred's doing than himself) he and his twin were always sure to make their intent and what they did _not_ intend perfectly clear. Anything less just let to some messy situations..

Not that it helped in the least She was just so…innocent. Even the most basic of social skills, like making friends, was completely lost on the girl. She didn't seem to know how she should act, or if there was a certain way to act. And beyond her massive crush on them, George could see she was very reliant on them for their courage and ease of social situations. But she didn't make it obvious, didn't whine or plead for their attention. In fact she seemed afraid to accept it, to allow it to become the norm…

Merlin, he could already see himself becoming a hopeless case if he didn't squash these (George really hesitated to use the term 'budding' there was something about the phrase that was bird-worthy) new feelings of his.

But how could he not be overly fond of her? Smitten more like, fancied her a bit, whatever the label, how could he not be? Lyra made him feel both invincible and humbled, a treasured friend and protector, like he was something beyond just the second half of the Weasley twins. The way she'd described him had been similar and yet so different from Fred. She'd given him his own _identity_ in the end and how could he not be smitten with that?

Maybe it was those dangerous Minstrel eyes of hers that allowed her to see him as he truly was. More than just a laid back prankster that let his twin steals the show. Because despite his slightly calmer personality George knew he was no angel. Though he was never cruel, as he had far too much self-control to even toe the line, George knew if he ever let go he could be his twins equal in cruelty. And Lyra had seen that, gazed at him in awe to notice the intensity he'd rather smirk away as if he knew something no one but he and his twin knew.

Like the fact the sorting hat had almost placed him in Slytherin. But luckily even Salazar Slytherin couldn't deny he had the Gryffindor Courage, Godric had specifically chosen in spades. Which was relief so he blatantly ignored and denied that the exchange had ever occurred.

_You give them a taste of what Fred can do because you know in the back of their mind they know you're just as dangerous, a silent subtle you wear it so well with that sweet smile and then your eyes shift and their not that gorgeous dodger blue anymore but a soft baby blue and I like that. How that sweetness hides that intensity you throw off. _

George groaned softly and pulled his arm out from behind his head, laying it across his eyes instead. He couldn't even find it in himself to resent that statement. To disprove it. He actually _liked_ knowing she liked his intensity as much as his gentle side. Because as much as Freddie teased him, George knew he didn't want to let go to equal his twins cruelty. It wasn't in his self-control to let go, yes. But the decision to support that self-control was all George.

Pursing his lips he sat up, staring absently at the bathroom door where his twin had hidden to think clearly. George could respect that. Despite what everyone thought they weren't joined at the hip. They needed space at times to think and each had their own space, his being the Astronomy tower and Fred's was one of the secret passage ways. It was only tonight they stayed close because George was certain he and his darling twin would be having words before the night was through so he remained on his bed.

The question was…what to do about it all. Lyra, the mark, his twins own fond feelings for the bird.

Because the decision was theirs. Whatever the outcome of tonight's chat was, Lyra had made it clear it was their decision.

He'd seen the agony in her eyes as she believed she'd ruined her chance at friendship, so that was one option. Continue on as if neither he nor his brother were starting to like the way to innocent rabbit. He tugged on his watch absently, it was a thought, he mused. He knew it would be easy to just continue with the way things were going. George immediately discarded that thought. It wasn't in either he or Fred's personality to simple ignore their feelings.

There was the next option, which he hesitated over. One of them could step aside for the other to pursue Lyra. Lyra wouldn't be happy with it, and if he were honest with himself (which he always tried to do) neither would the twins because of all the unknown variables. It had the potential of ruining a friendship between one of the twins and Lyra. Not to mention their might be some bitterness between brothers when they decide who should pursue the bird. Fred and George would never risk their sibling bond. They would do it, but there were so many factors involved.

What was not an option (which he really didn't think this was possible) was to force Lyra to choose between them. None of the three would be happy with _that_, one because Lyra expressed her frustration over not choosing between them and two because, again, Fred and George wouldn't risk one twin resenting the other. And if Lyra loved them as much as George suspected, he could safely say she would rather pretend she never confessed than have them resenting each other. So George immediately banished it to the back of his mind.

Sighing heavily he rubbed his forehead before pushing his hand up through his hair and down to rub the back of his neck. This was beyond difficult...

Obviously he would need to wait until Fred was here to help think this through. George grinned; it was like planning a dangerous prank or testing a new product. They always spoke of it at length before even setting up a game plan.


	24. Interlude of a Carrot Top: Pumpkin

_**Interlude of a Carrot: Pumpkin**_

'_**Merlin, maybe George is right, I am turning into a bird.' **_

Although it wasn't his fault he was staring down his reflection like it was going to pop out of the mirror to make George an' him a triplet instead of a duo. No, no, the fault remained entirely on the cute little bird who'd completely gob-smacked him a while ago. While he'd known Lyra liked them, Fred truly believed it was a bit of a crush and maybe a healthy dash of hero-worship mixed into one. Kind of like what Ginny had on Harry during her first year.

Nope. He was wrong, completely wrong. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time either he or George were wrong about their Minstrel.

How she'd described him was… Fred squinted at his reflection, mentally going over Lyra's confession. How she'd described him was both scary right and flattering. Well it was certainly more than a crush in any case as far as Fred could tell (He liked to think he defeated the stereotype about Weasley men and being oblivious about women).

Running his hand through his spiked hair before trying to smooth it down he eyed himself critically. Lyra had made him seem more like a noble than the cheerful court jester everyone else saw when they looked at him.

His mouth curved up at the ends into a sly smile at the thought of being nobility. Percy definitely had the role of 'Princely Prefect' down. Why couldn't he have a title to _'Viscount Fred...'_ He thought with a small chuckle. It had a nice ring to it.

He thrived off people's laughter, which was true. But Lyra had made him seem so damn powerful as if it were by his leave that the people around him laughed. It may have been a bit conceited of him to enjoy that description so much but hey, he was the more handsome and brilliant twin after all. She was right; it was a powerful feeling to have people completely under his (and George's of course. He was always willing to share the spotlight with his magnificent twin) spell.

Isn't that why he was going into the business of pranks and laughs to begin with? Because it felt phenomenal to make someone laugh. It gave you power over them in a way, drawing a reaction in a way they hadn't guessed. Some people didn't even laugh voluntarily (he swore he saw Malfoy snickering at one of their pranks once!).

His eyes twinkled as he leaned on the porcelain of the sink leaning further into the mirror flashing his reflection his trade mark Weasley twin smirk.

_"Freddie, Freddie, Freddie hot as a raging fire and just as dangerous…"_

Wasn't he though? The smirk he wore got a slightly cocky edge as he tilted his head and winked playfully at his reflection. Dangerous, Fred fancied himself, just a bit dangerous. Most of the Slytherins did hesitate when crossing wands with him if he were alone and in that regard Fred supposed he was untouchable and a might bit cruel as Lyra admitted he was and Fred agreed whole-heartedly.

Right, enough with over thinking every word the rabbit spoke. That was George's job after all! His better half was the cautious one. Chuckling to himself he carded his fingers through his hair using the hand still bracing against the sink to push-off as he turned around.

But it was still a problem. What the hell did they do about it now? Raising his hand up to see his new tattoo in the dim light he squinted at the violet symbols. _**'Song'.**_ He had no idea how he knew that's what it meant but that's what it meant. He'd bet his half of the shop on it. Tracing the branded skin he furrowed his brows. With a frustrated sigh he whirled back to the mirror glaring at his reflection.

Lyra wasn't even his type, or at least…when she hadn't completely reformed his idea of his own 'type'. Fred could admit he liked someone with a larger than life personality similar to his own someone with Gryffindor Courage (or at least pretty close) great body and great at or at least interested in Quidditch and flying, so athletic (part of why he asked Angelina to the Yule ball back in sixth, good choice, but it didn't go anywhere). Someone who could be playful but fierce when it came down to protecting someone they cared about…well that was the jist of it anyways. Really though, she seemed more George's type than his anyways.

So how in Godric's name did he find himself growing fonder of a girl who was practically half in love with him, ran at every turn and fully admitted she had no ounce of courage in her petite body? A girl who had her fair share of secrets (and then some), a rich heiress who'd never had a friend that was well…_human._

_'The MacKade heiress would resent that…'_ He joked mentally trying to lighten his thoughts a bit and it almost worked (But since his thoughts returned to Lyra and that devious jack-rabbit was giving him a bit'o'trouble…well…it didn't exactly work).

A half Minstrel who appreciated their jokes and more supported their dreams. Gave them her undying Hufflepuff-like loyalty against Umbridge (and that one time at Granger which disproved her 'no courage' theory) but keeping them at a distance all the while claiming herself too dangerous. And while she didn't seem athletic she'd proven herself to be quite flexible. A very, very, big plus in his books.

Groaning he leaned forward until his forehead pressed against the cool mirror.

Damn he was falling quickly; all she had to do was look at him with that bitter-sweet smile, call him Freddie completely twist him into knots with a nearly perfect personality description and he was a fucking sap. He was practically spewing poetry in the bloody loo for crips sake. And that was his…er…his _and_ George's problem.

She'd put the quaffle in their hands so to speak.

Confessed her feelings for the both of them, and then in pure Lyra running fashion, said she was going to stay away from them for a couple of days because of some rubbish about her magic sustaining her mark. Opening his eyes to get a good look at his dodger blue eyes he let out a frustrated sigh through his nose pulling back.

And she would too. Both he and George had agreed to give her some time. Time for her to actually come to terms she'd voiced aloud her feelings (which again, Fred scowled, he'd misjudged rather significantly). And time for he and George to figure out what they were going to do about her feelings and the feelings unfortunately both he and George were developing for the girl.

Knowing the next part of the conversation would be done better with his twin and not the silent show down he was having with his reflection he withdrew and moved back into the bed room area pulling off his tie as he went.


End file.
